Random Drama Island
by TotalDramaFan14
Summary: Inspired by Fangren's Shuffledverse, but expanded to include the Danger Island cast. 22 campers have agreed to sign up for a new reality show. But these aren't the same 22 you know and love. They've been... randomized. (4/22 Campers remaining)
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well here we are, the first chapter. Not much to say at this point, other than I hope you enjoy my own little shufflefic (I'm calling it the Randomverse for obvious reasons). I love Fangren's Shuffledverse so much that I decided to do my own, but with a twist. I've also shuffled the 16 OCs from Danger Island. As such, there will be four generations of competitors and ten seasons. But enough of that, let's see who our original 22 are.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Total Drama (if I did, Justin would talk more), nor do I own the shuffle idea. I only own the (SPOILER ALERT) three OCs that landed in this cast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **EP. 01: Not So Happy Campers Part 1**

There were a few seconds of a calming water view that was interrupted by a man. He appeared to be no older than 35 with styled hair and a fair bit of stubble. "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somwhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right here!"

"Here's the deal," he explained walking down the dock, "twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island for good."

"Their fate will be decided here," he gestured to the clearing full of organized tree stumps behind him "at the dramatic campfire ceremony where, each week, all but one camper will recieve a marshmallow." He ate one before continuing. "In the end only one camper will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total... Drama... Island."

XXXXXXX

(Theme Song)

XXXXXXX

"Allright," the host said. "Time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort so... if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why." A boat drove by revealing the first camper. She is a white girl of average height and has long red hair tied into a ponytail. She is wearing an orange tanktop and a yellow and black plaid skirt. She also has a headband and belt that make her appear to have a fox's tail and ears. "Kitsune! What's up?"

"Not the floor." The Goofball says then laughs to herself. "You know, my TV makes you look taller."

"How big is your-" He started then shook his head, "Just go stand over there. DJ!" He greeted the tall and muscular Jamacian. He wore an olive shirt and white cap with sandals.

"Yo Chris McLean!" He said, high-fiving the host. "How's it going? You sure we got the right place? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo dog, this is it. Camp Wawanakwa!"

The Brickhouse With a Heart walked off and muttered, "Looked a different in the application form."

The next camper looked to have gothic interests, as evident from her black leggings, skirt, and corset. "Hey Gwen." the host greeted.

"You mean we're staying _here_?" The Loner asked.

"No, _you're_ staying here," he replied. "My crib is an Airstream with A/C thataway."

"I did _not_ sign up for this."

"Actually," he said holding a stack of papers, "you did." Gwen simply took the stack and ripped it in half, letting the pieces fall into the water. Unaffected, Chris said "The great thing about lawyers is, they make lots of copies."

"I'm not staying here."

"That's cool, hope you can swim though, because you're ride just left."

"Jerk!"

A horn sounded from the next boat, signaling the next camper. He was an African teen with short black hair. He is wearing black dress pants, a black blazer, white dress shirt, and a gold tie. His eyes were closed as he was listening to classical music. When the boat stopped he stepped onto the dock and opened his eyes. If he was dissapointed about the state of the camp, it didn't show.

"Chris McLean," the boy politely greeted. "It is an honor."

"Likewise, Victor. How are you man?"

"I am fine, thank you." The Gentleman answered. "I look foward to a summer filled with fair and honest competition."

"Yeah," Chris said mockingly, "good luck with that."

"The real world is going to eat him alive," Gwen said.

"Everyone," Chris said, gaining their attention, "This is Staci." Staci was a pudgy girl with a pink sweater and a ribbon in her hair.

"Oh wow, a summer camp. You know summer camps were invented by my great-great-great-great aunt Tilly, before her parents had nowhere to send their kids during the summer."

"That's great but-" The host was interrupted by more talking.

"But they would've useless without my great-great-great-great uncle August to invent summer, before that school was all-year round."

"Staci," the host warned. But the Compulsive Liar kept on.

"Oh! And then there was-"

"Staci!" Chris yelled. "Go over there and stop talking. Yeesh."

The next girl that stepped on the island was of East Asian descent. She had waist length black hair, short olive shorts and red crop top. In the reflection of her sunglasses the nervous looks of Kitsune, Victor, and DJ could be seen, as could Gwen's look of indifference. She took off her glasses and stomped toward the end of the dock.

"Heath-er" Chris introduced.

Victor walked toward her and introduced himself. "Greetings, I'm Victor. It appears we shall be your friends for the duration of the summer." The Queen Bee shook the offered hand with an unoticed smirk.

Both were startled by a loud heavy metal tune. With one foot on the speaker playing said tune was the next camper. He had black hair with a green mohawk and wore a black t-shirt with a skull and a spiked dog collar. When the boat stopped, he threw his duffle bag down and jumped onto the dock.

"Duncan, dude." The host greeted.

"I don't like, surprises." the boy said, brandishing a fist.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you sent back to juvie."

The Delinquent sniffed and said, "Allright," before walking to the other campers. "Meet you by the campfire pit gorgeous," he called to Heather.

"Drop dead you skeeze," she replied. "I'm calling my parents you cannot make me stay here."

In response Chris just held up another stack of paper. Another boat horn sounded, but this one's camper was behind it on water-skis. He had a red tracksuit and matching headband holding back his mop of brown hair. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" He tried to wave, but somehow that managed to trip him up. He rolled across the water and flew through the air until he hit the pile of luggage. Kitsune, DJ, and Gwen cringed as a bag flew into the water, splashing Heather.

"Ugh my shoes!" She complained

"Wicked wipeout man!" Chris called out. The Jock gave a thumbs-up from within the pile, causing DJ to give one to a confused Victor. Chris snickered at the sight until an exhale grabbed his attention. It was the next camper. He was the lankiest camper thus far, with red hair and green tinted glasses. He wore three different shirts, the outermost having a picture of a hamburger. "Harold, welcolme to camp."

The Dweeb just looked around the camp prompting Kitsune to ask what he was looking at. "So you mean the show's on a crummy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"Yep."

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills." He said and walked off, causing the host to shudder at the interaction.

"Contestant number nine is Trent." Trent had black hair that was messy in a cool way, an olive shirt with a handprint over a camo undershirt, and was carrying a guitar case.

"Hey man," The Cool Guy greeted, "good to meet you. Saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!"

"Hey, thanks man. I knew I rocked that show."

"I saw that," Kitsune said, "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head! It was too funny." Upon seeing the wierd looks from the others she added, "They got immunity that week."

"Lucky," Harold said, "I hope I get dropped on my head."

"Perhaps we should find other ways of obtaining immunity." Victor suggested.

"So this is it?" Trent asked and upon seeing the others, including a nose-picking Harold, said "All righty then" and walked to join them. He smiled at Gwen, who turned away and gave a small smile back.

The next camper was still on her boat. She had short red hair tied in two pigtails with a pink flower and wore a red strapless shirt. "Hi!" She greeted the host happily.

"Allright. Our indie chick, Zoey, is here."

"I like your flower," Victor said.

"Oh, you do?" The Indie Chick asked shyly.

"Most assuredly." He replied.

"Ok. We've all met Indie Girl," Heather complained while wringing out her hair. "Can we get on with the show please?"

"Someone missed their double cappacino machiato this morning." Duncan mocked.

"Get bent," she bit back.

Another boat drove off revealing another camper. He was shorter and of Indian descent. He had styled brown hair, and wore a red sweater vest over a blue polo. "Our next camper is, Noah!" The host said.

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" He asked.

"Sure someone did."

"Good," The Bookworm deadpanned "Is this where we're staying?"

"No, it's your mother's house." Duncan said while cracking his knuckles. "And we're throwing a party!"

"Cute. Nice piercings, original, did you do them yourself?"

"Yeah," he said grabbing the shorter boys lip and a needle. "You want one?"

"Uh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please?" Duncan let go "Thanks"

The next camper was a larger black girl with black hair in a ponytail and a beige t-shirt with kumquats. "What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house! Feel free to quit and save yo-selves the trouble 'cause I came to win." When she walked by DJ , She continued "Oh what's up my brotha? Gimme some sugar baby."

Harold then spoke, "I've never seen a girl like you in real life."

"Excuse me?" The Sista With a 'Tude said in warning.

"You're real big. And loud."

"What did you say to me? Oh no you didn't!" She stormed over to the dweeb before being held back by DJ and Zoey. Harold then began doing karate poses, "Oh yeah you want somma this? Well come on then!"

"Allright campers, settle down!" Chris said with the first hint of irritation. Another boat drove away, revealing two nearly identical white girls in cheerleading outfits. One had a mole and a scowl, while the other just looked dejected. "Ladies! Amy, Samey, welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks."

"Um, my name is Sammy." The moleless one said.

"Not according to Amy, so from now on, you're officially Samey."

"But-" The Nice Twin was cut off

"Ugh no one cares Samey, now carry my bags" The Mean Twin ordered and stood near Trent, glaring at Gwen.

DJ walked over to the nicer of the two. "Looks like you could use some help. I'm DJ."

"Oh um hi." She said with a blush and the two walked off, leaving the host to scratch his head before introducing the next camper.

"Shawn, what's up?" Shawn was a scruffy and unkempt teen with a dark green toque, white sweater and orange vest.

The boy looked around and said. "Zombies can't swim so we sould be safe. But we still shouldn't be out in the open like this."

"Look man, I know you don't get out much. Trying to outrun a zombie apocalpyse, or at the very least stay alive. Just keep to yourself and try not to get kicked off too soon." Chris said

The Zombie Conspiracy Nut scoffed and said "As if I'd get close to anyone without knowing if they've been infected." Then he took his spot with the others, but with a noticable distance between them.

The next camper was tall, thin, and tan. He had black spiky hair and wore a blue shirt, he was also missing a tooth.

"Mike, the Mikester, the Mike Master!"

"You uh, got my memo right?" The Comedian asked.

"Yep!"

"Ok, I guess." His face brightened immediately upon seeing Zoey. "Hey."

"Hi," she said with a smile and blush. "I'm Zoey."

The next camper was in her boat. She was a shorter girl of First Nation descent. She had black hair, a beige tank top, an feather earrings. The boat stopped at the dock. But rather than step down. She jumped up and did a flip mid-air before landing on her feet. The other campers looked impressed. None more so than Victor.

"Sky, nice. Glad you could make it."

"That was most impressive." The gentleman said.

"Thanks," replied The Athlete. "I like your suit."

"Looks like Richie Rich has dibs." Duncan said to the brickhouse.

Camper number nineteen had much the look of the stereotypical librarian.

"Welcome to camp-" Chris started.

"Scarlett?!" Harold asked.

"Harold?" The Quiet Braniac replied.

"Do you two know each other?" Chris asked in confusion.

"We're twins." Both teens said with no small amount of irritation.

"And you didn't even know you both signed up for the same show?" He asked before bursting in laughter. "Oh that's too funny."

"We won't be on the same team will we?" She asks worriedly.

"Can't say."

"You can't or won't?"

"I can't but even if I could, I wouldn't. Now go stand over there, I've got more campers to announce. Like Sugar!"

Sugar was of average height. She wore a tiny pink crop top and had blonde hair in style that would normally be worn with a tiara. She jumps down onto the dock. "Hey y'all must be them other campers. I'm so glad I got to be in this here pageant with y'all!"

"Greetings." Victor said shaking her hand. "I am Victor."

"Well It sure is nice to meet..." The Pageant Queen's thought was stopped by the sight of the penultimate camper. He was a handsome Spanish teen with brown hair and a mostly unbuttoned red shirt. Sugar was not the only one distracted, as all the females were gawking at the boy, save for Heather who just narrowed her eyes.

He walked onto the dock with a smirk. "This is Alejandro. Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Gracias. And might I say, they could not have chosen a better host."

"Thanks dude, makes me feel like choosing you based only on looks was a good choice."

"Nice to see I'm not the only one attempting to keep chivalry alive," Victor said.

"Ah yes, I find it pays to treat people a certain way." The Arch Villain replied almost darkly.

"I can tell we shall be rather close." He then realized how that sounded and added. "In a platonic way I assure you."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

The last camper was standing in his boat. He is tall and lanky white boy, with a yellow shirt with a warning sign on it and blue jeans. "Hey everyone. It's Malcolm!"

"Hey Chris! Hey every-" He was cut off by tripping on the railing and falling, smacking his chin on the dock before landing in the water.

"Ooh, that was bad." Tyler chuckled.

"He could be hurt." Alejandro said as he helped the boy out of the water. "Amigo, are you ok?"

"What that?" The Pain Magnet asked. "That happens all the time. So this is summer camp, are we gonna make lanyards? And what time is lunch?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Sugar added.

"First things first," Chris interjected, "we need a promo shot. Everyone at the end of the dock! Ok, one, two. Oops ok, forgot the lens cap. Hold that pose, one.. two wait. Card's full. Hang on."

"Come on man," Leshawna snarked "My face is starting to freeze."

"Ok! Everyone say: Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanak-waaa!" The dock snapped mid-phrase, and the resulting photo was of various campers in the water.

"Ok guys," Chris said. "Dry off at meet at the campfire pit in ten."

(Fade to commercial)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPFIRE PIT)

"This is Camp Wawanakwa," the host explained. "You're home for the next eight weeks. The campers around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, maybe even you friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting kicked off will win $100,000!"

"'Scuse me,"Duncan interrupted. "What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her," He said pointing at Heather.

"They're not co-ed, are they?" She asked.

"No. Girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Chris?" Amy asked. "Can I like get a not crappy cabin since I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, that's not really how things work around here. So... No!"

"Ok, just don't be too mean and make Samey sleep in the cabins with us. She like snores and farts in her sleep."

"You're the one that does that!" Sammy defended.

"And now she's like lying about me to make herself look good!"

"Not cool, Samey." Duncan said, causing the girl to return to her dejected look.

"Cheer up guys!" Kitsune said grabbing Gwen and Tyler. "It's like a big sleepover!"

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." The jock said pointing at Duncan, who was giving a noogie to a deer.

"Here's the deal," Chris explained. "We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Malcolm, Kitsune, Sky, Staci, Victor, Leshawna, Alejandro, and Noah. From this moment you are officially known as: The Screaming Gophers!"

"Cool!" Kitsune remarked, "I'm a gopher."

"The rest of you over here. Mike, Zoey, DJ, Tyler, Amy, Samey, Sugar, Shawn, Duncan, Scarlett and Harold. Move, move, move!"

"It appears we have been randomly assorted into the same team. Shall we disregard any earlier rivalry in our mutual hope of winning the money?" Scarlett asked her twin.

"I guess we could. I mean we both want the money for the same reason and stuff." Th dweeb replied.

"You guys will officially be known as: The Killer Bass!" The host told them.

"It's awesome." Harold said "It's like, amazing."

"Allright campers," Chris explained, "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CONFESSIONAL)

CHRIS - You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries, anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest.

GWEN - Um ok, so far this sucks.

SAMEY - Ugh. I signed up for this show to get away from my sister

ZOEY - I can't believe I was actually picked. _Her face grows worried_ Unless they picked me just to leave first. I mean, I don't even know if the others like me. I knew the flower was to much. _She looks toward the camera_ You like me, right?

MALCOLM - Listen up guys, I have something very important to say. _He opens his mouth, but then fly flies in, causing him to choke. The confessional ends with him trying to cough the fly up._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Allright! Any questions? Cool, let's find your cabins."

(CABINS)

"Gophers you're in the east cabin. Bass you're in the west."

(GOHPER CABIN)

"Bunk beds?" Heather asked. "Isn't this a little summer camp?"

"That's the idea genius." Gwen said as she pushed the popular girl aside.

"Shut up, Weird Goth Girl."

"Hey!" Amy called from the Bass cabin "Where are the outlets. I've got a straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way." Chris told her.

"Ugh! This camp is the worst! Why'd you have to sign us up for this Samey?" She complained as she stormed into the cabin.

"Um, Chris?" Mike asked. "Where are the chaperones?"

"You're all sixteen, as old as a regular CIT at a regular summer camp. So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me at the main lodge starting... now!"

"Yay," Mike said unenthusiastically. Then a loud high-pitched scream sounds throughout the camp.

Various campers investigate and Leshawna remarks, "Oh man that girl can scream."

It's revealed to be Sky, on a stool trying to distance itself from a cockroach. "Kill it, kill it now!"

DJ sees it and screams and jumps onto a bunk, which shatters it. "That," Gwen sighs, "was my bunk."

The other campers tried to kill the bug, save for Kitsune and Heather who had hidden on a top bunk. Untill Duncan appeared with an axe. He raised it up and the roach stopped to say "Help me" before the punk cut it in half.

"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen remarks.

Victor helped Sky from her perch. "If another of them show up, just let me know. I'd be delighted to assist you in any way." This caused Sky to smile and blush at the polite boy.

"What do you know," Duncan remarked. "She's actually going for the nice guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

"Listen up," Said a large black man in standard camp cook gear and chef's hat. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. Grab a plate, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

"Pardon me," Scarlett said, "But am I correct in assuming this will meet the daily nutrition requirements?"

"Yeah," her twin added. "'Cause I get hypoglysemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

"You'll get a whole lotta shut the heck up!" The cook said and the two redheads fled the scene.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the stove this morning," Kitsune whispered to Noah.

"What was that?" the cook asked. "Come closer Fox Girl. I didn't hear you."

"I didn't say anything important." the goofball said.

"I'm sure you didn't." then he turned to Noah. "You, scrawny kid. Gimme your plate." He put another scoop of food on the schemer's plate, which jumped back onto the scoop and the boy walked away.

Futher down the line, Leshawna tries to speak to Amy. "Hey what's up girl?" The mean twin just rolled her eyes. "Oh it's gonna be like _that_ is it?"

"Next!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So my doctor said I should avoid beef, don't wanna catch mad cow again." Malcolm told the cook.

"I doubt that will be an issue." Gwen told him. "I hate to be predictble and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved." The cook smashed the plate with a meat tenderizer. "Right," the goth said nervously, "Ok then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the campers were eating their food when Chris walked in. "Campers," he said, "welcome to the main lodge."

"Hey, let's get some pizza or something." Kitsune said. A meat cleaver flew through the air and embedded itself in the wall. "What I meant to say," the jokester amended, "was, this food is great and I want seconds. heh."

"Your first challenge begins... in one hour." The host said while leaving.

"What do you think we have to do?" Sammy asked DJ.

"It's our first challenge." He told her. "How hard could it be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1000 FOOT CLIFF)

"Oh [BLEEP]"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note:** And that's the start. I do find writing this to be easier than writing Danger Island.  
I'll try to keep the charachters as close to cannon as possible, except for Scarlett who I plan to take in a different direction. She's still going to run amok in the future so be on the lookout for that. I'm also writing with the headcannon/fan theory that Harold and Scarlett are siblings; but since they were randomized in the same cast, they're twins.

As far as pairings go, expect Gwent and Zoke. I'm also going to through in the Leharold moment and a couple of surprises.

Also giving the large number of "main characters" in the cast, expect to see some people go a lot sooner than you'd think. With that, I'm signing off

\- TotalDramaFan14


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

**Author's Note:** The second half of the premier is here, no rhyme intended. This episode was difficult for reasons I'll get into in the post script. For now, let's enjoy some Total Drama.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama (If I did Courtney would be the first one gone), the characters (save for Malcom, Victor, and Kitsune), or the shuffle idea.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Heather, Kitsune, Leshawna, Malcom, Noah, Sky, Staci, Trent, Victor

 _Killer Bass_ : Amy, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Sugar, Tyler, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp then, have to face the harsh judgement of their fellow campers._

 _"It's our first challenge," DJ tells Sammy, "How hard can it be?"_

 _"Oh [BLEEP]_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok!" Chris said to the campers, all in their swimwear, "Today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off of this 1000 foot high cliff into the lake!"

"S-sounds easy, right?" Zoey said nervously.

"If you look down," the host continued, "you will see to target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic," he paused to chuckle, "man-eating sharks!" The campers all shared nervous glances as he finished explaining. "Inside that area is a safe zone. Which, we're pretty sure is shark free."

"Ex-cuse me?" Leshawna asked.

Chris ignored her as he continued. "For each member of your team that jumps and actually... survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge; building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, Killer Bass you're up first."

Mike peered over the edge of the cliff. "Ok," he said dragging it out with a nervous chuckle. "So who wants to go first?" The Bass then decided to become ground and sky inspectors.

"I'm not that worried," Scarlett said, "it's common knowledge that reality television shows force their interns to do all stunts to ensure the safety of the competitors."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FLASHBACK)

"We need to test the stunts first." Chris said to a swimtrunk and floatie-clad Chef. "You know that."

"Do I look like an intern?" the cook asked with a glare.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital," the host said matter-of-factly. "Come on just jump it, you big chicken. Bawk bawk!"

"I don't get paid enough for this man." Chef said as he prepared to jump. He jumped and screamed the entire way down, but landed outside the safe zone. "Hey," he said in surprise, "I made it! I made it man." He look of relief quickly became panicked. "Something just brushed by my foot! Hey Chris man! Somethin' ain't right down here!" He was dragged underwater for a moment before jumping out with a scream. "Down boy!" he yelled as he ran to shore.

"Well," Chris said, "that seems safe enough."

(END FLASHBACK)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now," Scarlett said, "who would like to go first?"

"Ladies first," Duncan told the brainiac.

"Very well, I'll jump. There really is no reason to be afraid. The number of fatalities blamed on sharks each year can easily be counted on one's hand." She said as she jumped. She landed in the dead center of the safe zone and calmly waited for the Boat of Losers to ferry her to the shore.

"Yeah! She did it! I'm next! Woohoo!" Tyler said as he took a running start and jumped off the cliff. "Cowabunga!" He cried as he fell toward the water. Scarlett winced, but was otherwise unaffected when the jock crashed into a bouy and slid into the water. A montage of Killer Bass members jumpig showed. First Mike, screaming the whole way down; then Zoey, also screaming; then Sammy, falling at an angle that suggests she was thrown Amy shortly therafter calling out "Try not to screw this up Samey!" Duncan was last, arms crossed and silent.

DJ looked down at the target zones with a grimace. "Uh uh. No way man. I'm not jumping." He said.

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid."

"That's ok, big guy," the host said walking toward the bickhouse. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. So, you'll have to wear this," he says putting a chicken hat on DJ, "for the rest of the day."

"Aw man, for real?" DJ asked.

"Bawk bawk bawk! That means the chicken path down is thataway," the host said pointing to an escalator that wasn't there earlier. "Next!"

Shawn was the next to jump. "Can't get me from up here, undead freaks!" He called out before he landed in the wider area. "But sharks sure as heck can!" He cried as he swam away from the sharks.

"Yes!" Harold called out before his jump. He yelled in glee the whole trip down before he groaned in pain. Birds flew away, and various campers and even the sharks cringed as the dweeb sank into the water holding his groin.

"Oh, hate to see that happen." Chris said from the top of the cliff, Sugar right next to him.

"Well, that's enough of that." Sugar said.

"You're not gonna jump?" the host asked.

"Heck yeah I'm gonna jump!" The pageant queen said as she jumped into the lake.

"Now," Chris said, "let's tally up the results. That's ten jumpers and one chicken. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Nice," said Trent, "Ok guys, who's up first?"

"I'm sorry," Heather said while crossing her arms, "there's no way I'm doing this."

"Why not?" Malcolm asked.

"Hello, national TV?" she replied as if that were enough explanation, "I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked.

Victor placed himself between Heather and the others and held his hands up defensively. "Hold on," he said, "if she has no desire to do it, then we should not force the issue."

Leshawna grabbed the rich boy and tossed him aside, not noticing that he fell off the cliff in the process. "Oh, you're doin' it." She told the queen bee.

"Says who?" she replied.

"Says me. I'm not losin' this challenge because you got your hair did, you spoiled little daddy's girl."

The other members of the Screaming Gophers backed away from the two with nervous looks; except for Noah and Kitsusne, who were watching with sadistic glee; and Victor who was in the lake.

"Back off! Ghetto glamour, too tight pants wearing, rap star wannabe!"

"Mall shopping, ponytail wearing, Teen Girl reading, peaking at high school prom queen!"

"Well at least I'm _popular_ "

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!" Leshawna picked up the popular girl and threw her off the cliff.

"She asked for it," Noah said to Kitsune, causing her to giggle.

"Leshawna!" Heather called from the lake, "You are so dead."

"Hey I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" She called back before saying to herself. "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

Back at the cliff, Staci was talking to Chris. "So that's why my great-great-great-great-uncle Mike invented swimming, yah."

"Don't care," Chris said and shoved the chatterbox off the cliff. Another montage of cliff divers was shown: Gwen, Noah, Kitsune who was laughing the whole way down, Sky, and lastly Alejandro, who did not land in the safe zone.

The sharks swam toward the charmer but he simply looked at them and asked, "Do you magnificent creatures really plan on eating me? My muscled body won't provide much meat." The sharks however, were too busy staring to hear him. Then, they gave him a ride to shore.

"Let's do this!" Trent said to Malcolm with a high-five before he jumped.

"Ok Gophers," Chris called, "there's only one jumper left. You guys need this for the win! No pressure dude." he said to the pain magnet, "Ok there's pressure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - I was a little nervous. You see I'm kinda accident-prone, and that was about a thousand feet of shark infested accident.

MIKE - So this guy starts to jump and my first thought is: "they're gonna be down a player."

GWEN - I actually thought "If he jumps this, he's gonna die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take a good run at it buddy, you can do this." Chris offered.

"So this is it." Malcolm said to himself, "This is how I die." He clenched his fist, narrowed his eyes, and ran to jump. As he was falling, he screamed "Oh crap!" the way down. He landed in the loser boat with a sickening thunk. As he lay there groaning, he offered a weak thumbs up.

"He jumped and he's alive!" Chris yelled into a megaphone. "So with a score of 11-10, the Screaming Gophers win!"

The Gophers cheered and Trent asked Malcolm, "You ok, dude?"

The taller boy just said "We better win."

(Fade to commercial)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

The Gophers were happily moving along to the campgrounds. "49 bottles of pop on the wall," they sang, "49 bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, 48 bottles of pop on the wall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bass on the other hand, were moving at a slower pace due to their lack of pull cart. "I gotta say," Shawn said to the team, "these crates aren't as heavy as they look."

"Yeah," Harold replied pushing a crate through the sand, "the main problem is that they're big and kinda hard to carry."

"I know right," Amy said, not carrying or pushing a crate. "I mean. even _Samey_ can't screw this up."

"Um, hello?" the nicer twin asked in mild outrage, "I'm like, not the one who's not doing anything."

"Ugh!" the mean twin groaned. "Can't you like do something without trying to grab attention?"

"Yeah Samey," Sugar said. "We're all doing our part. Ain't no trophy for just doing what you're supposed to." Sammy just sighed and kept pushing her crate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"32 bottles of pop on thr wall," The Gophers sang, "32 pottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall"

As they were singing, a fly flew into Malcolm's face. He tried to swat it, and wound up hitting himself in the eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bass were slowly but surely making progress; however they were still noticably behind. Tyler then put his crate down and said "I gotta take a whiz." and walked off.

"Yeah sure," Duncan said, "put us even more behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"-should happen to fall, 28 bottles of pop on the wall."

"Guys look!" Kitsune pointed, "We made it!"

"It's a good thing my great-great-great-uncle Alfred invented that song." Staci said, "That would've like totally taken a lot longer, yah."

"Whatever you say Stace." Noah deadpanned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm back," Tyler said.

"Good thing, I can see the camp from here. We're still in this." Zoey said.

"As long as Samey doesn't slow us down." Amy added.

Mike stopped pushing his crate to look at the cheerleader, "Oh for the love of-" He started to say, but he deeply inhaled, hunched over, and closed one eye. "Oh you darn kids today and your bellyachin,'" He said in an old man's voice. The other Bass stopped and looked at him.

"Uh, Mike?" Zoey started.

"Nope. Name's Chester."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MIKE - So, _he started nervously_ , I have Multiple Personality Disorder. My other personalities just come out whenever they want and they always cause trouble. Like Chester, he comes out when I'm frustrated. And with Amy around, he'll be out a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember guys," Chris told the Gophers, "you can only use your teeth to open the crates. I thought of that one.

"Hey!" Malcolm said with a rope in his mouth. "I got it open!" The crate popped open, but his celebration had ended. "Rope burn on my tounge!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - That was a new one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on!" DJ yelled. "We're almost there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The other team's catching up," Chris told the Gophers. "What happened?"

"You try opening a bunch of crates with your teeth!" Malcolm told him.

"Gah!" the host cried, catching sight of the boys swollen eye. "Oh my boxers, that bad!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SKY - Malcolm's nice, but he's hurt himself four times today. I don't think he's cut out for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Kitsune said holding two wooden planks, "I got wood."

"I got some tools here," Trent said at his own crate, "and what looks like a pool liner."

Leshawna was digging through her crate when Heather and Victor walked up. "I just wanted to say," the queen bee said, "I didn't mean that about you being a ghetto rap star wannabe. And I love your earrings, they're so pretty."

"Straight up?" Leshawna replied. "Well, I'm sorry for pushing you over the cliff and all."

"No worries, I needed a push. Truce?"

"Yeah, you got it."

Victor and Heather walked off. "Do you truly desire a truce with Leshawna?" He asked her.

"No," she told him, "She's going down. And P.S. those are the ugliest earrings I've seen in my life."

"Why the duplicity then?"

"Have you ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And she's our enemy."

"Our?"

"She threw you off the cliff too, remember?"

"That is... a fair point."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bass finally made it to the campground. "Finally!" Harlold said.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Trent asked.

"Your attempts to distract us with false pleasantries will not work." Scarlett irately told him.

"Gosh Scar," Harold said, "remeber what Dad says."

"Right. I apologize." She said sheepishly.

"No worries," the cool guy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on guys!" Shawn said. "It's not too late. We can build this tub, and avoid any zombies that may be here. Now let's win this challenge!"

His attempt at rallying was met with a sleeping Harold and Chester, and a mildly disinterested Scarlett. "Well I for one have no wish to lose without even trying. So let's attempt to build something."

"What's the plan, Red?" Duncan asked.

"Start by opening the crates. We'll see from there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so the two teams began building their hot tubs. Both the Gophers and Bass had nice looking tubs, and a montage of how they were built was played.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather handed Trent a hammer, and he hammered a nail.

Tyler and Duncan fought over a hammer. The hammer flew out of the boys hands and hit Malcolm in the crotch.

The montage ended with both teams filling their hot tubs with water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris inspected the Gopher's hot tub. He looked over the tub for a moment and declared, "This, is an awesome hot tub!" The Gophers cheered. Then he went to the Killer Bass's tub. He poked it and it groaned a bit but it held up.

"These are awesome hot tubs. But the Screaming Gophers were just a little more awesome. Gophers win! Gophers, you're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus! Killer Bass, what can I say? It sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the campfire tonight."

"We're victorious!" Victor cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

Both teams were eating in the hall, but the Bass were trying to figure out who to vote for.

"So like, what do we do now?" Sammy asked.

"Now, we decide who we vote off," Scarlett told her.

"Well I think we should vote off Red," Duncan said. "Or the brickhouse."

"What?" Haraold asked. "Why her?"

"Because, she led us in building the tub and he's the only one here in a chicken hat. And if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy."

"Well I think we should vote out Samey," Amy said. "She's been like totally useless the whole day."

"Oh dagnabbit!" Chester yelled. "Stop with the Samey business!" Amy just rolled her eyes and glared.

"And what's with the old man act?" Duncan asked him.

"Just do go and try and vote for me," Sugar said. "Y'all gonna need me for the talent portion."

"Talent portion?" DJ asked.

"Yep, Ole Sugar Silo can win that with her hands tied behind her back." She then opened her mouth to begin to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MIKE - One minute I'm hearing Amy berate her sister, next thing I know I'm hearing Sugar do some weird rap and country mix while they're trying to see who to vote off. Question is, when did we lose?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPFIRE CEREMONY - BASS)

The eleven teens sat down on the stumps. "Craptry?" Duncan asked Sugar. "Well you're half right."

"Killer Bass," Chris started, "at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life." DJ looked wide-eyed, then subtly winked at Sammy. "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not recieve a marshmallow tonight must return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you are out of the contest, and you cant come back... ev-er. The first marshmallow goes to... Shawn. Tyler."

"Whoo!" The jock cheered, "Place at the table!"

"Amy," the host continued. "Samey." The cheerleaders looked surprised, then turned into looks of annoyance and relief respectivley. "Zoey, DJ, Harold."

"Yes!" The dweeb said.

"Mike, Duncan. Campers," Chris told Scarlett and Sugar, "this is the final marshmallow." Both girls looked nervous. The host looked to the two, then dramatically pointed to the sky then to Scarlett, then Sugar, Scarlett, Sugar, Scarlett, Sugar, then he rubbed his chin in thought and finally said, "Scarlett." The brainiac sighed in relief. "Can't say I'm shocked man," He told Sugar, "Heard your singing in the main lodge. Kinda suckish. Dock of Shame is thatway man." The pageant queen got up and walked off dejectedly. "The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe, for tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - Yeah, this place still sucks. But now that I'm here, I might as well try to win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHER HOT TUB PARTY)

"Friends," Victor said holding a glass a juice, "I would like to propose a toast to the Screaming Gophers."

"The Screaming Gophers!" The rest of the team echoed.

Then Leshawna started a cheer, "Go Gophers, Go Gophers!" And Noah and Sky joined in. "Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go! Go! Go Gophers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

COMFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - Winning the first challenge was... welcome. _He told the camera with a dark smile._ My team can cheer all they want, but at the end of the day, I'll run this game. One by one, they'll all go down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** The first elimination is over. I'm sure you were expecting Staci to be the first one gone and in truth, that was my original plan. But axing someone who was the first one gone seemed like a cop-out, so I sent Sugar home instead because I just don't like her that much. Mike's confessional at the end was just a way for me to skip over her song. The logic in the Bass vote was to get rid of Sugar before the inevetable talent show, since she's talentless. I hope that makes sense. I have another reason to keep Staci, but I'll get into that later.

But still, review! Did I verdo Malcolm? Did you want to see more from some character? Less of others? Am I getting the Scarlett/Harold dynamic right? Tell me please.

And with that, I'm signing off.

-TotalDramaFan14

 **RDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

 **22nd Place -** Sugar


	3. The Big Sleep

**Author's Note:** Welcome to episode 3. Today we deal with the Awake-a-thon, which people have very mixed opinions of in canon. Let's hope you like where I go with this.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did the NoCo kiss would've been Nizzy or Ozzy), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer a review!

 _ **Johnathen:**_ I am a huge fan of the Bawn ship, but with neither B nor Dawn in this cast I can't say that I will include it right now.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Heather, Kitsune, Leshawna, Malcolm, Noah, Sky, Staci, Trent, Victor

 _Killer Bass_ : Amy, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Tyler, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 03: The Big Sleep**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _Twenty-two campers arrived to find they's be spending the next eight weeks at a crummy old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested water. And while most campers took the plunge, one was forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Scarlett is the smartest person on the team, but led them to defeat in the hot tub building challenge; and Sugar managed to grate on everyone's nerves with her crappy craptry singing. In the end, the first person voted off Total Drama Island was Sugar; proving that pageant queens and reality TV don't really mix. Who will be voted out tonight in the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on Total...Drama... Island._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris walked toward the cabins and held up an megaphone. Then he held an air horn to it and blowed with an impish grin.

"Ow!" Leshawna said as she woke up and banged her head on the top bunk. "It's seven in the morning!" Then she ran to the window and yelled out of it, "Do I look like a farmer to you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris waited as the campers got dressed and assembled themselves. Malcolm walked over to Staci. "Morning Stace," he said.

"I guess it is," the chatterbox replied. "I'm kinda wishing my great-great-great-great grandma didn't invent the megaphone now."

"Um..."

"Morning," Chris said too cheerfully, "hope you slept well."

"Hi Chris," Heather replied, "you look really buff in those shorts."

"I know," the host said. "I hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in one minute!"

"How are we supposed to eat breakfast in one minute?" Kitsune asked him.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Kitsune. Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake!"

"Oh did you know that kilometers were invented by my great-great-great aunt Frankie?" Staci asked, "Yah, before her no one knew how far anything was."

"Staci," Malcolm warned, "maybe try toning down the stories." Then he turned to Chris. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes." the host said simply, "You have thirty seconds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - Ok, that girl Staci really has to cut it with her family stories. It's only been one day and she's already claimed that her family invented bikes, bathrooms, and even sliced bread.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok runners!" Chris called, "On your marks, get set, go!" With that, Malcolm, Alejandro, and Trent took off, with Tyler lagging behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know how much longer?" Harold asked to a nearby Gwen, Scarlett, and Sammy.

"Don't walk beside me," Gwen told him.

Heather was strolling at a leisurely pace when Noah ran past her and bumped into her. "Do you mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

HEATHER - I dont run. And I definetly don't run in high heel wedges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The queen bee walked to a puddle, where Malcolm was just about passed out. "So tired," the pain magnet said. "Can't catch my breath." Each word was preceded by a gasp.

"Well if you weren't so out of shape," Heather said.

"Oh yeah," Leshawna said out of breath herself. "And what's your excuse? You skinny, annoying. Whew, too tired for insults."

"Pick it up people!" Chris said while driving past all the campers on a moped. "If you're not back by dinner time, you dont eat!"

"I hate him so much," Heather said before walking off. She stepped on Malcolm several times, each producing a sickening crack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the main lodge, seventeen campers were hanging around waiting for the remaining four. "Clear a table! Stat!" Kitsune said as she burst through the door, an unconsious Noah in her arms.

Leshawna walked in a few seconds later, "Ugh we made it!" She then fell to her knees and crawled to the other Gophers where Kitsune was giving CPR to Noah.

"What took you so long?" Amy asked Harold. "We just like, lost the challenge!"

"I think I'm having heart palpataions," the dweeb said.

"Don't be so dramatic Harold," Scarlett said. "You're simply not used to this level of excersise."

"Wait a minute," Gwen said. "If they lost, then that means, we won the challenge." At that, the Gophers started cheering, even Noah, who haad suddenly woken up.

"Whoa, hold your horses guys," Chris said. "That wasn't the challenge."

"What did you just say?"

Chris walked to a curtain. "Who's hungry?" On 'hungry', he pulled the curtain back to reveal a Thanksgiving buffet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet.

KITSUNE - I'm not gonna lie to you guys, I cried when I saw that food.

VICTOR - And so we dined. Oh, the food tasted just like what Mother had the cooks make for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The campers all groaned with full stomachs and empty plates. Several had comedically bulged tummies. It was then Chris jumped onto the table and announced, "Ok campers, time for part two of your challenge!"

"I was under the impression eating was the second part." Victor said.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Weird Goth Girl is right," Heather said, causing the loner to glare at her. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Um," the host said, "Let me think about that. No! It's time for, the Awake-athon!"

"The What-athon?" Alejandro asked.

"Don't worry," Chris told him, "this is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibillity."

"So," Gwen asked, "the 20K run and the turkey-eating frenzy were all part of your plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right Gwen!"

"Man he's good." To which, Leshawna nodded in agreement.

"Move! Move! Move!"

"So," Trent said walking up to Gwen, "how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?"

"Bout an hour, give or take." When an already groggy Kitsune walked by she added, "Maybe less."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(12 HOUR MARK)

A voice-over from Chris was heard. "We are now twelve hours in, with all twenty-one campers still wide awake."

"Well guys," Kitsune said to her team, "I'll be done like that turkey in three, two-" She passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - The Awake-athon was definetly the most brutal thing I've done in my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life." Gwen said.

"Could be way worse," Trent told her.

"Oh yeah," She said skeptically, "How?"

"I could be stuck here without you to talk to," he said. Gwen smiled at the comment and Heather scowled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

HEATHER - So my strategy is to take two other campers to form an alliance to take to the final three. Question is, who can I get that's either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked Malcolm.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head," he said. "No way of knowing if it works though." Then he fell on his back with a pained groan.

"Are you allright?" Victor asked him worriedly.

"No worries, happens all the time."

"Perfect." Heather said to herself. "Victor, Malcolm, can I talk to you guys for a sec?"

"I don't see why not," the pain magnet replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok," the queen bee explained. "I have a plan to get me and two other people to the final three, and I chose you guys."

"Truly?" Victor asked excitedly.

"You should know that this is a very big deal," she told them, "I am placing my trust in you, and trust is a two-way street." The boys nodded. "So you'll do every thing I say then?"

"Of course!" the gentleman answered. Then, he tuned to Malcolm and said, "It appears we shall make the semi-finals."

"Awesome!" He replied much to Heather's shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - At first, I thought I'd be the first one gone. I mean, I get hurt a lot. But now Heather wants to take me and Victor to the final three! And, I think I can beat them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whilst we are discussing alliances," Victor told his male ally, "I must admit to being quite smitten with a certain gymnist." He said while looking at Sky.

"Oh no," Heather said, "you can't date her."

"Might I ask why?"

"Because she might distract you from the alliance."

"I hardly think she would be the type."

"You can't be loyal to someone not in the alliance, it's like against the rules."

"That wasn't in the show's contract."

"The _alliance_ rules. How can we trust you if you're dating her. You could leave the alliance, but then I wouldn't be able to protect you from getting kicked off."

Victor's eyes went wide. "Perhaps I was too hasty in my judgement," he said nevously.

"Good. Then it's settled." With that she walked off with Malcolm. Sky then noticed him and smiled. Victor smiled back and waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

VICTOR - So maybe a relationship is out of the question, but there's no rule about me simply being smitten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most of the Gophers had been talking with other members of their team, but Staci sat off to the side with a sad look on her face. Alejandro saw this and with a smirk, he got up and walked over to her. "What's the matter, chica?" He asked her.

"Malcolm said no one wants to hear about how awesome my family is," She told him, "so I'm staying away from the others."

"Well I know for a fact that he's wrong," the charmer said. "We look to your family as an inspiration, it;s why we won the first challenge."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." Then he leaned in an whispered, "and personally, I think Malcolm or anyone who says otherwise is just jealous." Then he got up and walked away, not noticing Noah watching him with a look of suspicion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - So Miss Popular's got Wadsworth and Wile E. to do her bidding, and Good Ole Al's tricking Staci into being even more annoying than she already was? _He rubbed his chin in thought_. Looks like I'm gonna have to rethink some things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Fade to commercial)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(24 HOUR MARK)

At this point, Noah, Staci, Zoey, Amy, and Scarlett and joined Kitsune in Dreamland. Tyler closed his eyes and a bear came from the bushes and attack Zoey and Scarlett. The jock's scream of terror woke him and the two redheads up.

"COngratulations campers!" Chris said to those still awake, "You've made it to the twenty-four hour mark. Time to kick things up a notch." Chef walked up wearing a sheep costume and carrying a miniture harp. The host uncovered a pile of books and said, "Fairy Tales!"

"Oh he's not serious," Gwen said. Chris picked up a book and cleared his throat while Chef played a few notes on the harp and growled at the scickers he recieved.

"Once," the host said slowly and dully, "upon a time. There was inside this boring kingdom," he continued as Malcolm yawned, "a boring village. And inside this boring sleepy village," Mike was also having trouble staying awake, "Filled with very boing children who did very boring things..." He trailed off as Chef, suddenly in a tutu, began dancing around the campers and sprikling dust on them. Various campers yawned, and DJ, in an attempt to stay awake, tied himself to a tree. However, he still fell asleep and took the tree down with him.

"Timber," Gwen remarked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(40 HOUR MARK)

Mike and Sammy were talking with each other. "So," Mike asked her, "is Amy always like that?"

"Unfortunately," the nice twin replied. "I signed up for this show to get away from her, but she found out and signed up too. What's with Chester?"

"Oh that, it's just an uh," he paused to think of an explanation, "comedy routine!"

"Comedy routine?" She asked skeptically.

"Yep! I'm a comedian. Heheh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - So I think Mike's lying. I mean, I don't blame him if he's got reasons. But, he's like one of the few people who's been nice to me so I'm just gonna leave it alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather was also talking to her allies. "We need to talk about our strategy," she said to Victor, who was asleep. She poked him in the arm and he fell over. "Malcolm?" She asked the other boy, who was also knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Gwen asked Trent, "Favorite song?"

"She Would Be Loved," the musician replied. "Favorite color?"

"Um, midnight blue."

"Ooh, mysterious. I like that." Gwen smiled then yawned. "Oh, don't fall asleep. Okay quick, what's your favorite movie moment?"

"You're gonna think it's cheesy," she warned.

"I promise I won't."

"Ok, the kiss at the end of that road trip movie. You know the one with the guy and three girls."

"I know the one," he said and laughed. "You like that movie?"

"Hey, you said you weren't gonna judge," she said in mock offence.

"You're right, you're right," he said still laughing. "If it helps, mine is from a kids movie. The one with the guy that got cursed and the girl falls in love with him."

"Yeah that helps," she said with a laugh of her own.

They both looked toward Amy, who was talking in her sleep. "I'm the pretty one. I'm the smart one. Me me me..."

"Huh," Trent said, "she's even obnoxious in her sleep."

Later the two Gophers were stargazing. "You still awake?" Trent asked his crush.

"Yeah," she replied. "The thing is, I'm so tired I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?"

"I really have no idea. Where's the Little Dipper again?"

"See the big dipper?" She asked pointing to it. "Follow the handle to that bright star, the pole star, and it's right there."

"Ah, cool"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike walked over to where Shawn was, "Ok," he asked, "how are you not tired?"

"Training," the scruffy boy replied. "Don't wanna get caught by the brain munchers just cause I got tired."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(51 HOUR MARK)

Leshawna, who'd already fallen asleep, was woken up by Gwen's voice. "Look at him," the loner said looking at Alejandro, who'd obviously painted his eyelids. "He's like a statue. He hasn't moved in over fifty hours!" Both she and Trent attempted to get his attention, to no avail. "Amazing, look at the concentration," she said as she poked the charmer's face. He woke up and revealed the attempt at cheating.

"His eyelids are painted!" Shawn called.

"Shut up," Chris said. "Oh I've gotta see this." He ran to the charmer who blinked and smiled. "That is so freakin' cool, but you're still out dude." A sudden scream startled the two of them and they looked over to see a recently awoken Kitsune.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I had the barbecue dream again." Both host and camper gave her strange looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(85 HOUR MARK)

Duncan snuck up on a sleeping Harold and put his hand in a cup of water, a growing dark spot on his pants revealed the delinquent's intentions. "Gross it works, dude peed his pants!" he said. Harold woke up and saw the result of the prank. He gasped and tried to wide the evidence. The other campers that fell asleep woke up one by one. Noah in particular was kissing Kitsune's ear, both woke up and ran away with a scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - Well that was...weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather, Trent, and Gwen were sitting around on stumps. "I'd kill for a coffee right now," the goth said.

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris asked sipping a cup of joe. "Come on fall asleep already!"

"You gotta hook me up man!" Gwen said clinging to the host's leg, "I'll even eat the grinds. Anything!"

"All right you five stay with me," Chris said to the three gophers and Shawn and Duncan. "The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink!" Harold ran off and Chris took another sip of his coffee. "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it, these campers are tough.' So I came up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - Oh come on, what now? You know what? Bring it on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The history of Canada," the host began in dull voice. "a pop-up book. Chapter One, The Beaver: national symbol and a 'dam' fine hat." The other campers groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SHAWN - Okay, I've spent hours staying up researching ways to stop the zombies, but I wasn't gonna last too long with Canadian history.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(87 HOUR MARK)

"Which of course was the precursor leading to the events of the War of 1812." Chris droned on to the remaining four, as Heather had fallen asleep. Gwen noticed the look of exhaustion on her crush's face.

"Trent! Don't leave me..." She said as he fell asleep.

"Time for bathroom break!" Chris said in his usual tone. "Any takers?"

"I've held it this long sweetheart!" Duncan said. "I can go all day."

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another _ten_ chapters?" Gwen asked.

"You've got five minutes," Chris told him, "long as you don't mind a little company."

"Fine, but stay out of the stall." The delinquent told the cameraman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duncan, you in there man?" The camera guy asked to a wooden stall. Then he opened said stall to reveal Duncan had fallen asleep on the toilet. He notified Chris of the development.

"And we have news!" The host said. "It looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can, so the winner will either be Shawn or-" He was interrupted by a thud and looked over to see a sleeping Gwen and a shocked Shawn. "Never mind. The offical winner of the Awake-athon is... Shawn! The Killer Bass win!" Shawn then chose that moment to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's why my great-great-great-great uncle James invented bathing," Staci droned on to her teammates, not noticing their glares. "Later on his wife invented soap to make it better. Then there was my-"

"Staci!" Sky yelled. "Please be quiet."

"You're just jealous because I've got an awesome family," the chatterbox said matter-of-factly. In fact all of you are! But I know the skills my family taught me are the eason we won last time yah! So just like, be quiet and listen so you could learn something more useful than gymnastics." Sky opened her mouth to say something, then just walked away fuming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - In truth, it was not necessary to convince Staci to put a target on her back. But with this being our first elimination, it would help to ensure I'd be staying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris to the Gophers. "There are only ten marshmallows on my plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who doest not recive a marshmallow must immedietly return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to Gwen. Heather. Sky. Victor and Noah. Trent. Kitsune. Leshawna and... Alejandro. Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening..." He paused to draw out dramatic tension. "Malcolm. Staci, the Dock of Shame awaits."

Staci looked at her former teammates. "But I thought I was doing so well."

"That was before you got on a high horse," Malcolm told her and she headed to the Dock of Shame."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MALCOLM - Well that happened. Constantly lying is bad enough, but then she started blaming us for not wanting to hear it; it still sucks having to vote her out though. I guess that alliance was a good move.

ALEJANDRO - I admit, I was expecting Staci to last a bit longer even after my trickery. But if it takes so little effort to eliminate the person of my choice, then I shall run this game.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And that's the second elimination. Why did I get rid of Staci? Well once I knew I didn't want her to go first, I just had to decide when to actually do it. I didn't want her to last too long, because then she'd have to be focused on and I know I didn't want that. I also knew that this episode would be the first elimination attributed to a villain, and everything just fell into place from there.

This episode is also the first step in Operation: Make Mike and Sammy's Subplot Not Suck. They're building a friendship that's going to come in to play quite a bit down the road. I've also given Noah a more schemey persona, so I can say that he will definetly survive past the next episode.

As far as Heather's alliance is concerned, I picked Victor and Malcolm to be her patsies for reasons I lighty touched upon in the script. Victor doesn't think any woman is malicious (dumb) and Malcolm's ability to harm himself makes him a liability (desperate).

As for the winner, I can't imagine a scenario where Shawn couldn't stay awake with no trouble, so him winning seemed like a solution. I briefly considered having Heather do something to knock him out and delay Alejandro's villainous reveal, but couldn't think of anything that I liked that made sense.

So other than that, expect a dodgeball game next Sunday. And check out my other story: Total Drama Danger Island. With that, I'm signing off.

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci


	4. Dodgebrawl

**Author's Note:** The next episode is here. Today we deal with dodgeball, which I never was that good at in real life.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did the Noah would not have been such a twit), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **Johnathen:**_ I will be doing all the canon seasons and on through my extended canon verse. So Dawn, B, Scott, and Fang will all appear at some point.

 _ **bruno14:**_ Glad to see you like it! Yeah, every elimination can't be a shock. Glad you liked Amy's sleep talking and the Mike/Sammy friendship. Also good to see you surprised by Sugar being the first boot. It certainly wasn't my intention to make you feel sorry for Malcolm, but rereading it I can definetly see it.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Heather, Kitsune, Leshawna, Malcolm, Noah, Sky, Trent, Victor

 _Killer Bass_ : Amy, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Tyler, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 04: Dodgebrawl**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _The Killer Bass kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon when Gwen just couldn't keep up with Shawn and both teams have one loss each. Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island Alliance by convincing Victor and Malcolm to join forces with her. Malcolm convinced Staci to stop her constant lying, but Alejandro undid that with some subtle charming. Nicely played Al, nicely played. Even though the Malcom's insane ability to hurt himself makes him a liability, it was Staci's newfound arrogance that got her kicked off and she became the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Gwen be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, on Total...Drama...Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(MAIN LODGE)

Both teams had mostly gathered for breakfast. While the Gophers were mostly laughing amongst themselves, the Bass were all asleep or falling asleep except for Shawn and Scarlett. "Duncan," Chris said in a near mocking tone, "you look like crap man."

"Stuff it," the delinquent replied.

"Harold has a medical condition that results in snoring," Scarlett explained while cleaning her glasses. "While I've had to deal with it my whole life, my teammates are not so lucky."

"Yet another reason to sleep in the trees," Shawn said. The awake Bass glared at the two.

"Wow," Chris said, "four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting dude?"

"You wanna find out!" Duncan said irrately.

"No man it's cool. It's cool." the host said defensively. The door to the lodge opened up to reveal the aforementioned dweeb. Several campers gasped at the mustache that had been drawn on his face. He walked past the Gophers without noticing their laughter, then he took his seat next to his twin who was also snickering.

"Okay, what!" the dweeb demanded.

"Um Harold, I think someone may have drawn on your face," Zoey said as she handed him a spoon.

"Hey, sweet stache."

Back at the Gopher table, Gwen was talking to Trent and Leshawna. "I'm so tired, I can't even feel my face." Then she fell asleep and slammed her face into the table.

"Good thing she can't feel her face," Kitsune said to Noah.

"Uh yeah," he said with an awkward chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CONFESSIONAL)

KITSUNE - After Noah kissed me, things have been a little... awkward. How can I tell him he's not my type without breaking his heart?

NOAH - I didn't mean to kiss her during that last challenge. Now she's always trying to talk to me. I need to tell her she's not my type without looking like a jerk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Heather told her allies, "Let's go over the rules one more time. Number one: I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two?"

"Breaking the rules shall result in dismissal from the alliance?" Victor asked.

"Good. Number three: You guys have to do what I say when I say it but I won't do anything for you."

"Um," Malcolm said, "there's something off about that last rule."

"That's cool, I can change it." Both boys had smiles on their face. "I can also change who I take the Final Three with me." They shook their heads with a nervous expression. "Good, wanna have some fun?" They nodded yes. She turned to the Bass and taunted, "Hey fish heads! Don't expect to win another challenge without a strong player! Why don't you just give up now?" She dodged a spoon that wound up hitting Malcolm. "Missed me!" Both Malcolm and Victor exchanged wary looks.

"Ok campers!" Chris called to them, "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DODGEBALL COURT)

Duncan staggered in an collapsed on a bleacher. "Wake me up," he warned, "and it'll be the last thing you do." Tyler gulped.

"This is like, all your fault." Amy told Harold, "You and your ugly snoring face!"

"It's called a medical condition, Gosh!" The dweeb replied.

Chef blew a whistle to shut the two up, then walked over to Chris rolling his eyes. "Today's challenge," The host explained, "is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is-"

"Do not talk about dodgeball," Noah interrupted. Kitsune laughed, then the two looked away from each other.

Chris ignored the comment. "As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball," he threw the ball in his hands at Amy. The mean twin smirked and pulled Sammy in the way so she got hit, "you're out."

"Thanks for that, _Samey_ ," Amy said.

Sammy threw the ball back at Chris who caught it as he continued, "If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets bring in another player out on the court."

"Throwing balls, gee another mentally challenging test," Noah deadpanned.

"I must agree with Noah," Scarlett said.

"Ok now Mike, try to hit me," Chris said while throwing him a ball. "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands," Mike threw the ball and Chris blocked it and dropped the one he was holding, "you're out. You have one minute til gametime. And to make things interesting, both teams will have sit a person out each game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok," Heather said to the Gophers. "We may have lost the last challenge, but we will not lose this one. Now who wants to sit the first one out with Sleepy Beauty over here?" She asked with a point to Gwen.

"Oh allright, I'll volunteer," Noah said as he walked to the bleachers. "Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge!"

Chef looked at the two teams: DJ, Scarlett, Sammy, Harold, and Tyler for the Bass and Kitsune, Heather, Malcolm, Victor, and Leshawna for the Gophers. "Bring it on Fishies," Heather taunted. "I wanna show you how the last challenge was just a fluke."

"Oh you're going down!" Tyler replied. "We're gonna bring dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!" Scarlett and Harold facepalmed.

"Both teams ready?" Chris asked. "Best of five games wins. Now, let's dodge some ball!" Chef blew his whistle and the game started. Malcolm threw his ball at Tyler, but the jock dodged it. He scowled at the pain magnet and startted spinning wildly before launching his ball... right into Amy's face.

"Ooh that'll smear the make-up," Chris commented.

Sammy's laughter could be heard as DJ handed him another ball and said, "Dude! You're supposed hit the other team!" Kitsune ran up with a battlecry and threw her ball at Tyler, sending him back against the glass with a pained groan. Chef blew his whistle to signify the jock being out and the Gophers, sans Noah, cheered.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills," Harold said.

"Oh no," Scarlett muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Leshawna asked. "Well ba-ring it string bean! Let's see what you got." Harold struck a karate posed and threw the ball directly into the ground where it bounced up and rolled over to the Gopher's side of the court. Leshawna picked it up with a smirk and threw it at the dweeb as he ran away with a high-pitched scream. The ball hit him in the back off the head and he fell down and slid into the glass. Chef blew his whistle and the Gophers cheered again.

Sammy threw her ball at Heather. Victor saw it and with a call of "Heather, watch out!" jumped in front of his ally. He was hit and another whistle sounded. Heather, now in possesion of a ball took a moment to take revenge on Tyler for the splashing incident and threw the ball at him... and it landed between his legs. The jock quietly cried in pain.

"Heather," Victor asked, "surely you must know to only aim for those on the court."

"Sorry Victor," the queen bee said without sincerity, "it must have slipped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

VICTOR - I am fairly certain the Heather meant to do that. But for what reason would she act so... unladylike?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett narrowed her eyes at Heather and threw a ball at her, but Kitsune caught it before it could hit the popular girl. Chef blew his whistle, pointed Scarlett out, and pointed Gwen in. The goth sleepily got up from the bleacher and walked onto the court...only to be hit with a ball from DJ.

"Ooh! Sorry," He told her.

"Oh it's cool," she replied, "trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was down to just Malcolm and Leshawna against DJ and Sammy. Both Bass threw their ball at Leshawana, the sista blocked one but took the other in the stomach. Cheerleader and brickhouse stared Malcolm down with smirks.

"This should be easy, right?" Zoey asked her teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - Will it work? Let's see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain magnet twirled a ball in the air and threw it, it missed DJ but spun around and caught him from behind. "That is one tough ball to dodge!" Chris commented. But he wasn't finished, he threw the ball at the glass and it bounced around the walls. Sammy made the mistake of watching the ball before it hit her inf the leg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can do this," Harold told his team. "We just have to believe in ourselves."

"I believe," Amy told him. "Believe that you're worse than Samey at this."

Mike rolled his eyes and said "Maybe we should sit Harold and Tyler out this game."

"What?!" Tyler exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Um my face much?" Amy answered.

"That was a warm-up throw," the jock said. "I can dominate this game. Just give all the balls to me."

Meanwhile the Gophers were planning for the next game. "Allright Noah," Heather told the bookworm, "you're up."

"You know, you guys did such an awesome job in the last game that I wanna mess up your mojo." He told her. Heather raised an eyebrow while Alejandro smirked.

"Forget him," the charmer said. "Onward to victory amigos!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy, Sammy, Mike, and Zoey had all given their balls to Tyler, much to the confusion of Kitsune, Victor, Malcolm, Trent, and Sky. The jock spun wildly and launched all of them. One hit Chef. One almost hit Chris "Hey! Watch the face _Dude_!" He yelled. One flew toward the Gopher's bleacher.

"Hit the deck!" Noah yelled as they all scattered. The last one looked like it was heading for Sky, untill Victor jumped in the way and took a nasty hit to the stomach.

"Victor!" Sky yelled in concern. "Are you ok? Why did you do that?"

"Far be it from me to allow a lady to be harmed," the gentleman replied.

"Victor," the athlete said softly. "I-" She was cut off by another ball hitting her in the head. She glared at the Bass before asking her teammate, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

Victor repeated in his head "I should not accept, I should not accept," before actually saying "As you wish."

As they walked off Heather yelled, "Hey get back here you two! Victor, you are so close to being kicked out of the alliance!" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that is it!" Kitsune yelled. "Attaaaaack!" She threw her ball and hit Tyler. Then she stole Malcolm's and threw it at Amy, somehow hitting Sammy as well. Trent just tossed his to the goofball and she threw it at Zoey.

Mike looked around nervously before smirking. "Just a question," he asked the three Gophers. "How do you plan to throw me out when I have all the balls?"

Kitsune, Malcolm and Trent looked at the ground and saw that Mike was right. "Oops," Kitsune said sheepishly. Mike threw the balls at the Gophers in rapid succesion, hitting Trent and Malcolm in the head and crotch respectively. But rather than try and dodge, Kitsune caught the one aimed at her. Mike was out and Kitsune won the second game for the Gophers.

"I'm glad _someone_ here cares." Heather said with a pointed look at Noah.

"Oh sorry, woohoo way to throw those murder balls. Go team go." He 'cheered.'

"Hey!" Heather called to the Bass. "It's 2-0! How does it feel to suck so much?"

"Not very good." Harold said.

"Heather, I don't think Victor would like that." Malcolm said.

"Well it's a good thing he's not here then, is it."

"Sorry for that guys," Mike said. "I thought I had them."

"That's ok Mike," Zoey said. "But we need to win all the games if we don't want to send someone home."

"You're correct," Scarlett told the two. "But it's evident that no one here has the ability to defeat them." She looked at Duncan and added, "no one awake, anyway."

"Uh uh," DJ said. "If we wake him up, he'll kill us."

"That was an empty threat at best. It is the collective goal of all of us is to win."

"Scar's right," Harold said. "We need Duncan's fierceness to win this."

"Yeah!" Amy said, "Now all Samey has to do is wake him up."

"Why me?" Sammy asked.

"Because other than those two," the mean twin said pointing at Harold and Tyler, "you're the worst at this. Plus you're like the only one we can afford to lose."

"I'm not doing it!" The nice twin said.

"I'll do it." Mike told the two as he walked over to Duncan. "Hey Duncan!" He said as he shook the delinquent.

Duncan woke up with a growl and picked Mike up by his shirt. "You better have a good reason for waking me up." He warned the 'comedian.' Suddenly Mike's shirt ripped and he fell down. The now shirtless boy inhaled and stood up. His hair now slicked back and with a arrogant look, he looked at Duncan before saying in a deeper voice, "Hey a tough guy. You wanna piece'o'this?"

"Mike!" Sammy asked, "What are you doing?"

"The name is Vito." the tough guy said looking at the cheerleader. When Vito saw both of them he said "Huh, I must be seeing double. So any a you ladies wanna hang with the Vito?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

AMY - So, like Mike is a major freako. But since he's friends with Samey, I figure I might as well. Can't resist seeing the look on her face when he want's to spend his time with the better twin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will!" Amy said while runnig to the guy. Both Sammy ans Zoey looked disappointed as the two began making out.

Scarlett pinched the bridge of her nose and told Duncan, "We've lost two games and no one seems to have the aptitude to turn this around. I can understand your need to catch up on rest, but we need your help."

"And why should I help you Red?"

"Because if you refuse and we lose, you will be the one eliminated." She said matter-of-factly.

"Fine I'll play, on one condition: you have to do what I say, when I say it."

"Naturally."

"Ok, here's a strategy I picked up on my first visit to juvie. It's called, Rush the New Guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both teams assembled their players on the court. Duncan, Scarlett, Shawn, DJ, and Zoey with determined looks on the Bass side; Kitsune, Malcolm, Alejandro, Leshawna, and Trent on the Gopher side. Chef blew the whistle and startd the game. Alejandro and Leshawna both threw their balls, but the Bass dodged them. Scarlett picked up the balls and handed them to her team. The other four players all threw their balls at Kitsune at the same time all of them landed. The Bass repeated the same thing with Malcolm, Trent, Leshawna and finally Alejandro. The game was over.

Noah looked at the court and rolled his eyes. "Come on a little effort out there people." Leshawna and Kitsune glared at him.

"The logical course of action would be for the five of us to play the next game." Scarlett told the Bass.

"But I sat the last one out," Harold complained.

"True, but this exact combonation of players works and I wouldn't feel comfortable changing it."

"Ok, not that _Noah_ here cares," Heather told the Gophers, "but we are _not_ losing another game to these guys got it? And where is Victor?"

"Victor is useless in this challenge," Alejandro told her. "Who we really need is Sky." But Heather was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCKS)

"So that's when I decided I wanted to be an Olympic gymnast." Sky told Victor, both of them sitting at the edge of the docks and watching the lake.

"Most impressive," the gentleman replied.

"Um Victor," Heather said with a false sweetness, "have you forgotten about the rules of our alliance?"

Victor's eyes widened. "My apologies Heather," he said as he returned to the dodgeball court.

"Hey, you're not the boss of him!" Sky irrately said.

"Why don't you mind your own business," the queen bee said as she pushed Sky off the docks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DODGEBALL COURT)

Heather stormed in at glared at Noah. "So, how are we doing?"

"Sports, not my forte remember?" He told her as Leshawna and Trent were knocked out.

"You know you could actually give it a shot and _pretend_ to care."

Sammy tapped Vito on the shoulder, "Vito... do you two maybe wanna go out there and try to actually do this challenge?"

"Whatever Blondie," he said, "Be right back Hot Stuff."

"Ok this is it." Chris told the teams. "The final tie-breaking game."

"Go team, go," Noah said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bass had huddled up. "Ok," Duncan asked, "who's going in?"

"Ey, let me at'em." Vito smuggly said.

"Gophers, Bass," the host said. "It's time to take this sample to the lab... and see whatcha made of!" Chef blew his whistle. Gwen picked up a ball and passed it to Malcolm, who passed it to Leshawna who threw it at DJ. He dodged it. Several balls were thrown and dodged from various campers until finally, Malcolm and Zoey were hit. Malcolm tagged Victor in, and the game went on. Leshawna tagged in Alejandro, and Gwen was knocked out. Later on, Victor tagged Malcolm and Heather was knocked out.

"Knock'em out. Throw'em out. Rah rah." Noah 'cheered' and he was promptly hit with a ball.

"You're right," Heather mocked. "Sports aren't your forte."

The game dragged on, several Bass were thrown out and tagged in. Zoey handed Harold a ball with a kind smile. He walked onto the court and Duncan told him. "Back of the court Princess." While they were distracted, Malcolm threw a ball at Amy's face.

"That's for the spoon," he told her.

"Oh!" Leshawna laughed, "You messed with the wrong white boy!"

Vito dodged a ball, only to be hit seconds later. Then Leshawna, afterwards Duncan was hit three times. Then Malcolm recived a hit to the stomach shortly before DJ and Gwen threw each other out. It came down to Sky and Harold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gophers cheered at the prospect of victory while the Bass just looked concerned. "Sorry," Sky told the dweeb with a competetive smirk, "I'll try to make this painless."

"Good night Harold." Duncan muttered.

Sky threw three balls at the dweeb to stop his chances of dodging, but he manage to dodge all of them gracefully. The athlete narrowed her eyes and threw one last ball. Harold leaned backward enough that the ball barely missed his nose.

"Woah," Noah said stunned.

"Time out!" Sammy said and Harold walked to the bleachers.

"Man that boy's got some dodge," Duncan commented. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Figure skating," he told him.

"Of course!" Scarlett exclaimed. "The abilities you learned there would easily translate to the challenge."

"Yeah, but it ain't gonna be enough," Vito told her. "Nerdlinger's gotta throw her out."

"Which we all know he can't do," Shawn said.

"But he could catch it," Zoey offered.

"Can you do it?" Sammy asked him.

"He like better," Amy warned.

"I know he can do it," DJ said with a pat on the back. "Now go catch that ball!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bass cheered as athlete and dweeb narrowed their eyes at each other. Then they began chanting his name. Sky scowled and told him "I am not going to lose this challenge!" as she threw the ball with all her might. It hit him in the stomach as he thrown into the glass and landed hunched over. The Bass all gasped at the sight and then... the ball rolled across the floor. Chef blew his whistle to end the game.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announced.

"Sorry, again," Sky told Harold.

"You'll get'em next time," Zoey told the distraught dweeb.

"Gophers, it was a pretty close game," Chris told them.

"What can I say Chris," Noah said, "They got lazy."

"Oh shut it Noah!" Gwen yelled and left.

"For once, I agree with her," Heather added.

"You know I _was_ trying to find a way to tell you I'm not interested while sparing your feelings," Kitsune told him, "but now you can jump in the lake for all I care."

"Touchy," he replied. Upon seeing the glares of his teammates he added, "You know this isn't really how a group of people who just won a challenge usually act."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

HAROLD - It sucks to be the reason we lost the challenge. _He starts to tear up and cry_ Why have my skills forsaken me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPFIRE CEREMONY - BASS)

"Campers," Chris told the losing team, "you've already cast your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home, and you can't come back. E-ver. When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow. DJ. Shawn. Vito. Amy. Samey. Scarlett. Zoey. Duncan. The final marshmallow goes to," Tyler looked nervous and Harold held his head in shame. "Harold."

"Yes," he sighed in relief.

"Aw," Tyler said in defeat as he walked toward the dock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever," Chris said. "But I still get paid. Bonus!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Remember how I said some campers wouldn't last as long as you'd expect. This is a good example. I knew I wanted Noah to outlast this episode. Now, there are a lot of fics where he does; but it's because of some sudden realization or someone tells him to not be a jerk. I didn't want that. I wanted his only saving grace to be that they won the challenge, as such a Bass had go home. Why did I pick Tyler? Don't get me wrong I like the guy, but he was just such an obvious choice if the Bass lost in canon. Anyway Noah lives on another episode, but his whole team hates him. What will come of it is interesting to say the least.

The interactions between Noah and Kitsune were a last minute whim I had. Personally I think it works, but that's just me.

And I feel like I've laid enough groundwork to announce one of the pairings: Sky and Victor. Granted, I'm not a fan of Sky or Dave in canon; so my ultimate goal here is to make her more likeable. What that says for those two, I can't say.

Sorry for the Heather-centric chapters. The girl just has a habit of dominating screentime. But things are going differently for her. Her patsies are having doubts about blindly follwing her and she's nowhere near in as good a position as she thinks.

Also Vito makes his first appearance, and he's into Amy. All I can say on that front is: bear with me, I have a plan. I will apologize if his appearance seemed, unnatural. I just needed him to show up now and that's the best I could come up with.

All in all while not the best, I'd say that this was a decent chapter. With that I'm signing off.

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler


	5. Not Quite Famous

**Author's Note:** The next episode is here. Today we deal with the talent show. Acually my least favorite in canon this season.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did the Noah would not have been such a twit), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **bruno14:**_ Mike is a favorite of mine too. Amy and Vito not being right for each other was exactly what I was going for lol. Glad to see my decision to keep Noah went over well.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Heather, Kitsune, Leshawna, Malcolm, Noah, Sky, Trent, Victor

 _Killer Bass_ : Amy, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 05: Not Quite Famous**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _The Screaming Gophers were able to not get on a losing streak. There were bruises, tears, risky moves, and dangerous alliances; and in the end it was Tyler the crappy jock who managed to be booted out. This week, another challenge will send another camper off to Loserville, population: four. Who will sink? Who will stay afloat? Find out right here, on Total... Drama...Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(GOPHER CABIN - GIRL'S SIDE)

"Kitsune, you have _got_ to stop talking in your sleep!" Heather told the fox lover. "It's totally annoying!"

"You're the only one it bothers Heather," Gwen told her.

"Did I at least say anything funny?" Kitsune asked. "I could use it for a stand up routine."

An air horn sounded over the loudspeaker, scaring a bird that had nested in it. "Allright campers, enough beauty sleep," Chris said. "Time to show us whatcha made of!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AMPHITHEATER)

Heather, Victor, and Malcolm sat by Noah in an amphitheater. "So, you've been popular these past few days." The queen bee said.

"Cut to the chase Heather," Noah said not even looking at her.

"Join my alliance, if you even want a shot at winning."

"I'll think about it," the bookworm said as he got up and walked away.

"I thought only the three of us were going to the finals," Malcolm told her.

"We are, you just need to trust me," She bit back. Malcolm and Victor shared a questioning look

"Gwen!" Trent called to his crush. "I saved you a seat."

"Thanks," She said. Heather scowled at the interaction, and again when Victor waved at Sky.

"Welcome to our brand new deluxe state of the art outdoor amphitheater!" Chris announced. "This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!"

"Sweet!" Kitsune cheered.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." The host continued as Harold and DJ shared a fist bump. "These three will represent them in the challenge tonight. Anything goes, as long as it's legal," he said with a pointed look taward Duncan, who snapped his fingers. "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend... Grand Master Chef, who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send someone home tonight, so good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(SCREAMING GOPHERS)

Heather blew a whistle to gain the Gopher's attention. "Okay! I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work."

"Wait," Gwen asked, "who said you were team captain?"

"She did, just now," Malcolm said.

"Victor, Malcolm and I took a vote, and I won," Heather explained.

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic," Gwen retorted.

"Noah, do you have a problem with me leading this?" She asked with false sweetness.

"Knock yourself out," he said.

"Good! Victor, Malcolm, and I will be the judges."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(KILLER BASS)

Sammy was in the middle of a cheer routine that was impressing the rest of the team. Amy saw this and scowled then smiled as she subtly stuck her leg out and tripped her twin.

"Given your inability to finish the routine," Scarlett said, "I wouldn't get my hopes up." Amy laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS)

"...My heart is in the coffin there with Caesar, and I must pause till it come back to me," Noah finished and caused scattered applause.

"You don't really expect that to win do you?" Heather asked.

"You want me to contribute, I did," the bookworm shot back. "Maybe try sending the players with actual talent up."

"I'm gonna go anywhere that's not here," Gwen said as she walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS)

"...Booyah," Harold finished his beatboxing and the Bass, sans Amy and Scarlett, cheered.

"Man that is awesome!" Chris commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS)

Heather finished her ballet routine and an impressed team clapped. "Thank you," she told them then looked at her allies. They were still clapping until Heather cleared her thoat.

"I belive Heather should be one of our representatives," Victor suggested.

"Same here," Malcolm seconded.

"Guys that's so sweet," the queen bee said with that false sweetness of hers. "So I guess I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five?" As the others walked away, she grabbed on to her allies and told them, "I've got something to take care of. Make sure Noah is on our side in case we lose tonight."

"As you wish," the gentleman replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS)

"So besides Harold and DJ," Scarlett started, "no one here has any talent?"

"What about the cheerleaders?" Mike asked.

"I need another person for my routine and you all saw how much Samey sucks," Amy said

"Well we gotta do something," Shawn stated, "They have a gymnast who is an Olympic hopeful! We gotta beat that!"

Suddenly Mike gasped and took on some slightly feminine features, such as lipstick and longer eyelashes. "This other team may have an Olympic hopeful, but Svetlana is an Olympic champion. For the victory!" 'He' said as he began a series of mid-air sommersaults.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CONFESSIONAL)

SCARLETT - Mike never seemed to have the agility needed for gymnastics in the past. I'll have to keep an eye on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mike that was amazing!" Zoey told him.

Svetlana looked at her with a level gaze, "No I am not Mike. My name is being Svetlana."

"I thought it was Vito," Amy asked.

"Pretty sure it was Chester," Duncan added.

"Mike is Mike, Chester is Chester, Vito is Vito, and Svetlana is Svetlana." Svetlana told them.

"Svetlana, can I talk with you for a sec?" Sammy asked, dragging her off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHER CABIN - BOY'S SIDE)

Noah was sitting on his bunk and reading when Victor and Malcolm walked in. "Is this the part where you try to sweet-talk me?"

"Oh dear, are we that transparent?" Victor asked.

"We probably are," Malcolm replied.

"Well no point in trying, because I'm in."

"You are?" Victor asked.

"You'll only midly regret teaming up with Heather," the pain magnet joked.

"I'm not on Heather's side. I'm on yours. Truth be told, I don't trust her and you shouldn't either." Noah said as he left the cabin. The two boys shared a thoughtful look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS CABIN)

Sammy sat down on the steps to the cabin. "Ok, what's going on with you? You're my only friend on the island but it's like you're a different person every day. And now you're with Amy and I just need to know if we're still friends."

Svetlana balked. "Svetlana thinks this is a conversation for Mike." She then gasped and Mike looked like himself again.

"What do you mean a conversation for Mike?" Sammy asked and Mikes eyes went wide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MIKE - What did Svetlana say to her? I have to tell her now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, I have Multiple Personality Disorder," he told her.

"So... Vito, Svetlana, and Chester..."

"Are my alters. Look I know this is a lot so I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore-"

"Why would I not that anymore?" She asked hugging him. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to break us up."

"Thanks Sammy. Let's get back to the team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS)

"Ok, so we got Mike's gymnastics, Harold's beatboxing, and DJ's ribbon thing," Shawn told his team. "Let's go tell Chris we're ready."

Scarlett held Harold back. "When it's time for the show, I want you to go last."

"Why?" the dweeb asked his twin.

"I don't belive the others can win," She told him. "I'd prefer to have you as a trump card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS)

Victor looked at his teammates, sans Heather, and said, "Very well. Are we all in agreement that Heather, Sky, and Trent shall represent us tonight?"

"Fine by me," Noah said.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a swim," Gwen said.

"Wait up," Trent told her, "I'll come with."

"Sure!" She said with a smile, then quickly adopted a more neutral persona. "I mean, I guess."

Meanwhile Heather was in the cabin looking for something. Come on, where is it?" She asked. Then she finally found it. "Yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

HEATHER - It's all her fault for messing with me. I've got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AMPHITHEATER)

Mike walked over to where Amy was sitting. "Hey listen," he told her, "What happened the other day was a mistake and can't happen again."

"Ugh, whatever," the mean twin replied and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

AMY - _He's_ dumping _me?!_ That loser is gonna pay.

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK)

Trent and Gwen were sitting on the docks. "Sometimes I just need to get away from it all you know?" She told him, "It's like they're all driving me crazy." She looked at the musician and added, "well, almost all of them."

Suddenly, Malcolm and Victor came running down the dock. "I'll show you how to cannonball Vic!" Malcolm said before he tripped and slid down the dock into Gwen, knocking both of them in the water.

"I hate this place!" The goth yelled as she climbed out of the water and stormed off.

"Nice going guys," Trent bit at the two.

"Ow," Malcolm grunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHER CABIN)

Noah knocked on the door to the girl's side. "Hey Swan Lake, you in there?"

Heather came to the door and threw it open. "What do you want Noah?"

"Just came by to tell you I'm taking you up on your offer. And as a show of loyalty, I'll even tell you the truth about Staci getting the boot."

"She was annoying, big deal."

"Yeah, but Malcolm managed to get her to stop being annoying. It was good ol' Al that turned it around."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Two reasons. One: the team is still cheesed off with me and lying would only make it worse, and two: even if I'm lying you still come out on top."

She thought it over for a few seconds and said, "All right. If we lose again, he goes home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

HEATHER - And after that, I'll ditch the nerd. He's way too much of a threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AMPHITHEATER)

Victor sat down next to Sky. "Greetings Sky. Are you ready for the challenge?"

"Yep," Sky said. "This is my chance to show my skills."

"I am sure you will impress Chef with your expertise and gracefullness."

Sky smiled at the comment. Then she belched and said, "sorry that happens when I'm nervous."

"I assure you, you have no reason to be nervous. Just do the best you can." With that he walked off.

Alejandro came by and said to her, "Nervous are we?"

"A little bit," the athlete admitted.

"Well, I'm sure he won't think less of you if we fail."

"He?"

"Victor, your feelings for him are quite obvious."

"Victor? I don't like him like that."

"Say that all you want, but there is a saying about denial."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - And with her failure, another threat goes down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TALENT SHOW)

"It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris announced. "Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Where six campers will show their skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers, is Sky!"

Sky walked onto the stage amidst the clapping of her team. She looked at the audience and saw Victor, who was smiling. She blushed and let out a huge belch that rattled some of the bleachers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SKY - That belch... I only do that when I'm nervous, and nothing makes me more nervous than being around a guy I like. I guess Alejandro was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris walked on stage. "Ok I don't know what just happened, but that actually kinda impressed Chef. Four points! First up for the Bass, make some noise for the big guy...DJ!"

DJ began his ribbon dancing routine flawlessly. However, he did get tangeld up when he tried to jump through it. He untangle himself and ended with a half-hearted flourish.

"Dainty and yet masculine," Chris told him. "Let's see what chef thinks... not much, two points. So with four campers to go it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next up on deck... Trent!"

Trent sat down with his guitar, "This one goes out to a special someone at camp."

 _They say that we've only got summer_

 _And I say that's really a bummer_

 _But we'll swim in the sun and have lot's of fun_

 _It'll just be the two of us, nothin' to do but just hang_

 _So let me say only this_

 _Stick around for just one kiss._

"Nice work!" The host complimented, "I'm linking your style, and so does Grand Master Chef. Eight points!" Trent sat there waking with wide eyes. "Allright, quit hogging my light buddy," Chris said as he pushed the musician off stage. "Three down and three to go and the Bass are totally sucking right now. Let's hear it for Mike."

Back stage Mike was talking to Sammy, "So you know what to do?" He asked.

"Yep, now go out there and like be awesome." She said as she nudged him foward. Mike walked on the stage with an awkward look on his face until Sammy said, "and the gold medal goes to..."

Mike gasped and became Svetlana. "Svetlana will take the gold! Ha-ha!" She jumped off the stage and did several mid-air sommersaults before landing on her hands at the top of the bleachers; then she did the same thing in reverse, landing on the stage with a triumphent smirk. Sky held her head in shame.

"Dude that was awesome!" Chris said.

"Yes, Svetlana is knowing this. Now where is my medal?"

"No medals dude. Sorry."

"Then Svetlana sees no reason to be here." She gasped and Mike came back. He chuckled and asked "How'd I do?"

"While certainly flashier than I'd prefer, Chef gave it a full seven points." Chris explained. Mike shrugged and walked off with a happy look on his face. "But it doesn't beat Trent's love song. So without further delay, here she is for the leaders... Heather!"

Heather, still in her tutu, sat down on a stool. "Originally I was going to dance for you," she started, "but instead I wanted to celebrate team spirit," she held up Gwen's diary, "with a collaboration."

Gwen paled, if such a thing were possible, and said, "She wouldn't."

"So, with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy." She cleared her throat and read, "Ok, so I'm trying to ignore him but he's just so cute. If they'd custom ordered a distraction for me here, it would've been McHottie." Victor gasped and Malcolm glared at their ally as she continued, "We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here and I know it's a cliché, but I love guys who play guitar." Kitsune sent a knowing look to Trent, and the others watched Gwen with pity as she ran off with embarassment. "Thank you."

"I should've done that to Samey!" Amy groaned.

"Please shut up," Scarlett told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TRENT - Well now I know if she likes me, too bad she'll never speak to me again. Thanks a lot Heather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well then, No points for Heather. Harold might actually have a chance to turn it around for the Killer Bass. Will he fail his team for the second time in a row? I'd bet on it. So please welcome our final act of the night... Harold!"

Harold stood in front of the mic and began his beatboxing routine. He started with some basic sounds, then he threw in some various words and some more complex patters, slowly getting faster. He kept this up for a half a minute before slowing down and finishing it with a 'booyah.' The Killer Bass cheered and after a moment of sunned silence, the Gophers joined in also.

"Wicked beatboxing dude!" Chris told him. "You got a full nine points. And with a score of eighteen to eleven, the Killer Bass win!" The members of the Bass, except for Amy, congratulated the dweeb.

"I knew you could do it," Scarlett said with a smug grin on her face.

"And as for the Gophers," Chris said, "pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you at the bonfire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

HEATHER - People thought I was mean to Gwen. Whatever. All I needed was five votes against Alejandro. Victor, Malcolm, and Noah were easy, Kitsune's just crazy, and Sky... wants to save her butt.

SKY - I had to vote with them if I didn't want to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - GOPHERS)

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment. Music, drama, belching. There is only one marshmallow left on this plate," Chris told Heather and Alejandro. "Alejandro, you haven't really done or said much the whole time you've been here. And Heather, you're full of surprises. But reading another chick's diary out loud to the whole world, man that is whack. No kidding that's really messed up dude."

"Oh please, just give me my marshmallow already," she told him.

"Personally I think this is very, very wrong. But tonight there was just too much drama. The final marshmallow goes to... Alejandro."

Heather's mouth gaped. "What!" Then she ran over to Noah and grabbed him by the shirt. "It was you wasn't it?"

Chef pulled them apart and dragged her to the Boat of Losers. Noah just straightened his shirt and told her, "you brought this on yourself. Don't blame me."

"I will make you regret you ever met me," she said as she was being dragged off. "You hear me egghead!"

"Well excuse me if I don't start shaking in my boots," he deadpanned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - I was gonna stick to the plan, but that'd put an even biggger target on my back.

KITSUNE - As if I'd side with the girl who insulted me to my face.

MALCOLM - Yeah today made it clear that Heather thinks of us more like henchmen than allies.

VICTOR - I apologize for breaking our deal, but I can abide by your behaviour no longer.

ALEJANDRO - Truly I meant for Sky to be the next one we vote out, but I cannot allow an opportunity this good slip by me. And as long as I can make her believe it was I who arranged the votes, then I'll have a loyal ally for as long as I need. _He closes the confessional by chuckling darkly._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Remember how I said some campers wouldn't last as long as you'd expect. This is the exact moment I had in mind. Sorry to the Heather fans, but she kinda got screwed by the randomizer. While they have their flaws, Victor and Malcolm are not going to blindly follow Heather and had much more realistic breaking points. That and her team isn't as easy to manipulate as it was in cannon. So while she thinks she's on top, she gets blindided by elimination.

On a slightly related note, pretty much all of her lines in this were copy-pasted from cannon, with some changes to reflect the new cast. And I am amazed at what she was able to get away with on the show. I mean wow.

Sky's getting closer to realizing she's got a crush on Victor. How will it end? Let's just say that subplot is my least favorite one. Ever.

And the final and biggest news, Mike told Sammy his secret. I'm not pleased with how it went down, but it was the best I could come up with. Oh and Amy's not gonna let getting 'dumped' go so easily.

All in all I'd say this was a pretty good episode. With that I'm signing off.

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

**Author's Note:** The next episode is here. Not a lot happened here in cannon, so I fear this one will be just as filler-y. Also those of you who follow my other story Total Drama Danger Island. The next chapter of that will be a tad late.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did the Sadie would've gotten the boot), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **bruno14:**_ Yeah, Heather's elimination was meant to be shcking, yet obvious in retrospect, and Svetlana's appearacne just seemed obvious to me.

 _ **Guest:**_ I'm not sure why she did either, I can only assume it's her natural arrogance.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Malcolm, Noah, Sky, Trent, Victor

 _Killer Bass_ : Amy, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 06: The Sucky Outdoors**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers, it was awesome! The Killer Bass struggled to find any talent on their team, and Amy killed yet another chance for Samey to make more friends on the team besides Mike. Speaking of, she's now the only person on the island that knows about his disorder. Gwen stood up to Heather, so Heather decided to make Gwen's life miserable by reading her diary in front of everyone; revealing that Gwen has a secret crush on someone at camp. Unfortunately for Heather, that was the last straw for her alliance and they joined the team effort to give her the boot off the island. Who will be the next one to walk down this lame dock, find out tonight at the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony ever! On Total...Drama...Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(CAMPFIRE PIT)

All eighteen campers sat or stood as Chris explained the next challenge. "Campers," the host explained, "today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie, some of you may not come back alive." They gasped. "Just joking," he laughed before continuing, "all you have to do is spend a night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite," he held a couple of maps, ''you just have to find it." He tossed the maps and some compasses to Alejandro and Duncan. "Oh! And watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back for breackfast wins invincibility!" He blew an air horn to officially start the challenge. "Well, off you go."

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna asked.

"Fear not," Alejandro said taking her hand, "I will protect you from anything coming to hurt you." Leshawna blushed at the comment.

"My parents ran into a bear not long before they got married, even got video of it." Kitsune told her team. "I had no idea the human body bent that way, I mean they were like rag dolls! At one point it beat my mom with my dad, it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen... and this is not helping at all is it?" She asked as the team glared at her story. "Oh well, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS - GOPHERS)

While Alejandro was trying rally the stragglers, Trent was time to catch up with Gwen but Victor and Malcolm caught up with him first.

"Trent, perhaps you should give her time to get over the events of the last challenge," the gentleman suggested.

"Yeah dude," Malcolm added, "she's probably still embarrassed and you trying to talk to her will do way more harm than good." Trent sighed and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS)

All the Bass were making good time getting to their campsite, except for Mike and Sammy, since they were distraced by discussing something else. "So, Chester shows up when you're frustrated," the nice twin asked, "Vito is you being shirtless, and Svetlana?"

"Her thing is when she can show off her skills, or when someone questions them." Mike explained.

XXXX

CONFESIONAL

SAMMY - "Mike is probably the coolest person I've ever met. He's been so nice to me since we showed up here." _She grows worried._ "I really hope we're still friends after the competition, and that Amy doesn't do anything to him."

MIKE - "I never thought I'd find someone who still wanted to be friends with me after they found out about my disorder, but then I met Sammy. She's the nicest person I've ever met, she really doesn't deserve the way Amy treats her."

XXXX

(GOPHERS)

Noah cleared his throat to get his team's attention. "Look, I'll be the first to admit that I was a bit of a jerk during the dodgeball game."

"That's an unserstatement," Kitsune scoffed.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for that," he continued, "and I promise that I will actually do challenges from now on, even if I suck at them." Most of Gophers agreed to forgive and forget, except one.

"No way," Leshawna told him, "you can't act all high and mighty and expect to get off that easy. You need to learn a little thing called respect, Turkey!" For once, Noah managed to resist his sarcastic urges and walked off, the others followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS - MIKE AND SAMMY)

"Wow, he sounds like a bit of a handful," Sammy told Mike with a laugh. Both were sitting down near a blueberry bush.

"He is, they all are, but I can't imagine a life without them you know?" Mike answered.

"That makes sense," her eyes suddenly get wide. "Uh, you said this guy could find anything right?"

"Yeah..." Mike asked unsure where she was going with this.

"Even the rest of the team?"

"Wait. What?" He stood up and looked around. "Crap they're gone!"

"What do we do?" The cheerleader asked her friend.

"Find a hat, and hope he listens to you," he said as he looked for a hat.

"I found this fedora," Sammy offered.

"Perfect!" Mike put the hat on his head and inhaled. His face took on an arrogant smirk as he looked over his surroundings.

"Manitoba Smith I pressume?" Sammy asked the previously unnamed alter.

"Right you are shelia. Now what do you need my help with?"

"We just need to find the rest of the team and do our challenge."

"Right, follow me," he said as he walked off toward the woods. Sammy followed after with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS - CAMPSITE)

Sky looked around, "I'm guessing Chris wants us to find our food?"

"That's what it says here," Trent replied reading a sheet of paper.

"I wonder if he was telling the truth about those bears?" Kitsune thought aloud. "I bet we could get some to show up if we made bear noises."

"Why on Earth would we want to do that?" Victor asked the goofball.

"I don't want to, I just bet they would if we did."

"Vic and I are going to look for food, anyone wanna come with?" Malcolm asked.

"I'll go," Noah offered, "performing in challenges and all that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MANITOBA AND SAMMY)

The two teens were walking through the forrest. Sammy looking much more tired than her teammate. "Manitoba?" Sammy asked warily, "how are you supposed to know what the team looks like?"

"Oh, I'm not looking for them," the survivalist explained. "I'm trying to find you a shelter before I look for them."

"What do you mean find me shelter?"

"Well I know you're trying to put of a brave face, but you ladies just aren't built for this kinda challenge, so I'm looking for a place for you rest and relax."

"I'm sorry what?" Sammy asked annoyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS - NOAH, VICTOR, AND MALCOLM)

Victor and Noah were stading by while Malcolm went fishing. "It's a good thing we got you alone," the pain magnet said.

"Any reason why?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Vic and I are still gonna try the alliance thing even though Heather's gone," he explained "and since you were right about the her being untrustworthy we thought 'why not ask him to join?' Right Vic?"

"Truly," the gentleman seconded. "We feel you would be a perfect assest given your intellegence."

"What's the catch?" the bookwork asked.

"No catch, no rules," the pain magnet answered.

"Can't pass up a deal like that, I'm in."

"Awesome! I think I got enough fish, so we should probably head back." All three boys walked off, not noticing Alejandro watching them with a scowl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MANITOBA AND SAMMY)

"It's getting dark," Manitoba mused. "Looks like I gotta wait 'til morning before I find this team you told me about."

"You wouldn't have to if you actually looked for them instead of wasting time," Sammy bit at him.

"I wouln't have to look for them if you hadn't held Mike up and gotten yourselves lost," he pointed out.

"What makes you so sure I was the one?"

"Please, everyone knows you ladies are always gabbing about something or other, and Mike's to nice to tell you when you need to be quiet."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd like rather be around Vito than you right now!"

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed.

"What. Am I doing wrong now?"

"Attracting wildlife."

"What wildlife?" She asked suddenly worried.

"I don't know and I don't intend on finding out so be quiet."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MANITOBA - "If a woman ever says she wants to hear the truth, don't fall for it. All they wanna hear about is how pretty they are."

SAMMY - I really wanted to strangle him, but he was my only hope of living through the night. I'm not really a fan of Manitoba.

XXXX

"Fine," Sammy conceded. "But once we find shelter you're bringing Mike back."

"The bloke can have you now as far as I'm concerned, but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I left you out here all night now would I?"

(BASS - CAMPSITE)

The seven bass members who made it to the campsite were putting up well, their campsite. Harold and Zoey were putting up a tent and idly chatting. "So... it must be pretty cool to have your sister here at camp with you," Zoey said.

Harold thought it over for a second and shrugged.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "Harold seems like a pretty nice guy, we might even be friends if I was better at talking to people..."

XXXX

"But I'm an only child so I guess I don't really know what I'm talking about," she added.

"It's kinda cool I guess," the dweeb replied. "We're not best friends, but we're not like mortal enemies either."

Duncan walked over to Scarlett, "So what do the womenfolk have on tonight's menu?"

"If you continue with that additude," the brainiac warned, "we'll be having pig."

"Hey guys," DJ yelled getting the team's attention, "look what I found!" He was holding a grey rabbit. It coughed a couple of times and sounded like an elderly smoker as it did so.

"Well I've never had rabbit before," Duncan said.

"Not only is it not enought to feed the whole team," Scarlett replied, "but it's obviously not healthy enough for human consumption."

"What?" DJ asked, "It's not food, it's my new pet. I'm callin' Bunny."

"So you were unable to locate any food?" the braniac asked and DJ shook his head. "Then it appears our provisions tonight are in Shawn's hands."

"Ugh! I'm so hungy!" Amy complained, "This is all Samey's fault!"

"How can Chris's arbitrary challenges possibly be her fault?" the braniac asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"If she wasn't so useless and ugly, then Chris would've given me an easy challenge. But he's just gonna make our lives worse until we get rid of that loser and her loserier friend."

"Hey," Harold said, "where are Sammy and Mike?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MANITOBA AND SAMMY)

The two lost teens finally found some sort of shelter in the form of a cave. "There," Manitoba said arrogantly, "I found us a shelter. Now you just rest your pretty little head while I think us a way out of this jam."

"Oh no you don't," Sammy replied, "we had a deal. You found the shelter, now give me my friend-" She interrupted herself when a bat attacked her and she screamed and ran, trying to get the offending animal away from her. She finally succeded and sat on a rock hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. "I don't want to die, don't let me die," she repeated. Manitoba just rolled his eyes.

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS - CAMPSITE)

Noah looked at the campsite. The tents were up and the fish were grilling.

"Hey great job catching those fish man," Trent told Malcolm.

"Thanks, and thank Vic for grilling'em up for us," the pain magnet replied.

"How did you learn how to do that anyway?" Sky asked Victor.

"I simply asked the cook to teach me," the gentleman replied.

"I keep forgetting you're rich," she said.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SKY - "If I was going to crush on someone here, at least it's someone I have no shot with"

XXXX

"Yo, anyone seen that fox girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Last I heard from her she was going to go pee," Noah said.

"That was over an hour ago," Trent realized. "Kitsune!"

"Kitsune Whatever-your-last-name-is where are you?!" Malcolm called. A rustling from the bushes caught his attention and he went over to it. "Oh there you are. You really worried us-" He stopped when a bear rose from the bush. "FRANKLIN DELANO ROOSEVELT!" The other Gophers had either seen the bear or heard the swear and all were somewhat frozen in fear.

"Quick amigos," Alejandro rallied, "into the trees!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS - CAMPSITE)

The Bass seemed to have an easier time at their camp as they were mostly waiting around until it made sense to go to sleep. An owl did cause Zoey to jump though.

"Be cool," DJ told her, "it's just an owl."

"I know," the indie chick replied. "I'm just on edge about the bears Chris mentioned, and I'm worried about Mike and Sammy."

"If they're not back by now I like wouldn't expect them," Amy told her.

"Aren't you a little worried?" Shawn asked.

"Why, it's not like we lose anyone valuable if they get eaten."

"Just your sister," the zombie nut pointed out.

"Please that useless sack of spare parts?" She asked not noticing the glares being sent her way. "I'd thank the bear that ate her, saves me the trouble of carrying her through life."

"You know what-" the zombie nut was cut off by Duncan.

"How about I tell a story to calm our nerves. One night, a lot like this one...

(sometime later)

'...So suddenly they hear this tap-tap-tapping on the side of the car." As finished up the story, everyone save for Scarlett and Shawn looked scared. "At this point the girl starts freaking out and even the guy's starting to get a little scared. So the guy turns on the car and floors it outta there. When they got back to the girl's house, she open the door and screamed; because hanging from the door handle... was the bloody hook. They say that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods. He could be anywhere really, maybe even right HERE!" On 'here' he brandished a fake hook and and everybody present screamed and Duncan let out an evil laugh.

"Loser!" Amy screamed. "That wasn't like even remotely funny."

"I beg to differ Princess," the delinquent replied. "I just wish it was all on camera. Oh wait! It is!"

"Please, every part of that story was some sort of horror movie cliche." Shawn retorted.

"I must agree," Scarlett seconded. "I must also admit to being startled by your false hook. Well done."

"Thanks Red," Duncan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS - CAMPSITE)

The bear was still hanging around the campsite and the Gophers were in the trees. "So what do we do now?" Trent asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Alejandro also asked.

"It was your idea to climb into the trees," Gwen said.

"And that is where my expertise ends," the charmer replied. "Malcolm do you have any ideas?"

"What, you think because I get hurt a lot that I've encountered a bear before?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Leshawna replied.

"What the? You guys do realize that's stereotyping right?"

"It's probably only here because your weird curse thing anyway," the sista told him.

"Hey ease up on the guy," Trent said. "He did bring us all that fish." The bear then sniffed the fish and adopted a salivating grin.

"And now the bear has laid claim to it," Victor lamented.

"Something tells me Kitsune had something to do with this," Noah deadpanned.

"Had?" Sky asked.

"When she's been gone this long and a bear shows up, it's just putting two and two together," the bookworm explained. Suddenly the branch Leshawna was on snapped and sent her down to the ground. She looked up and saw she was directly in front of the bear.

"On the one hand, I'm glad and amazed that wasn't me," Malcolm said, "on the other, SHE'S GONNA DIE!"

Leshawna rappidly scooted backwards until she hit a tree, the bear hot on her tail. "Uh, nice bear..." She chuclked awkwardly before screaming "Somebody help me!"

The bear rose and growled menacingly before suddenly saying, "You took a nasty hit. You ok?"

"Am I the only one who hears the talking bear?" Sky asked. The 'bear' then took it's head off and revealed itself to be Kitsune.

"Didn't see that coming," Noah commented.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Victor asked.

"What are you, some kind of wierdo?" Gwen asked.

"It's just a harmless prank," the goofball defended.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - _She's still in the bear costume_ "I wanted scare the Bass and psych'em out a bit. So I tested it on my team and it worked like a charm! Though in hindsight, I probably should've told someone about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS - TENT)

Most of the Bass was asleep in their tent, except for Zoey and DJ "What's wrong?" the brickhouse asked, "Gotta pee?"

"Yes, but I'm to scared to leave the tent," she explained.

"Yeah, me too," he told her holding a jar of yellow liquid.

Zoey stepped out of the tent and crept around. She looked up and found herself face to face with a bear. She screamed and took off, knocking an ember onto the tent which burnt it up instantly. The bear left during the mini-fire and the Bass glared at their teammate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHER - CAMPSITE)

"I'm back! It worked perfectly," Kitsune announced. Yet another bear showed up. "Huh, another costume, what are the odds?"

"It's probably Chris trying to freak us out," Trent joked. "Nice try man."

"We know you're not a bear dude," Malcom said while poking it in the nose. The bear growled.

"I don't know Malcolm," Gwen nervously said. "This one looks kinda real."

"Chris did say there were bears out here," Sky reminded them.

"Which is where _I_ got the idea from," Kitsune told them. "I was a fake and this on is too watch." She tried to pull of the costume's head and only succeded in removing hair from it's scalp. The bear roared in pain. "As it turns out, this is in fact a real bear." Shortly after that, she screamed and ran, the rest of her team following suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS - CAMPSITE)

"Turns out, you're just as much of a loser as everyone else on this stupid team!" Amy spat. "Now where are we going to sleep?!"

"Hey Princess, it's cool," Duncan said.

"What do you mean it's cool? This is like the worst night ever!" One drop of rain fell on her head, which turned into a downpour. She screamed in frustration. None of the campers were safe from the rain. Manitoba and Sammy were stuck in the cave. The Gophers were stuuck in the trees, and the Bass sat in the rain while DJ held a larcg branch over their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS - THE NEXT DAY)

The campsite was in a slight disaray. Trent looked around and said, "I think it's safe, the bear's gone."

"And the map," Gwen added.

"Trees are not my favorite place to sleep," Malcolm said.

"Tell me about it," Kitsune added.

Alejandro walked throught the camp and told his team, "Well regarldess of how we slept, the challenge is to make it back first. If Kitsune's attempt at sabotage worked as well as she said it did, tthen we have an advantage I would prefer not to squander."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MANITOBA AND SAMMY)

Sammy groaned and woke up, her face falling even more when she saw Manitoba. "You're still here?" She complained.

"Good morning to you too," he replied. "You slept in quite a bit."

"Oh Emm Gee! And you let me?!" She jumped, suddenly alert.

"I know how you women can get when you don't get your beauty sleep."

"Ok, I've had enough of you." She snatched the hat from Manitoba's head. He inhaled and Mike was back. He chuckled awkwardly.

"I take it Manitoba didn't make a good-"

"No he did not," Sammy interrupted, "Now we gotta go like now." She grabbed his arm and started running. Shortly after they left the bear from the Gopher camp wandered in. He cast a questioning glance at the two Bass and shrugged before walking further in the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS - CAMPSITE)

Shawn jumped down from the trees and woke up his team. "Guy's we gotta get back to camp like yesterday!" Most of them woke up. "Scarlett! stop canoodling with Duncan and get up!"

The brainiac jumped at the statement. "Why were you cuddling me?" She asked the delinquent.

"One: the cuddling was mutual and two: I'm just as unhappy about it as you are Red." He told her.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SCARLETT - "Do not take stock in that cuddling. It was cold and our subconsious mutually decided on sharing body heat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPFIRE PIT)

Chris was calmly waiting for the teams when the Killer Bass showed up. "We're the first ones back!" Zoey said.

Shortly after the Gophers showed up. "Oh no, they beat us here," Kitsune lamented. "This is all my fault."

"Not so fast Gopherinos," Chris corrected. "Looks like the Killer Bass are missing a couple of fish.

"Who? Samey and Vito or whoever?" Amy asked.

"The current theory is they were eaten by bears," Harold told him.

"Darn shame," Duncan unapologetically said. It was then the two aforementioned teens arrived.

"What happened to you guys?" Shawn asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Sammy replied.

"Samey you are the worst! You couldn't get eaten by a bear or something?" Amy yelled as she stormed off.

"Killer Bass! One of your fishy butts is going home. Screaming Gophers, you guys are going on an all expense paid trip to... the tuck shop!" Chris said. The Gophers cheered and ran off though Kitsune did ask what a tuck shop was.

XXXX

CONFESIONAL

AMY - "At least now we can finally get rid of that useless dead weight. I think they know who the better twin is now.

SAMMY - "I just know that-"

MIKE - "-I'm the one going home tonight."

SHAWN - "Given what all happened this challenge, I wouldn't be surprised at who goes home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - BASS)

Chris began his speech, "You've all cast your votes. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers, and get the heck outta here. And you can't come back. Ev-er. Now, I can see you're all tired so tonight, I'll just through them to you. Savvy?" He threw the first one to, "Scarlett... Duncan...Zoey...DJ...Harold...Shawn...Mike." Both Amy and Sammy glared at each other. "Ladies, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Amy smirked at her twin as Chris drew out dramatic tension. "Samey."

"What? Did you all get us mixed up?" Amy yelled. "I'm the better twin, she just lost us the challenge!"

"Maybe she did," Shawn said. "But wishing for your own sister to get killed by a bear is just messed up."

"Hey Mike, help me walk my dear sister to the dock?" Sammy asked sweetly.

"Don't mind if I do," he replied as they picked the mean twin up and carried her to the dock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK OF SHAME)

"You think this proves you're better than me?" Amy asked the two friends. "All this proves is I was the only sane one on a team of losers. Good luck winning anything without your best player!" Mike and Sammy shared a smirk and they tossed the mean twin onto the Boat of Losers.

"Bye Amy! I'll see you at home, where they'll show that I beat you!" Sammy gloated.

"You'll pay for this!" Amy yelled as the boat carried her off.

"Guess you're glad to see her gone," Mike told her.

"Is it wrong if I say yes? I mean she is my twin sister."

"Well, I guess twinning isn't everything," Mike joked.

"What? I thought you weren't a comedian?" Sammy laughed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** So that happened. I'm gonna warn you, I'm a big fan of writing fakeouts, so expect that quite a bit. As for Amy, this was as far as I wanted her to go. I originally intended for Sammy to be voted out and her tricking Amy into leaving like in canon, but there was no variation of that story line I enjoyed so the fakeout.

So Noah's apologized for his behavior, but Leshawna hasn't forgiven him. In fact, don't expect those two to get along for the rest of the season. Also he's joined an alliance started by Malcolm and Victor, so there's plenty of comedy I can extract from those three.

Manitoba showed up, and did not make a good first impression on Sammy. If he seemed kinda rushed, his inclusion this episode was kind of a last minute whim.

The thing with Kitsune as the fake bear just seemed like a natural fit. As did her reason for doing it.

Oh, Scarlett and Duncan will not be a couple. I have my own plans for the both of them.

And as for Mike's line at the end... I couldn't resist.

My only worries are that I may have overdone Manitoba and Amy but other than that, I think this episode turned out all right. With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy


	7. Phobia Factor

**Author's Note:** Phobia Factor, on of the funniest episodes in my opinion. I am really nervous about this one so let's just jump in.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did the Tyler would've gotten a point for getting in the chicken coup.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **bruno14:**_ It makes me so happy to hear that people like a chapter, especially if I wasn't too sure about it. Good to know Manitoba wasn't as off the wall as I thought. Malcolm, despite being one of my OC's, is a difficult character to get right. Getting hurt is his gimmick, but focusing too much on that makes him annoying, and focusing too little makes him boring. Hope the arc with their alliance lives up to your expectations. I wasn't sure if people would think I was shipping Duncan and Scarlett giving that I'm repurposing his and Courtney's cannon interactions. Kitsune's a prankster, so it made sense for her to do the bear costume thing.

 _ **GirlPower54:**_ Glad to see you're liking it. Trust me if Zoey wasn't in this cast then Mike and Sammy would definetly wind up together. If people are glad to be rid of Amy, then I've done my job lol. Hope this lives up to your expectations!

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Malcolm, Noah, Sky, Trent, Victor

 _Killer Bass_ : DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Shawn, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 07: Phobia Factor**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _The campers put their survival skills to the test when they had to spend the night camping in the woods. Samey and Manitoba, Mike's survivalist personality, got in a big argument when he shared some of his more sexist thoughts. Duncan's mad ghost story telling skills freaked out the Killer Bass and Kitsune scared both teams by dressing up as a bear. Unfortunately, a real bear showed up and the Gophers spent the night in the trees which really stunk for them. Amy got on everyone's nerves talking about how she was the better twin, and then it rained. Basically, no one got a lot of sleep last night. Ultimately the Killer Bass were on the chopping block leaving Amy without a marshmallow._

 _Yep the last challenge was rough all right, and if I have anything to say about it, todays will be even more brutal. Luckilly I do! What fresh horror do we have in store for our campers? Find out next on Total...Drama...Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(CAMPFIRE)

Harold, Scarlett, DJ, Duncan, Shawn, and Zoey sat around the campfire shortly after Mike and Sammy had dragged Amy off to the Boat of Losers. "They've been gone a while," Shawn commented.

"They're probably just making out somewhere," Duncan said. Zoey hung her head in sadness.

"We're back," Mike said as he and Sammy walked to their team. He sat down next to Zoey and smiled. She turned away. The Screaming Gophers then walked up.

"Am I to assume this is where you gloat over your victory," Scarlett asked.

"We got some extra dessert from our tuck shop party," Trent explained as Noah held up a plate of green gelatin with a gummy worm inside. "Thought you might want some."

Scarlett raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

Gwen sighed. "Kitsune let a skunk in the cabin and we need to let it air out," she explained.

"I said I was sorry," the goofball defended. "How was I supposed to know it'd do that?"

"Regardless," Victor interrupted, "I think this is a wonderful oppurtunity to get to know one another without the competition lording over us."

"What he said," Noah seconded as he carried the plate over to the Bass where DJ notcied the gummy worm.

"Snake!" he cried as he knocked the plate out of the bookworm's hands. The plate landed on Malcolm's head and he was covered with gelatin.

"Dude, it was just a gummy worm," the pain magnet deadpanned.

"Sorry for trippin'" the brickhouse apologized, "snakes just freak me out."

"Most people have some sort of phobia," Scarlett said, "for example, I cannot stand to be around lizards."

" _You're_ afraid of lizards?" Gwen asked.

"Aw, just when I was convinced Red wasn't human," Duncan mocked.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - "So suddenly everyone's having this big share fest by the fire. Victor talked about being terrified of lightning since he was a kid, Harold's afraid of ninjas, and for some reason Malcolm is scared of doctors!"

XXXX

"What's my worst fear?" Gwen thought. "I guess being burried alive."

Kitsune added, "I don't like dogs and they do _not_ like me."

"Ever since a cruel joke my brother played on me," Alejandro said, "I have been terrified of dead bodies."

"Please," Shawn told him, "dead bodies aren't scary, it's when they start walking and trying to eat your brains man!"

"I hate spiders," Leshawna shared. "Anything with that many legs has _got_ to be evil."

"Bears," Zoey said simply.

"Amy taking away anything good," Sammy said.

"Everyone here already knows about my fear of cockroaches," Sky said.

"In the spirit of honesty," Noah snarked, "I guess I can tell you guys that I'm terrified of clowns."

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Mike said nervously.

"Come on, everyone else already shared theirs," Duncan goaded.

"You didn't," Sammy pointed out.

"Nor has Trent," Scarlett said.

Both boys saw the expectant looks of the other campers. Duncan caved first and admitted, "C-Celine Dion music store standees," very sheepishly.

"That plate to the head must've scrambled my hearing," Malcolm joked.

"Dude, did you say Celine Dion store standees?" Trent asked with barely contained amusement. Duncan hid his face in his hands.

"Come on guys," Kitsune defended, "There's no such thing as a stupid fear." She sent an encouraging smile over to Duncan that went unnoticed. "Besides, Trent and Mike still haven't told us their fears yet."

"Ok," Trent said, "I hate mimes, like a lot. Come on Mike you're afraid of something. Spit it out."

"I mean the normal stuff like axe murderers," Mike said.

"It's a good thing you guys got lost last night then," Duncan said with a smirk.

"Let's all get some sleep," Noah suggested, "I've got a funny feeling about tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

Chris whistled to get everyone's attention at breakfast. "Campers!" He said in a cheesy announcer voice. "Your next challenge is a little something I like to call: Phobia Factor! Prepare to meet your worst fears!"

"Worse than this?" Leshawna asked looking at a hairy grey sausage.

"We're in trouble," Gwen deadpanned.

"Now for our first victims," Chris read a cue card, "Malcolm! Meet us at the amphitheater, it's time for a little trip to see," Malcolm had been drinking out of a mug, "the doctor!" The pain magnet spit his juice out and hit Trent in the face. "Gwen, you, me, the beach, a few tons of sand?" Gwen gasped.

"I knew it," Noah said.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked trying to get a reaction out of a catatonic Malcolm.

"The campfire, last night," Trent realized as he was comforting Gwen.

XXXX

FLASHBACK

 _"What's my worst fear?" Gwen thought. "I guess being burried alive."_

XXXX

"We told them our fears," Noah said, "and they built a challenge around it."

"All that effort for us?" Kitsune asked, "And here we didn't get them anything."

"Just send them a fruit basket," Noah joked.

"Chef Hatchet!" Chris interrupted, "Didn't you have a special order for Scarlett here today?"

The cook nodded impishly and pulled a basket out of the deep fryer that had a whole deep fried lizard in it.

XXXX

FLASHBACK

 _"Most people have some sort of phobia," Scarlett said, "for example, I cannot stant to be around lizards."_

XXXX

The brainiac picked up the lizard andquickly took a bite of it's head. An actual lizard's head popped out of the cross section and slithered its tounge, causing her to gasp and back away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(SOMEWHERE IN THE CAMPGROUNDS)

All the campers had assembled around a kiddie pool filled with cockroaches.

XXXX

FLASHBACK

 _"Everyone here already knows about my fear of cockroaches," Sky said._

XXXX

Sky looked positively terrified and was considering running away as fast as possible, until Victor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a soft smile and then jumped in the pool. Her resolve weakended for a bit when more of the bugs were dumped on her, but end the end she gained the point.

"And Sky sets the bar way up there!" Chris announced as her teammates cheered. The score was 1-0 in favor of the Gophers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

 _"Amy taking away anything good," Sammy said._

XXXX

(BASS CABIN - GIRL'S SIDE)

Sammy saw a note attached to her bed. She picked it up and read it. "Dear Samey. We regret to inform you that your sister has started a wrongful termination lawsuit agaonst us and in order to avoid any bad press, we feel it is best to remove you from the competition. Signed, the producers. P.S. We like her better than you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

Alejandro and Shawn were walking through the forrest with wary looks.

XXXX

FLASHBACK

 _Alejandro said, "I have been terrified of dead bodies."_

 _"Please," Shawn told him, "dead bodies aren't scary, it's when the start walking and trying to eat your brains man!"_

XXXX

They finally came to a glass coffin in a small clearing. As they crept up to it, the several groans could be hear around them and they froze in fear. Several grey-ish hands burst from the ground and several zombified interns shambled to the two. Both charmer and zombie nut ran away screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(COMMUNAL WASHROOM)

Harold was in one of the stalls when three shadowy figures appeared. The dweeb opened the stall and had a dramatic staring contest with them before holding up a pair of nunchucks. He spun them around for a bit before hitting himself of the head and knocking himself out.

"While he didn't defeat them," Chris announced, "he didn't run away sooooooo I'm counting it!" Both teams were tied at one point each.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPGROUNDS)

Leshawna backed away slowly before taking off screaming, Chef walking behind in an obvious spider costume. Noah facepalmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

Mike was wandering aimlessly when he came across a short and stubby intern wearing a hockey mask. Mike looked confused until the intern brandished an ax. The 'comedian' rolled his eyes and kicked the intern in the shin before calmly walking off.

Chris spoke over the loudspeaker, "Bass now lead 2-1!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CHRIS - "To say that Samey was having touble with the little surprise we left her, is a bit of an understatement."

SAMMY - "Is it real, I mean I did say this was my fear, and I wouldn't like put it past her to do something like this. Maybe Mike knows what to do, wherever he is right now.

CHRIS - "Zoey o the other hand..."

XXXX

(WOODS)

Zoey was sitting on a log when she heard a grunt. She turned around and saw the same bear that scared the Gophers last challenge. She promptly screamed and ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

Chris was filling up a hole in the sand. Said hole contained another glass coffin, but this one had Gwen in it. Trent leaned over her, "There's enough air for an hour. You only need to do five minutes," he told her.

"As long as we decide to dig you up," Chris added.

"Not funny Chris!" Gwen yelled.

"Sheesh, take a pill."

"I'll be listening the whole time," Trent said handing her a walki talkie. "If you panic, just yell and I'll dig you right up.

"Goodbye cruel world," Gwen said.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

(AMPHITHEATER)

DJ stood on stage with a small terranium holding an even smaller snake.

XXXX

FLASHBACK

 _"Snake!"_

 _"Sorry for trippin'" the brickhouse apologized, "snakes just freak me out."_

XXXX

"You can do it buddy!" Duncan said. The brickhouse stared down the snake for a moment until it blinked. He screamed and backed away.

"It blinked!"

"Come on buddy, that thing is tiny it should be afraid of you!"

"But it's so slimy and scaly and slithery."

"We are on a time limit ya know," Chris added.

DJ took a deep breath and picked up the snake, making the overall score 3-1 in favor of the Bass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

Trent sat by the spot Gwen was burried. "You still alive in there?" he asked in the walkie. "Only three more minutes."

"And then you'll dig me up right?" Gwen's voice responed back.

"Yep, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I need a distraction, tell me a story. Why do you hate mimes so much?"

Trent sighed and stood up. "My mom took me to this carnival once so I could see the elephants. I was stoked."

"Yeah."

"I was so busy watching them that I lost her for a minute. I called, but when I turned around all I could see was this white face with black lips pretending to be me. I screamed and tried to run, but everytime I turned around there he was doing this creepy fake-run-and-scream routine." It was then that a white hand tapped himon the shoulder. He turned around, saw a mime, screamed, and ran; dropping the walkie as he did so.

"Trent?" Gwen asked.

He ran past Chris and the others, and the host told him over loud speakers, "Just talk to him bro and ask him to go away. Okay, we've got two minutes before Gwen's done. Noah! You're up!"

XXXX

FLASHBACK

 _"In the spirit of honesty," Noah snarked, "I guess I can tell you guys that I'm terrified of clowns."_

XXXX

Noah and Chris stood at the entrance of a striped tent. "Ok Noah," the host said. "All you have to do is go inside, have a baloon animal made, take it, and walk out. Walk not run. You got it?"

"Y-y-y-yeah," the bookworm said shakily.

"Good, I gotta go set up the next challenge. Be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

Trent was still being chased by the mime when he saw the docks and got an idea.

XXXX

FLASHBACK

 _Duncan caved first and admitted, "C-Celine Dion music store standees," very sheepishly._

XXXX

Duncan stood in front of the standee with wide eyes.

"Just one hug, and you're done," Chris told him.

"T-that looks, really real man."

"Come on! It's cardboard!" Shawn yelled.

"It's ok if you can't do it," Zoey said.

"I'll try," the delinquent said. He took a deep breath and started running toward the standee with open arms. Then he ran past it, and just kept running.

"No point for the Bass, wonder how Trent's doing?" Chris thought aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK)

Trent ran full speed down the dock and jumped into the water. The mime followed him and looked ready to jump also, but the musician said, "Stop! You're make-up'll run." The mime nodded sadly and walked away.

"Well done Trent," Chris told him. "You just tied earned another point for your team, it's now 3-2. Unfortunately, I don't think things are going as smooth for our buddy Victor."

XXXX

FLASHBACK

 _GWEN - "Victor talked about being terrified of lightning since he was a kid"_

XXXX

Victor was relaxing on the beach not far from where Gwen was burried when he noticed it had gotten significantly darker. He looked up to see a storm cloud just as a bolt of lightning struck the ground next to him. The gentlman scream and ran away as the cloud followed him. He passed the some of his teammates who watched the sight.

"You don't see that everyday," Kitsune said.

He ran past where Gwen was burried, who appearantly had been buried well past the five minutes. Trent saw Chris messing with a controller and realized it was controlling the cloud Victor was running from. "Can you make it to where the lightning hits closer to him?" He asked the host.

"You are one sick dude," Chris said. "But yeah." Camper and host smiled as Victor's screams got louder.

"That's awesome," Trent commented. "You ever feel like you've forgotten something?"

"Sometimes," the host admitted, "I usully ignore it and the feeling goes away." He chuckled, "Watch this, I'm gonna make him think he's being zapped into an early grave!"

"Grave? Oh crap, Gwen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(NOAH'S CHALLENGE)

Noah walked out of the striped tent with wide eyes and carrying a balloon giraffe. The score was now tied at three all.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - "You know what I don't care if it might be fake, I am not gonna let Amy rule my life anymore. She lost fair and square and I shouldn't have to be punished just because she can't handle it. I'm gonna go tell Chris that right now!"

XXXX

(BEACH)

Trent and Chris frantically dug up Gwen. "Gwen," the musician said, "you did it."

"She's all right! She's all right!" Chris announced. It was then that Sammy walked up to Chris.

"Hey Chris!" The nice twin shouted. "I don't care if you are getting sued, if you kick me out just for no reason I will sue you too. Except I'll actully win. I am not letting you get rid of me just because Amy's a sore loser!"

"Samey relax," Chris said. "There is no lawsuit, it was your challenge. And you passed! The score is still all tied up at four points each. Time for our last few challenges!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(AMPHITHEATER)

Kitsune shook in fear at the sight in front of her. Several dalmations were advancing on her and growling.

XXXX

FLASHBACK

 _Kitsune added, "I don't like dogs and they do not like me."_

XXXX

She took a slow step foward and raised her hand to pet one of them. The dogs barked and she screamed runnig away. The dogs followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPGROUNDS)

"Okay campers, to make this interesting, the last two challenges will be head to head. The winner will win the whole game," Chris explained to the campers. He stood between two enclosed fences. One had several lizards and the othe had Chef in a doctor's costume. "Malcom, Scarlett, both of you have to face your fears. The first person to leave their area puts their team on the chopping block at elimination."

XXXX

FLASHBACK

GWEN - _"and for some reason Malcolm is scared of doctors!"_

XXXX

Both teens got in their respective pens. Chef started giving Malcolm a standard check up while the lizards in Scarlett's pen slowly walked over to her. Both brainiac and pain magnet were sweating as the surpressed their insticts to run. Chef brandished a comically large needle at the same time a lizard wrapped a clammy hand around Scarlett. Both teens screamed an ran out of their pens and seemingly the same moment.

"So who won?" Noah asked.

"Well," Chris said, "since Scarlett got out of the pen first, I'd say the Screaming Gophers took this challenge." The Gophers cheered and the Bass groaned. "There you have it. The Gophers win invincibillity, again."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "There are three people on the team who didn't do their challenge. And I'm one of them. More than that I'm the most expendable one."

SCARLETT - "My lack of physical prowess combined with my challenge being the specific one that caused our loss means my chances of advancing past this elimination are mircroscopically small."

MALCOLM - "I can't belive I actually won a challenge! I thought for sure I'd be the like one of the first three gone. Coming out here was probably one of the best things I've ever done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPFIRE CEREMONY - BASS)

"There are only two marshmallows on this plate," Chris told Shawn, Scarlett, and Zoey. "The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return. Ev-er. The next name I'm gonna call...iiiiiiiiiiis Zoey!" She smiled and got up to claim her marshmallow. Shawn and Scarlett gave each other a nervous glance. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to... Scarlett."

The zombie nut sighed in defeat. "You'll get those zombies next time dude," Duncan told him.

As Shawn walked to the Dock of Shame Chris said. "Looks like his chances of wining are... dead."

"At least his time on the show was a... Thriller," Duncan said.

"I guess you could say he _killed_ it out here," Mike joked.

"I hope he's not too mad a us for voting him off," Sammy said. "I'd like to _bury_ the hatchet with him."

"Please stop," Scarlett asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BOAT OF LOSERS)

Shawn sat in the boat and sighed again. He pulled out some blueprints from his toque and said, "Well Zombie-Proof Bunker, guess I'll have to get the money for you the old fashioned way." A groan from behind him caught his attention and he turned around. Swimming behind him were the 'zombie' interns from the challenge. "Zombies can _swim_?! Everything I know is wrong!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** I'm so sorry to all the Shawn fans. There was a lot of internal debate for this elimination. You see, I'd actually planned the elimination order a good month or two before I actually wrote the first chapter and had Shawn placing here. However when I started writing, I realized that the plot lines I'd chosen kept him from being more than a background character and I didn't really like that. I tried coming up with different orders, but anything where he lasted past here had him as the winner and I'd already decided on that. So since I am so unhappy with how I wrote him, I will go ahead and confirm that Shawn will return for season two.

As far as the fears go, I tried to keep them mostly realistic. Some set up small comedy bits later in the series and some, like Malcolm and Kitsune, were just meant as irony.

I'm also unhappy with the direction I took with Sammy's fear, but I couldn't come up with anything else.

All in all, I'd say this will most likely be the weakest episode in the season.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy

 **17th Place:** Shawn


	8. Up the Creek

**Author's Note:** Time for a trip to Boney Island. This is definetly one of my favorite canon episodes, so I really hope I did it justice. To the Danger Island readers, sorry but there will not be a chapter this week. I lost half my writing time and could only write one chapter this week. Naturally I chose this one.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did I would change nothing about this episode), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **bruno14:**_ Trust me I'm still upset aboout Shawn, this cast just didn't offer a lot for him in terms of plot. Glad you liked Scarlett's fear, especially as that was a last minute switch. Originally she was meant to be afraid of clowns, but I just thought the lizard thing would be funnier. Also glad you liked what I did with Malcolm's fear.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Malcolm, Noah, Sky, Trent, Victor

 _Killer Bass_ : DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 08: Up the Creek**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island._

 _The competitors were forced to face their deepest darkest fears. Not all of them succeeded, but others surprised the group and faced their fears head-on. In a shocking twist, Shawn let the Bass down when he was scared to death of the undead. Get it? Haha. And it was Buh Bye Shawn. For the first time one team, the Killer Bass, find themselves behind. Can they pull this one out of the water? Find out today on Total...Drama...Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(BEACH)

"Bass, Gophers," Chris said to the two teams minus Kitsune, "Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip," he gestured to the seven canoes behind him. Four were green and three were red. "You'll be using your canoes to travel across the lake," He adopted a creepier tone, "to Boney Island!" He returned to his normal voice. "Once you get there, you must portage your canoe to the other side of the island. Which is about a two-hour hike through trecherous, dense, jungle! And in case you were wondering, that means walk with your canoe. When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. First team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach will be the winners of invincibillity. Move campers Move!" The fifteen campers ran to the canoes. "Oh wait! One more thing I should mention. Legend has it, if you take anything off the island you'll be cursed forever!"

"Big deal," Malcolm scoffed. "I'm already cursed forever."

"Now," the host declared, "get in your canoes and let's go have some fun!"

"Time for a hat trick," Malcolm said.

A flush sounded and Kitsune ran over to Chris. "I miss anything?" She asked him.

"Canoes," he said pointing to the others. She ran off to join them.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "Chris told us to pick a paddle partner, which gave me a chance to make sure Sky will be eating out of my hand for the rest of the competition."

XXXX

Sky was walking to the canoes when she caught eyes with Victor. He smiled and started walking toward her, but Alejandro got to her first. "Sky," the charmer said, "shall the two most athletic members of the team partner up?"

"Um," the gymnast started to object until she saw Victor being dragged off by his alliance.

"Come on Wadsworth," Noah said. "We've got to talk strategy."

"Sure I guess," Sky replied half-heartedly.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "As competetive as Sky is, she will not handle her little crush well. And that is something I can use to my advantage."

SKY - "What am I thinking? Even if by some miracle Victor liked me back, I can't actually date him. Not when he's going to be competetion soon. But the tought of the two of us alone..." She smiles dreamily

NOAH - "I don't have anthing against Sky, but this might be the only time the three of us get to talk alliance stuff with no eavesdroppers. Plus," He smirks, "keeping Malcolm alive this challenge is gonna be a two-person job."

XXXX

Trent tried to aske Gwen if she wanted to partner with him, but she glared at him and walked away with Leshawna. Kitsune patted him on the back and gestured to a nearby canoe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett and Harold were walking to a canoe when Duncan slung an arm over each of their shoulders. Harold looked frightened and Scarlett looked annoyed.

Sammy looked a little lost. Mike saw her and waved with a smile and she smiled back and said, "Zoey! Be my partner?" Mike looked a little confused at this.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - "I want to do something nice for Mike. So why not help set him up with the girl he likes?"

XXXX

"Hey Mike, need a partner?" DJ asked him.

"Sure," he replied. They walked over to their canoe, passing Zoey and Sammy. He sent a questioning glance to the cheerleader and she responded by nodding her head to Zoey and giving a thumbs-up.

When they got to their canoe, DJ kicked it a couple of times and asked, "Yo, do conoes flip over a lot?"

"I think that's kayaks. But we could hit some rough water."

"Water can get...rough?" The brichkouse asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but we should be ok," DJ looked relieved, "I think." His eyes went wide again.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DJ - "When I was eight, my brothers dared me to jump off the high-dive. I was scared but I jumped, wasn't gonna let them call me chicken. I landed on my butt. Sounds better than a belly flop right? Wrong. My trunks went so far up my butt I had to go to the hospital to get'em removed. They invented a new word for what I did that day, The Wedgie Flop. I've been scared of water ever since."

XXXX

Malcolm, Noah and Victor were trying to get their canoe in the water. Trying being the key word. "Friends," Victor said, "The third time is the charm. Everyone on three. One, two, three!" They finally managed to get the canoe in the water, but it drifted off.

"After that canoe!" Malcolm called as they chased after it.

"Trent," Kitsune said, "Could kinda use some help here."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Gwen." The fox lover rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the mishaps, all sixteen campers were in their canoes and all seven canoes were in the water. Chris cocked a pistol and said, "On your marks, get set, paddle!" He shot the gun in the air and the campers started paddling. A bird then fell down in front of him, dead. "That's gonna provoke some angry emails."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So who do you think we should vote for if we lose?" Noah asked.

"I'm thinking Leshawna," Malcolm replied.

"For what reason?" Victor asked.

"Leshawna's got a nasty temper, and right now it's pointed at Noah. I think we should lose her before she causes any trouble."

"Fine by me," Noah said.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "Al's gonna be trouble down the road. But Leshawna's on my nerves right now. And I'm betting we're not the only ones."

XXXX

"You were right," Sky admitted to Alejandro.

"Oh?" the charmer replied.

"Yes. I do have a crush on Victor. And I need your advice."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "I have to be dreaming. There's no way it could be this easy."

XXXX

"Vote for him. You know you'll be the only one who does."

"What will that do?"

"You're worried you may be focusing more on him than the game. So if you can't even throw a vote away on him, then you're in trouble."

"I guess I could do that, I mean who else could possibly want to vote for _Victor_?"

Elsewhere, DJ and Mike were chatting. "Hey man," DJ said. "You're pretty tight with Sammy right?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend on the island," Mike said.

"Y'all are just friends right?"

"Yes... wait you think-" He started to laugh but then realized, "Is that why Zoey won't talk to me?!"

"Zoey?"

"Yes, I like Zoey. What do I do? How do I fix this?"

Sammy and Zoey were also talking. "So..." Zoey started awkwardly. "You and Mike..."

"Honestly, I'd rather talk about _you_ and Mike," Sammy answered.

"Look, if this is the 'stay away from my boyfriend' talk I-" she was interrupted by the hysterical laughter of Sammy.

"You think we're," She said through laughter. "That is so not what I was going to say."

"Oh, then why did you want me as your parter?"

"Because I wanted to know if you like him."

"Why?"

"Because he likes you."

"He does?" Zoey asked excitedly. "But what about that stuff with Amy?"

"I can't tell you that. Just give him a chance. You won't regret it."

"Are you sure there's nothing between you two."

"Trust me, he's not my type."

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

Trent still looked upset. "Look," Kitsune told him. "You're going at it all wrong."

"Going at what?"

"This thing with Gwen. You see, you're doing all the normal things. But Gwen isn't a normal girl, I should know," she joked with a point to her headband. "She's a goth, so apologize like a goth."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, try 'you're the last person I'd leave buried alive if I had a choice.'"

"Will that work?"

"No idea, but it's worth a shot."

"Got it, if you can get us in the same boat on the way back I'll owe you one.

"Deal." Then she noticed the fog rolling in. "I don't think that was there before.

"I think you're right," he said looking at the giant skull that had been carved into the face of a cliff. All the campers made it to Boney Island unscathed.

"And now we know why it is called Boney Island," Scarlett said. A strange animal call frightened the campers.

"Let's just g-get this over with," Gwen said as she and Leshawna took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

Both teams ran through the forrest. Gwen and Trent were scared by the skulls impaled on spikes throughout the forrest. The Gophers pulled ahead of the Bass but were stopped by a tree that almost fell down on top of Sky.

"I'm pretty sure I saw something," Malcolm whispered. Several giant beavers with large tusks jumped out of the shadows. "Mutant Beavers!" The pain magnet cried as they all ran off, the beavers giving chase.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CHRIS - "A remnant of the Plaistocene era, the Wolly Beaver is a day active rodent indigenous to Boney Island. Oh yeah and their meat-eaters."

XXXX

A bear was scratching its back against a tree when the Gophers ran past it. It look confused until it saw the wooly beavers chasing them. It pick up a pair of glasses and put them on.

The Screaming Gophers were chased into a dead end, when the beavers gave up the chases and wandered off. "Hey," Trent said, "they're leaving."

"What an unbelievable stroke of luck!" Victor cheered.

"Good job Wadsworth," Noah deadpanned. "Now you jinxed us."

"What do you mean?" Several large and angry geese popped out of their nests and snarled at them.

"That."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So far today has not been my best day!" Malcolm cried as they were being chased by the geese. They passed the bear with glasses again. This time, he took them off, glared at them, and broke them in half.

"Someone do something!" Gwen yelled.

"I got it!" Noah said. "Stop and hide behind your canoe!"

"How will that help?" Leshawna yelled.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Just do it already!" Trent said as he and Kitsune stopped and held upg their canoe. The others followed suit. The geese didn't stop and all flew into the hastily built wall, knocking themselves out.

"It worked!" Gwen said. The Bass ran past them.

"So the turkey got lucky," Leshawna said. "We still got a challenge to win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Killer Bass stood at a fork in the path. "Which way are we gonna go?" DJ asked.

"We should probably go left," Duncan said.

"I think we should go right," Mike said.

"Well the right trail does look wider," Zoey agreed. She and Mike shared a smile.

"Right it is!" Sammy said.

"I can see the other team!" Trent said.

"They're taking the path on the right," Gwen said.

"So let's go left."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS)

The nine teens were walking through the woods when Trent stepped and started sinking. "Whoa," he said, "I don't wanna freek anyone out but I'm shrinking!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TRENT - "Right. How am I supposed to know what quicksand looks like? It looks just like sand."

CHRIS - He can barely talk through laughter. "Can you believe they fell for that? I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would walk into it." He laughs some more before saying, "that's just great." He closes the confessional in laughter.

XXXX

"Uh-oh." Trent said as he sunk. Kitsune then got an idea.

"Hold on, I'll try to pull you out," she said. He grabbed her hand and she tried to pull, but would up being pulled into th quicksand witth Trent. "Well I'm outta ideas, you got anything?"

The musician face-palmed and yelled, "Somebody! Help us!"

Noah grabbed a vine and threw it to the two. "Grab the vine!" He told them. "I'll pull you out!"

"We'll help," Sky and Alejandro said. The three managed to pull them out of the quickand.

"They're alive!" Malcolm cheered.

"Thanks bro," Trent told Noah, "you're a lifesaver."

The bookworm shrugged. "No problems Elvis."

Kitsune hugged him. "My hero! That was amazing!"

"Anybody would've done it," he said trying to get out of the hug.

"This is all very touching guys," Gwen deadpanned. "But we still have a challenge to complete."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS)

 _Just when things were looking up for the Bass, disaster struck._

Mike tripped and fell. "Ah! My leg!" He cried holding the bruised limb. "Of all the-" He inhaed and became Chester. "You kids and your trekking around the woods, don't you know this old man is fragile?"

"Mike!" Zoey cried in alarm as she rushed to his side.

"I've told you whippersnappers my name is Chester!"

Zoey wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You're going to be ok."

Chester inhaled and became Mike again. "If you say so," he said dopily.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MIKE - "I don't know how I ended up hugging Zoey, but I'm not gonna complain."

SCARLETT - "The bruise looked much worse than it actually was. However he still needed to stay off of it for the rest of the day."

DJ - "He just kept going. Dude's got heart."

XXXX

(BEACH)

Duncan had taken Mike's place as the Bass finished the trek to the beach. The injured teen on top of the canoe. When they got there, the Gophers were already trying to build the fire. Leshawna trying with rocks and Sky by rubbing a stick. They looked at the Bass, who had already built theirs.

"How'd they do that so fast?" Sky asked.

Duncan smirked and held up a lighter.

"No rule against carrying lighters," Chris said from his helicopter. "Edge, Killer Bass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Gophers were gathering firewood, Alejandro came across an idol hidden in the bushes.

XXXX

FLASHBACK

"If you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever."

XXXX

The charmer smirked aa he picked up the idol. The then attempted to throw it in Noah's canoe, but he didn't notice that it bouced off the side and into Leshawna's as he had already walked over to where Kitsune was just as Victor was leaving. "Thank you for this," the gentleman said as he walked off.

"Kitsune," the charmer said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning Victor."

"What, his suit's not real silk?" the fox lover joked.

"No, he spoke with me about our next vote. He wants to vote you off."

"Then why did he ask me to vote for Leshawna?"

"To throw you off the trail. They told me everything."

"They?"

"Victor is in an alliance with Noah and Malcolm. Didn't he tell you?"

"No," she said with a scowl. "No he did not."

"Well, I must take my leave, we are in a challenge right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike sat by the campfire, forbidden from putting weight on his leg. "This sucks, he said."

Sammy turned to Zoey and said, "Mike looks a little down. Why don't you keep him company, so he doesn't like go crazy or something."

"You really think I should?"

"Yes, now go." Zoey sat down beside Mike and the two blushed. Sammy watched this with a smile.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - "Those two are like so cute together."

XXXX

"I don't think the fire's big enough," the cheerleader thout out loud.

"You heard the woman, we need more wood guys!" DJ said "Come on, let's go!"

Harold panicked and for some reason grabbed the canoes' oars and tossed them into the fire. The team gasped and Scarlet asked through gritted teeth, "Harold, how are we going to get back without the oars!"

"I think this should work," Kitsune told her team while holding a strange orb with some twigs sticking out. "It's a firestarter made of tree sap and sand. You uh, might wanna stand back."

They all backed away as the goofball tossed it into the fire. The resulting mushroom cloud forced hris to fly the helicopter away. "We have our fire building winners!" The host declared. "Point for the Gophers!"

"What. Was that?" Noah asked.

"At the risk of sounding like Staci," Kitsune explained with wide eyes, "It was something my great-great-grandmother told me about before she passed. I didn't think it'd work this well, or at all. The woman was a bit of a nutcase."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teams walked back to their canoes. Kitsune stopped and said, "Trent. No offence, but after almost getting me killed today, I don't wanna ride back with you. So I'll ride with Leshawna and you can paddle back with Gwen Ok?" She didn't wait for a response before grabbing the sista and speeding off toward the canoe. She saw the idol that landed there and pocketed it. "Cool."

"How are we supposed to get back now?" Mike asked, supported by Sammy and Zoey.

"You could have one person push each canoe," Victor suggested as they paddled off, much to the dismay of his allies.

"That just might work," Duncan said. "DJ, you up for it?"

"I'll do it," DJ agreed "I have to."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DJ - "The team was counting on me. I had to swim like a killer bass would and no wedie flop was gonna get in my way."

XXXX

"Go DJ Go!" Sammy cheered as he pushed all three canoes back to the island. "Stop, DJ, Stop!" She cried as he neared the beach at full speed. They caught a rock at just the right angle and flew through the air before landing painfully.

"The Bass are the winners!"

"You cost us the game!" Leshawna accused Victor. "You are dead."

"I'd rather lose fairly than win because of an unfair advantage, and I think the others feel the same way. Right?" He asked, but when he saw the glares of his teammates he gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - GOPHERS)

A wolf howled at the moon as Chris began the ceremony. "And now, for the always anxiety inducing marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Malcolm." He ran to get his prize but tripped and fell on the way.

"Trent."

"Gwen." The musician stopped and shared a smile with his crush.

"Kitsune." The girl looked surprised, then upset when she realized she'd been duped.

"Noah."

"Alejandro."

"Sky."

"One last marshmallow," Victor and Leshawna looked scared. "The person who dosen't get this marshmallow, will walk off the Dock of Shame, and take a ride on the Boat of Losers. Who's it gonna be?"

The two teens started shaking in fear, but one relaxed when Chris called, "Leshawna."

Victor sighed and stood up. "It was an honor to compete along side of you and I wish you the best luck in the rest of the competetion." He walked off to the docks.

"Victor wait!" Sky ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK)

"Victor!" The cry caught the gentleman's attention.

"Sky?" he asked.

"I wanted to say good-bye," she explained. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I shall miss you as well," he replied. She leaned in toward him and they shared a kiss in the moonlight.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "So Alejandro tricked me into voting off Victor," she explained with a scowl. "That pretty boy's gonna get his." She held up the Boney Island idol. "Especially with my new good luck charm."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Apologies to the Victor fans, if they existed. But I had him pegged to be eliminated here as soon as I saw he landed in this cast. It just felt natural for his polite nature to cause his downfall and this challenge was the best place for it to happen. The thing with Alejandro setting up votes against him was a last minute addition that I felt worked. As for who voted for who? Let's leave that up for debate, like how no one knew who'd get the boot in canon.

Gwent and Zoke continue to move a glacial paces. But part of that is canon and the other just makes sense to me.

Also, Sky and Victor kissed. Totally fanboying over that. Yes, I'm aware that Sky has a boyfriend back home. It's all part of their romance arc.

All in all, I'd say this was a decent episode

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy

 **17th Place:** Shawn

 **16th Place:** Victor


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the lateness, Internet has been out all week. The next chapter should be posted sometime next week. Let's read some paintball! This one had a few logistics problems but as you can see, I worked them out.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did I would change nothing about this episode), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **bruno14:**_ I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting anyone to be upset by Victor's elimination but it was just his time. I'm glad you liked the Sky/Victor moment, and her boyfriend will come up at some point. Also glad to hear you like the Gwent and Zoke plots, especially Kitsune's part.

 _ **Guest:**_ Do you mean in general or within this AU? Because I will admit she can seem unlikable right now.

 _ **GirlPower54:**_ That's ok, review when you can :). Again, wasn't excepting people to be upset over on of my OC's going home, so sorry to bum you guys out. I also didn't notcie the irony in Victor's name until you pointed that out. Yeah, I think Keith won't exacltly be a fan of this show from this point on lol.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Malcolm, Noah, Sky, Trent

 _Killer Bass_ : DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 09: Paintball Deer Hunter**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _Both teams set out on a canoe trip to deadly Boney Island. Samey played matchmaker for Mike and Zoey, and Kitsune decided to help poor Trent from completely blowing it with Gwen. There were winners, and there were losers also known as: the Gophers. Between Alejandro's scheming and him being the reason behind their loss, Victor was the next camper to rock the Dock of Shame. But not before a good-bye kiss from Sky. But he may not be the only person targeted by Alejandro, becasue Kitsune picked up a creepy stick voodoo thingy from the island that was supposed to be planted in Victor's canoe. Will Kitsune live to regret her good luck charm? And can my teeth possibly get any whiter? Find out here on Total...Drama...Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris flew his helicopter very low to the ground to wake the campers up. Duncan woke up in a panic. "Hit the deck!" the delinquent screamed. "They're coming man! They found us!" He jumped under Mike and DJ's bunk, who just shrugged.

The Gopher girls weren't fairing any better. Leshawna jumped and hit her head on the bunk above. "Ok," she complained, "that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve!"

"I know," Kitsune said, "he's just _plane_ annoying." She laughed at her joke and the others groaned. "Tough room," she commented as Gwen and Leshawna got dressed and left. She noticed Sky's dejected look and asked. "You still upset over Victor?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I finally admit that I like him and then he gets voted out."

"Again, I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. I couldn't have dated him anyway. Not with Kieth."

"Who's Kieth?"

"My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I thought you kissed Victor?"

"I did. Oh crap I did! What do I do?"

"Calm down, it's ok. Let me guess relationship on it's last leg?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just keep quiet, break up with him if you get kicked off and hook up with Victor on the finale." Sky looked unsure.

Suddenly Chris said over the loud speakers. "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast is in three minutes at the campfire pit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPFIRE PIT)

"Are you ready for today's Extreme Max Impact Challenge?!" Chris asked the campers.

"We are ready!" Kitsune yelled. Leshawna shook her head.

"Incoming!" The host yelled as he threw a can of beans. It looked like it was going to hit Gwen before Trent caught it and the two shared a smile. "This is breakfast," Chris explained as he passed cans to the campers.

"I think we have some difference in opinion on what breakfast is," Alejandro commented.

Malcolm sang, "Beans, beans they're good for your heart. The more you eat the more you-" a can hit him in the head and he fell over.

"Today's challenge is all about survival," Chris explained. "We're going hunting," he said as he brandished a paintball gun."

"That's more like it," Duncan said.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked.

"Why yes Harold. It is," Chris answered before he shot the dweeb.

"So am I to assume we will be hunting the other team?" Scarlett asked.

"Correctamundo! This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams when we're in the woods so... finish breakie." Malcolm let out a loud belch and everyone looked at him.

"Excuse me," he chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

"And now for the team breakdowns," Chris said. "The Killer Bass hunters are... Mike, Samey, and Zoey. Locked and loaded with Bass Blue paint. And with orange paint are the Gopher hunters: Leshawna, Noah, Malcolm, and Sky. You also geet theese stylin' glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer. Here are your noses, antlers, and little white tails." Kitsune raised her hand and Chris said, "Yes Kitsune, you will have to take off the fox gear for the duration of the challenge."

"There's no way I'm a deer," Duncan said.

Chris put the accesseries on him and said, "Take these off and your team is toast. Deer get a head start, so. Off you go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS)

DJ, Harlod, Scarlett, and Duncan were walking through the forrest. "I still can't believe stupid Chris made me a stupid deer," Duncan complained.

"I don't know about you guys," DJ said, "but I'm outta here." He pranced away on all fours, leaving behind his stunned teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHERS)

Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, and Trent were walking through the forrest. "This is the lamest thing I've ever done," Gwen said.

"We'll be sitting ducks if we stick together," Kitsune said. "Let's split up, I'll go with Alejandro." She pulled the charmer away.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "I figure Alejandro can't pull any tricks if I'm watching him."

ALEJANDRO - "It seems Kitsune may be getting suspicious. I'll have to find a way to deal with her."

XXXX

(BASS HUNTERS)

Sammy and Zoey were listening to Mike's hunting tips, the latter with much more interest. "Wow, you know a lot about this stuff."

"All in a day's work Shiela," 'Mike' said in the Austrailian accent of Manitoba. Sammy walked up to Manitoba and whispered to him.

"Do not do anything to mess this up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHER HUNTERS)

"All right hunters, start your paintballs!" Chris announced over loudspeaker.

"Might as well get this over with," Noah said.

"For once I agree with you," Leshawna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah was stumbling throught the wood when he came across Kitsune. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to keep Alejandro from doing anything shifty, but the slimy little eel got away from me. I'm pretty sure he got Victor kicked off. Hey, since your allince is down a man, think I could join?"

"How'd you know about it?"

"A little eel told me," she smirked.

"I don't have any problem, we'll see what Malcolm says."

"All right, I'm gonna go grab some chips."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "Al knows about us? This isn't good."

XXXX

Malcolm was sneaking around. "I am a finely tuned machine," he told himself. He saw DJ eating some grass and said, "Ah, there's one. I just need to line up my shot and -" he farted and caught DJ's attention and ran away. "I think I ate too many beans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitsune hid under a picnic table and waited for Chef to leave. When he did, the goofball tried to stand up but smacked er head on the table. Chef looked back for a moment then shrugged, and Kitsune ran inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This time I got him," Malcolm said as he was lining up another shot on DJ. "Get ready to be painted in 3...2... Snake!" He jumped out of his hiding spot and once again alerted the brickhouse to his presence. He ran and Malcolm ran after him. "It's on DJ! I hope you like the color orange, because that's all I got!" He yelled as he shot several shots that missed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the main lodge Kitsune had snagged a bag of chips. She was about to leave but saw Chef coming and hid under a table. Chef came in and was headed for the kitchen when the idol fell out of her pocket. He heard the sound and looked over to her, who was already gone.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "In hindsight, trying to steal food from a psycho chef probably was the dumbest thing I'd ever done."

XXXX

DJ was still running from Malcolm, on all fours as the pain magnet continiously shot at him. "Just stand still so I can hit you!" He yelled. DJ ran across a stream and Malcolm chased after him and caught a rock between the legs. "Ok, now I'm mad," he said in a high-pitched voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitsune had stopped and rested after running from Chef when a rustle caught her attention. "I'm too tired to run so just shoot me," she said.

Gwen walked out, "No gun. Did you get caught by a hunter?" She asked.

"No, just almost died for a bag of chips." They started walking off and the goofball held the bag to the goth. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I'm not a fan of barbecue."

"Gosh you're weird."

"Figures the first deer I see belong to my team," Noah quipped.

"Hey Noah," "Sup," Kitsune and Gwen said.

"Any hunters find you?"

"Nope," said the fox lover. "I'm gonna head out, you coming Gwen?"

"I think I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself," she said before getting hit with a paintball. Noah and Gwen ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can run, but you're just delaying the inevetable!" Malcolm yelled as he kept shooting. They found themselves at the top of the 1000 foot cliff. DJ was cornered and Malcolm let out a borderline psychotic laugh. "You're mine now deer," he said as he pulled the trigger one more time but nothing came out. "Huh, any chance you'll just wait for me to get a reload?" DJ angrily walked to the pain magnet. "Now let's not do anything hasty."

DJ threw Malcolm off the cliff and pranced off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bookworm and goth were still running when Gwen asked, "Why are you running?"

"Force of habit," he deadpanned. Both of them ran into Trent, literally.

"Hey guys," he said.

"How's it going Elvis?" Noah asked.

"Not bad, Mike almost got me earlier. but I think I got rid of him."

"Well let's hope you're right," the bookworm said. "I don't really wanna lose two in a row."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malcolm had just fished himself out of the lake. "Ok, I was shorted on ammo, thrown off a cliff, and given a case of toe crabs. But I will not be defeated." He said to himself. He noticed Duncan nearby, "I'm still in this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two hours of sneaking around in the woods and I haven't shot a darn thing," Leshawna mused. "What kind of messed up person actually does this for fun?" She saw a couple of deer but wasn't too sure who they were. She shrugged and shot one of them.

"Ow!" Noah said. "What was that for?"

"I shoulda known you'd be slacking off instead of doing anything," the sista said.

"As opposed to the girl who shoots the _hunters_ on her _own_ team?" he asked irately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was drinking water from a stream when he heard a fart. He sniffed and said, "Beans. Malcolm." He looked up. "Malcolm!" Another fart. "Nice try Farticus! You almost had me!" The delinquent ran off leaving the pain magnet in the tree, where he fell fom shortly after. A bear showed up and sniffed the boy.

"Hey, big guy," he said awkwardly, "you're gonna head off soon right?" He suddenly farted and the bear growled and rose up on its hind legs. It let out a deafening roar.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

BEAR - It's wearing Malcolm's hunting cap and staring down the barrel of the paintball gun. It manages to shoot itself and growled in frustration.

XXXX

Noah narrowed his eyes and shot Leshawna. She shot back, and the two began emptying their guns on each other, with Gwen and Trent caught in the middle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was tagging a tree when Kitsune walked up to him. "Why do you smell like beans?" She asked him.

"I had a run-in with your buddy Malcolm."

"Well, I'm gonna head back. I wanna get my fox ears back."

"Yeah, you don't look right as a deer. I like you better than a fox. And, you're going the wrong way."

"I don't think I am." She said as she walked off, Duncan walked in the opposite direction and they walked into each other, somehow managing to lock their antlers together.

"Haha," the goofball said dryly. "Now let me go."

"Sorry Foxy, this ain't by choice."

"Perfect."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DUNCAN - "Sure we coulda taken those lamo antler hats off but she coulda made Chris look like it's my fault and get me disqualified. And besides, I kinda liked it."

XXXX

"Now what are we supposed to do?" She asked him.

"Wanna make out?" He asked causing her to blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sammy and Zoey followed Manitoba through the woods. They overheard the sounds of a paintball battle. He signaled for them to follow quietly and they nodded. What they were not expecting was to see Noah and Leshawna shooting each other. They looked at each other and shrugged before shooting all four Gophers. "This is kinda fun!" Zoey commented.

The loundspeaker sounded. "Attention human wildlife and hunters! Please report back to camp, it's time to show your hides and tally up the score!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsk tsk tsk," Chris said disapointedly. "Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, being mauled by bears. Do you know what I see here? I see an undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product. And I have to say... That was awesome! When you guys opened fire on your own team? Wicked TV guys."

"Hey," Harold said, "Where are Kitsune and Duncan?"

"I believe that may answer your question," Scarlett said pointing to the two as they showed up. Still locked together.

"Oh this is too much," Gwen commented.

"Good on'ya mate!" Manitoba said.

"Girl can't keep her antlers off me," Duncan bragged. Kitsune gasped in shock, then narrowed her eyes as she kicked him between the legs. A single tear fell from his eyes and he cried, "Can't even bend over."

"Easy Kitsune," Chris warned. "Our medical tent's really only equipped for one at a time and Malcolm's pretty messed up. Well since about half of the Gophers are dripping in paint and some of them arent even deer... I think we have our winner! You're off to a hunting camp shindig. Gophers, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY)

Chris addressed the eight campers. "Normally, I'd give you the speech about marshmallows and votes and such. But tonight's elimination isn't in your hands." They gasped. "The producers have agreed that Malcolm's injuries are just too severe to let him compete. So it's time for him to take the Dock of Shame." The boy just glared at him through his bandages. "I guess we can help you get there."

"I'll do it," Kitsune said. She wheeled him off to the dock.

"Bye Malcolm," Gwen said.

"See ya buddy," Leshawna added.

"Take care man," Noah said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well look at it this way, you weren't voted off." Kitsune tried to cheer him up. He said something, but was muffled by the bandages. "I mean I'm sure if it was up to a vote you'd still be here, even though you did get mauled. Maybe I shoulda given you my good luck charm. It was in my canoe when we came back from that other island. Well we're here. See you at the finale I guess." She let go of his wheelchair, but he still rolled foward and landed in the water, where he sank. "Oh crap."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Sorry to the Malcolm fans, but like Victor, this was just a perfect episode for him to be booted. I did however try to make him have a more active role in the game than Cody in canon, and I think it worked well. I'm happy with what I've done with him as a character.

Sorry if this seems a little disjointed, this episode was full of iconic character moments and a lot of them aren't here for it.

The other major thing I want to talk about is the official announcement of another Randomverse pairing, Duncsune (Duncan/Kitsune)

All in all, I'm fairly happy with this chapter.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy

 **17th Place:** Shawn

 **16th Place:** Victor

 **15th Place:** Malcolm


	10. If You Can't Take the Heat

**Author's Note:** Double digit chapter! After this only three more to go before the merge, which is weird because at this point, Danger Island is at the Final Seven. But for now, let's get cooking (see what I did there?). Also. ahem. A NEW SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA IS IN PRODUCTION! And a new chapter will be posted tomorrow.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did Heather would've gotten the boot), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **bruno14:**_ Yep 2 out of three gone. Sorry to disappoint with the Malcolm boot, but it was his time. That and I wasn't expecting those three to be so well-liked.

 _ **Guest:**_ I loved reading your thoughts on those three. Victor is without a doubt my favorite of the 16 OC's littered throughout this AU. Malcolm is 3rd, but I don't really see how he hasn't proved himself. He formed an alliance that would've worked had it not been for Alejandro, won a challenge for the team, and if there was a vote, he would've made it. As for Kitsune, well your thoughts on her were funny because I first created her as an idea of the contestant's kids where she would be Owen and Izzy's daughter. As far as her having the cursed idol, this is AU, anything is possible :)

 _ **Jonathen:**_ Outside of saying Noah would outlast the dodgeball game, I'm not really into spoilers sorry. If you want I can annouce some hints to the World Tour newbies.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Noah, Sky, Trent

 _Killer Bass_ : DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 10: If You Can't Take the Heat...**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _Our competitors became hunters, and the hunted. Malcolm's game was way off. And when he finally caught wind of his prey, he totally blew it. And then he made a new friend, who quickly beat the crap out of him. Can anyone say Medivac? In a weird and strangly watchable twist, Noah and Leshawna turned their paintball guns on each other. It was a full on wrestle for dominance within the two rivals on the Gopher squad, and the Gophers were sent to the bonfire. In the end however, it was Malcolm who was the first person in Total Drama history to be eliminated due to injury. The Gophers are still the underdogs. Con they bounce back? or is their goose finally cooked? Find out tonight on Total... Drama... Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(BASS CABIN - BOY'S SIDE)

The four Bass boys were sleeping somewhat peacefully. Harold was scratching himself, DJ was snoring, and Mike's personalities were chatting amongst themselves. Duncan woke up and jumped to the floor to do push-ups. He stopped when he caught wind of a pair of stained briefs, figuratively and literally. He groaned in disgust and Mike and DJ chuckled. "Not cool Harold man, not cool!" he said.

"Those aren't mine," the dweeb defended.

"Yeah right, you're always leaving your gitch lying around," the delinquent replied.

"No I'm not. Gosh!"

"Actually you are," Mike said.

"You have like absolutely no proof," Harold said.

"You're the only one that wears that kind," Mike pointed out.

DJ added, "And your mom sewed your name onto the label."

"Whatever," Harold said. "I'm going for a shower!" He left the cabin.

"Hey don't forget to clean the skidmaker!" Duncan called out as he left. When he was gone he turned to the others, "I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson boys. Who's with me?"

"I'm game," "Let's do this," Mike and DJ agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

The fourteen remaining campers stood in front of Chris as he explained the challenge. "Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward, and the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients." He pointed to a truck that was backing onto the island from the water, "Every morning a truck brings us food. Today's challenge starts there." A dolphin stuck it's head out of the window and saluted,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bass looked in the back of the truck. "Can't go wrong with Italian," Mike suggested.

"Hello Head Chef!" Duncan said.

"Well let's grab some food!" He jumped into the truck but is shirt got snagged on a meat hook and was torn off. He inhaled and Vito made his return. "Yo, Amy where you at?"

Sammy spoke up, "Vito! Amy left and she said she'd only come back if you helped us cook the best three course Italian meal ever."

"Now that's my specialty. Just follow my lead."

As the Gophers Kitsune called out "Noah's head chef!" When he looked at her in confusion she said, "Trust me."

Leshawna looked at the two, "What are they up to?"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "So Malcolm's gone, but between Noah's brains and my good luck charm we should ditch this losing streak."

XXXX

"Let's get cooking!" Vito said.

"Okay," Noah said, "Leshawna: mangoes. Sky: pinapples. Alejandro: macadamias. Trent: molases. Gwen: tomatoes. And Kitsune: oranges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(KITCHEN)

The Bass walked in and set down their crates of food. "Yo, we got three courses and six peeps. So grab a partner," Vito said.

"I know how to make pasta sauce," DJ said.

"I know how to boil pasta!" Zoey said. The two high-fived.

"Me and Sammy can rock the antipasto," Harold said. "I'm like a black belt when it comes to cutting cheese." The others laughed at the comment but he didn't see what was funny. "Okay! What!?"

"I guess that leaves you and me on dessert detail," Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Very well," she said. "Follow my instructions and try not to mess up."

"That's the spirit!" Vito cheered. The two looked at him skeptically.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DUNCAN - "I never noticed it, but there's something familiar about Mike. Or Vito or whatever."

XXXX

Back at the cabin, a figure grabbed all the clothes Harold left on the floor and put them in a bag. It snuck off with a chuckle.

In the kitchen, Vito signaled DJ. The brickhouse smirked and picked up a pot full of water. "Where do you want the water Zoey?" He asked before 'accidentally' spilling the water all over Harold.

"Woah, Nerdlinger," Vito said. "Go get into something dry."

The Gophers had just arrived at there space and Noah was handing out assignments. "Gwen, you and Alejandro are on the citrus macedamia upside-down cake flambe."

"You can count on us," Alejandro said.

Kitsune came through with a bag of oranges, but spilled some and stepped on them. She slid across the floor and fell, spilling and/or chrushing the rest of them. "Yeah, we're gonna need more oranges," Noah sighed.

"Got it," the goofball said.

"Trent, you and Foxtrot are on ribs," Noah said. "Leshawna and Sky, you're on pinapple skewers and mango dip."

"Boy, let me handle the appitizer," Leshawna said. "I know how to make a pineapple chutney that would melt the socks off the devil!"

"Have at it then," he told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS CABIN - BOY'S SIDE)

Harold searched through a dresser. "Shirt, shirt, shirt." He pulled out an unsettlingly small red speedo with a smile and said. "Looks like it's your time to shine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPGROUNDS)

Kitsune ran to the kitchen with a crate of oranges in hand. She ran head-first into a tree that carried a beehive. The bees attacked the fox lover and she ran away yelling at the stings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(KITCHEN)

As Vito was stirring a pot, DJ was talking with Zoey about him. "I think he digs you," he told her.

"Sammy said the same, but I don't know," she replied.

DJ grabbed Vito and pointed to Zoey. He walked over to her and said, "So how's aout you and me head out for a bit until Amy gets back."

"Excuse me?"

Sammy iverheard this and said, "I think I'm messing up the salad, can you help me?"

"Sure thing Blondie! Be right back babe," he said with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trent was basting the ribs when Kitsune showed up covered in bee stings. "I'm back, and I have oranges. Trent heads up!" She threw the crate at the musician who did not catch it and instead was knocked out.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "Sure things are going great," he said with no small amount of sarcasm. "Kitsune's covered in bee stings and Trent's got a concussion, which means he's out of today's challenge because of course it does. It's almost like we're cursed or something."

XXXX

Duncan was absentmindedly rolling a pastry when Scarlett told him. "At least attempt to not crush the pastry."

"All right, but only if you don't curdle the custard with that uptight additude of yours."

The braniac pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of all the-" she was interrupted when she saw her twin walk in. "What the..."

"Okay who took all my shorts?" Harold asked.

Chris came to give the teams an update, and shuddered at the sight of the dweeb. "Three hours and counting guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sky was making the chutney, Noah walked over. "Are you gonna do anything or is this really Sky's recipe?" He asked.

"I know what I'm doing," Leshawna said. "You just gotta trust me."

"I would but the last time someone said that to me, they wound up covered in bee stings and sent someone to the infirmary. So maybe try doing your part."

"What, and standing around bossing people around is your part? You ain't fooling anyboy with this power trip."

"Are you gonna be team player or not?"

"Oh I'm a team player, but I'm also allergic to pinapples!"

"If you're allergic, then why are you... You know what, I don't care, just make the chutney," with that he walked off.

Leshawna started cutting pinaplles for the dish and muttered under her breath. "Bossy know-it-all little," She growled when she saw the rashes on her arms. "Yo," she asked Noah. "What do you recomend I do about this?"

"I recomend you deal with that after you made this dish you bragged about," he told her matter-of-factly. Sky and Gwen had to hold her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vito and DJ giggled behind Harold as he was chopping a sausage. "Yo," Vito said, "Go put some some clothes, you can't cook in something that tiny."

"So give me back my pants then!" Harold demanded.

"Harold's right," Duncan said. "If you go to the cabin, you'll find a clean pair of underwear and shorts waiting." Harold walked off and the the three other Bass boys laughed as Duncan held up a bottle of hot sauce.

Harold found the clothes waiting for him. "That's more like it," he said as he put on the underwear. After a few seconds, his eyes widened. "My biscuits are burning!" He ran and jumped in the lake and sighed in relief. "Idiots!"

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

Noah walked over to Gwen and Sky. "How's it going?" He asked them.

"I think we might have used too much flambe starter," Sky admitted.

"Easy way to check for that," he said. "Just light it." He light it and it for lack of a better word, exploded. "I can't feel my eyebrows," he said shocked.

"That's because you don't have any," Kitsune said. "I'll go get my make-up bag be right back." She took off.

" Wait!" Noah tried but was too late, "Nevermind."

"Excuse me," Leshawna said. "I need a bathroom break."

"By all means go, we're gonna loose the challenge anyway, so why even bother trying!?" He started laughing hysterically and the others looked at him worriedly.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "I'll admit to being on edge. It seems like everytime someone goes home, I'm allied with them. And the thought of losing again kinda set me off."

XXXX

Alejandro walked over to Leshawna and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she looked over to where Noah, Sky, and Gwen were standing with a glare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPGROUNDS)

Kitsune inched her way to the cabin, trying not to upset any bees. She kicked a few glass bottles but nothing happened. She took another step and sunk her foot into a rake and screamed in pain. After she fell down, the beehive fell on top of her and the bees followed. "Seriously?!" She screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sky and Gwen were rebuilding the dessert, Kitsune ran in and slammed the door to keep the bees out. Noah walked over to her, "Now that that unessessary detour is over, please get back to the ribs and try to salvage this thing?!" He said still in panic mode.

Leshawna picked him up over her shoulder and tossed nim in the fridge. "What was that for?" Kitsune asked her.

"Boy needed a place cool off," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you even listening to me?" Scarlett asked. "They all need to have precisely the same amount of custard."

"Relax," Duncan said. "they're fine. Have you ever considered letting loose and having fun once in a while?"

"I can have fun," she defended, "just not when I'm supposed to be working."

"If you say so Red," he said as he squirted her with custard. She glared and dumped a bowl of it onto him.

"Now that was fun," she smirked.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DUNCAN - "People don't usually fight back when I mess with them. I respect those that do."

KITSUNE - "You don't think he was flirting with Scarlett do you? I mean... I don't care. He can date whoever he wants, I'm not bothered." From outside the confessional Leshawna said,

"Yo, you still busy denying or can someone else have a turn?"

"Like I said, Whatever"

XXXX

Kitsune placed her idol on the table for decoration. "You're meal is coming right up sir," she said.

Vito lit some candles. "Be back in a sec with your meal guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gophers, sans Noah and Trent, surveyed the meal. "We might just win this thing yet y'all," Leshana said. "Kitsune, gaurd the food. Let's do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the firdge Noah was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. "Ok guys I'm calmed down. You can let me out now... Please?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitsune guarded the food. "Looking good guys," she said. "Really good." Her stomach growled. "Well, no self-respecting chef would serve her foos without taste-testing it." She grabbed a rib and ate it. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph, John, Paul, and Ringo that's good. Of course now it's lopsided..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris ate the antipasto and smiled. "You're antipasto passed the test-o," he said. "Pass the pasta please." He ate the pasta. "On a scale of one to ten. Fifteen! How will th Gophers respond?"

Leshawna, Sky, Gwen, and Alejandro waited for Kitsune to come out with the main course, but nothing happened. Leshawna went into the kitchen to see what was happening and saw an empty platter and sauce covered Kitsune. "Tell me you did not just eat an entire plate of ribs!" She yelled.

Kitsune presented the empty platter to Chris. He looked at it and said, "Yeah, this looks like it's... been eaten."

"About that," she chuckled then realized, "Wait! I have one in my pocket!" She dug it out and handed it to him. "Here you go."

He took a bite and thought for a moment. "You know what, I've had worse. Three points." The fox lover cheered and Chris said. "Close Kitsune, but the Bass still lead fifteen to eleven. Time for dessert."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris ate the custard and pastry dessert the Bass made. "Eh six. The Bass have tewnty-one. If the Gophers wanna win they need all ten points and I have to say, this dessert looks like a winner." He touched it with the fork and it imploded.

"That's not good," Leshawna said.

He took a bite and started choking. Kitsune ran behind him and gave him the heimlick. It stopped the choking and he said, "What the heck is this?!"

Kitsune shrugged and said, "It was Noah's recipe. Crap! he's still in the fridge!" She said running to free him. Chris looked at Leshawna.

"What?" She said, "Boy needed to chill."

"Oh I hear that," the host agreed.

"Thanks for not noticing I was gone for an hour!" Noah yelled. "Did we win?"

"Nope," Chris said. "The Bass win twenty-one to thirteen. And it's not cause I almost died. The ribs sucked too."

"Perfect," Noah said sarcastically. "Where'd that statue come from?"

"Beats me," Kitsune said. "It was in my canoe when we came back from the other island."

"You got it where?" He asked.

"You mean Boney Island?" Chris asked. "The deadlieast island in Muskoka? The island I specifacally said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?"

She blinked. "For fututre reference, when someone asks if they missed anything, START WITH CURSES! Let me go put this back."

"Ok," the host said. "The Bass lead with seven members to the Gophers soon-to-be six. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. I five-star dinner under the stars."

The Bass cheered and Vito asked. "Alright we won, now where's Amy?" Sammy gave him a shirt and he sighed, "Well played Blondie." He put the shirt on and inhaled, bringing Mike back. "What happened?" Scarlett looked at him skeptically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GOPHER CABIN)

Alejandro, Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna sat on the steps outside the cabin. "Are you sure about this Leshawna?" Gwen asked.

"After what Alejandro told me," she explained, "she's got to go."

"Yes, I'm afraid I heard it from her own mouth," he explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK)

Noah and Kitsune were also discussing the vote. "I don't wanna do this," she admitted.

"I know it's messed up, but it's either her or you," he told her.

"How do we know the others will even vote with us?"

"We don't it's basically a gamble."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - "Today's challenge proved we can't really work together."

ALEJANDRO - "Today couldn't have gone better if I planned it."

GWEN - "Leshawna and Noah can't go five minutes without fighting. And Kitsune messed up everything for us today."

ALEJANDRO - "I apologize in advance to who gets voted off tonight. I needed to test just how effective my manipulation of Leshawna really is."

GWEN - "I vote for Kitsune."

XXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - GOPHERS)

"I've got seven Gophers sitting in front of me," Chris said. "But only six bits of sweet fluffy safey in my hands. So, good luck. When I call your name come up and get your marshmallow. Leshawna."

"Noah."

"Gwen.

"Trent."

"Alejandro."

"Kitsune, Sky, it's down to you whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and leave on the Boat of Losers. Forever. The final marshmallow goes to..." Both girls stared nervously at the plate. "Kitsune."

"What?" Sky asked. "Why me?"

"So you can take your two-timing ways back to where you came from," Leshawna said.

Kitsune paled, "How'd you find out about that?"

"Alejandro told me he overheard your conversation," she explained.

"Well, at least I can follow your advice now," Sky said to the fox lover. She walked off toward the dock.

"Well, Kitsune," Chris said. "Since you're still here you might wanna burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes.

"Will Chef give me some sage?" She asked.

"No, so good luck with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS CABIN - BOY'S SIDE)

As Harold lay sleeping, Mike, Duncan, and DJ picked up his bed and carried it out of the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harold woke up outside to giggling. He got up and saw all the female campers swimming and laughing at him. He slept naked that night. "Good morning Harold," Leshawna and Kitsune greeted. He screamed and covered himself up with a pillow.

The other Bass boys showed up in a canoe. "So," Duncan said, "learn your lesson yet?"

"Yes!" the dweeb said. "Okay. Yes!"

"We're gonna need more than that man," DJ said.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again. I swear!" He pleaded.

"I believe him," Mike said, "what about you?"

Duncan tossed him a change of clothes and said "A pleasure doing business with you!" and the three laughed as Harold ran to get dressed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Sorry to the Sky fans, but all I have really going for her was her romance with Victor and since he's gone there's no reason for her to stick around. So Al spills the beans about Kieth and gets Sky sent home.

I had originally planned on this being Kitsune's elimination, but that would leave me without a comedic relief character.

Vito being in this episode came from a weird thought I couldn;t get rid of, personally I think it works.

So Kitsune was revealed as the source of the curse, but she's still in the game. How will this affect the rest of the game? Time will tell.

Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine who's recently passed away. The world won't be the same without you.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy

 **17th Place:** Shawn

 **16th Place:** Victor

 **15th Place:** Malcolm

 **14th Place:** Sky


	11. Who Can You Trust?

**Author's Note:** Double digit chapter! After this only two more to go before the merge. I'm kinda excited about it.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did Courtney would've gotten the boot), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **richboylion:**_ I don't get it either.

 _ **Jonathen:**_ Well for now I'm only teasing the World Tour newbies. One is an OC and a villian. The next hint will come during season two and I'll tease info on Revenge of the Island during Season three

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Noah, Trent

 _Killer Bass_ : DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Scarlett, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 11: Who Can You Trust?**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _Things really got cooking between the campers. Noah buckled under the stress of competition and ended up in a fridge-sized cool down, courtesy of Leshawna. Kitsune had a hard day. Vito led the Killer Bass to victory. And despite finding out that Kitsune cursed the team, it was Sky who went bye-bye thanks to Alejandro spilling the beans about her boyfriend back home. Are the Gophers still cursed? And how much trust do they have in each other? Find out tonight on Total... Drama... Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(MAIN LODGE)

Chef scooped breakfast onto a plate and stuck a straw in it. "Today's breakfast," he said to Gwen, "is Hawaiian-Italian fusion cassarole."

"You mean leftovers from the cooking challenge," she said.

"Yeah that's right! You gotta problem with that?!"

"Sir no sir!" She saluted and Chef returned it.

At the Gopher table, Noah was bundled under a blanket and sneezing. "How are you feeling?" Kitsune asked him.

"Like I got a cold from being locked in a freezer," he deadpanned. "Once again, thanks for noticing I was gone."

"I said I was sorry."

He sneezed again, "I hate this place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DJ chewed some of his breakfast and spit it in Bunny's mouth. Zoey looked at him funny.

Duncan looked around before stuffing a mug under his shirt. As he walked away, he came face-to-face with Kitsune. "I saw that," she said. "Why would you steal a mug?"

"'Cause it's cool looking and I don't have one," he said. " _Didn't_ have one that is."

"Aren't you worried about getting kicked off?"

"Aww, and here I thought you didn't care about me."

"I don't," she said quickly. "You're just the only one I'm not on the outs with and," she started stammering before groaning and saying, "Just forget it!" frustratedly and storming off.

"She digs me," he said to no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

"Hi," Chris said to the viewers. "Chris here. Sometimes teams, just don't get along. So the producers and I thought the best way to work through the group friction would be... to exploit it for laughs. This is gonna be awesome!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK)

"So," Chris said to the remaining thirteen. "Last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues." Noah and Leshawna glared at one another. "And I'm sensing something a little funky floating in the Bass pond too." Duncan elbowed Scarlett, she grabbed his wrist and the back of his neck and pushed his head down while keeping his arm up. "So this weeks challenge is gonna be centered around building trust." Harold glared at his twin, who rolled her eyes as she released Duncan. "Because all good things begin with a little trust."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - "I trusted Trent once, he left me buried alive on the beach."

XXXX

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally we like to let our campers choose their partners, but not this time. More fun for me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the campers gathered near a rock wall as Chris explained, "Ok so the first challenge will be a free-hand rock climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass, Noah and Leshawna for the Gophers."

"Perfect," Noah snarked.

"Here's your belay and harness," the host said as he passed them to the Gophers. Leshawna caught them mid air.

"Don't trust me to catch a rope?" Noah asked.

"I don't trust those scrawny chicken arms to hold me up," she explained.

"You won't be holding him up exactly," Chris said. "One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs." He demonstrated said movement. "If their partner falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the base and the side of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like: rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few other surprises."

"Wicked!" Harold said.

"The person on belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust people and remember: Never. Let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it."

"In that case," Noah said. "I'm gonna need a new partner. Just in case."

"Relax turkey," Leshawna said. "I may not like you, but I ain't gonna let you die. That's what eliminations are for."

"I've never tried this before," DJ said as Duncan was putting the harness on him. "Have you?"

"Oh yeah," Duncan said sarcastically. "They each you how to climb walls in prison all the time." Bunny popped out of DJ's pocket.

"Sorry little guy," the brickhouse said. "You can't come up with me. You can trust Zoey, she's cool. Hey Zoey, hold Bunny while I'm on the rock. Thanks Z."

"Ok," she said. "Wow, he's so cute. Hi there"

"There, you set up," Leshawna said to Noah. The rope was noticably off.

"I don't think this is right," he said.

"It's close enough."

"That's what they said about the Hindenburg."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "So I'm really hoping Leshawna set up the belay right. I mean obviously so Noah doesn't die but also, I know if we lose again then I'm going home. I don't want to go home."

XXXX

DJ and Noah climbed up the mountain. DJ had an early lead, but Noah surprised him with his fast climbing skills. The bookworm was slowed down by an explosion that sent him off the mountain, but Leshawna was so far doing a good job keeping him alive. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you fall."

"I promised surprises," Chris said. "Habenero pepper sauce anyone?" He said with a squirt gun in his hands and a grin on his face.

The host sprayed Leshawna and she instincively covered her eyes, letting go of the rope in the process. Noah fell to the ground with a pained grunt. "What's wrong with you?" she screamed at the host.

"Muy calinte," Chris said with a gleaming smile.

He sprayed Duncan next, but the delinquent just drank the sauce and licked his lips. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

Chris whisper-yeled to the camera, "Is that the best we can do?"

Noah was making good progress and managed to once again overtake DJ, until he caught his hand on some nails. He grabbed the hand on instinct and fell off the mountain again. The rope stopped him from falling, but at the cost of a huge wedgie. "I knew there was something off about that rope," he said in a high-pitched voice as he dangled by the underwear.

"You hate to see that happen," Duncan said with a wince.

"So true my man." Chris said also wincing. "So true."

DJ climbed further and further and a still dangling Noah yelled, "Pull the rope!" still high-pitched.

"Are you sure?" the sista asked.

"Yes. Trust me!" She did as she was told and eventually got Noah just to the end of the climb. He grabbed to mountain and finished just before DJ did.

"Looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge," Chris announced.

"Great," Noah said, still high-pitched, "now get me out of this thing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

Three spotlights illuminated the two tables and a podium. Kitsune and Trent rose up on one side as if from a mechanical platform with Mike and Zoey following suit. A previously unseen intern somersaulted through the air and landed behinds the podium. Chris popped up a few seconds after as if he'd done the stunt. "And now for round two. The Extreme! Cooking! Challenge!" The intern crawled off screen with the campers watching. "Each team must pick who cooks and who eats."

"You wanna be the cook?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure!" She said excitedly.

"You up for some more cooking?" Trent asked his partner.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "Ok, so I'm still not sure if I broke the curse or not, but it's cooking. How bad can I screw it up?"

XXXX

Chris continued. "Today, you'll be preparing Fugusashimi, the traditional poisonous Japanese Blowfish."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "Me and my big mouth."

XXXX

"The Fugu Blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill thirty people," Chris explained as Chef wheeled a tank with two of them in.

Chef took out the fish. "Fishies, meet your maker!"

Chris continued, "They must be sliced veeeeery carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves and. There is no antidote. So no worries!"

Trent grabbed the fox lover and asked. "You have taken biology right?" She nodded.

"Begin!" Chris said.

Trent sighed as Kitsune poked the fish. It flew around the room like a balloon. "Ignore that," she said sheepishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey finished first. Her sushi looked like it was made by a professional. "Done!" she said as she backed away from the plate.

Kitsune finished shortly after. Hers looked almost the same as Zoey's, but had a purple tint to it.

Mike took a bite of Zoey's fish. He swallowed and looked nervous for a few seconds, and with a smile said. "Awesome!"

Kitsune pushed her plate towards Trent. "So don't blame you if you don't eat it."

"No way," the musician said. "This looks great." He took a bite and a few seconds later, punched himself in the face three times and screamed. "See? Nothing to worry-" He didn't finish as the poison had just started to take effect. He looked at the goofball and said, "I thought you said yo passed biology."

"No," she corrected, "I said I _took_ biology." Trent passed out and started vomitting on the floor.

"It's cool," Chris said. "Give him twenty-four hours and he'll be up walking and breathing as good as new."

"Someone's gonna help him though, right?" Zoey asked. Chef leaned down to give him mouth-to-mouth.

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

(DOCK)

"Come on Zoey!" Mike said as he headed to the end of the dock.

"One second, I just have to make sure Bunny's safe!" She put him on a lifeguard chair. "Thanks for trusting me enough to eat the fish."

"I knew I could trust you. I can trust you with almost anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(INFIRMARY)

Trent lay in one of the beds groaning. "Chef, in a female's nurse costume held a needle and told the boy, "This won't hurt a bit. It'll hurt a whole lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK)

Mike and Zoey had just come out of the water when he noticed something a snake had slithered to where Bunny was. "No Bunny!" He tried to get the the rabbit. But the snake had already eaten him. He tried to grab the snake, but an eagle swooped down and carried it off. It landed at the end of the dock. Where he tried to grab it. But a shark breeched and ate the eagle. He inhaled and Chester was brought out. "Of all the, since when does a shark eat birds anyway?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good news," Chris said. "The third round involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the Blind William Tell followed by the Blind Trapeze and culminating in the treacherous Blind Tobagan."

DJ looked to Zoey, "So, where's bunny at? I miss him."

"Um Bunny he, uh. Let me go get him for you," Zoey said quickly just before she took off.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "I couldn't tell him."

XXXX

Chris put an arrow on DJ's head before explaining, "Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crab apples."

"I think that was the other way around," Sammy said.

"Sha-hush," the host said. "Also, the shooter will be blindfolded." Sammy and Scarlett gasped as they slowly moved away from DJ. Chris put on a blindfold before saying, "the person that knocks an arrow of their partner's head while causing the lease amount of facial damage wins." He shot an apple that landed right on DJ's crotch. The brickhouse groaned with pain. "Aww nuts," the host said. "Alejandro and Gwen will be one team. Scarlett and Harold, you'll be the other."

"I'm violently allergic to apples," Harold said.

"Only if you ingest them," his twin said. "Which is why you'll be the shooter."

"Okay," Chris said. "Let's rock and roll!"

Scarlett and Gwen stood waiting for apples to come flying at them. The other campers stood a safe distance away. Alejandro and Harold let their apples fly. For about a half a minute the goth and brainiac were pelted with apples. Alejandro finally knocked the arrow off Gwens head.

"Finally," she said.

"I got it this time," Harold declared.

"Alejandro won already," Chris said.

"Harold!" Scarlet said panicked. "Stop!" She was hit wth another apple. Harold also managed to knock a bird out of the sky and hit DJ in the Kitsune in the head.

"Harold it's over man! Let it go!" Chris aid actually shaking some sense into him.

"Oh. Sorry Scar," the dweeb said.

Scarlett woozily said, "I'm telling Mom," before she fell over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now," Chris said. "The Blind Trapeze! To avoid serious injury the trapeze has been set up over this pond. Which is full of jellyfish. You two," he said to Kitsune and Sammy, "will stand on the platform until your partner tells you to jump."

"Then what?" Kitsune asked.

"Then hopefully they'll catch you, or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim." He laughed a bit. "Okay, hut hut!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mike swung from the trapeze, DJ asked, "So where's Bunny? I miss him."

Zoey stammered for a bit and said, "Well. You see Bunny kind of... ran away. But he'll come back."

"My little Bunny," the brickhouse said with tears in his eyes. "We were such good friends. Bunny! Why'd you do me like this?" Duncan rolled his eyes and walked off.

Back at the challenge, Mike said, "Okay Sammy. You trust me right?"

"You know I do," she replied.

"Then jump now!" She jumped and he caught her.

"Awesome they did it!" Harold cheered.

"Okay Gophers," Chris said. "Your turn."

Noah swung back fromhis trapeze. "When I say jump, jump!"

"I already figured that!" the goofball shot back.

"Now's not the time for sarcasm, just jump now!" She tried to jump, but somehow misstepped and fell face first into the pool. All the campers winced at the pained screams coming from the water.

"Ooh," Chris said. "That's a point for the Killer Bass."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "What is going on with me lately? It's like I'm... Malcolm."

XXXX

(WOODS)

"Maybe I am still cursed," Kitsune wondered as she walked to the infirmary, large jellyfish attached to her back. It stung her. "Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do," she told it. It zapped her again. "Ow!" She walked in the tent, sat down on a bed and asked Chef, "Can you get this thing off me?" He nodded.

Scarlett woke up, "Where am I?" she asked.

"Infirmary, Harold did a number on you." The brainiac laid back down and the fox lover looked out to see Duncan lluring a rabbit through the woods. "Wonder what that's about," she thought out loud before being stung again. "Ow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now the final leg," Chris annouced. "The Blind Tobagan Race. Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded." The campers gasped. "Not many of you left huh? Keep losing you guys, heheh. Oh well, Gwen and Leshawna, Mike and DJ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I know you're upset over Bunny," Mike said. "But let's focus on the challenge. So we can, you know, live."

"Bunny deserted me," DJ sighed. "Why should I trust you?"

"Hey, I helped you last week with the Harold thing. We're friends." He looked at Chef and saw him painting the bottom of the sleds. "What are you doing?"

"Just lubin'em up," the cook explained. "Get a little more speed going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"On your marks," Chris said. "Get set." He blew an air horn to start the race and he and Chef pushed the two teams to start the race.

The Gophers seemed to be a little faster as Gwen was shouting directions."Left! Right!"

Mike's directions were a little more vauge. "Look out for the tree!" DJ swerved and just missed it.

Leshawna had managed to hit a rock and become airbourne. "Girl we are flying now!" She said.

"That's the problem!" Gwen yelled. They landed in a creek that just so happened to be a waterfall. Gwen saw it and yelled, "I'm not ready to die yet!" as they went over. They landed on a log and were catapulted off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DJ come on steer buddy!" Mike pleaded. "Bunny would want you to live!"

"Hey DJ, look what I found!" Duncan called.

"DJ!" Mike said, "Duncan found Bunny!"

"Don't tease me man," DJ said. He took off the blindfold and saw him. "Bunny! You came back! A'ight let's do this!"

"Left! Right! Go DJ Go!" The Gophers landed next to them just ahead, much to Mike's confusion.

"Right! Left!" Gwen yelled.

"Right! Left!" Mike yelled. They narrowly missed some explosives and he screamed.

"What the heck was that?" DJ asked.

"We had a few explosives left over and I just hate to waste," Chris explained. Several more explosive went off with the navigators shouting directions. Mike and DJ caught on and were blasted into the air. Gwen saw this and just how close they were to the finish line. Noah and Alejandro cheered at the coming victory, but Mike and DJ landed on the finish line before the girls got there. DJ got up and grabbed the rabbit from Duncan.

"Thank's Duncan," he said with a broken voice, "you're the best."

"Whatever man, it's just a stupid rabbit," he shook off.

"So we're gonna pretend I didn't see you lure that rabbit here?" Kitsune asked him.

"So what if I did? No one would believe you anyway."

"No worries, you secret's safe with me. F.Y.I." She said while walking off, "Some girls like nice guys."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DUNCAN - "I'm not nice okay. Just to set the record straight."

XXXX

The other two who were in the infirmary joined the rest of the campers. "And the Bass are the winners of the Tobagan race. Unfortunately I said that these were blind challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment you broke the number one rule. So the Gophers are today's big winners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS CABIN - GIRL'S SIDE)

Sammy saw a note on her bunk. She read it and gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - BASS)

Chris looked at the seven Bass. "Who wants a treat?" He asked them. "A tasty treat that represents exemption, security, peace of mind-"

"Do you have to do this everytime?" Scarlett asked.

He popped up behind Mike, "And if you don't get a marshmallow you have to walk the Dock of Shame and you can never come back." He popped up next to Scarlett, "Ev-er." He went back to his podium. "Let's see: One for Duncan, one for Zoey, one for Samey."

"Harold, Mike well done my brothas. Looks like we only have one left. Scarlett and DJ, the final marshmallow goes to..."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - She held the not in her hand, "I think Scarlett knows about my alters. I'm not ready for them to know yet."

XXXX

"DJ."

"What?!" She asked angrily. "Who voted for me? WHO?!"

"Scarlett!" Harold yelled. "Not now! Not here!"

She took a deep breath. "You do realize that I'm counting on you to win this?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I know."

"Very well," she said before she walked off.

"What was that about?" Zoey asked him.

"Don't worry about it," the dweeb asked dejectedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BOAT OF LOSERS)

"I knew I shouldn't have come on this show," Scarlett said with tears in her eyes. "All it did was rob me of precious time. It's up to Harold now," she said as she broke down in tears.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Sorry to the Scarlett fans. I know people were expecting her to make the merge, but as I said, this cast requires some people to go home earlier than expected. Scarlett was a victim of plot, I'd hinted that Scarlett figured out that Mike has MPD and it wasn't time for the reveal so to speak. Therefore he and Sammy get up the votes to give her the boot.

As for Kitsune's misfortune, byproduct of the curse. That has been and will continue to be fun to write.

Oh and pay attention to that stuff at the end. It will come up again later.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy

 **17th Place:** Shawn

 **16th Place:** Victor

 **15th Place:** Malcolm

 **14th Place:** Sky

 **13th Place:** Scarlett


	12. Basic Straining

**Author's Note:** 20 reviews? What? That's freaking awesome! Let's get to the basics, (get it?) This is the next to last pre-merge chapter. I'm so glad to have made it this far. Also, there's only four more days until I turn 21, so my plan is to have chapter 13 of this and all of Danger Island posted by then. Great way to spend a birthweek amiright?

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did Courtney would've gotten the boot without Harold rigging the votes), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Thanks! I hope I can continue to please.

 _ **bruno14:**_ Yeah Scarlett did not take to losing very well. Her fever self isn't all that great for first season so I had to make some changes. It's all leading up to something big though, and one of the few plotlines I have that span more than one season. No, it wouldn't work; Malcom isn't unluck so much as he has a knack for getting hurt. Kitsune is pure bad luck as you'll see in later episodes. And don't worry about not revieing the last chapter, I wasn't relly expecting anyone to with them practically being back to back.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Noah, Trent

 _Killer Bass_ : DJ, Duncan, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 12: Basic Straining**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _The teams were given three challenges that tested their trust in their teammates. The rock climbing challenge showed just how far Noah was willing to go for his team. And Trent got the bad end of a blowfish, courtesy of Kitsune. DJ trusted Zoey with his pet bunny, huge mistake by the way. Some of the campers got dropped on their butts, and Duncan shocked Kitsune by showing her his softer side. Yeah, touching moments good times. Stay tuned for the most dramatic Bonfire Ceremony yet on Total Drama Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(BASS CABIN)

Inside the cabin, Mike was taking a little nap. He started mumbling something and the scene started to change with a ripple effect. As the effect ended, the new setting was surreal to say the least. The walls and floors appeared to be made of brains. In the middle of the room was a large wooden round table with six chairs around it, all but one being used by Mike and the other alters. "You want to what?" Mike asked.

"Let me run the rest of the show for ya," Manitoba answered.

"Why would I do that?" He looked at the others, "Why aren't you against it?"

"Listen mate," the survivalist started. "Out of everyone here, I'm the best bet to win. Chester complains too much, Svetlana's to showy, Vito's next to useless, and you get distracted."

"How do I know you won't try and steal control after the show?"

Manitoba grew serious, "Because I'm not him."

"I still can't trust it. Besides I like being me, hundred grand or not."

"Just one challenge then, if we lose I'll step back until you need me. Like before."

"Fine the next challenge, you're up. But the rest of you guys have to promise to help me if he steals control." They agreed. "Let me go get a hat." Mike disappeared.

Chester looked to the other empty chair and said, "He really messed our boy up."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Vito said. "Watsername got ridda him a long time ago."

"Yes and he will never be coming back," Svetlanna said.

Mike woke up and started searching for a hat. Chef's voice sounded over the loudspeakers. "Listen up you little cockroaches. I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame and 0900 Hours." He shrugged and kept looking. "That means now soldiers! Now!" He found a fedora and put it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK OF SHAME)

The twelve remaining campers lined up at the dock. "Line up and stand at attention." Chef instructed over a megaphone. "You call this proper formation?" He asked while serching for a wooden pointer. "Feet together!" He smacked Noah's legs. "Arms down!" Another whack to Duncan's arms. "Eyes foward! Chin up!" Several smacks to Harold.

"This is gonna be a fun day," Gwen whispered to Trent.

"What did you say to me soldier?!" Chef asked.

"Uuuum nothing," the goth asked.

"And you will continue to say nothing, until I tell you that you _can_ say something! Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive." Kitsune rolled her eyes at the comment and recived a whack. "My orders are to make sure all the babies in front of me drop outta my boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team."

"Where's Chris?" Alejandro asked.

"Rule number one! You will address me as Master Chief. Have you got that?""

"Yes Master Chief!" The campers said.

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep. And you will eat only until I tell you to eat. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master Chief!" Trent said.

"Rule number two! When you are ready to give up, you will report to the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number three. I like to get one quitter before the end of the first day. And that day will not end until someone drops out! Now get your butts down to the beach soldiers! Now! Now! Now!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - "Whosever sick, twist idea it was to put him in charge of our challenge I have to say... I'm a little bit impressed."

XXXX

(BEACH)

The two teams stood by two canoes, one red and one green, as they waited for instruction. "Listen up!" Chef said. "Each team will hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you with your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated. And no one each lunch until someone drops out. Canoes up!" Both teams lifted up their canoes.

"This isn't that hard," Kitsune bragged.

"Easy," Manitoba agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later and they were singing a different tune. Zoey's arms had started to buckle and Leshawna's stomach was growling. "Come on you sissies," Chef taunted, "It's only been three hours!"

"Looks like they missed lunch today," Chris said.

"Mmhmm. Guess they just weren't hungry. Unless someone want's to quit now?"

Kitsune noticed something out of the corner of her eyes and looked. Duncan has using a fishing pole to give Harold a wedgie. She muttered "Idiot," to herself before looking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, the campers were still holding up the canoes while Chef was telling war stories. "Twenty-five of us went into the jungle that night," he said. "Only five came back out."

Gwen yawned. "What war were you in anyway?"

"Did I ask you to speak. Beause I don't remember asking you to speak."

"Whatever, he so wasn't in a war."

Suddenly Sammy said, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore," and started walking to the dock.

"Don't do it Sammy!" Manitoba yelled, but she had already rung the bell. The Bass collapsed under their canoe while the Gophers simply tossed theirs aside.

"Listen," Chef told Sammy in a soft voice. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Except being a little baby that let you team down! As for the rest of you, report to the mess hall. Dinner is served."

"It's about time!" Kitsune cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

"All right maggots open your ears," Chef said. "You've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins so get to it." The campers groaned at the idea of more challenges from the cook.

"Um excuse me Master Chief,' Gwen said. "Where's the food?"

"You're looking at it," the cook said with a gesture to some trash cans.

"That's the garbage from this morning's breakfast," Trent pointed out.

"You're darn right! When you're at war you take what you can get!"

"Well," Chris said. "I can see you got this under control. I'm off to craft services. Coming?"

"Serve me up some of that," the cook said as they walked off.

Alejandro shuddered. "Have at it amigos. I will not be joining you."

"Yeah," Kitsune agreed. "I'm with Al on this one," she grinned at the charmer's shudder.

"Don't care for today's special Foxy?" Duncan mocked while carrying a glass.

"Nah dude, a girl's got her limits," the fox lover said. "Mine just happens to be eating garbage." She noticed Duncan was gone. "Dunc?"

"Hey Harold," Duncan said. "I felt bad about the whole 'underwear fishing incindent' so I found you some apple juice."

The dweeb took the glass and drank. His eyes went wide at the taste and he spit it out. "That's not juice!"

The delinquent laughed. "Oh my mistake dude. I must've confused it with the kitchen grease!"

"So you blow me off to bully some hopeless nerd?" Kitsune asked. "No offense Harold."

"Ok, listen I know you like me," Duncan said. "The dweeb knows. Everyone knows. So here's a tip. If you wanna kiss me, I might let you."

"You know it's talk like that gets kiwis kicked," she smirked. "Or secrets revealed."

Duncan's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Do you really wanna take that chance. And you might wanna think about what I said last challenge," she said walking off.

Harold laughed. "She owned you."

"Shut it dweeb!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

Chef had all twelve campers, including Sammy for some reason, dancing a modified version of the Thriller dance. During a series of pelvic thrusts, the music cut off and the campers sighed. "Duncan," Kitsune asked. "What are you doing?"

"One of us drops out, we're done for the day," the delinquent said.

"We're done when I say were done," Chef yelled. "Now drop and give me twenty. Anyone else got something they want to say?"

"Uh yeah," Gwen said raising her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WASHROOMS)

The goth was stuck cleaning the bathroom. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

"For your next challenge," Chef explained. "You will write a three hundred word essay about how much you love me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Chef collected the essays. He read Duncan's first. "I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very very very very very very very very very very very very very. This is just one sentece with five pages of verys in between!"

"It's three hundred words exactly," the delinquent defended. "You can count them if you'd like."

He walked past Kitsune only to slip and fall in a pile of drool. "Wipe up that drool ya little weirdo!" He pounded the table. "You two slackers," He said with a point to DJ and Trent, "are out. The rest of you get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours."

"You missed a spot there General," Duncan said.

"Boy! Do you wanna run fifty laps around this camp right now?!"

"No he doesn't," Kitsune said grabbing him. "He's going to walk me to my cabin, ever the gentleman." She pulled him off and asked, "Are you trying to get kicked off?"

"Aww," he mocked. "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't," she said quickly. "I just want to win fairly. All that time spent with Victor and all. So stop trying to be a tough guy and try to actually be a decent human being." She stormed off.

Duncan looked to Manitoba. "She wants me."

"You know it mate." They fist-bumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PLAYING FIELD)

The two teams, minus Sammy, Trent, and DJ, stood at the start of an obstacle course. Included were a large wall, some tires to jump through, and a couple of axes. "You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute," Chef explained. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," Duncan said.

Noah tugged Kitsune's shirt. "Maybe get through this one without flirting with the enemy?" He asked.

The goofball blushed. "Right. Got it."

"Go Maggots Go!" They all took off. Gwen and Duncan had no trouble getting over the climbing wall. Leshawna was another story. Both Noah and Alejandro manged to get through the tires easily. Further up, Manitoba and Zoey crawled under the swinging axes, with the survivalist looking much more confident. Gwen and Noah swung across a mud pit on ropes.

Harold made it to the top of the climbing rope before falling down and landing in the mud. He started vomitting mud when Duncan grabbed Chef's attention. "Uh General Crazy, we gotta situation here."

"Too much mud," The dweeb said through coughs.

"Ring the bell and report to the infirmary," Chef instructed. "Your tour of duty is finished."

"Wow," Duncan commented. "Poor guy."

"Back on the course soldiers now! One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon."

"I look forward to it. Sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey hopped over the climbing wall with ease. Kitsune attempted, but it broke from its supports and crushed her. Manitoba slipped through a tire. Gwen fell from something, and Noah had somehow gotten tangled up in a rope. Leshawna crawled under the axes, but got stuck and started sinking. Duncan crawled past her and said, "Fallen soldier I salute you!" He stopped he saw Chef standing over him.

"You just bought yourself twenty more push-ups," the cook said.

"Thank you!" Duncan kissed Chef's nose. Chef growled silently.

"I think you may have pushed him to far mate," Manitoba said.

"I think you're right."

"One night solitary confinement," Chef said with a scarily quiet tone. "In the boathouse."

The campers gasped, but Duncan scoffed. "Bid deal. How scary can it be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BOAT HOUSE)

"I should've kept my big mouth shut." A wolf howl caught his attention.

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

(MAIN LODGE)

Kitsune worried over her dinner, which looked like paste before saying," Maybe I should check on him."

Noah shrugged. "It's not challenge time so there's no harm in flirtation."

"It's not flirting," the fox lover defended.

"Sure it isn't," the bookworm said with his usual sarcasm.

"It's concern for a fellow camper, who was trapped in a small shack with sharp objects by a psycho chef." She paused for a moment. "I'm gonna go check on him."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "My golden lab drools less over a ribeye steak."

XXXX

Kitsune opened the door to the boathouse. "Duncan, you in here?"

Duncan was pretending to sweep when he said, "Foxy!" in fake surprise.

"I have a name you know."

"So, come to collect that kiss?"

She held out a bowl of paste, "Just making sure you don't starve to death."

"No thanks, I'll stick with the bait," he said pointing to a barrel of live worms.

"Probably a good call," she admitted with a shrug. "I can't get the spoon out of this stuff. So why do you egg people on like that? I mean the things with Harold and Chef..."

"Like you haven't been pranking people here."

"I have, but I also have limits that I try to follow."

"Is that what those weak pranks were all about?"

"There's a fine line between being funny and being a jerk and you passed that line back in Toronto!"

"Oh come on, I'm not hurting anyone. What's wrong with a little fun?"

"Trust me I'm all about fun. But you may have gone too far when you get locked in a fish cabin!"

"But I'm in the fish cabin with you," he pointed out causing her to smile. "Feel like ditching this crap for some penut butter and jam?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure I like where you're going with this."

"Come on Foxy, trust me this once."

"Do you have some on you?"

"No, but I know where to get it. It may involve you breaking your limits though. Are you in?"

"Why the heck not," she said walking out of the cabin. She turned back to him and said, "Oh and Faith."

"What about Faith?"

"My real name. It's Faith."

"Why are you telling me?"

She smiled and said. "I trust you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CRAFT SERVICES TENT)

The two pranksters snuck into the tent and raided the fridge while Chris and Chef were busy talking to each other. "Twenty-five of us went into the jungle. Only five came back out," Chef said.

"I mean come on," Chris said. "I am nothing without my stubble"

"Amen Brotha."

"And the coup de grace," Kitsune giggled as she threw some old marshmallows in the fridge. "a present from the campers of Wawanakwa."

"Nice one Faith," her crush commented and the two ran off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS CABIN)

All the campers were chowing down on the food Duncan and Kitsune stole from Chef. Sammy and Manitoba were chatting in a corner. "Why have you been here for the past three days?"

"Me an Mike made a deal, so you're stuck with me until the challenge is over."

"Great."

"And what is with all those lame war stories?" Gwen asked Leshawna and Zoey. "He is so demented."

"Girl," Leshawna said. "These nails weren't meant for combat training, you know what I'm saying?"

"I am a little surprised at how good I am at this though," Zoey said.

"Aww guys, gross!" They looked to see Harold looking a penut butter smiley face in his bunk.

"Now that was a waste of good penut butter," Duncan said.

Kitsune tried to grab an ice cream sandwhich, but Zoey stopped her. "I think you've had enough."

"Relax Zoey," the goofball said. "I know my limits." She popped it in her mouth and let out a huge burp. "Or at least I thought I did." She ran out of the room with bulging cheeks as Gwen and Leshawna laughed.

Outside she leaned over the railing and vomitted. Duncan walked out of the cabin and said, "Who knew Foxy was such an ice cream lightwieght?"

She wiped her mouth and said, "Has anyone ever told you your head looks like the inside of a tackle box?"

"No, I have been told I'm a great kisser. In case you were wondering."

"In your dreams Fish bait," She joked.

"Fine enjoy a penut butterless life."

"Sure, but only if you enjoy prison."

"I will." She suddenly grabbed him and kissed him before walking off.

Manitoba, having seen this, walked outside. "Nice one Mate!"

"Told ya she wanted me," Duncan bragged. Neither noticed Alejandro watching them with a smirk.

"Attention remaining bootcampers," Chef said over the loudspeaker, "the next evolution of your training begins at 0700 hours. And if I catch the sucker that took my dessert your butt is mine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Kitsune, Manitoba, Kitsune, and Zoey were all hanging from a tree by the legs. "What you are experiencing," Chef explained. "Is an ancient form of torture. By now the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is naseua, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance as the blood begins to pool in your eyes. You may experience fainting spells."

Duncan fell from the tree. Hard. Kitsune saw this and yelled his name in concern before hopping down to check on him. "Way to throw away our advantage Foxtrot," Noah snarked.

Suddenly Manitoba's hat finally managed to obey gravity and fell off. He inhaled and Mike was back. "Oh no," the 'comedian' said before he fell from the tree.

"Mike!" Sammy and Zoey called. The cheerleader ran to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

"No Vito, I wanna shower for once," he said before passing out.

"Zoey, it's up to you!" Sammy said.

"Gwen, Al, you guys gonna be good?" Kitsune asked holding hands with Duncan.

The charmer shuddered. "Please do not call me Aaahhhh!" He fell from the tree and landed face first. The fox lover giggled.

"Don't worry guys," Zoey said. "It's... actu...ally...star...ting...to...feel...nice." She fell from the tree.

Kitsune winced. "That's gonna hurt later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gophers were carrying Gwen on their shoulders as they cheered for their second victory.

"Gwen," Chef said. "Congratulations soldier. I'd go to war with you anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind when deciding my future career," she said awkwardly.

"You do that soldier," the Gophers ran off and he tearfully added, "you do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - BASS)

"I only have five marshmallows on my plate," Chris said to the remaining Bass. "And these marshmallows represent the campers... that will continue to be... campers. Here."

Kitsune was watching the ceremony while hidden in the bushes. "Come on Duncan," she said to herself.

"You've all cast your ballots in the confession cam. If I do not call your name, you must immediately go to the Dock of Shame. Catch the Boat of Losers and go home. And you can't come back. E-ver." All six campers looked scared. "Zoey." She sighed in relief.

"DJ."

"Yeah!" the brickhouse cheered.

"Samey."

"Mike."

"Campers," he said to Duncan and Harold, "this is the final marshmallow of the night. Harold."

"What?!" Kitsune ran to the host. "You guys kept _Harold_ over Duncan?! No offense Harold."

"Offense taken," the dweeb said.

"Yes yes," the host said. "it's always a shock."

"You shouldn't be surprised," Sammy said. "Every time he messed with Chef things got worse for us."

"You guys would've voted him off too," Harold added.

"I wouldn't have," the fox lover said. "I like him too much." They gasped.

"Ha I knew you liked me!" Duncan bragged.

"Yes Duncan," she said softly, "I like you. I've liked you since we got to the island." She suddenly grew angry. "But that doesn't mean anything if you get voted off you idiot!" She yelled as she repeatedly slapped his chest.

"Ow! Man I'd hate to see what you do to the guys you don't like. Relax, so I lost out on a hundred grand. I got the girl, and we'll see each other at the finale. Until then, I made this for you." He handed her a baseball sized wooden skull with FAITH carved in the back.

"Weird, creepy, and sweet," she commented with a tear. "Just like you. I'll never forget you Duncan." She leaned in for a kiss, but Chef had picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Dude! You coulda given me five more seconds," he complained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPFIRE PIT)

Harold was roasting his marshmallow, the others long gone when Alejandro showed up. "I see a certain delinquent is now gone."

"Thanks for helping me convince the others to vote him off," Harold said.

"It was my pleasure. But I must warn you not to forget our deal. You owe me a favor." The charmer left.

Harold smirked. "If it gets rid of Duncan. It'll all be worth it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** I won't lie. That one hurt to write. With what I have planned for the cast, Duncan just didn't fit in the merge. But at least I was able to give him a kinda relationship before sending him off. I'm so sorry to the Duncan fans though. That's the sucky thing about this cast. A lot of great characters have to leave way too early.

So this episode was also the first gimpse into Mike's subconsious. I'll give you three guesses as to who the empty seat belongs to. I'm planning something a little different with Mike this season than canon did in Revenge of the Island. But everything will make sense soon.

As for the lack of vote rigging scene, I thought it would be better if Alejandro convinced the Bass to vote him off. Keep in mind, he knows that Kitsune knows his true nature, so he's trying to throw her off her game.

And Kitsune's real name was revealed. Faith. A later draft of her charachter had her as the teenaged verson of Hope from NBC's Raising Hope, which would explain a lot of her uniqeness.

And the last thing on this unbelieveably long Post Script... Duncsune has officially begun. This is significant, because this is also the first official begining of a Randomverse couple.

In closing, I'm proud of this episode and how less of a filler it was than canons.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy

 **17th Place:** Shawn

 **16th Place:** Victor

 **15th Place:** Malcolm

 **14th Place:** Sky

 **13th Place:** Scarlett

 **12th Place:** Duncan


	13. X-Treme Torture

**Author's Note:** Today is the last pre-merge chapter of the Randomverses first season. It's also the finale of Danger Island and my 21st birthday. Actually considering it's now past midnight, yesterday was my birthday. Reviews would make it the best birthday ever. (Wink wink, nudge nudge.) But seriously if you haven't yet, chack out Danger Island. It's got a good plot and great characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I I'd change nothing here), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Thanks! I think that's more of the cast than Duncan himself. He does have a friendly side, he just doesn't have the oppurtunity to show it.

 _ **Liz the Sweet Writer:**_ Thanks! I hope you like this one too.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Noah, Trent

 _Killer Bass_ : DJ, Harold, Mike, Sammy, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 13: X-Treme Torture**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _The twelve surviving campers were put through Master Chief Hatchet's brutal boot camp. Duncan was the first to be sent to the brig by Major Harshness for disorderly conduct. Shocker. But what was a surprise was when Faith, I mean Kitsune, smuggled food to enemy combatant Duncan. The two proceeded to pull a B & E to steal some PB & J and ended up K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Whew. Gwen won her stripes for the Gophers, and the Bass decided to vote out Duncan, much to Kitsune's dismay. It was then revealed that Harold got Alejandro to convice the Bass to boot Duncan to get back at him for messing with him._

 _Which is a little unfair. I mean he's a bully. That's what they do. Birds gotta fly. Fishes gotta swim dude. Let a playa play. This week, the campers are pushed to the extreme! Who will crack under the pressure? Find out right now, on Total... Drama... Island._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(CAMPGROUNDS)

A bear was trying to steal marshmallows as the campers were sleeping. Chris woke up the campers by flying an old plane low to the ground. The bear ran off with its prize. The groggy campers assembled in the campgrounds. Chris yelled, "Incoming!" as he dived further down.

"Scatter!" Kitsune yelled as they all ran out of the way.

"Yes!" The host cheered. "I can't wait to get my pilot's liscence!" He gasped as he ran into the outhouse, demolishing it. The thieving bear had hidden in it, and hid the marshmallows behind him dropping a couple. Chris stopped the plane. and looked toward the campers. Just testing your muscles for todays," he said the rest in a megaphone, "EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!"

Gwen groaned. "It's too early for this.

The host continued. "This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up, EXTREME SOFA BED SKYDIVING! Contestants will plummet, uh skydive, to a waiting sofa bed target below." Chef demonstrated the challenge by hopping from the plane to a bed, but got smashed as the bad tried to retract. The campers looked disturbed by his muffled screams of pain. "Of course," Chris said. "You'll be jumping from five thousand feet, and wearing these." He tossed two moth-eaten parachutes out of the plane, as in moths were currently eating them. "Our lucky contestants our Trent and DJ."

"Sure, why not?" Trent shrugged. "You know what they say on Block Cone Mountain bro. 'Best glimpse of Heaven's on the way into Hell.' Let's do this."

"Yeah, sure." DJ said unconvincingly, "Bring it on."

"Not so fast," Chris said. "Beacause the second challenge is," he popped up near a pen containing a very angry looking moose. "EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING! Contestants must ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for eight seconds or," He pointed to a sock pile, "get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found."

"That stank pile ain't nothin' but laundry day back home," Leshawna scoffed.

"It's your lucky day Leshawna," Chris told her. "you're riding for Gophers and Mike, you're riding for Bass."

"It could be worse," the boy said.

"Man that thing looks mad," Kitsune remarked as he looked at the moose. "I would not want to- OW!" She was interrupted by the moose actally punching her in the face.

"And the final challenge of the day is," Chris announced. "EXTREME SEADOO WATER SKIING! Contestants will waterski a race course while grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line, while a member of the opposing team drives the seadoo."

"But that course doesn't have any water," Zoey pointed out. "How exactly are we supposed to water ski?"

"With a lot if pain and difficulty," Chris answered. "Check it out." Chef tried to demonstrate the challenge, but skipped across the mud like a stone before smacking into a tree. Chris laughed for a bit. "Awesome! Harold, you'll ski for Killer Bass."

"Sweet!" The dweeb cheered.

"And Alejandro, for the Screaming Gophers."

"It will be my honor," the charmer said.

"Gag much?" Kitsune whispered to Noah.

"Now for the cool swag," Chris announced. "Who ever wins the most challenges wins bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination, and wins a tricked out multi massage mobile shower." He gestured to the prize, where Chef was playing a harp nearby. The campers all gasped in appreciation.

"Can it be?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, it be," the host answered.

"Not that I'm not happy about this," Noah said. "But I was expecting something a little more... not this."

"Listen here Turkey," Leshawna said as she grabbed the bookworm by his shirt. "We're gonna win that shower and everyone's gonna play their part. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it," the bookworm dryly said. "Can you let me go now? This is my good vest."

Chris got back in his plane and started it. "Ok gang. Chow for breakkie and report back for the EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!" He took off in the plane, kicking up a cloud of dust that caused the campers to cough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

Most of the campers were leaving the main lodge. Only Zoey, Sammy, and Kitsune were left. "Wow Chef," the goofball said. "Breakfast was almost edible."

Chef rolled his eyes as the fox lover left. He bent down and pick up a note with a heart drawn on it. "For the girl with smoldering eyes?" He read before he left the building.

Zoey picked up the note and showed it to Gwen. "Check it out," the goth said. "It's a corny haiku poem."

"Wow," Zoey said. "Whoever wrote this has a huge crush on someone. I think it's for you."

"Really," Gwen said surprised. "I was gonna say it was for you."

"But Trent really likes you. He's always scamming extra muffins for you."

"But Mike is so into you. Remember yesterday?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

Mike ran over to where Zoey was talking to Gwen. "Hi Zoey," he said.

"Hi Mike," she replied.

"You want some peanuts? Kitsune gave them to me." He opened the can and a bunch of paper snakes jumped out. "What the-" He inhaled and hunched over. "These kids today with their pranks," Chester complained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Then again, Mike probably couldn't focus long enough to even write a haiku."

Zoey looked upset. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Gwen defended. "It's just that Mike seems to get distracted a lot."

"He's just really into his characters."

"Well he's so into them he does them at the worst moments."

"Well at least he's original. I don't thenk Trent even writes his own songs." The two fought over the note before tearing it in half in the struggle.

"I'll tell you what," Gwen spat. "I'll bet you two nights dessert that the poem was for me."

"Oh you are on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

Chris sat in the plane while the campers were assembled next to the sofas. "Now remember," he started. "ground teams can wheel the sofa beds wherever they want to help their comrades with the landing."

"Hey Trent," Kitsune said. "When you bite it trying to impress Gwen can I get your guitar?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe Trents doing this as a form of self expression," Gwen said. "Like haiku?" The Gophers gave her strange looks. "Or not." Zoey shot her a smug look.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - She sighed. "Ok, so it wan't my most subtle sleuthing moment."

XXXX

The plane carried Trent and DJ to the drop zone. Chris showed them a stack of papers. "If you could just fill these out," he told them.

"But we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of the show," DJ said.

"Yeah, but these are for organ donation! I have this cool canabal challenge I wanna pitch to the producers, and this'll go a long way toward bugeting free props! Here comes the drop boys!"

"I don't see the drop zone!" Trent yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BEACH)

The Gophers on the ground team were trying to push the sofa, but couldn't get it to move. "Why isn't this thing moving? Leshawna asked.

Noah looked under the sofa. "The wheel's are rusted out. We're lucky we got this far."

"Any other bright ideas?" Gwen asked.

"Pray?" Kitsune suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the plane, Trent seemed to have lost all his courage. "Uh I don't think I can do this man," he told DJ.

"Don't woory dude," the brickhouse replied. "I'm sure you'll hit the mattress." He patted Trent on the back, accidentally sending the musician out of the plane. "Uh-oh. Snap."

Trent fell from the sky screaming, and not bothering to open his chute. He hit the ground and left a small Trent-shaped crater in the sand. The other Gophers gasped and gathered around him. "Trent?" Gwen asked worriedly. He just groaned in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the plane, DJ was gathering his courage. "Ok," he told himself. "Pull the blue cord first, then the red. Blue then red." He jumped out of the plane. "Blue," he said as he pulled the red cord. "Red?" He asked seeing the cord had ripped from the chute. He tried pulling the blue one but with the same effect. The brickhouse realized his situation and started screaming.

The Bass ground team were in a less dire situation. "So what's romantic to you?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I've always dreamed about kissing a girl I really like in the rain."

Zoey blushed. "Wow, that does sound nice. I was thinking of like a poem or something."

"What kind of poem?" Harold asked. "Is it a regular card store type? Or were you thinking like a sonnet or something?"

"I hadn't given that much thought Harold," she answered.

"Well you should," the dweeb said matter-of-factly. "The first step to making a poem successful is knowing what type to write for what person. The whole thing could fall apart otherwise. In fact-"

He was cut off by the sounds of DJ's screams. The brickhouse's parachute had finally managed to work and he was gently foating down. The Bass hurried to give him a soft landing. The sofa stopped on its own and the bed popped out of it, DJ landing on it safely not long after. "Everything's still here," he said to himself. "Nothing's broken. Whew." The bed closed itself back up, with DJ still in it. The rest of the Bass gasped, then strolled away with their hands behind their backs. Mike was even whistling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris flew the plane by and announced, "Gophers lose, Bass win! One, zero!"

The Gophers stood by as Chef, in the female nurses outfit, wheeled Trent away in a full body cast on a stretcher. "Take care amigo," Alejandro said.

Gwen stood next to the stretcher. "Trent? Is there anything you wanted to ask me before they take you to get, uh, re-boned."

"Yeah," the musician answered. Is my hair messed up?" Kitsune face-palmed at the question as Trent was wheeled off. Zoey placed comforting hand on the goth's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WOODS)

"Ok cowpokes," Chris said. "It's time for part two, THE RODEO MOOSE CHALLENGE!"

"Do you have to bring out Manitoba?" Sammy asked.

"I do if we wanna win," Mike said, "Plain Mike isn't gonna cut it."

"Hey, everyone here likes Plain Mike," Sammy retorted.

"I have to do it," Mike said. "I have my reasons."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MIKE - "So my doctor says I'll never truly have control if I'm always waiting for one of my other personalities to try and take over. He thinks the constant fear causes stress that just makes it easier for them to take over if they wanted to. And after the last challenge, I realized at the least, I can trust Manitoba not to steal contol. Though he might try to steal Zoey."

XXXX

"If you say you have to," Sammy replied. "Then I trust you. Subject change, did you write a haiku for Zoey?"

"No," he answered, the suddeness causing him to forget to put on a hat. "Why?"

"Someone wrote one for someone and she thought it was you for her."

"No it wasn't-" He didn't get to finish that sentence as the Moose had been released. He screamed and was immediately thrown off into the sock pile.

Chris stood nearby with a timer. "And Mike is-" Mike flew over his head. "Out?!" The 'comedian' stayed half-buried in the pile. "Ooh that stinks big time for Bass!"

 _"Hold on, wait a minute." Chris's voice played over the show as it'd been paused. "Let's just rewind that shot and run it in super slow mo."_

 _The shot rewound to just before Mike flew over Chris. "I'm embarrassed. This is so degrading I mean just look at me!" The clip played Mike sailing over the host. A hand scribbled over Chris's clothes and circled his face with a pink marker. "Can we please just get a decent budget together for hair and make-up? I look like I just fell out of bed. Yeesh!_

XXXX

"No seriously, that is some rank stuff. Leshwna let's jet!" The sista cracked her knuckles.

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

The show came back to a scene of a groggy squirel next to a chirping bird. The squirel slepped the bird, causing it to fall off the tree. "I hope you got a moose burger recipe handy!" Leshawna bragged while on the moose. She pet it and said, "easy boy, you don't wanna make me mad now."

The moose's eyes flashed red with anger. Chef panicked, "Sweet mother of-" he was run over before he could finish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey and Gwen were arguing. "Yeah well, your guy's a rock star wannabe with a broken back," Zoey shot at Gwen.

"So, your guy's an over the top comic that smells like Sugar's luggage." They listened to Leshawna's taunts and screams of glee for a bit before Gwen sighed. "Okay, so it wasnt' Trent or Mike."

"And we did assume it was for us," Zoey added. "But, I still wanna know who wrote it, and who it's for so... help me find out?" She asked extending her hand.

"Sure, I'm curious too." They shook hands and hugged as Leshawna's background cries grew more panicked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bear from earlier in the episode sat with a pile of marshmallows. Licking its lips at its meal. Then Leshawna and the moose trampled them all. The bear looked at the camera and a tear fell from its eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WATERSKIING COURSE)

Chris pulled up in an ATV. "So, he announced. "We have a tie. Whoever wins the EXTREME SEADOO WATERSKI CHALLENGE wins invincibility."

Noah whispered to Kitsune, "We need to make sure we win this, or else one of us is going home."

The fox lover whispered back, "I know. That's why-" She said the next part loud enough for the team to hear, "I call dibs on driving the dweeb! No offense Harold."

"Just win the dang shower so I can get my hair did," Leshawna said.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

HAROLD - "This is it, we're tied for the win. Lovable cheerleader Sammy's driving Alejandro. I'm skiing for the Bass, Winning is inevetable. Goodbye wedgies, wet-willies, and toilet face plunges. Hello," he put on a pair of sunglasses before finishing in a deep voice "Dirty Harold."

XXXX

Out side the confessional Zoey and Gwen were discussing the poem. "Ok," the goth said. "so haiku-ist candidates are: Alejandro, DJ, Harold or Noah."

"Well Alejandro doesn't seem like the secret admirer type," Zoey pointed out. "And Harold is..."

Harold chose that moment to walk out of the confessional. "Ladies," he greeted in the deep voice. He tried to walk, but tripped on his pants that were around his ankles.

"Yeah. I'll take Noah, you'll take DJ." They high-fived and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harold stood in the skis. "Just give up and save yourself some trouble," Kitsune told him from the seadoo.

Chris drove by, "Here are the road rules: Oh wait! There are no rules. Which means, this is gonna be awesome!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoey walked up to DJ, "So," she started awkwardly, "how about those haikus?"

"So," DJ responded mockingly, "how about those arbitrary, way out of left field questions?"

Zoey sighed and sent a thumbs-down to Gwen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And go!" Chris announced. Kitsune started the seadoo and drove off, pulling Harold off his skiis and dragging him across the mud with pained groans. He managed to grab a flag. "Flag one, for Bass!"

"Uh-oh," the goofball said before she sped up. Harold grabed the next four flags.

"Five flags and heading home!"

"Aw come on!" Kitsune yelled.

"Kitsune has to cross the finish line or be disqualified. But when she does, Harold will take five flags to victory for the Killer Bass."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "I know it's technically wrong, but it was either him or me. And It couldn't be me."

XXXX

Kitsune pulled a knife from her pocket and turned around. "No offense Harold, but I gotta _cut you loose_!" She giggled at her joke as she got ready to cut the line.

"Victory is," Harold started before getting distracted. "Huh?"

Just as Kitsune bent to cut the line, a branch from a tree snaked itself under her shirt and tore it off. She shot up in surprise and, realizing the state she was in screamed, covered herself and yelled, "Don't look!"

Harold was now completely distracted and crashed into a rock, dropping all the flags. The seadoo crashed, sending Kitsune directly into the same bear. It growled at the latest thing to thrawrt its marshmallow stealing mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't what Kitsune did to make Harold lose his concentration," Chris said. "But it's a total wipeout for the Bass team!"

"Boobies," the dweeb said dreamily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Gwen asked Noah. "If we win is there a special someone you'll be showering for?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret Morticia," Noah said. "Some guys shower because they like to smell nice."

She sighed. "Nevermind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready? Set," Chris said. "Ride it like it's Sweepsweek. Go!"

Sammy pulled off on the seadoo; but when she tried to steer it, her eyes widened in horor. "I can't get it to steer!" She yelled in panic.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "I couldn't take the chance that Samey might use the same trick Kitsune tried. So I took some precautions."

XXXX

"It's still a straight shot to the finsh Samey," Chris told her. "So you still have to cross. But when you do, that flag that Alejandro just picked up will take the Screaming Gophers to their third win in a row!" There was nothing she could do but sit back and watch as the Gophers won the challenge. "Well that was disappointing. Gophers win!"

The Gophers cheered. Mike complained. "I really needed that shower."

DJ patted him on the back and got a whiff. "Whew, right you are my skunky friend.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MIKE - "I mean, I know I stink. But is it really that bad?" The flies that hang out in the outhouse all suddenly died.

XXXX

"The Bass went belly up," Chris said to the camera, "and will now decide which fishy to flush. While the Gophers get some much needed showers."

Noah looked at Trent and Alejandro, "How much you wanna bet they took all the hot water?"

Zoey and Gwen sat at a picnic table trying to figure out the poem. "So we ruled out Noah and DJ," Gwen said.

"I know," Zoey said. "I have to know who it is!"

"Who what is?" Leshawna asked the two.

Chris popped in the frame, "Another note from your secret admirer Leshawna?"

"Leshawna's the crush girl?" The two junior detectives asked.

"You two know someone else here with a booty as luscious as an apple?" She asked before walking off.

"But who wrote it?" Gwen asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY - BASS)

"As you know," Chris told the Bass, sans Mike, "if you do not recieve a marshmallow you will be forced to walk the Dock of Shame and you can never ever return to camp. Zoey and DJ, you're safe." He picked up a megaphone and said into it. "Mike! You're safe too!" Chris threw the teen his marsmallow, as he was sitting in a tree next to a skunk.

"Thanks guys!" He yelled back.

"Ok that leaves Harold who bailed big for reasons unknown."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

HAROLD - "Boobies."

XXXX

"And Samey, who did nothing but sit back and watch helplessly as the Gophers won yet another-"

"The steering was broken!" Sammy yeeled in her defense.

"And that is why you're safe. Harold, sorry dude, you're done like dinner."

Harold, already packed, headed off to the docks. "Well guys, it's been fun," he said high-fiving the three.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK OF SHAME)

"Farewell Total Drama Island," the dweeb said. "I loved. I lost. And I saw boobies. What more can a man ask for?"

"You loved?" Gwen asked.

"Leshawna added, "You're a man?"

And Alejandro asked, " _You_ saw boobies?!"

Harold tossed his bags into the boat. "Leshawna," he said. "I meant every word of that poem.

"Poem?" She asked. "That was you?" She started walking toward him, Harold running also.

"No way," Gwen said.

The two met in the middle of the dock. "Baby," Leshawna said as she pulled Harold into a bone-crushing hug, "you some kind of freaky."

"Give Daddy some sugar," Harold said strained. The two kissed just before Chef dragged Harold off to the Boat of Losers.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CHEF - "Leshawna and Harold?! I was as shocked as you, but you didn't read the letters." He chucked for a bit. "Mmm spicy."

XXXX

"Wait," Mike said. "When did you show Harold your boobies?"

"I never showed him- Wait a minute." She ran to the edge of the dock and yelled, "Who's boobies did you see?!"

It was then that Kitsune exited the shower. Leshawna sent her a glare that could curdle dairy. "Oh no, no no no. You done messed with the wrong sista!"

Kitsune looked panicked. "Look, it was an accident," she tried to defend, but Leshawa was not having any of it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it but there was this branch and I told him not to look and-" she gave up trying to talk and just ran. "Help me!" She screamed.

"Should we help her?" Zoey asked Gwen.

"Leshawna'll calm down eventually," Gwen answered. "Night."

"Night."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Belive it or not, this episode moves foward a major plat point. But other than that little nugget, this is just filler. Ugh. I tried giving some actual hints that Harold was the Haiku-ist, and severely changed the last scene of the challenge just to make _something_ happen.

But enough of that, Harold's gone. I dind't really have anything planned for him. And when in doubt, go with canon. Sorry to the Harold fans though.

Also, excluding the two campers that are coming back, the merge has been announced. Alejandro, DJ, Mike, Noah and Trent fr the boys; and Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Sammy, and Zoey for the girls. I'll offer one hint to the bringbacks, one guy and one girl.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy

 **17th Place:** Shawn

 **16th Place:** Victor

 **15th Place:** Malcolm

 **14th Place:** Sky

 **13th Place:** Scarlett

 **12th Place:** Duncan

 **11th Place:** Harold


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

**Author's Note:** Despite what the script says, I consider this to be the merge. So, it's really awesome that I kept it up this long. Also, the first chapter of the sequel to Danger Island, Total Drama All-Stars 2, is up so go check it out.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I I'd change nothing here), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks!

 _ **bruno14:**_ Thanks! Mike's subplot is the one I'm the most worried about, so I'm glad you like it. Yep, Kitsune and Duncan are official.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Screaming Gophers_ : Alejandro, Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Noah, Trent

 _Killer Bass_ : DJ, Mike, Sammy, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 14: The Brunch of Disgustingness**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _A note from a secret admirer got Gwen and Zoey up in each others business. DJ accidentally knocked his boy Trent off the airplaine, sending him deep into the earth's crust. Leshawna showed everyone how to hang on for dear life on the moose ride. Harold showed himself to be an ace flag-catcher. Untill he caught sight of Kitsune's... unmentionables, causing him to crash his way right off the island. But not without a little canoodling time with the fair Leshawna. And now, let's see what in store for our campers on this weeks episode, of Total... Drama... Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(MAIN LODGE)

Chris and Chef were standing next to the door. Gwen and Noah walked into the building, Trent not far behind them. He saw the empty tables and exclaimed, "What? No breakfast!"

"Oh, don't worry bro," Chris said. "There will be plenty of food later on." the two co-hosts started giggling.

The rest of the Gophers shuffled in. Leshawna asked, "What are you two bozos so giggly about?" This made the two giggle harder.

The Bass settled in. "Congratulations to the Final Ten campers for making the halfway point in the competetion!" Chris announced. "You'll all be on the jury for the final episode."

"That's cool I guess," Mike said.

Chris continued, "The two teams will become one next week. But first all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and boys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as time itself, a battle of the sexes!" Alejandro winked at the girls, and Kitsune returned with a gesture that had to be censored. "After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge. And then you'll a have a bite to eat." He and Chef laughed some more. "Ready for a little good news? This week, one will be kicked off." The campers cheered. "It's all for reward and it's a good one. Okay, time to relocate. Let's move!" The campers all left and the co-hosts giggle again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPGROUNDS)

The campers were walking back to their cabins. Kitsune ran up behind Zoey and Sammy and hooked an arm around each. "Ladies," she said. "I'm so glad we'll be bunking with each other. I saw you guys in some of those challenges. Big fan."

Gwen stopped them, "Watch it with this one. She's unpredictable."

"Hey!" the goofball protested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BASS CABIN - GIRL'S SIDE)

Sammy and Zoey had just finished packing and were ready to leave. Sammy left the cabin and Zoey was on her way out when Mike opened the door. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied. "It was really nice being on the same team as you."

"Yeah it was." He took a deep breath, "Zoey I have to tell you something."

"What is it Mike?"

"It's about my characters. You see I have-"

Chris showed up and grabbed Zoey, "Big day ahead of us!" He pulled the girl out of the cabin.

"Maybe that was a sign," Mike said to himself. Trent showed up and knocked him over with his guitar. He inhaled and became Chester. "Gosh darnit. These kids are gonna be the death of me!"

Trent looked worried. "Dude?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CAMPGROUNDS)

Zoey met up with Sammy outside the former Gopher cabin. "Where were you?" the cheerleader asked.

"Talking with Mike. Why haven't you gone in yet."

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous. I don't know what's going to be behind that door."

"Well it can't be that bad," Zoey said as she opened the door. Both of their eyes went wide at the argument they walked in on.

"No one is going anywhere until I find out who ate me pudding pockets!" Leshawna said.

"I ate them," Kitsune said. "Big deal."

"Big deal? That's my food. No one touches my food!"

"Well maybe this'll teach you to stop leaving your stuff everywhere. You can't throw a rock in this cabin without hitting something of yours. I woke up with your bra on my face yesterday."

"At least I look and act my age. You're sixteen not six!"

"At least _my_ boyfriend isn't looking at other girls' chest!"

Leshawna growled. "You wanna piece o'this?"

"Um," Zoey started to say.

Kitsune looked at the door, "Zoey! Samey! I'm so glad you guys are here!"

Sammy held up a finger, "It's Sammy."

"That's what I said," the fox lover replied. "We don't usually fight like that; we're normally like a big happy family."

"Big and dysfunctional," Gwen deadpanned.

"But still functional," Kitsune said. "If you two need anything, just let me know. I want to personally ensure your stay in this cabin is a paradise." Gwen and Leshawna sent each other weird looks.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "So maybe I'm laying it on a little thick," she admitted with a shrug. "But Noah and me are seriously outnumbered and I can't risk the Bass siding with Al." She laughs to herself. "You notice how he shudders everytime someone calls him Al?"

XXXX

The goofball continued, "So you can have these bunks next to me. They used to belong to Heather and Sky, but they're not here anymore. I can't wait to get to know you two and become best friends."

"Thanks Kitsune," Zoey said. "It's nice to hear you say that." She looked to Sammy. "And you were worried the guys would get along better than us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GUYS CABIN)

The guys' cabin was filled with the sounds of celebration. Mike and Alejandro had toasted and were drinking juice. DJ and Trent were dancing to a record on a turntable. Even Noah was bobbing his head to the music as he read on the bunk above the turntable.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "I know I need to work on keeping Mike and DJ out of Alejandro's clutches, but if I try to soon then Al will know what I'm up to. And I kinda like that song."

XXXX

(GIRLS' CABIN)

"Wait right here," Kitsune told the new arrivals. "I've got a bag full of make-up I'm not using and you guys are more than welcome to help yourselves."

"Oh em gee really?" Sammy asked excitedly. "That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me."

"What really?" The fox lover asked in surprise. "Well I mean it, what's mine is yours."

"Zoey, Sammy," Leshawna warned. "Y'all need to watch what you take from this girl."

"Ignore her," Kitsune said. "She's bringing pre-merge drama into the conversation. But now that a certain eel is no longer on the team, we can all work together."

"You say that. But you're still working with that lazy turkey!"

"I tried. But if you can't see that Alejandro's playing you, then I can't work with you!" She stromed off and stopped at the door. "I'm gonna go sleep on the boy's old side. You two can come if you want." Zoey and Sammy looked at each other, the latter walking to the door with Kitsune.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - "I'm pretty sure Kitsune's trying to get me into an alliance. But I've seen Amy play people long enough to know when someone else is doing it."

XXXX

The fox lover smiled. "Come on Roomie, let's go settle in our new room," she said to the cheerleader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MAIN LODGE)

The ten campers were standing as Chris explained, "It's time... for today's challenge,"

"Where's breakfast at?" Leshawna asked causing the co-hosts to giggle again.

"Is this what _I_ sound like?" Kitsune asked Noah.

Chris stopped laughing, "Let's just tell them today's challenge is, The Brunch of Disgustingness. You'll be getting a nine-course meal. Each member of each team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross, just that it will likely be... gross."

"Tell them what they'll get if they win Chris!" Chef said in a game-show-host-esque tone.

"The winning team spends two days at a local five-star resort. Where they'll be pampered, eat gormet food, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught wile participating in this challenge! The losing team will go hungry tonight. And spent the next two days here, on Total Drama Island, with Chef." He pointed a thumb to the cook, who was giving the creepiest smile and wave he could muster. The campers gasped.

"We _have_ to win this challenge," Kitsune declared.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "Maybe if we win, the other girls will start getting along," she said unsurely.

KITSUNE - "Today's challenge is in the bag. My mom can't cook and refuses to take lessons. I was eight when I realized mac and cheese wasn't supposed to have bones in it."

ALEJANDRO - "I was afraid of a challenge like this. My body is a temple, and no temple keeper would dare contaminate _this_." He took his dhirt off to show his point.

XXXX

The teams had sat down and waited dor the challenge to start. "Take a whiff boys," Leshawna taunted. "'Cause all I smell is victory for me and my girls!"

"I'm the youngest of nine," Noah said. "So I'm used to being forced to eat gross stuff."

"Let's begin the challenge," Chris said with a smile. "First, some hor d'oeuvres." Chef handed the teams plates of kidney-shaped meat.

"Meatballs?" Mike asked.

" _Technically_ you're right Mike," Chris answered. "But these are kinda special."

"It's Beef Testicles Bourguignon," Chef explained. The shot cut to a bull lying on the ground and crying before cutting back to the challenge.

"Testicles?" Mike asked. "Ew ew ew!"

The guys just stared at their plates. "Even Jose would not force me to eat this," Alejandro commented. Noah tried to eat one, but started tearing up at the act. DJ sniffled and a tear fell down to his plate.

"It's the hardest thing a man can do," Chris commented.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "After about three seconds, I realized the guys were _not_ gonna eat this dish. Though, I understand what they're going through." Her eyes widened. "Wait! That came out wrong! I meant-"

XXXX

The fox lover popped a 'meatball' into her mouth with ease, causing Noah, Trent, and Alejandro to instinctively protect their crotches. "Come on guys, they're just meatballs," she taunted before laughing maniacally.

"This is so wrong," Sammy said to herself. "But I could use a couple days away from here. Chef really scares me." The cheerleader started eating.

"We can't let the girls win," Mike said. "Our manhood is at stake!"

"So was the bull's!" Noah yelled.

"Hey Zoey," Kitsune said. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I just don't think I can do this," the indie chick replied.

"Is this because of earlier? Because I didn't mean to freak you out, I swear." Mike watched this with a concerned expression.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MIKE - "I know she's not in danger of elimination, but I couldn't let her paint a target on herself."

XXXX

The spikey-haired boy walked over to her and said, "The round won't end until some one wins, and it'll be a while before we can get it down." Alejandro narrowed his eyes. Zoey smiled and finished her dish.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "I love how Mike is always doing something sweet like that. I wonder wht it was he was gonna tell me?"

XXXX

"Well, looks like the guys lost this round," Chris announced. "The first round goes to the female campers."

"Thanks for the pep talk Mike," Zoey said as she hugged him. She went back to her team.

"Yes, thanks for helping the other team _Mike_ ," Alejandro accused.

"What it's not like we were gonna eat anything!" Mike defended.

"We can't let them win!" Trent said.

"That's pretty obvious Elvis," Noah deadpanned.

Chris blew a whislte. "Are we here to argue, or are we here to eat a series of revolting meals?" The host asked irately.

"He's right," Noah said.

"Sorry," "My apologies," Mike and Alejandro said.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "I may forgive. But I do not forget."

XXXX

"The score now stands at one for the girls and zero for the guys," Chris explained. "And now, it's time for the next course in, The Brunch of Disgustingness. You guys like pizza?" He asked them.

"I can go for some 'za," Kitsune said. "Long as the toppings aren't too weird."

"How's this for weird? Live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?"

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

"Honestly, not loving the anchovies," the goofball joked, causing the female campers to give her funny looks.

Chef handed everyone a plate. "That is straight-up nasty," Leshawna said. "I. Ain't. Eatin'. That."

"Yes you are," Kitsune told her. "There's an all-you-can-eat buffet with my name on it, and I'm not gonna miss it because you can't handle some live grasshoppers." A grasshopper jumped to her head. "It's in my hair! Get it out!" She started pawing at her head trying to get the bug off. "On second thought, let's not eat this one."

Gwen grabbed her by the arm. "I'm digesting a bull's precious cojones," she told her. "You're gonna eat." The fox lover nodded and took a bite out of her slice, eyes widening in surprise at the good taste.

The guys had all mostly eaten theirs, except for Trent. "I've got a weak stomach," he told the team. "Be right back." He ran outside and threw up in a tree.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TRENT - "When I was a kid, my parents would hold me down and force-feed me brocoli. They only did it because brocoli is," he gagged, "good for you."

XXXX

"I can do this," the musician told his team. "DJ, I need you to hold me down. And Mike, you stuff the slice in my mouth. And no matter how much I scream or beg, you have _got_ to feed me that slice."

"If you say so," Mike agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed to Trent struggling to get out of DJ's arms as Mike readied the slice. "Wait stop it was a joke!" He said. "I was kidding. Hah hah. I'm warning you my dad's a lawyer!" Mike stuffed the slice in his mouth and he ate it. "Not... that... bad," he mumbled before passing out.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TRENT - "It wasn't that bad," Trent said having regained his cool guy persona. "I was just playing it up for the camera. I don't really mind beef testicles or live grasshopper jelly fish pizza." The scene cut to outside the confessional, where the sounds of vomitting could be heard and vomit was actually overflowing from inside the outhouse.

XXXX

Back at the lodge Leshawna had chickened out of the round. "Oh I can't be doin' this," she said. "Grasshopper minding his own business, what I wanna go an eat his little head off for?"

"The winners of this round," Chris announced, "are the guys!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CHEF - "I was escited for the next dish. Made it from scratch."

XXXX

"Allright who's ready for the third course?" Chris asked as Chef revealed the dish. "Spaghetti! Actually live eaarthworms, covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs."

"No more, I'm done!" Noah said as he ran out of the building.

"I'll take care of this," DJ offered.

Noah ran out of the door, only to be tackled by DJ. "Ok, yeah. I'm back. Thatnls for that," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys had blindfolded themselves to eat the dish and made short work of it.

"And once again" Chris said, "the winners are the guys! Allright everybody, time for course number four. No nine course meal would be complete without soup. Today's special is french bunion soup with hangnail crackers."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "Pretty sure they just emptied Chef's bathroom rug into a pot."

XXXX

"Ladies," Kitsune told her team, "I have an idea." She left to go get something. MEanwhile the guys were all haveing trouble trying to get one spoonful down. Kitsune came back with a funnel and used it to pour the soup down her teammates throats.

"The girls win again," Chris said. "The score is tied at two all.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - "You know, I used to wonder how Kitsune got this far when she's contantly goofing off, but she's actually really good at this game.

XXXX

"Only five more coursed left," Chris said. "Bon apetite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the courses were shown in a montage accompanied by an eighties era rock tune.

\/\/\/

 _You gotta eat. Eat!_

(Chef chewed a piece of gum, took it out of his mouth, and smashed it onto a ball of prechewed gum before presentig it to Gwen.)

 _Eat to win_

(Chef squeezed a skunks tail in to a cocktail shaker.)

 _Don't let them gross you out. Don't let them push you down._

(He shook the shaker and poured the liquid into a glass. Zoey took a sip, gagged, and tried to wipe the taste from her tounge.

 _Stand tall and say you caaaaaaan!_

(The next course was Chef drawing a smiley face on a flip flop with a caulk gun. DJ tried to gnaw on it with his teeth before falling over.)

 _You gotta eat. Eat!_

 _Eat to win!_

 _Oooooh you need to eat. Eat!_

 _Eat to wiiiiiiiin!_

(The next two courses involved Chef chopping up a rottten pepper and a stew made from various dicarded trash items.)

\/\/\/

"Wow," Chris said, "It's still tied up. We're down to the last coursr in the challenge! It's delicious dolphin weiners: hot dogs made of dolphins."

"That's just wrong!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Come on Zo," Kitsune said. "It already been killed and cooked. You just have to eat it."

"I don't know if I can though."

"Do you want us to force you to eat it? Because we will."

"I'm sorry," the redhead offered, "no spa is worth this."

"I'm with you sister," DJ added. "I'm not eatin' no dolphin."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

CHEF - "I slave all day over a hot stove cooking dolphin. No appreciation.

XXXX

Chris watched the two campers before irately saying, "Fine, enough. We'll settle this by having an eat-off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah and Kitsune sat behind a tray full of empty shot glasses. "Whoever can drink the most shotglasses of fresh, delicious blended cockroach will be the winner. This unlikely satisfying blend of eight different cockroaches is vitamin rich to fit your active lifestyle." Chef poured the blend into the shotglasses. "On you marks, get set, go!"

The two teens started drinking the shots. Kitsune would gag each time whereas Noah's eye would twitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was down to the last few glasses. Kitsune suddenly fell over on the table, letting Noah finish off the roaches. "Noah wins!" Chris announced.

"I'm sorry girls," the goofball said, still buried in the table.

Noah's stomach rumbled. "I'm sorry too," he said before vomitting. A cockroach crawled out of the puddle and walked away, causing DJ and Trent to puke as well. Chef groaned before his own cheeks bulged. Even Chris was having a hard time keeping it down. He told the camrea to stop rolling before he puked, completely covering the lens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The guys are the big winners today._

The guys walked down the dock to a luxury yacht.

 _And the girls go their seperate ways._

Leshawna and Gwen go into their side of the cabin and Kitsune goes into hers.

 _Two definative cliques have been cemented. For now._

Zoey and Sammy give each other a sad look before heading off to their respective sides.

 _What shocking surprises do we have in store for our campers next week as they head toward the big merge?_

The shot cuts to inside the yacht, where Alejandro is chatting with the two former Bass as Noah watches with a scowl hidden behind his book.

 _Tune in for Total... Drama... Isalnd._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** With a lack of action comes a short post script. The brunch is a challenge that's not fun or easy to write. But I got it done. This week we see a subplot move forward in the form of the fight between Kitsune and Leshawna over which Gopher boy they sided with. It'ss will be important later.

The guys won because, well I didn't see why they couldn't.

As for Kitsune kinda taking over the team, it seemed like they needed a rally point and it was either her or Zoey, and Zoey hasn't really tapped into her skills yet.

It was hard coming up with a reason for there to be an eat-off with no vegetarians But I thnk what I did with Zoey worked.

Not my best work, but I'm really excited for next week.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy

 **17th Place:** Shawn

 **16th Place:** Victor

 **15th Place:** Malcolm

 **14th Place:** Sky

 **13th Place:** Scarlett

 **12th Place:** Duncan

 **11th Place:** Harold


	15. No Pain, No Game

**Author's Note:** The merge is now officially here. Today we deal with the Wheel of Misfortune, which to me was a filler episode. Let's see if I can change that in the Randomeverse. Also prepare to meet two previousy eliminated campers.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I I'd change nothing here), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! Noah winning was definetly supposed to be a twist.

 _ **bruno14:**_ I needed something to fill that conversation slot, so that's why the scene with Mike. And that was an iconic Alejandro moment, it just made sense to use it here. The Gopher girls are always good for some dramaric humor.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, DJ, Mike, Noah, Trent

 _Girls_ : Gwen, Kitsune, Leshawna, Sammy, Zoey

* * *

 **EP 15: No Pain, No Game**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _The Bass and Gopher teams were disbanded into a Battle of the Sexes challenge that put their tastebuds to the puke test. With bovine testicles, live bug insect pizza, and liquid roach juice on the menu, not only was this the single biggest retch-fest this host has ever seen, but Noah of all people scored a big win for his compadres. While the guys set off on a big weekend on the SS Lap'o'Luxury, the girls went their seperate ways, forcing Zoey and Samey to chose sides. Now that Kitsune's drawn the line, will Leshawna cross the line? Can Zoey mend the line before Gwen shreads the line? And will I be able to come up with any line-based puns for Samey? For the answer to all these cliffhangers and more, stay tuned to the most exciting episode yet of Total... Drama... Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(GIRL'S CABIN - KITSUNE'S SIDE)

"So here's the deal," Kitsune said to Sammy as the two were sitting on their bunks, "Alejandro can't be trusted, and he knows that we know this."

"Isn't that like, a problem?" Sammy asked.

"No," the goofball replied. "Because he doesn't know, that we know, that he knows that we know. You know what I'm saying?"

"No."

The fox lover sighed. "It's like this-" She was interrupted by the sound of a ship horn. They went outside with the other girls in time to see the guys come back from their weekend away.

The guys, even Noah, were all danceing to music when the yacht stopped at the dock, where they all slid down the gangway to the dock. "Awesome weekend guys," Trent said.

"That was the most fun I've ever had here," Mike agreed. "Or period."

"I believe Noah and DJ might have developed a certain fondness for the beautiful ladies that served us while we were there," Alejandro commented.

"Hello, those spa treantments?" DJ asked. "My alligator elbows, totally gone."

Noah shrugged and feelt DJ's elbow. "Woah, I shoulda gone to the spa," he commented. The girls all glared at them.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

LESHAWNA - She scoffed. "Those shoulda been _my_ alligator elbows gettin' the hand and foot treatment."

XXXX

Alejandro walked over to Kisune and Sammy and asked, "Would any of you ladies care for a chocolate covered cherry blossom?"

"Sorry Al," Kitsune said as she grabbed the box and tossed it into the lake, "we don't take things from the enemy."

"That's... disapointing," the charmer said through gritted teeth.

"Cheer up," Mike said patting him on the back. "They might be a little ticked at the bragging we've been doing."

"That or the fact that they can't get along," DJ said. "And we're all like brothers. Am I right?" The guys all agreed with him.

"Listen up campers," Chris said over the loudspeaker, "as of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in, it's Every. Camper. For. Themselves."

"Even family has to go their seperate ways," the brickhouse commented.

"Oh I am _feelin'_ that," Leshawna said. "Bring it on Chris!"

"Then," the host announced with glee, "get ready for _this_!" Another boat horn sounded, grabbing everyone's attention.

"You're frontin' me," the sista commented with wide eyes.

"Aw man what is _she_ doing here?" Trent asked.

"No," Sammy said, the most upset of all of them. "No no no no no!"

A boat carrying a certain former contestant dorve to the dock as Chris announced, "Back by popular audience demand, it's Amy!"

The mean cheerleader jumped off the boat. "That's right, I'm back. And not only am I gonna win, but I'm also gonna pay special care to my loser sister and my loser ex-boyfriend!" She said with pointed glares to Sammy and Mike.

"Ex-boyfriend? What's she talking about Mike?" Zoey asked.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"Wait a sec!" Gwen said. "You said no one was allowed back."

"I did?" the host asked.

"And once you leave-"

XXXX

FLASHBACK

"And once you leave on the Dock of Shame, on the Boat of Losers, you an never ever ever come back."

XXXX

"Oh yeah that," the host said. "I lied."

"You can't do that!" Gwen yelled. "It's not fair!"

"Girl you're reasoning with a loudspeaker," Leshawna said. "That just does not look good."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that _she_ was an audience favorite," Noah said.

"She really wasn't," Chris admitted. "But we liked her. Also returning to camp, it's Malcolm!"

"Allright!" "Sweet!" Noah and Kitsune cheered as they high-fived.

The pain magnet walked onto the deck of the boat and said, "Hey guys! How's it b-woah!" He tripped over the railing and landed face-first onto the dock. Everybody winced. He got up and brushed it off, "Happens all the time."

"But I thought you were mauled by a bear," Gwen said.

"I was, but I'm a quick healer. Docs can't explain it, not that I let them get close enough to try. Once I was out of the casts and the wheelchair and the bandages, Chris said since I wasn't acutally voted off that I could come back at the merge if I wanted to. So here I am. But enough about me, what's new around here?"

"Allrighty campers," Chris said, "report to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about this week's challenge. McClean out!"

"Awesome!" Malcolm cheered. "My first challenge back! Let's go!" He ran off ahead of everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(GIRL'S CABIN)

Just outside the cabin, Kitsune stopped Amy. "You should know that we kinda split off into two sides."

"Well I'll take the side that _Samey_ isn't on," Amy spat.

"Suit yourself," the fox lover said.

"I don't care who you bunk with," Leshawna said. "But you might wanna drop the additude before someone drops you."

"Like I'm gonna take advice from a fat cow with bad taste in guys."

"I know this little twig with a mole bigger than my butt did _not_ just say that!"

"Whoa! Time out!" Gwen said getting between the two.

"I think I'm gonna switch sides now," Zoey said.

"Fine," Amy spat, "enjoy your time with the losers!" She walked off, leaving Leshawna fuming.

"Don't worry," Kitsune said. "She's gotta be voted off soon if she keeps acting like that."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "I still don't like how the girls are divided, but I couldn't sleep on the same side as Amy again. Sammy was right about her snoring and farting."

XXXX

(AMPHITHEATRE)

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris announced to the campers. They were in game-show styled seating that looked like it was hastily made with old household furniture. "The time honored game of torture, Say Uncle!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "Once again, youngest of nine. I've got this in the bag."

XXXX

Chris continued, "You are all about to be put through test of endurance so insane that some of them put our interns in the emergency room." The campers all gave each other worried looks. "If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated. The winning camper will not only be safe from elimination, but will take home this luxurious trailer." The camera shifted to a basic hitch trailer. "Yours to keep at the end of the summer."

"What kinds of torture?" Leshawna asked.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assitant?" Chris said gesturing to Chef, wearing a hockey mask and holding a meat cleaver in his crossed hands. "All right, let's do this! Malcolm, you're first up. Let's spin the Wheel of Misfortune to select your torture!" Chris spun the wheel and it landed on a silhouette of a turtle. "Turtle puck shots!" By now the pain magnet had joined the host on the stage. "Our inters spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand completely unprotected in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slapshots."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris pushed Malcolm to the goal and whispered, "If I were you dude, I'd protect my coconuts," before running off. He came back and added, "This could get ugly," before taking off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you can stay in for ten seconds, you'll go on to the second round."

A buzzer sounded, and Chef fired off the first slapshot. Malcolm ducked and turned around, thus missing his chance to dodge the second one. It clamped onto his shoulder and he screamed in pain. Chef fired off several more turtles, the last of which biting him on the crotch. His eyes welled with tears and he fell over.

"And Malcolm moves on to the next round!" Chris annouced. "Isn't this fun?"

"For you maybe," the pain magnet groaned.

Trent leaned over and said to Gwen, "Woah, that was harsh."

She crossed her arms and said, "Don't talk to me."

"Are you still mad about the whole 'burying you alive' thing?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered, a little irritated that he even had to ask.

"I'll never forgive myself for that one. You're totally the last person I'd leave urried in the sand if I had a choice."

"Really?" she asked with a softer tone. "That's so sweet."

Kitsune whispered to Trent, "I told you it'd work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Next up," Chris said. "Amy! Your torture is," he spun the wheel and it landed on a flaming marshmallow, "marshmallow waxing! We're gonna wax every part of your body. If you can take the pain for a full ten seconds, you can go to the next level."

"Just hurry up so I can beat Samey and her loser friends," Amy said. Chef dumped the boiling hot melted marshmallows on her face. The other campers were visibly torn between being happy something finally shut her up, and being desturbed at her screams of pain. But she made it the full ten seconds.

"Ouch," Trent said to Gwen. "That had to hurt. I don't think I would've made it through that one."

"That's because guys are total wimps when it comes to two things," Gwen said. "beuaty and pain."

"She's not wrong," Kitsune added.

"Well done Amy," Chris said. "Since you didn't even complain once, you get to chose the next victim."

"Like you even have to ask," the mean twin scoffed. "I chose Samey, with lake leeches so she'll finally know how it feel when she sucks the fun out of everything."

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

"Allright Samey," Chris said. "Time's a wasting. Get your butt in the barrell of leeches.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "If Amy is going to continue to act like this, then she's going to need some allies to stay in the game. And could always use more allies."

XXXX

Sammy got up and started to walk to the barrel when DJ stood up. "Stop!" he yelled. "I'll do it."

"That's so sweet," Zoey gushed.

"Oh, and if your victim can last ten seconds without saying uncle,you get eliminated instead. Which means, you lose your chance to win this!" The camera flashed to the trailer before flashing back to the challenge. DJ walked past Sammy and she turned away hoping to hide her blush. The brickhouse sat in the barrel for a few seconds before jumping out with a scream. "Tough break Deej, nine and one hundred thousandth of a millionth. Whatever it's not ten. You're out. You can return to your new seat." His chair had been replaced with a stockade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whell spun, "Noah, you're next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bookworm scoffed as he wore a pair of wooden shorts. "Wow Chris, this is some real torture." Chef showed him a woodpeck that peck all the way through a branch. Noah gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another wheel spin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chef yanked hairs from Gwen's nose. The goth screamed in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More wheel spinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike was trying to last ten seconds while being squeezed by a python.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wheel spun once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sammy was stuck wearing a shirt of bees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wheel finally stopped on a footprint. "The next challenge is," Chris said, "spending ten seconds in a crate with Sasquatchanakwa. Tough one. Samey, you haven't complained in a while, so you get to chose the next victim." The other campers started chanting Amy's name.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MIKE - "After everything she put Sammy through, she deserves it.

GWEN - "If she picked Amy and she made it out alive, Amy was gonna be ticked."

XXXX

The nice twin caved under the pressure and agreed. "Once I finish with the yeti," Amy threatened. "I'm coming for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy walked into the crate and the sounds of fighting and roaring could be heard. The campers gasped and even Chris was starting to looked concerned. After ten seconds, Amy walked out as if nothing happened. Chris announced, "Amy stuck it out so Samey is out of the game. Reckless choice from Samey but let's give her props for sticking it to her sister." DJ smiled at the nice twin, who smiled back. "Now let's see who showed less courageAmy and cried uncle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ew, love the skunk jump."

Trent had to hop across a group of rock while avoiding skunks. One let loose a jet of stink in his face and he passed out, accompanied by a buzzer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And the new age music torture."

Gwen threw off a pair of headphones that was playing the aforementioned genre. As the buzzer sounded, she was twitching and shaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And a little visit to the Wawanakwa Hair Salon."

Chef had grabbed one of Zoey's pigtails and brandished a chainsaw. The inde chick ran off with a third buzzer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And who can forget the old ice cream brain freeze?"

Alejandro was calmly and slowly eating a large bowl of ice cream, but that didn't save him from the brain freeze. He groaned and fell over to the sound of the fourth and final buzzer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chef grabbed two electric eels and walked over to Kitsune. Chris yelled "Clear!" right before Chef shocked her.

The fox lover didn't look so good. "Uncle," she groaned before falling over.

"Didn't expect that," the host mumbled to himself. "Malcolm, you've done pretty well overall. Chose the next victim."

"How about... Amy with the poison ivy spa treatment."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - "This way she'll be as ugly on the outside as she is on the inside."

XXXX

"Allrighy then," the host agreed.

"There's like no way I'm doing that!" Amy spat. "It'll make me ugly, like Samey."

"Well in that case, you're out. Malcolm's up and after twenty rounds of torture it comes down to two surprisingly steely competitors and the sudden death round."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - "Sudden death, winner take all. This is my chance to show everyone I'm more than a running gag. Whatever Chris has planned, I'm doing."

XXXX

"Malcolm, your challeng is... the grizzly bear log roll."

"The say what?" Malcolm asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to a log in the lake. On one end, an unusually confident looking grizzly and on the other, Malcolm. Chris explained the challenge. "Molotov the Bear performs with the Russian National Circus and has been the European log rolling champion for the past twelve years. To win, you must last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the pirahna-infested water." Both bear and boy had a dramatic staredown. "Malcolm, you could back out now."

The pain magnet looked at the bear, who shrugged, then at Leshawna. "No way Host Man. I've got a score to settle with these bears."

"In that case," Chris said, "go!" Molotov started running first putting Malcolm on the defensive. This continued for a few seconds before he suddenly was able to turn it around. The bear, not used to not having the upper hand, was concerned. Finally Malcolm jumped on the log, the force of which causing the bear to fly off.

"Malcolm wins! Which means Leshawna is out. He wins invincibility and the grand prize!"

"Yes!" The pain magnet cheered. "I won! Ha ha ha!" He ran to the trailer with glee.

"While Malcolm checks out his trailer full of food, and we check out his blood pressure, the rest of you can go into the confessional booth and vote off a camper other than Malcolm."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "I waited too long to get rid of that meddling fox girl. Now I can't get rid of her without causing suspicion. Luckily she has a habbit of discussing her plans where anyone can overhear. I must say, it took surprisingly little effort to convince Amy to side with me."

XXXX

(ELIMINATION CEREMONY)

The ceremony began with Chef howling at the moon. Chris addressed the twelve campers. "So, first we ran out of marshmallows."

"Aw man," Malcolm said.

Chris continued, "So tonight I'll just call the names of those who are safe. Starting with Malcolm."

"Noah."

"Alejandro."

"Kitsune."

"Samey."

"Zoey."

"Mike."

"Trent."

"DJ."

"Gwen. And with seven votes to five, tonight's big loser is..."

"Leshawna! Adios!" The eliminated camper glared at Noah before heading down the dock, Alejandro following behind.

"Hey," Malcom said. "Who wants to party at my place?" everyone present cheered and followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(DOCK OF SHAME)

"Thanks for walking me down the dock Alejandro," Leshawna said.

"It was my pleasure," the charmer replied. "I'm am sorry you had to be eliminated."

"You were right about that turkey not being able to be trusted. I just wish we coulda got rid of him before he had me kicked off." She stepped onto the Boat of Losers.

"Yes as do I. Though he probably wouldn't have been able to get rid of you had I not set up the votes against you."

Her eyes widened. "You did what now?"

He chuckled as the boat drove off and looked at the camera. "A minor setback, but rest assured I will regain control soon enough."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Two campers return, and despite all hints to the contrary, none were immediately eliminated. Malcolm and Amy were slated to be the returnees from the second I saw who landed in what casts. Malcolm because, like Izzy, he wasn't technically voted off and I always thought that Cody should've been brought back in canon.

Amy was to return because, if you recall, my original plan was for Sammy to be eliminated but Amy who was sent home. This would've been the episode that it all came out and Alejandro uses the drama to set up the votes to send Leshawna home because her hooking up with Harold meant he couldn't safely use flirtation to manipulate her.

Obviously, I didn't go with that storyline. So for a while I was considering bringing back Heather so the there'd be a more obvious antagonist, but I realized Amy would fit the role just as well if not better considering the cast.

As for Leshawna's elimination: she was perfect for pre-merge drama but it's time to start winding up plotlines, and as much fun as the Noah/Leshawna rivalry was fun to write, I couldn't justify letting it play out any longer. Sorry to the Leshawna fans, but I was at least able to explain her somewhat OOC behavior. In short, it was all Alejandro's fault.

And the last note of this long winded post script, Another Randomverse couple can be announced: DJ and Sammy. I've left little hints to this throughout the season, but it's time to make it official.

With everything said and done, I'm rather happy with this chapter.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **18th Place:** Amy (RETURNED)

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **16th Place:** Malcolm (RETURNED)

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna


	16. Search and Do Not Destroy

**Author's Note:** Welcome to Chapter 16! Today we deal with a key hunt, so let's dive in.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did Heather would've gotten the boot), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! I've always figured that Amy could be a strong player if she wasn't so focused on her sister and in that exact moment, she was more focused on living.

 _ **Guest:**_ If you're the one who left the thoughts ont the OC's, then I figured you like that one :).I did the stuff with Amy on purpose just to make Leshawna's elimination more shocking. Regarding your question, I haven't given it much thought; but said campers elimination would work on either episode. I'll have it figured out by then.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, DJ, Malcolm, Mike, Noah, Trent

 _Girls_ : Amy, Gwen, Kitsune, Sammy, Zoey

* * *

 **EP 16: Search and Do Not Destroy**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _The teams were dissolved leave each and every camper to look out for number one. And just to add a little more drama to the mix, Malcolm and Amy returned for more fun. The campers were made to suffer all manners of abuse in the No Pain, No Game Challenge! Ever the gentleman, DJ stepped in to save Samey from the perrils of the leech barrel. And somehow, Malcolm managed to win the grizzly bear log roll. Unsurprisingly, Alejandro betrayed his long time ally Leshawna and sent her off the island. Now that the campers are forced to fend for themselves, who will be selfless? Who will be selfish? And who will eat shellfish? Stay tuned for the most thrilling episode yet, on Total... Drama... Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode opens with a shot of Noah reading on his bunk. Alejandro comes in from a shower. "You're up early," the bookworm commented.

"I have a number of things to think about," the charmer replied. "As I'm sure you do as well."

"Meaning?"

"Well, it's clear that your alliance with our resident fox lover has a numbers advantage. But you must think of what to do in the event that you remove all the competition from the game. After all, you're not the easiest person to get along with."

"If you're trying to scare me into joining you, you're wasting your time." He stopped reading and looked at the charmer. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Trust me, I'm aware," Alejandro scowled.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "My plan was to seduce Samey into allying with me," he told the camera with a scowl. "But Kitsune rarely leaves her side. So I went after the next weakest, Noah. He however displays a strength of mind I had not anticipated. I must find some way to destroy that alliance."

XXXX

After the confessional, the camera cut to Chris, wearing a pirate costume, as he shot a canon. The view shifted to where the canonball landed, Malcolm's trailer. The pain magnet, who was asleep at the time, rose up and looked around, revealing his singed state.

"Argh you landlubbers," the host sais in a pirate accent through a megaphone, "meet me at the amphitheatre in five minutes to discuss today's challenge!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the amphitheatre, the campers were all getting seated. The stage had something hidden under a sheet. A still still singed Malcolm showed up with his luggage in hand.

"All right my young scallywags," Chris said still in the accent, "Have we got an adventure in store fo ye!" His plastic parrot fell from his shoulder and he fixed it.

"What's under the sheet?" Trent asked.

"All in good time laddie," the host asnwered. "Who here has a hankerin' for a good old fashioned treasure hunt?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Now this treasure hunt's got a twist mateys. What yer lookin' for isn't hidden and, it isn't treasure."

"That doesn't explain the bad pirate costume," Noah said.

Chris ignored him. "Yer lookin' fer keys to a treasure chest!" Chef, in a pirate hat, pulled the sheet away to reveal three treasure chest stacked on top of each other, "Inside each chest is a treasure that will pamper you landlubbers! And one of these chests will even give you... invincibility! Har har har!" Chef held up a bucket with pieces of wood in it. "Now all of you come up and pull a clue from this bucket or you'll all be forced to walk the plank!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The campers grabbed their clues. "These clues tell ye where yer key be stowed."

Malcolm looked at his clue, which had a picture of a key under a bear. "My key is under a bear?" He asked with a hint of dissapointment.

Chris popped up behind him and said, "I was hoping you'd get that one dude," in his normal voice. He looked at Sammy's clue, a key inside a fridge. "Chef's fridge. Nice. I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints." The cheerleader's eyes went wide. Noah's clue was a key in a tank or pool. "That right there's the septic tank for the washrooms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All you scallywags go get yer keys and bring them back before 6 PM Eastern Standard Time to open up the chest and get yer loot! Fare thee well yound scallywags. Now get to it!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "Not loving this challenge," he told the camera while looking at his clue. "Though I could be biased."

MALCOLM - "This treasure hunt sounds awesome! I am a little worried about the whole bear thing but lightning never stikes the same place twice. Wait, I've been struck twice."

XXXX

After the confessionals, the camera cut to a key strapped to a post in the lake. Trent stood on the dock with a pensive expression. "Trent's first challenge," a voice-over from Chris said, "grabbing his key from the shark infested lake." The musician got an idea, he threw dead fish in the lake to draw the sharks away then dived in and grabbed the key. Gwen watched nearby with a worried look.

Trent came back with his jey and bragged, That was way too easy." Gwen smiled shyly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the main lodge, where Sammy was sneaking to Chef's fridge. "Samey must retrieve her key from Chef's bank vault of a fridge without getting caught," Chris said via voice-over. Sammy opened the fridge and Chef was inside, glaring at her and holding a cleaver. She closed the door and left the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed to the woods, where Gwen was hesitant about digging through a skunkhole. Trent showed up later and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My key is in that skunkhole," she explained. "Skunks totally freak me out."

"Hey I already got my key," the musician said. "Maybe I could help you out."

"But this is totally impossible."

"Just dump some water in there and flush'em out," Trent suggested.

"Can skunks swim?"

"Totally."

"Cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to behind the main lodge, where Sammy, Zoey, Noah, Kitsune, and Malcolm were discussing their alliance. "So, the last vote went well," Noah commented.

"I still don't see why just didn't vote out Alejandro," Sammy said.

"Because we don't just want to get rid of Al," Kitsune explained. "We want to expose him. If we just vote him out, then _we_ look like the bad guys. So if we get rid of his allies-"

"He'll get desperate and make a mistake," Malcolm finished.

"Exactly."

"There's one thing I don't get," Zoey said. "Chris said there were seven votes against Leshawna, but there's only five of us. Where did the other two votes come from? And if he knows we know about him, why weren't any votes against us?"

The fox lover's eyes widened. "He must've heard us."

Noah gestured around them. "It's not like we do this in private."

"So we find a new place," Malcolm said. "After we get our keys of course."

"Speaking of," Kitsune said picking up a rock. She threw it into the window of the lodge. "When Chef runs ou of there, grab your key." They all ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the woods, Trent and Gwen dumped a bucket of water in the skunkhole. A skunkran out of there a second later. Gwen grabbed her key.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

GWEN - "That was moderately cool of Trent to help me with the skunks," she said while lounging in the outhouse. "He's ok." She sat up. "Ok, he's more than ok. He's so incredible! But don't tell him I said that."

TRENT - "Gwen is so smart and independent, and she's amazing to look at. She just rocks my whole world. So yeah, I'd help her with some skunks."

XXXX

Gwen ran up to Trent and kissed him. The footage stopped and Chris talked over it. "Aww, what a heart-warming trust building moment. Did I see tounge?" He circled the two's lips. The footage resumed and shifted to a nearby bush, where Alejandro was watching.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "An interesting development that I must deal with at a later time. For now, I've figured a way to cripple that alliance.

XXXX

The camera shifted to a clue, a key over a fireplace. The hand lowered the clue to reveal a ring of fire, Mike watching nearby. He inhaled and Svetlana was brought out. She sommersaulted through the hoop and got the key. "Mike's alternate personalities seem to be helping him with his challenge," Chris said with a voiceover.

The scene flashed to the woods, where DJ was climbing a tree. "But good ole DJ seems a little out of his league." The brickhouse made it to the branch holding the key and clung to it in fear. A woodpecker pecked at the branch.

Once more the scene flashed to the washrooms. Noah stared at one of the toilets. "Meanwhile, back at the communal washrooms, things are starting to... _pile up_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed again, this time to Zoey standing next to a beehive. She rubbed her chin in thought and left. The camera skipped ahead to when she came back with some flaming folliage. Kitsune was with her and looked confused. Zoey placed the leaves under the hive and the smoke chased the bees away. Unfortunately, they also chased Kitsune away. "Sorry!" Zoey called to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another camera flash, this time to the key around a bear's neck. The bear laid down and started sleeping. Malcolm snuck into the cave muttering, "Not good, Not good. Not good." He tried to snake his hand under the bear to grab the key, but the bear put its arm around him and cuddled him. "So not good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alejandro's key was in the coils of a rattlesnake. The charmer calmly walked over to it and it adopted an aggresive stance. "I assure you that is unnecessary," he told it. "I'm quite aware I have no hope to best such an exquisite creature. The way you use your rattle is truly terrifying and your venom alone must be deadly enough to kill hundreds." The snake rattled in such a way that resembled a swoon and relaxed. Alejandro grabbed his key shortly after. "Hello Amy," he said without turning around.

"When are we gonna get id of Samey?" She asked him.

"As it turns out," He said with a grin, "I have an idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two alligators snapped around a key in a chalice. Kitsune stood nearby with a bunch of rocks. The goofball smirked as she pelted the gators with the rocks. They swam away in confusion and she dived into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the campgrounds, Mike hid a letter on Zoeys bunk on her side of the cabin. Alejandro was watching this and read the note after Mike left. With a smirk, he wrote another one and left it the bunk before leaving. Zoey came in and read the charmer's note, "I want to show you something, meet me at the Dock of Shame at five o'clock. From Mike."

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

The show returned to Alejandro and Amy talking in the woods. "Just make sure Samey's at the dock a little before five," the charmer instructed.

"How's this supposed to get rid of them?" the mean twin asked.

"You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the dock, Mike stood around with a nervous look on his face. Alejadro came up behind him and said, "Amigo, may we talk?"

Mike jumped. "Sorry, but I'm waiting for-"

"Zoey, I know. I'm afraid she won't be coming."

"What do you mean? How did you know?"

"She read the note you left. I'm afraid she simply will not accept you or your disorder. She told everyone that she believes you are a freak."

The spiky-haired boy started to tear up. "She really said that?"

"And some other things I refuse to repeat. If I were you, I pursue a lady who you know will accept you. Less heartbreak that way."

The charmer walked off leaving Mike to himself. Before he could get too deep in his thoughts, Sammy showed up. "Mike! I heard you were upset, what happened?"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MIKE - "What was I thinking liking Zoey? Sammy's always been there for me. She's who I should've wanted to date. In fact..."

XXXX

Mike grabbed her face and kissed her on the spot. The camera cut to Zoey, who saw it and ran off crying, before cutting back to them. After the kiss, Sammy asked, "What was that for? You know I don't like you like that."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I just need some time to think." He walked away leaving his friend bewildered.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "I get the hint Mike. But you could've just told me."

XXXX

Back at the cave, Malcolm had gotten the key and was trying to get away from the bear. He tried tickling its nose to get it to let go, but it woke up and growled. "Not. Good. At. All."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitsune walked into her side of the girl's cabin, with several scratches and tears in her clothes, to get a change of clothes. She saw Zoey crying and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Zoey looked up, "What happened to you?"

"Not all my plans turn out well," she explained, "But seriously what happened?"

"Well, it started when I got a note from Mike..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitsune ran out of the cabin with fire in her eyes. "I can't believe I trusted that [bleep]!"

The camera followed her around as she told everybody what she'd learned. First she told Noah, "We're kicking Samey out of the alliance and voting off her or Mike. They're making out behind Zoey's back."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "Wow, who knew they were _both_ the evil twin?"

XXXX

She told DJ the same thing, then found Trent and Gwen relaxing by the campfire pit and told them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the woods, Alejandro and Amy were discussing their plan. "And by now, news should have spread all over the camp," the charmer said.

"Perfect this'll teach them to turn people against me."

"Are you ever going to look for you key?"

Before she could answer, Chris said over the loudspeakers, "All right campers meet me by the campfire pit in ten. And bring your keys."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "Sorry Samey, but one thing I can't stand is people who betray their friends like that."

XXXX

The campers gathered around the campfire, noticably far from Noah. "Yar!" Chris announced in his pirate voice, "It be time to claim yer treasure! Those fortunate enough to bear yer precious key, come forth with it."

Mike opened his chest and got a bag of chips and a chocolate bar. "I guess this is nice," he said to himself.

Malcolm, with his hair messed up and his arm in a sling, complained, "My key's not opening anything."

"About that," Chris said' "Some keys don't open up any chests."

"Of course they don't," the pain magnet said.

Sammy checked her chest and saw a gift basket, but one thing stood out. "Hey you're invincible," Mike pointed out, causing the others to glare at them.

Trent got some soda and Noah picked up a bottle of cologne. Cheis popped on screen and said, "Noah will be able to cover up that foul stench with new Cleaver body spray. Cleaver: It cuts through the stink."

"So I had to swim through the sewers so you could do an ad? Lucky me," Noah deadpanned.

The camera flashed to the campers stanind with their treasures and panned to show them all: Kitsune with a leg-lamp, Zoey with an accordian, Gwen with a toaster, DJ and Amy with nothing, and Alejandro with a box of chocolate. All while Chris told them, "I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for, and more! But now it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good. So cast you votes. And I'll see ye buccaneers back at the campfire at sundown. Argh har har." He said that last part in his pirate voice.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "Samey's immune," she told the camera with a thumb pointing behind her, "So Mike's done," She slid the thumb across her neck

TRENT - "Mike," he said simply.

MALCOLM - "You messed up dude," he said with a shrug.

GWEN - "You didn't really leave us with a choice."

MIKE - He opened his mouth to say something, but then he just got up and left.

ALEJANDRO - "Now Samey's out of their alliance and Zoey's too devastated to be a real threat. And if my plan is uncovered... I have a plan for that as well."

XXXX

"And now," Chris addressed the campers, "the moment we've all been waiting for. The moment of truth." He held up the plate. "Marshmallow time! You know the deal, if you don't get a marshmallow it's curtains for you." The camera showed shots of all the campers', save for Alejandro, Amy, and Sammy, nervous faces. One by one he passed out the marshmallows, "Samey, Trent, Gwen, Kitsune, Noah, Zoey, DJ, Alejandro, Malcolm, Amy, marshmallows for the lot of ya! Mike looked at the empty plate in shock. "Sorry dude," the host told him unapologetically, "you're out."

Mike quickly got angry. "I can't believe you guys!"

"And I can't believe you thought someone like _you_ could win," Kitsune spat. "I mean I let it slide with Sky because that was a special case, but you make me sick."

"Sky has Multiple Personality Disorder?" Sammy asked.

"No, she- What?"

"My disorder," Mike spat back. "That's why you voted me off right?"

"No, we voted you off because you set Zoey up to watch you make out with Samey over there."

"I thought she wasn't coming," he said softly.

"Your note said you wanted to show me something," Zoey said.

"No, my note told you about my disorder and you were supposed come to the dock if you could deal with it."

"Of course I can deal with it," she said with a smile. "More personalities just means more to love."

"It's not exactly like tha-" he was cut off by Zoey hugging him.

"I hate that you have to go."

"I think I have time for a kiss," he suggested. The two leaned in and were about to kiss when Chris popped up between them.

"Mike! You have an appointment at the Dock of Shame and a ticket on the Boat of Losers. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remaining ten campers came to the dock to see Mike off. He waved to Zoey as he was driven away. Amy complained, "So no one's gonna hate _Samey_ for kissing that freak? This plan was the worst! I need a shower."

Kitsune glared in her direction and said, "Go on the bed girls, I'll catch up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to a shot of the washrooms. Amy could be heard singing off-key. Kitsune snuck to the side of the building and hooked the septic tank to a some of the pipes. Amy was heard screaming, "What's going on? Where's the sewage coming from? Help me please!"

As the screams turned into crys, Kitsune said to herself, "I almost feel bad for her. Almost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final shot of the episode was on the Boat of Losers. Mike sat with a dejected look. A ripple effect changed the scene to the room representing Mike's subconcious. The camera zoomed in on a painting of him and stopped zooming as a very tiny crack appeared.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Please don't kill me! I hated writing this chapter as much as you hated reading it. I'm so sorry to the Mike fans, but I knew this episode would eliminate one of the people in a ship and it was either him or Mike. And since I need Trent for future storylines, Mike had to go.

I will say, there will be no love triangle with Sammy. I just didn't want him to be tricked into the kiss of death, and I had to give my inner Mammy (Mike/Sammy) shipper something.

On a happier note: Gwent and Zoke are official, and Amy got covered in sewage. Silver linings right?

The only thing I'm unhappy with this chapter is who went home. But plot is plot.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike


	17. Hide and Be Sneaky

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry about the lateness! Lack of internet is being a problem. I'm honestly not a fan of this one in canon, so this version's going to be the most radically different so far. Let me tell you, things are really starting to heat up on the island.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did Geoff would've actually kissed Bridgette, I mean come on man! That might've been your only chance!), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! It basically came down to who I could use more later on in the season, that and a desire to see canon characters in different final rankings.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, DJ, Malcolm, Noah, Trent

 _Girls_ : Amy, Gwen, Kitsune, Sammy, Zoey

* * *

 **EP 17: Hide and Be Sneaky**

 _Previously on Total Drama Island..._

 _Campers searched for treasure, and yours truly put on an impressive performance as a pirate. But this was no ordinary treasure hunt. Some campers put their lives on the line to snag their booty, while Noah put his stomach on the line doing something that would make most people hurl. But in the end the campers who went the limit were rewarded with treasures that, in hindsight, probably weren't worth the effort. Heheh. Oh well. Except for Samey, who unknowingly saved her own butt by snagging invincibility. Trent and Gwen's love train finally left the station, while Alejandro and Amy's scheming forced Mike and Zoey's right off the rails. And it was Mike who walked the plank. Shame, I was hoping to force some moe unwanted personality changes. Oh well. Who will be the next unlucky camper to walk the Dock of Shame? Who will lose their cool? Who will lose their lunch? Find out on the most shocking episode yet, on Total... Drama... Island."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode began with a shot of the girl's cabin, before flashing to the side that Kitsune and her allies slept. Sammy and Zoey sat on their bunks with dejected looks while the fox lover paced about. "Okay girls," she said confidently, "I know it seems like we suffered a major defeat with Mike. But I promise you we _can_ turn this to our advantage. We just need-"

"No," Sammy interrupted with an unusual amount of force.

"No what?" Kitsune asked in surprise, having stopped her pacing.

"We can't turn this to our advantage. Mike. Is. Gone. My best friend, her boyfriend," she pointed to herself and Zoey to emphasise her point. "I can't do this anymore," she said defeatedly. "The alliance, the strategy and backstabbing. I'm just like, not cut out for it. So, I'll go back to the other side of the cabin." She started to pack her things when the goofball stopped her.

"Stop. I don't care if you're leaving. I'm not kicking you out because of the alliance. I'm not Al."

"Lately I'm not so sure," the nice twin muttered to herself, but was still heard by the jokester.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "Wow, that one hurt," she admitted with wide eyes. "I mean, I know I've been playing the game but someone's gotta stop Al. I really do cae about the people here," her shoulders dropped," Most of them," they dropped further, "Fine, Noah and maybe Malcolm are the only people I'd actually try to keep in touch with after the show. But I still care about keeping everyone's spirits up. At least I think I do..."

ALEJANDRO - "I'll admit, my position in the game isn't quite as good as it was before the merge," Alejandro told the outhouse with a sigh. "So I've been forced to take what victories I can. Such as Mike's elimination. He would have been a valuable ally but with close ties with two people on the alliance specifically targetting me," he explained with a scowl, "I had no choice but to use his disorder against him." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm fairly certain I have DJ's trust, I just need to remove the threat of Trent and Gwen and finish breaking Kitsune's alliance." His face became a dark grin, "And I can do both at the same time by eliminating the same camper."

XXXX

The camera flashed to the docks, where Chris was adressing the ten remaining campers. "Today's challenge is a good old-fashioned game of hide-and-seek. You all get ten minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you. With his millitary background and advanced degree in manhunting," the camera showed Chef in his Master Chief get up then to a splitscreen of him in graduation robes on the stage of the amphitheatre, "He's uniqely qualified to make this game excrutiatingly... hard." The shot cut to Chef at the end of the dock, where he brandished a water gun with a dark grin.

"Why does he have a water gun?" Zoey asked. A red dot appeared on her head and she started to look nervous.

Chris ignored her and gestured to her right. "The lifegaurd chair is home base." The camera panned to said chair. "If he catches you, Chef wil try to blast you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base." The host walked to the chair and laid a hand on it. "But if he catched you on your way, he'll douse you."

The camera cut to Zoey and Chef. "That doesn't sound _that_ bad..." she trailed off nervously.

"Why don't you demonstrate Chef," the host asked with a mischievous grin. The cook nodded and turned his gun on Chris before firing. The resulting blast pushed the host several yards back, much to the cook's surprise. "Not on _me_ Dude!" Chris yelled back.

"So, last man not found wins?" Noah asked.

"Not quite," Chris replied having made it back to the group abliet soaking wet. "You can either not get dicovered in your hiding spot, run to home base before Chef blasts you, or help Chef catch other campers once you've been caught. Doing any of those will net you invincibility. Any questions?" He waited before saying, "You get ten minutes to hide. Go!" The campers all took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to a shot of the cabins. Chris walked on screen and the camera flashed to the inside of one, with Chris looking at a lump under one of the covers. "Any reason you're hiding under your covers Amy?" he asked.

"I'm Samey," the lump answered. "Can't you tell by my weak and pathetic hiding spot?"

The host raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's not gonna work," he told her before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the docks, Sammy looked around nervously as she sank into the water. She surfaced every so often to get air before sinking again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to a shot the washrooms, Chris walking on scren. Inside, a mop of black hair popped up from one of the closed stalls. The host knocked on the stall twice and said, "Knock knock."

"Dude, go away!" Trent whisper-yelled.

"You're gonna have to do better than _that_ if you wanna avoid capture," Chris told him. The musician walked out of the stall an muttered something under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera faded to a shot of the sun, then panned down to the outside of a cave. Zoey crept nervously around before being pulled in by a pair of arms. It was revealed to be Malcolm, alongside Noah and Kitsune. "Oh, good place to hide," the indie chick commented.

Malcolm adressed the alliance, "Ladies and Noah, welcome to our alliance meeting spot."

"Great job Malcolm," the fox lover complimented. "How'd you find this place?"

"The upside of being mauled," he said with a shrug.

"Well this is great," Noah dryly said. "But maybe we should find a different hiding spot? Y'know so if we get caught no one will know where we meet?"

"Good idea," the goofball conceded. "You guys go on, I need to talk to Zoey about something." The boys left the cave and she looked at her fellow redhead. "How you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm still upset about Mike,"Zoey admitted. "And I'm not sure if I even want to be here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I came on the show to make friends," the unnatural redhead explained. "And I did, but I feel like I'm not even my own person. Like I just exist to help other people grow. I'm not like you..." she trailed off.

"Like me?" the fox lover asked in confusion,

"Well, you kinda just went around pranking people. But now you've got an alliance and you're a major player right now. No one would even notice if I got kicked off."

"I'm just channeling my anger," Kitsune explained.

"Anger about what?"

"Well..." the goofball explained before a ripple effect appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

The camera cut back to a night-time shot of the outhouse. Kitsune walked on screen and stopped when she heard Alejandro inside.

"I'm not happy with how the Bass voted tonight. I needed Harold post-merge so I could reclaim that favor. At least Kitsune will be thrown off my trail by her boyfriend's departure."

The fox lover gasped then narrowed her eyes. "Al, you have no idea who you've made an enemy of," she growled to herself before storming off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ripple happened again, cutting back to the two redheads.

'- and that's when I decided to get my head in the game," the goofball explained.

Zoey ran to he and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Teach me," she pleaded.

The fox lover brushed off her arms. "There's nothing to teach. You just have to decide to get revenge on the people who wronged you."

Zoey stared at her in disbelief for a moment, then her eyes narrowed in frightening determination. "You're right," she said. "My whole life I've let people walk all over me and apologized to them when they messed with me. Well no more." Her voice was steadily getting louder as she spoke.

"Well maybe tone it down a-" Kitsune tried but was interrupted.

"I'm going to get some payback! And I don't care if that's ok with anyone!" She ran out of the cave with a battlecry.

Kitsune stared in the direction Zoey left in and sighed. "I'm gonna regret that later," she told the camera before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera changed to a different member of the alliance, Noah, as he searched around the boathouse for anyone. When he was satisfied that he was alone, he snuck inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed again, back to the woods this time, to a squirel at the bottom of a tree. It was knocked out by an acorn falling. The camera panned up the tree to reveal a wide-eyed Trent at it's top, swaying under his weight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else in the woods, Gwen had a blanket covered in grass and flowers to match the look of the forrest floor. She laid on the ground and covered herself with it, shortly before punching a squirel that got a little too curious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even deeper in the woods, Zoey was continuing her transformation of sorts. She had torn off a strip of her shirt to make a sweatband and used mud for false war paint. "Now, why should I hide from Chef when I can just make sure he doesn't catch me?" She asked herself with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the campgrounds, DJ walked around with an unsure look on his face before smiling at the main lodge. Nearby, Malcolm was doing the same thing. The two boys jumped up, grabbed the roof, and climbed up to said roof on opposite sides of the building; all with niether one noticing each other. The camera zoomed out to show Alejandro walking inside the front door. It panned to the left to show Amy seeing the building with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the campfire pit, where Kitsune was standing around and trying to think of a hiding spot. She snapped her fingers at an idea and walked off, not noticing that her foot had caught the sting of lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the kitchen of the main lodge, where Amy searched for a hiding spot. She ducked under the table was surprised to see that she wasn't alone. "Alejandro!" she exlcaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

His eye twitched in annoyance before answering, "Hiding. It seems as though we both had the same idea."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

AMY - "It's been like a week since I joined up with Alejandro and _Samey's_ still here. I'm starting to think he's using me. Though he did help me get rid of that freako Mike."

XXXX

"Ok, are you like _ever_ gonna help me get rid of my loser sister?" The mean twin asked. Before the charmer could answer, the door to the kitchen opened. The two teens looked to see Chef in the doorway, laughing sinisterly.

(Fade to commercial)

"This is my kitchen," the cook explained, "also known as: Forbidden Territory!"

The cook started walking toward the two. Alejandro pushed Amy in front of him with a call of "Nothing personal!" and ran off. Shock prevented Amy from avoiding being tagged by Chef.

The charmer ran out of the door, being chased by Chef. He pumped his water gun and fired, hitting the handsome teen when he was at the dock. Chef walked over to tag him, and Sammy chose that moment to come up for air. The nice twin was grabbed by the cook when he saw her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed back to Kitsune, who had hidden behind a fairly large rock near the campfire pit. She looked around in boredom and sighed. She caught a whiff of something, smiled and turned around to see a family of skunks. "So, any of you little guys want to help me prank some people?" She asked. They all went wide-eyed and scampered off. "Guess not." She turned back around and noticed Chef standing there. "Crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene went back to the roof of the main lodge. A bird flew by and landed on the very top of the roof. DJ smiled at it and said, "Aww come here you."

On the other side of the roof Malcolm heard this and looked up to see the bird. "Cool," he said. "Talking bird." The two boys climbed up further and surpiresed each other when they saw the other.

"What are you doin' in my hidin place?" DJ asked.

"What do you mean _your_ hiding spot?" the pain magnet replied. "It's _my_ spot."

"Look," the brickhouse started, "we're cool. But you gotta- WOAAHH!" The roof gave way and he fell through.

Malcolm looked in the hole created by the fall. "DJ, you still alive down there?" Of course, he fell through himself. "No worries, happens all the time." The two walked out of the main lodge to find Alejandro and Amy smirking at them. "Crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the woods, where Chef was walking through with Kitsune and Sammy. He stepped on an lump of earth and it screamed it pain. It then sighed and got up to reveal itself as Gwen. The Chef smiled at tapped her on the shoulder. Alejandro and Amy showed up with Malcolm and DJ behind them. "We like found these two loser in the campgrounds," Amy explained. "So we're like immune from the vote." She walked off, oblivious to the glares she was getting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chef and the group of campers he found gathered at a familiar tree. The cook grinned and kicked it. The campers all winced at the sounds of pained grunts and thunks before the source of the sounds, Trent, landed at Chef's feet. The cook looked at him and said, "You're done, son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to the inside of the boathouse. Chef kicked the door in and Noah let out a high-pitched scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With all the campers except for Zoey captured, Chef set out to find her. All the captured campers followed behind, with Alejandro and Malcolm at the rear. The charmer pulled the pain magnet aside. "Amigo, I would like to speak with you before the vote tonight."

Malcolm gave him an unsure look, "I don't think that's a-" he was interrupted by a cude arrow landing next to him. The two teens looked to see Zoey standing in a tree and laughing at the bewildered looks on their faces.

She hopped down and started running, Chef chasing after her. He attempted to blast her with water several times, but Zoey somehow managed to not get hit. Suddenly there was a sound similar to a rope snapping and Chef was hoisted up in a net trap. The commando indie chick approached the trapped cook and gloated, "Do I get extra points for tagging you?"

Chef was not amused. "Girlie! When I get outta here-"

He was interrupted by Chris's voice over the loudspeaker. "Alright campers, game's over. Time to pick the loser and send them packing, unless that person is Zoey, Alejandro, or Amy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut to the main lodge, where Alejandro, Amy, Sammy, Gwen, Trent, and DJ were discussing the vote. "... and that is why we must team up together," Aljeandro finished explaining.

"Wow," Gwen said with wide eyes. "I mean she was annoying, but I can't believe Kitsune was playing us like that."

"I guess it makes sense that Noah can't be trusted," Trent added. "You saw how he acted at the dodge ball game. I guess we know who has to go home."

"Noah.""Kitsune," the couple said simultaneously. "No, Noah.""No, Kitsune," They said again.

"It's obvious Noah's the brain of the two," Trent argued. "So if we get rid of him then she'll have nothing."

"Which is why we should vote off Kitsune," Gwen said. "Because then Noah won't be able to stay under the radar."

"Well _I'm_ voting for Noah and I think you should do the same," Trent declared.

"And _I'm_ voting for Kitsune," Gwen replied.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" The two stormed off, leaving Alejandro to smirk at the development.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera jumped to a shot at the alliance cave before zooming in. It cut to inside the cave as the four alliance mates met. "So it's agreed," Noah said. "We vote DJ off."

"Guys I really think we should get rid of Trent or Gwen," Malcolm warned.

"Why? Because they're dating?" Kitsune asked. "Not exactly a threat even then. Besides, everyone likes DJ and he's built like a brick wall. We won't get another chance at this."

"I still think-"

"Just leave the thinking to us," the fox lover interrupted. "And we'll get you to the Final Four." Malcolm scowled at her.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - "Way to sound like _Heather,_ Kitsune!" He complained to the camera. "It's like I became a henchman in an alliance that _I_ started! Man, I don't know what I'm gonna do..."

XXXX

The static ending a confessional cut to the elimination ceremony. Noah, Kitsune, Gwen, and DJ sat by the fire with varrying degrees of nervousness. "There are only three marshmallow on my plate," Chris told them. "You each racked up a lot of votes. One of you is going home tonight. And cannot return. Ev-er. But it will not be... DJ." The brickhouse sighed in relief and claimed his marshmallow. "The next marshmallow goes to... Noah." He calmly claimed his prize. Kitsune and Gwen both adopted nervous expressions and looked at each other; but Gwen's quickly turned into a glare, much to the confusion of the goofball. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to... Kitsune." The host flicked it to the relieved fox lover and the campers all gasped. "Okay, _that_ was a shocker," Chris said as he tossed the plate behind him. "Even I'm shocked and I _knew_ the answer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Dock of Shame, the campers had all gathered to see Gwen off. She made it about halfway when Trent stopped her. "Gwen wait!" He ran up to her,hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "I _won't_ let them get away with this."

She broke from the hug with a smile. "I'll be cheering for you every step of the way." The two leaned in and kissed before she boarded the Boat of Losers.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "By convincing Malcolm and Zoey that their allies don't see them as equals I csn ensure that they will fall apart soon enough. And by eliminating Gwen after convincing them not to trust Noah and Kitsune, I guarantee that Trent will never join them. Now _I_ am the one in control."

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** I bet you didn't see that coming. Gwen's elimination is actually a step forward in numerous subplots. Sorry to her fans, but it was her time.

And in non elimination based plots: Sammy quit the alliance and Zoey's turned into commando Zoey. If the latter seemed a bit rushed or out of place, it's because I couldn't find anything "dramatic" enough to warrant the change. So she was essentially talked into it.

As for Malcolm, he's starting to lose that optimism that makes him so likable. And you will never guess what comes from that.

The hiding spots didn't take long to figure out. Some were direct mirrors to canon (Amy, Al, and Trent).

I'm feeling pretty neutral about this chapter overall.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike

 **10th Place:** Gwen


	18. That's Off The Chain!

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry about the lateness! But I think you'll like this one.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did I'm not sure I'd change anything.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! I thought it'd be funny for whoever took that spot to not plan for needing to breathe, and apparently it worked.

 _ **cidneyforney95:**_ She was already kinda getting on everyone's nerves, and Alejandro exploited that by making _her_ look like the villain.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, DJ, Malcolm, Noah, Trent

 _Girls_ : Amy, Kitsune, Sammy, Zoey

* * *

 **EP 18: That's Off the Chain**

 _Last time on Total Drama Island..._

 _In a challenge of hide and seek, campers had to avoid capture by Chef It or join his guerilla tacticts to tag fellow campers. Some... had weak hiding spots, while others won invincibility. Meanwhile, Samey quit the incredibly ineffective alliance against Alejandro, and Kitsune accidentally talked Zoey into turning into a hardcore commando. Alejandro convinced the rest of the campers to vote off Noah or Kitsune, then convinced Malcolm and Zoey that they were nothing but henchmen to the other two. All this chaos made it easy for him to boot Gwen, which was his plan all along. Will the alliance completely fall apart? Who will Trent blame for his girl's elimination? Will I be stuck hosting eality television for the rest of my life? Find out on this episode of Total... Drama... Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode begins with a shot of a frisbee flying through the air. The camera pulls back to show DJ, Sammy, and Zoey. Zoey catches it with a smirk and throws it back. The other 'team' is Alejandro, Amy, and Malcolm. The charmer catches it easily and tosses it back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah and Kitsune are stiiting on the dock. The bookworm reads a book as the fox lover looks at him nervously. He closed the book with a sigh. "I can't concentrate if you keep staring at me like that," he told her.

"Sorry," she replied. "But we may have a problem." He raised an eyebrow. "I think I broke Zoey." She paused for a moment before adding, "And I might be the reason Sammy left the alliance."

Noah sighed. "I knew this would happen." When her face lit up with confusion he explained, "You've focused too much on your grudge with Alejandro instead of just trying to stay in the game. I humored you at first, but you still haven't let it go. Now you've drawn too much attention to us."

She scowled at him. "Well how would you feel if he got rid of _your_ boyfriend?!"

"That would require me to be into guys," he deadpanned.

"You know what I mean! He got rid of Duncan, I'm not just gonna let that slide. And if you think I should, then I don't need you!" She stormed off.

The shot went back to the frisbee game, which was interrupted by a wailing cry from the outhouse.

"I guess Trent's still upset over what happened with Gwen," Maclolm commented.

"Weak," Zoey scoffed.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TRENT - He had his guitar with him while he sang, "They went behind my back. In the worst kind of attack. And now that you're gone, I don't wanna go on..." He broke down in tears again.

XXXX

"Maybe someone should see how he's doing?" Sammy suggested.

"Ugh! His ugly girlfriend was voted off, he's obviously like sad _Samey_. How did someone so _useless_ ever make it this far?!" Amy berated.

Alejandro's eye twitched. "I will go check on him," he said before leaving.

The shot cut back to the dock. "Great," Kitsune spat. "Now he's got Trent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the outhouse, where Trent had just stepped out. Alejandro walked up to him and said, "I apologize for what happened with your pale beauty."

"It's not your fault," the depressed musician said. "You didn't vote her off."

The charmer paused for a moment. "Regardless, we must band together to avoid our _own_ eliminations at the hands of those villains."

Trent perked up. "You're right. They think they can just play everyone here with no consequences? Well they just messed with the wrong guitarist!" He puched his open hand to emphasise his point. Alejandro looked on with a smirk as feedback from the loudspeaker.

"Mmmmorning campers!" Chris's voice announced. "You're next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts center."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed to a tiny shack. The nine remaining campers stood outside. Chris walked over to them and said, "Welcome to the Arts and Crafts Center."

"Uh," Sammy said nervously, "if you say so."

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, it used to be an outhouse, but now it's where Chef parks his road hog." He kicked the door in to show them an impressive red motorcycle with flame decals. The guys talked amongst themselves about how nice it looked.

"Which brings me to today's challenge," the host explained," building you _own_ wheels."

"Motorcycles?" Malcolm asked excitedly. "Awesome!"

"You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot." The host gestured to a pile of bicycle parts.

The pain magnet deflated. "Right, another disappointment."

Chris continued, "Once you finish with the basics, you can trick'em out with props from the arts and crafts center." He put on an army helmet, got on an ATV, and drove off. "Best design wins! And," he stopped and looked back to the campers, "to prove I'm a nice guy, I'm even thowing in a bike manual." He tossed Alejandro an old book crusted with something green

"How old _is_ this thing?" The charmer asked.

Kitsune looked over his shoulder and answered, "Pretty old considereing all that mold." The charmer dropped the book instantly, causing her to giggle. Niether noticed the glare Trent sent her way.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TRENT - "Looks like Noah got rid of the wrong person," he said smugly. "If there's anything I know more than music, it's bikes. Well, motorcycles really, but bikes can't be _that_ different

XXXX

Malcolm strolled to the bike depot and said, "I can't wait to build my first bike."

Kitsune looked at him. "You've never ridden a bike before?"

"No I've ridden them," he explained. "I just never had one of my own. My parents are kinda overprotective. I'd ask for one for Christmas every year, but never got one."

Sammy and DJ were watching with tears in their eyes. "Your parents never gave you your Christmas wish?" Sammy asked with a broken voice.

"Man," DJ added with his own broken voice, "that just ain't right."

"Oh suck it up!" Amy yelled at the two. "Figures _Samey_ and the crybaby would worry about bear food." All three teens, and Alejendro glared at her.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "Amy has reached the point were she is no longer useful. More importantly _I've_ reached the point where I can no longer pretend not to despise her."

AMY - "Now that I think about it, there's _no way_ Alejandro would betray me. He practically begged me to save his handsome butt from Samey and her loser friends. Now it's time for him to pay his due."

XXXX

The mean twin grabbed the charmer and pulled him aside. "Build my bike for me," she commanded.

Alejandro's eye twiched several times before saying, "Anything for _you_. Partner." Well, not so much saying it as spitting it out. He walked off while gritting his teeth.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "I have decided to move Amy's elimination up. To right now."

XXXX

The scene cut to the alliance all of them glaring at each other. The camera focused on each one as they built their bike. Zoey, who was wearing thick gloves, was wrapping barbed wire around a small log. Noah was drawing a design for a bike on an easel. Kitsune had a roll of duct tape in one hand and a bottle of glue in the other, trying to decide which one to use. And Malcolm was trying to blow up a tire by mouth. He strained himself tryig to do so and wound up passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut to Trent as he dug through a pile of tires. He smiled and held one up with nine spokes. "Awesome!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

TRENT - "Nine's my lucky number," he explained. "So I'm already feeling good about _making_ the Final Nine. Now one of my wheels has nine spokes? I'm garunteed to win this."

XXXX

His smile widened even further when he found a second wheel with nine spokes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed to Sammy and DJ. The latter of the two seemed to be focusing more on protective gear than building a bike, while the former was duct taping various metal pipes together. "Hey Deej?" Sammy asked.

"What's up," he answered.

"Have you ever felt like there's moe going on than you can see?"

He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, "I'm prety sure no one here likes Amy, but she still manages to stay in the game. Then Kitsune tells me not to tust Alejandro and Alejandro tells me not to trust Kitsune. And Noah doesn't really talk to anyone yet he's still here and-"

He cut off her rambling, "It's ok. I get what you mean."

She sighed. "Good, sometimes I feel like you're the only one here who get me, you know?" The two blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the alliance, but Malcolm was still passed out. Suddenly Noah asked, "So... what happened your first bike ride?"

Kitsune answered first, "My dad did the 'pretend not to let you go' thing, but he forgot to teach me how to stop. I ran face first into an ice cream truck and lost like three teeth. They were baby teeth but still, it hurt."

Zoey scoffed, "Weak. I hit a rock at the perfect speed and angle and was sent flying off over the handle bars and into a thorn bush. It took four hours to get them all out."

The two girls looked at each other and said, "Good times." No one noticed DJ listening in with a nervous expression.

The camera cut to a loudspeaker. "Campers!" Chris's voice sounded. "Time to judge your bikes. Put your pedal to the metal and meet me at the crafts center."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well campers," Chris said. "Time to see what you could come up with." He walked through to judge the bikes. "Excellent aerodymanics Noah." Noah's bike was built from what looked like branch-sized twigs, with a lone pillow where the driver would sit.

"It's simple," the bookworm replied. "But effective."

The host walked over to Trent. His bike, or motorcycle, was made from clunky planks of wood with some immitation bat wings coming out from under it. "Sweet motorbike dude!" Chris commented.

"It's a tribute," Trent replied. "To Gwen."

The next bike was Zoey's. Hers was made of average sozed pieces of wood, several of which were wrapped in barbed wire, and painted a dark green. "This is unexpectedly hardcore," Chris commented. Zoey said nothing in return.

Chris checked out DJ's and Sammy's bike next. Both were very simple designs made from various pipes and had wooden wheels. DJ's even had training wheels. "Seriously," the host said, "these are lame."

He judged Kitsune next. Like all the others, her bike was made from wood. However, she spent more time on decorating it with a large fluffy fox tail and ears and with an orange paint job. "Way to stick to a theme Kitsune," Chris said.

The next bike was Alejandro's. While his was made from the same twig-branches as Noah's, they were put together in a way that made it look like Chef's bike. "Now _this_ is a hot rod!" Chris commented. "Nice!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "Not up to my usual standards given the lack of building time I had," he said with a scowl. "But I feel confident in this challenge."

XXXX

Amy drove her bike to Chris. It looked the most like something you would buy from a store, minus somepieces of tape here and there. "Eh," Chris shrugged. "Anyone seen Malcolm?"

The camera flashed back to the pain magnet, who groaned a bit but still did not wake up.

The host shrugged. "Oh well, his loss. Cause this is where it gets good. We're gonna _race_ these babies hard! However, you won't be riding your _own_ bikes. You'll be switching them!" The camera panned and showed the shocked faces of Sammy, Zoey, and DJ. "Cruel twist huh?" He asked mockingly. "All righty then. See you at the beach!"

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

The camera came back to the beach. The eight campers in the challenge stood in front of a white line, Chef stood behind it reading a book and holding a flag. Chris sat on an ATV as he explained the next part of the challenge. "Ok, here's how it works." He held up a bike helmet, "Everyone picks a name out of the helmet to see whose bike you're riding. If _your_ bike makes it across the finish line, then you get to ride it in the final race for invincibility." He shot a look to Alejandro and Kitsune before he added, "And if I think you're purposely throwing this challenge, you will be disqualified fom the immunity race. Even if your bike makes it across. Got it?" Everyone grumbled their acceptance as they picked names. "Now before we start, has _anyone_ seen Malcolm?"

The camera flashed to the pain magnet again, still passed out. A bird pecked at his nose causing him to stir. The bird flew off all without waking the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed back to the start of the race and showed who all was on which bikes: Alejandro on DJ's, Sammy on Noah's, Amy on Alejandro's, Zoey on Amy's, DJ on Trent's, Noah on Zoey's, and Kitsune on Sammy's, Trent on Kitsune's.

"Ok Racers!" Chis announced. "On your marks," Zoey was seen with a determined scowl. "Get set!" Alejandro had a confident smirk. "Paramedics on standby," he muttered under his breath. "Aaaand drag!" They all started except for DJ and Alejandro.

The brickhouse looked around. "Where are the pedals?" He asked.

The charmer tried to drive DJ's bike, but it was too heavy. He looked toward the brickhouse and said, "I would recommend squeezing that lever on the handlebar." DJ scratched his head and tried it, the resulting burst of speed sent him down the course with a scream.

Amy had made it to the front of the pack, having just passed Trent. She looked behind her and taunted, "Catch me if you can, Losers!"

Kitsune passed her and replied, "Challenge accepted!" The mean twin grit her teeth and sped up.

Further back, Sammy was doing pretty well in the race. Noah called out to her, "Impressive! I thought that bike would buckle under someone else's weight!"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "I may have taken some precautions to ensure _certain_ _people_ don't win invincibility," he commented with a smug grin and holding a wrench.

XXXX

The bike, to its credit, didn't buckle. It instead fell apart as if someone removed all the bolts. Sammy fell into the pile of parts. Noah saw this, but was too close to do anything and he crashed into the pile.

At the front of the pack, Amy and Kitsune were trying to ram each other off the track. Neither had much success. Suddenly, DJ flew through. They both swerved to avoid him and Amy wound up crashing. DJ and Kitsune made it out unscathed and crossed the finish line. Chef waved the flag as Trent and Zoey finished the course.

"Yes!" Chris said as he drove up in the ATV. "We have three awesome wipeouts by Amy, Samey, and Noah." The camera showed the pile of parts that Sammy and Noah were tangled in. "And four invincibility race winners: Kitsune's Foxmoblie, Samey's Safemobile, Trent's Tribute to Gwen, and Amy's Store Bought Beauty. Now it's time to head to the TDI Motocross." He drove off.

Alejandro walked over to Amy and told her, "Congratulations on making the finals."

"No thanks to _you_ ," she shot back.

"If you recall," he warned her, "I _built_ that bike that made it across so you _owe_ me."

"I just thought about it and... I don't owe _you_ anything. You're the one that needs me, so I'm going to go win this challenge and _next_ time, try not to be so usleless!" Alejandro walked away to avoid saying anything.

The camera flashed to Malcolm one last time. This time he did wake up, but only to see a bear walking through the campgrounds. He blinked once and laid back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flash back to the race. The camera showed DJ, Alejandro, Noah, and Zoey on a ledge watching the race, then panned down to she the racers.

Chris drove up to explain the challenge. "Campers welcome to the: MOTO MOTO MOTO CROSS CROSS CROSS CHALLENGE CHALLENGE CHALLENGE!" The screen split into two, then three. "Using your _own_ wheels, you'll race the course avoiding hidden pitfalls." He looked off screen and yelled, "Cue the deathtraps! There's dodging the landmines," the camera panned to the first part of the course. Several landmines went off. "Maneuvering though the oil slick," the camera showed a lagre puddle of oil. "And finally jumping... the piranhas!" The camera flashed to a pool of water. A ham was tied up in a rope over it. The ham was lowered into the pool and the pool bubbled. The rope was pulled to to show the ham, and some of the rope, was devoured. "Oh! And one more thing. First one to cross wins invincibility. Last one to cross gets voted off the island. No bonfire, do not pass go, do not collect a marshmallow. Aaaaand race!"

The four racers took off. Sammy made it ahead of the pack and was in first for a while but hit a landmine and was blown off the track and into Chef, bike and all. The other three made it through the first part without hitting any mines and continued onto the oil slick. Trent was in the lead there, but hit the slick too fast to control it and skidded off the the course with a crash. It was down to Amy and Kitsune. They both made the piranha pit at the same time and jumped, but the fox lover timed her jump wrong and landed into the pool. She quickly jumped out and started pulling the fish off of her. Amy crossed the finish line unopposed.

Chris dove up. "And we have our winner-" He started but was cut off by Amy.

"Me," the mean twin announced. "I win again!"

"Not exactly true," Chris corrected. "You see when Samey wiped out, she was thrown across the finish line, making _her_ the first to cross." The camera showed the nice twin's look of confusion. "And when Trent and Kitsune wiped out," the camera showed the Trent trying to wipe the oil off himself then the goofball trying to rid herself of piranhas, "they technically didn't cross the line at all. Which makes _you_ the second out of _two_ to cross meaning: it's Dock of Shame time baby."

"Wait, What did you just say?" Amy asked with a panic.

"Let me break it down for you," Chris said with an impish grin, "You. Are. Out." He pointed at her to emphasize his point.

"No! I can't lose to _her_ again! I can't! This is a conspiracy against me!"

Suddenly Sammy told her, "Just shut up and get over it!"

The mean twin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What. Did you just say to me?" She asked directly to Sammy's face.

The nice twin didn't back down. "You heard me. You lost fair and square. Again. So get. Over. It."

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that?!" Amy seethed. " _I'm_ the better twin! _You_ are nothing but a-"

"Shut up!" Sammy yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at the two The camera slowly zoomed in on her as she began to rant. "You are _not_ better than me. You never have been! You're just a bossy bratty little-" There was more to what she was saying, a lot more, but it was censored. "And I put up with it for my _whole_ life thinking that _I_ was the problem. But it was _you_ being a little-" what ever it was she said the last time, she repeated. "And I don't _care_ anymore. I don't need your approval. And by the way, Mom likes _me_ better!" The campers all laughed at the look of horror on Amy's face.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - "Oh em gee, I can't believe I just did that! I mean, she had it coming, but still..."

XXXX

The camera cut to the Dock of Shame, with Amy walking to the Boat of Losers. She turned to the others and said, "Don't think this is over. I _know_ you all cheated to keep Samey over me, and I _will_ make you all pay for it." She boarded the boat ad was driven off into the sunset.

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And Amy is finally gone. For good this time, unless I put her in another season. My need for an obvious antagonist is now over, thus my need for her in the game is over. I'd apologize to her fans but, does she even have any?

The bikes were the hardest part, but I think I managed to do pretty good on them. Malcolm not having a bike was because it was easier for me to write those scenes than it was to come up with a bike for him.

I'm feeling pretty good about this chapter overall.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike

 **10th Place:** Gwen

 **9th Place:** Amy


	19. Hook, Line, and Screamer

**Author's Note:** Finally back on track! I'm afraid that this chapter might be a horror to read. But don't scream when you read it, I can garuntee a lack of fillerness that is was in canon.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did Owen wouldn't have thrown Izzy int the killer. That's just messed up man..), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! I people would like her finally telling off her sister.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, DJ, Malcolm, Noah, Trent

 _Girls_ : Kitsune, Sammy, Zoey

* * *

 **EP 18: Hook, Line, and Screamer**

 _Previously on Total Drama Island..._

 _Campers had to build their own hot wheels in a motorcross challenge in a race for invincibility. There were big winners, and big time losers. And there was even some wicked off the track motorcross stunts! Alejandro had planned on getting rid of Amy, finally, but a freak accident by Samey beat him to the punch. Amy lost the race and the challenge which meant: goodbye to Amy and her horrible personality. Who will be the next winner? Who will be the next loser? Who will renew my contract for next season?! All these mind probing questions revealed on this episode of Total... Drama... Island!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode begins with a black-and-white shot of the woods. A pair of boots walks on screen and the camera panned up to a grey figure in a hockey mask and bloody apron brandishing a chainsaw.

The shot cut to the eight campers, in color, watching a slasher film. Malcolm commented, "I would _not_ want to be on the wrong side of that chainsaw."

Noah added with wide eyes, "He's going for the car!"

"Dude!" Kitsune yelled to the screen. "Stop making out with your girlfriend and get outta there!"

"Even if he _could_ hear you," Alejandro told her with a mocking look, "it would be poor advice because," he spared a glance at the screen, "the car won't start **."** The fox lover glared at him.

"Aww man," DJ said while covering his eyes. "I really _hate_ scary movies."

"Me too," Sammy added.

The campers all yelled at the actors in the movie, as if to save them from their stupidity-induced fate, but to no avail. DJ cowered in fear and Sammy gave him a sympathetic look. "I wonder how much they're gonna show," Zoey said. The light from the projector turned red, giving her an answer. The eight campers all watched in horror as the couple in the movie were hacked apart, but Alejandro, Zoey, and Trent quickly recovered and put on a mask of indifference.

"And the psycho got away," Trent commented, "so they can make a crappy sequel if they want."

"Am I ever glad _that's_ over," DJ said as the musician put away the film. "I really _hate_ scary movies."

"I'm with you on the slasher flicks," Kitsune told him. "Same thing over and over: couple goes into the woods only to be hacked apart by some psycho with a _HOOK!_ " She brandished a fake hook to scare the brickhouse. He screamed and the other campers shared a chuckle at his expense.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DJ - "Dude!" He yelled with crossed arms. "That was _not_ cool!" He pointed to the camera.

XXXX

"But seriously," the goofball said. "I hate how slasher flicks took over the horror movie industry. I like my horror movies to be full of suspense, like you _know_ something's gonna pop up and scare you, but you don't have a clue _where_ or _when_ it's gonna happen."

"Great insight Foxtrot," Noah mocked causing her to scowl at him.

"So has anyone seen Chris?" Trent asked.

"I haven't seen Host Dude all day," Malcolm answered as he popped some more popcorn in his mouth.

The scene cut to the dock, where Chef was hastily throwing bags and crates onto the loser boat. "Hey, Chef!" Zoey caled as she walked onscreen causing him to gasp. "Where's Chris?" The cook jumped onto the boat, that was being driven by Chris, and the two drove off into the night.

The shot cut back to the dock, where all the camperss had assembled. Malcolm bent down and picked up a bag with a newspaper sticking out of it. "Looks like they forgot one," he said. The paper fell out and he read it. "Escaped psycho killer on the loose." The camera showed the scared faces of the campers as he continued. "Be on the look out for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw."

"Looks like we have our challenge," Noah commented.

"I agree with you, amigo," Alejandro said. "The timing of it all makes it seem... unbelievable."

"I don't know," DJ added. "He looked pretty spooked."

"If this _is_ a prank," Kitsune said. "It's not a very good one. To obvious."

"I don't think this is a prank," Malcolm said with quite a bit of fear in his voice.

"What makes you say that?" Trent asked.

"Because he left his hair gel behind," the pain magnet answered showing them the bottle. They all gasped.

"Oh em gee, this is _real_?" Sammy asked with panic.

"So let me get this straight," DJ said. "Chris left us for dead, and now we're alone while _that_ escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw is on the loose?"

"Close," the goofball told him. "We're alone while the escaped psycho killer witha chainsaw and a _hook_ is on the loose!" She brandished the fake hook again and DJ screamed.

"I told you dude," he yelled, " _not_ funny!"

"I beg to differ," she said.

"Yes, well fear and panic will not help us in the here and now," Alejandro said. "Epsecially if _we're_ the ones who cause it," he added with a pointed ook to the fox lover. She just rolled her eyes in response.

"I can't help it," the brickhouse squeked. "I feel like I'm being watched."

"That tends to happen on a reality show," Noah deadpanned.

The camera zoomed out to show Chris watching the scene on a monitor. He chuckled and said to the camera in a hushed tone, "Noah's right. And tonight we're watching to see who can survive... a real _life_ scary movie, with special guest appearance by: _The escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook_!" The last pat was said in a creepy tone. and brandishe his own false hook.

The camera cut back to the dock. "Challenge or not," Noah said to his fellow campers, "we need a place to whole up for the night."

"Yeah," DJ squeked. "Somewhere we can hide."

"Why," Kitsune countered, "so the killer can get us _all_ in one go? _I_ say we split up."

"Are you crazy?" Zoey asked incedulously. "You _never_ split up in a slasher flick!"

"How convinent it is that I'm not actually _in_ one then," the goofball deadpanned. "But this is all a prank by Chris, and a really crappy one at that." She turned to the camera. "Chris! How about renting one that takes place a _summer camp_ next time?"

The shot cut to Chris. "I tried," he said, "but they were all rented."

It cut back to the dock. "You just watch; Chris is going burst in with a chainsaw and scare the crap out of you, and _I'll_ be sitting back and laughing." She walked of screen.

"And then there were seven," Malcolm commented sadly.

"I say we hide out in the boathouse," Noah suggested. "It's defensible and there's an if there's an emergency we can swim out and get away." The others shrugged and followed the bookworm off screen. DJ stopped and looked to his right and the camera cut to show that he was watching Sammy go off into the woods. He looked back at the campers before sighing and following the cheerleader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to the two walking through the woods. "Thanks for walking with me DJ," the cheerleader said with a faint blush.

"No problem," he said nervously glancing around. "You shouldn't be alone out here tonight anyway."

She sighed. "I know, but I don't think I could take a night holed up with the rest of them," she admitted. "I just wanted to spend a couple of hours without thinking about the game." The brickhouse gave her a sympathetic look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to a shot of the boathouse before zooming in. It cut to inside the building with the five campers sitting around. "Okay," Zoey said. "Watching the movie, I learned three things you should _never_ do. First, do _not_ go off alone. If you do, stay _away_ from the woods. And if nothing else, do _not_ ever make out!" She looked around, "Where are Sammy and DJ?"

Noah raised an eyebrow, "Take three guesses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut back to DJ and Sammy as they continued their walk. "Maybe we should go back," DJ suggested with a squeak.

"Do we have to?" Sammy asked. "I don't want to go back to the others. And,"she blushed. "I'm kinda enjoying spending time with you." The two leaned in for a kiss but DJ suddenly stopped.

"We can't be doin' this! That psycho killer is comin' and he always goes for the couple that's making out first!"

"But we're not making out," the cheerleader pointed out.

"B-but," the brickhouse stuttered. "We were about to." The two looked away from each other to hide their furious blushes and didn't notice the approach of a large black man with a hooked hand. The unknown man revved a chainsaw to get their attention. They looked toaward the sound, screamed, and ran away. Sammy tripped on a rock and fell, but DJ didn't notice and kept running. She turned around in horror to see the man raising the chainsaw over his head.

(FADE TO COMMERCIAL)

The scene returned to the tent where Chris was watching the action. The man walked in while carrying a passed-out Sammy and dropped her on the ground. She woke up, saw the man and started screaming as she tried to un away, but wound up running into the host.

"Samey," Chris said. "You're safe, stop screaming. It's just Chef." The camera cut to the man, who took off his hockey mask to reveal that is was in fact Chef.

"Oh em gee, you guys were _pranking_ us?" She asked irrately.

"Yes and No," the host answered. "It was your challenge to watch a scary movie and then survive one. The good news is you're safe. The bad news is you're out of the challenge, but at least you get to watch our fake psycho terrorize the rest of the campers. Fun right?"

"Wrong," Sammy spat.

"Oh well," Chris shrugged as he turned to Chef. "Great work Chef," he said as he squirted water from a bottle into his mouth, "but next time try to work the hook hand angle a _bit_ more." The cook nodded in agreement, lowered his mask and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shot cut back to show the five hiding campers sitting around inside of the boathouse. Noah stood up and said, "I'm gonna get some stuff from the cabin and at least try to make this not boring."

"I'll go with you," Malcolm volunteered. "Saftey in numbers and all that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the woods to show DJ doubled over and panting. "I think we got away Sammy." He didn't hear a response and looked around. "Sammy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to the two boys in front of the guys' cabin. "Any reason you wanted to tag along?" Noah asked. The pain magnet shook his head no and the bookwork shrugged and moved to open the door. But it was busted open from the inside by Chef's hook hand. The two boys screamed and ran off in different directions. Chef chased Noah as he ran into the woods, while Malcolm made a clean getaway to the washrooms.

He ran inside and slammed the door behind him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and slid down the door.

"What happened to _you_?" A voice asked, startling him.

He looked up. "Kistune?" He asked in shock upon seeing the girl without her accessories and in nothing but a towel. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," she responded. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"The psycho killer," he asnwered frantically. "He got Noah, and I think he got DJ and Sammy too. They're all gone."

"They're not gone," she told him. "They must be in on the prank."

"I _saw_ a psycho killer before it _chased_ me here.," he countered. "This is _not_ a prank!"

"Agree to disagree. Soon Chris is gonna show up and lsugh at how gullible we are. Or _you_ are since I'm not falling for it. Now if you could kinda get out. I need a shower."

"Yeah yeah," he agreed shakily and stepped out of the building. Chef was waiting for him outside and he screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed back to DJ pacing around trying to decide something. "Should I go after her? I mean, if Kitsune's right and this is a prank... But if it was, then that guy woulda said something. So that means..." He adopted a determined expression. "No, I won't believe it until I see it. I'm gonna be brave for _once_ in my life and go find her." He ran off into the woods

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene flashed back to inside the washroom. Kitsune, who had somehow not heard Malcolm scream was getting ready to hop in the shower when she heard a knock at the door. "What did you forget Malcolm?" She called out. The fox lover recieved no answer so she groaned and opened the door to the building. She saw Chef there and screamed. The background faded away to the tent as she screamed.

"If you were so sure this wasn't real," Chris started. "Why did you break one of the biggest horror movie rules?"

"Because I thought it was a _prank_ not a _challenge_ ," She shot back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut back to the boathouse. Alejandro stood up and announced, "I don't believe that Malcolm and Noah will return."

"Me either," Trent agreed.

"So I will go and retrieve our provisions."

"Suit yourself," Trent said.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "And then there were two."

XXXX

The static gave way to the charmer walking through the main lodges. The door closed behind him and gave a startled gasp, but quickly regained his composure. He walked into the kitchen and noticed the already made brownies with a look of surprise. "What are _these_ doing here?" He asked out loud before being startled at hearing something else.

" _Alejandro Alejandro Alejandro... Brownies brownies brownies."_ The charmers eyes went wide in fear as the lights were cut off and he ran to the door as fast as he could, but was intercepted by Chef.

He gulped and attempted to make a deal. "Perhaps I could trade you _my_ life for something more valuable. I happen to know the location of some more campers." Chef quitly stalked over to him and the scene faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene returned to the tent, where Chris was commenting on the turn of events. "Trying to make a deal with the killer?" he asked incredulously. "What were you thinking?!"

"My survival above all else," the charmer replied, well aware of the glares he was getting.

Kitsune spoke up, "Can I at least go put on some clothes? It's cold out here."

"Sorry," Chris said unapologetically. "We gotta wait until everyone's slashed." He turned to the monitor to show DJ walking through the woods. "And it looks like DJ's coming back for more!"

"What the heck is he _doing_?" Kitsune asked.

The scene cut to the situation in question to show the brickhouse as he looked for the nice twin. "Sammy" he called out. "Sammy, where are you?" He was so focused on finding his crush, that he didn't notice actually bumping into Chef. He looked up and screamed.

The scene skipped ahead to Chef depositing the boy in the tent. "By far," Chris said sternly, "the worst blunder yet."

"But lit thanks for trying to rescue me," Sammy said with a blush.

"I haven't seen Sammy or DJ," Trent was heard commenting and everyone in the tent went to look at the footage.

"They were probably the first ones to go," Zoey told him. "The killer always targets the cheerleader and lovable jock first."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

DJ - He scoffed. " _Now_ she tells me."

XXXX

The static gave way to the two teens in the boathouse. "Well, I'm not gonna wait around to be rescued," Zoey told Trent. "I'm taking the fight to the psycho."

"Suit yourself," the musician said. "I'm getting my guitar and do a little songwriting." The two left the boathouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to the tent, where all the 'slashed' campers watched Zoey approach the killer on the dock. "What did you _say_ to her?" Noah asked Kitsune.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "Maybe _before_ I'd sit and cower in that boathouse. But the _new_ me isn't gonna wait around to be rescued. If she's gonna go down," she punched her open palm. "It's gonna be fighting."

XXXX

"Hey Psycho!" Zoey yelled, getting his attention. She ran at him and slid under his legs, the kicked one of her legs up and connected with his crotch. Chef fell down and she mocked, "Not so tough _now_ are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the main lodge, where Trent was strumming his guitar and writing something down. He noticed the approach of a different hooked man, this one white, and said, "Guess it's my turn to get 'slashed.'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed back to the tent. Zoey walked in with a triumphant cry of "Guess I win this one!" And everybody cheered.

Kitsune suddenly turned her head in thought and asked. "Hey Chris, did you hire another psycho?"

"Nooo," the host answered in confusion. "Why?"

The the fox lover answered, "Because we _might_ need to save Trent. Because apparently, there's an _actual_ escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook and he's in there with Trent!"

The campers, Chris, and Chef ran out of the tent and into the main lodge save the musician. "This could be really really good for ratings," the host said as he ran. "But really really bad for lawsuits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the lodge, Trent was talking to the psycho. "So I'm pretty sure Chris is paying you next to nothing, but he could at least try and see a dentist to do something about your breath."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

PSYCHO - He blew some breath into his hand and sniffed it. "Ugh."

XXXX

"You wanna hear a song before you kill me?" Trent asked him, to which he nodded yes. "Cool, any suggestions?" He nodded no. "Alright. Before I start I gotta say, the hook prop is kinda overkill. It's more ridiculous than scary." The psycho removed the hook to show a scabby stump. Trent pursed his lips. "In that case lose the chainsaw. On or the other man." The psycho had had enough of Trent's criticism and raised his chainsaw.

At that same moment, the campers and co-hosts arrived. "Trent!" They all said in unison. "That's the _real_ escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"

"Wait, what?" Trent asked with wide eyes. The psycho moved toward him and he used his guitar to club him across the head, knocking off his mask.

"Ow!" The psycho said in a high pitched voice. "That was totally uncalled for! Man I am _so_ out of here," he said as he left the building. "I was treated way better in prison." Everyone watched him leave and DJ fainted shortly after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to the elimination ceremony where the campers waited for Chris's announcement. "Since today wasn't a normal challenge," he said, "the elimination won't be either. I'm basing it on your performance in this challenge. First marshmallow goes to Trent, for ending up beating an _actual_ psycho." The musician claimed his prize.

"Next one goes to Zoey for winning the challenge."

"Now for the losers: Noah, you're safe for coming up with the plan. Even if no one followed it."

"Malcolm, you made it to a relatively safe spot and then left, really stupid. But someone made an even bigger mistake, so you're safe."

"Alejandro, what you did was messed up, but you're safe."

"Now for the three biggest offenders: Sammy, going off alone into the woods was bad, and you were the first person slashed. But, you're safe."

"Which brings us to DJ and Kitsune, Both of you made some pretty big blunders. "Who will go home? Will it be Kitsune, who tried to shower even knowing that this wasn't real? Or will it be DJ, who made it to safety and went back for a lost companion."

The camera zoomed in on their nervous faces. "Tonight's loser is... not... Kitsune. Sorry DJ, you _will_ be missed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut to the brickhouse being driven away on the Boat of Losers. It panned to the left to show th psycho in the woods whispering, " _Total Total Total Drama Drama Drama Island Island... Total Total Total Drama Drama Drama Island Is-_ Oh man, that really hurt. I think I have a concussion. Are my eyes focusing?

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Be honest, you expected him to be gone here, probably not in this way though. DJ was my favorite character at the start of season one, but as the show progressed he turned into... what he did. I didn't like that so I'm taking him in a different direction, this was the first step. He's still out, but for going back to see the psycho again instead of bailing because Heather was ugly.

Finding ways for people to get slashed was difficult, but I think I did good and managed to diverge from canon enough, this cast has been making that kind of hard.

Trent being alone with the killer is because I got the mental image of him clubbing someone with his guitar and as you know once it's in, it has to be put in the story

I'm feeling pretty good about this chapter overall.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike

 **10th Place:** Gwen

 **9th Place:** Amy

 **8th Place:** DJ


	20. Wawnakwa Gone Wild!

**Author's Note:** Guys, can you believe it? After this chapter, there will only be five more before the finale! I've already decided the rest of the eliminations and the cast for next season, so drop some cast predictions in the reviews. Today the Final Seven become the Final Six, so let's get started.

Also, I'm trying something a little different with the recap, let me know which one you like better.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did, I probaby wouldn't change anything.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! Yeah, it's about time people realize Alejandro is out for himself and himself alone.

 _ **richboylion:**_ I didn't put the reaction because canon's 'group hug' just felt unnatural given who all was there and anything else I wrote felt out of place or like I was trying too hard for a gag. Sorry to dissapoint, but I had to cut my losses.

 _ **Piecesxoxo:**_ Yay, new reviewer! Thank you. I thought people would like Trent whacking the psycho with a guitar.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, Malcolm, Noah, Trent

 _Girls_ : Kitsune, Sammy, Zoey

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EP 20: Wawanakwa Gone Wild!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island..." Chris started the recap with a long distance shot of the dock, as usual. "An escaped psycho killer terrorized our campers with his meat mangling hook, and mega murderous chainsaw." Various clips were shown. First, Malcolm reading the prop newspaper, then Alejandro trying bargain with the killer, and finally a shot of Chef brandishing his chainsaw and interrupting DJ and Sammy's conversation. "There was a large amount of screaming," clips of the campers screaming as they encountered Chef were shown especially considering that it was all an elaborate hoax." Chris was shown telling Sammy that the killer was just Chef. He grunted in excitement. "I _love_ this part." Zoey was shown walking toward him at the dock. "Zoey was the only one that psyched out the psycho." The commando indie chick was shown kicking Chef in the kiwis. "But ultimate victory went to Trent, who somehow wound up with an _actual_ psycho." Three clips were shown in rapid succession: first, the psycho coming up behind the musician as he was writing a song, then him advancing on Trent, and finally Trent clubbing him with his guitar. "Which left DJ the chickenheart to float the loser bost home." The brickhouse's departure was shown. "Only seven campers remain." The shot went to the present moment, Chris at the campfire feeding a beaver. "Who will win? Who will lose? OW!" The beaver happily ate at the penuts in the host's hands and wound up biting him. "Who will need a rabies shot thanks to this ungrateful little-" He picked up the rodent with an angry expression before realizing that he was in fact being filmed and gave a smile to the camera. "Find out on this episode of, Total... Drama... Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode began with a long distance shot of the entire island, before flashing to the seven remaining campers as they walked through the campgrounds. The camera focused on Trent and Kitsune in particular. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Are you absolutely sure you wanna stick with Al. He _did_ try to give you up to a psycho."

The musician turned around and glared. "Well at least _he_ didn't vote off Gwen," he snapped back at her. "Do you think I'd believe anything you said after that?"

The goofball groaned in frustration. "For the last time, I didn't vote for-" she was interrupted by the sound of a rope snapping. The shot cut back to Noah, who was looking up with a confused expression. The others, except for Malcolm, walked on screen.

"What happened?" Sammy asked. "And where's Malcolm?"

"Up here," the pain magnet's voice said. The camera panned up to show him hanging from a tree by a rope around his foot. "Someone set a trap." A wooden cage fell around the other six campers, trapping them. "Or two," Malcolm added.

"Goooood morning campers!" Chris's voice called off screen. The camera panned to him and the beaver from the recap on his head, although it looked like it had been stuffed. "Or should I say trappers? Ready for today's challenge?" He took out a jagged knife. "Excellent. Let's chat about it over chow, shall we?" He walked off and the camera cut back to the campers.

"So we have to untrap ourselves?" Malcolm asked. The knife was thrown into the rope and cut it. The pain magnet fell onto the cage with a grunt and the cage opened. "I guess not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to an outside view of the main lodge before flashing inside. The campers were scattered across the two tables. Noah, Malcolm, Kitsune, and Zoey at one and Trent Sammy and Alejandro at the other. All were having trouble eating bowls of something white and lumpy, to the point of the spoon getting stuck in Kitsune's.

"Is this," she asked, " _paste_?"

The camera cut to Chris. "Campers," he said. "There are only seven of you left on Total Drama Island. After tonight's dramatic bonfire ceremony, only six of you will remain. We're nearing the end people, so look alive."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ZOEY - "My chances of winning?" she asked sternly. "Good. Alejandro's my only _physical_ competition, but he's got more enemies than Kitsune has _bad_ jokes. That money is as good as mine."

TRENT - "I'd feel a lot better about my chances if the terrible twosome still didn't have their clutches in half the campers here. It's like no one can see that Alejandro's the good guy here. It doesn't matter; assuming the finale will be decided by vote, Sammy and maybe Malcolm are the only _real_ competition but I'm sure I can beat them. And Gwen, if you're watching this... I miss you."

XXXX

The host continued, "Today's challenge involves making like our province's great wardens and game wardens. You'll each have eight hours to trap an animal."

"Done," Noah joked aa he grabbed Kitsune's arm. The fox lover was not amused.

"A _wild_ animal," Chris corrected sternly. "Which you must bring back to the campfire. Unharmed." The shot flashed to a rather confused looking bear being carried away via helicopter. "Rangers and game wardens often have to relocate animals for their own good and," it cut to group o children playing on a playground, "the good of campers." The bear landed in the playground and was chased of by the excited childern.

The camera cut back to Noah and Kitsune. The goofball snatched her arm away from the bookworm and asked, "So anything _after_ we bring you the animal is fair game right? Because I am in serious need of non-stcky food."

"Funny you should mention that Kitsune," the host answered. "The reward for winning today's challenge is a meal of all your favorite foods."

"I don't know," Kitsune replied. "I have a lot of favorite foods."

"As long as Chef doen't make it," Noah said.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

NOAH - "My plans had to change a bit during the season," he told the camera with a shrug. "But I think I'm in a good position to win. Thanks to Foxtrot, Al's to busy too realize that I _am_ a threat to him. I just have to stay under everybody's radar for a little bit longer and I'm golden.

XXXX

The static gave way to a shot of the diving cliff before flashing to the outside of the boathouse. "Everyone," Chris said to the campers while holding up a pith helmet with slips of paper sticking out of it, "choose an animal assignment." They all grabbed a slip of paper from the hat.

"Chipmunk," Noah said.

"Frog," said Kitsune.

"Racoon," said Zoey.

"Duck," said Sammy.

"Beaver," Trent said.

"Deer," said Alejandro. "Difficult, but doable."

"Bear?!" Malcolm exclaimed after reading his. " _Please_ tell me you're joking."

"It's the only animal left," Chris told him as he held up the empty hat to prove his point.

"But a _bear_? What about a bird or a squirel or a worm or any of the other tiny animals on this island?" Malcolm ranted.

"You do get sixty seconds in the boat house to gather any equipment that might help," Chris told him.

"Oh yeah, because everyone knows that bears _love_ to eat worms," the pain magnet deadpanned. "I'd rather not get mauled for a _third_ time so, I'm leaving."

"I don't think I've mentioned the penalty yet," Chris said as Malcolm walked off.

"Tell someone who cares," he said as he kept walking.

"Loser cleans the communal washrooms." Malcolm stopped in his tracks.

"Get the infirmary ready," he grumbled.

"Allright campers," Chris said. "You have just one minute in the boathouse to grab your critter catching gear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to inside the boathouse, where most of the campers were looking for stuff to use for the challenge. Zoey was just standing around watching them with disdain.

"Aren't you gonna like, look for something?" Sammy asked her.

"What I need isn't in here," the commando replied.

Noah was rumaging through a crate when he smiled. He held up a burlap sack. "This should help." he said.

"Ten seconds remaining!" Chris announced.

Malcolm groaned in ffrustration and started pushing a stack of crates outside the boathouse. Alejandro walked over to him and said, "Allow me to help, in exchange for sharing what may be in there of course."

The pain magnet rolled his eyes. "I don't see where I havve a choice," he said and the two carried the stack out. They knocked Sammy down in the process. "Sorry!" Malcolm yelled back.

The cheerleader groaned in pain, that suddenly went away when she noticed a can with a picture of a duck on it. "Duck bait?" She asked. "Perfect! Now I just need something to carry it in..."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - "I think I might actually have a chance at winning," she said cautiously. "Even if Amy will try and steal the money from me if I do. Not that I'd let her, I'm _done_ letting that hypocite push me around."

ALEJANDRO - "I am _naturally_ the best choice to win," he said confidently. "There has been... much humiliation at Chris's hands." He shuddered. " _Far_ too much. However I am the strongest player of all that's left. Noah and Sammy are smart and kind, but htose are their only strengths. Kitsune has made many enemies in her quest to get rid of me. Trent and Zoey become more unstable as the game goes on. As for Malcolm... I'm sure he'll find a way to grievously injure himself again," he shrugged noncommitedly.

XXXX

The static gave way to Malcolm looking through one of the crates he pick up. "Ugh!" He groaned. "This stuff is all useless. Wait," he picked up an orange pistol, "a tranq gun!"

"I'll take that," Alejandro said as he tried to grab the gun.

"Hey find your own!" Malcolm said moving the gun from the charmer's reach.

"If you'll recall the deal we made less than a minute ago," Alejandro said. The pain magnet relented and handed the gun over.

"Everybody ready?" Chris asked.

"Yes!" Most of the campers answered with smiles on their face.

"No," Malcolm scowled.

"Game on!" The host said to start the challenge and Noah, Sammy, Zoey, Kitsune, and Trent all ran down the dock to catch their animal.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "Kitsune's alliance is crumbling, but it hasn't quite disbanded. But if I could get one to vote for one of them with me, that might be all I need. And since I've worked with Malcolm in the past..."

XXXX

Alejandro walked up to the still searching Malcolm and asked, "Have you given anymore thought to switching sides?"

"I wasn't considering it," Malcolm answered with his head still in the crate. He lifted it up before adding, "then you decided to sacrifice Trent and Zoey to save your own skin."

"You can't seriously belive that they will take you to the finals," the charmer told him. "Their friendship is a close one built of desparation. And you are just a returnee they needed in their alliance."

Malcolm's eye twitched. "It's not _their_ alliance," he said through gritted teeth. "It's _my_ alliance. _I_ started it back in episode six. Why can't anyone remember that?!"

Alejandro smirked. "Because no matter what, you will _always_ be seen as a henchman unless you do something about it." He walked off leaving a pensive pain magnet. "Now to get Samey on my side," he said to the camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As if by summons, the camera flashed to the cheerleader as she hid with a net in a bush in the woods. The camera panned to show a pile of bread crumbs and panned back to the bush. A duck walked to the pile and started eating. She tip-toed out of the bush with the net aised to trap the bird and it quacked twice, stuck out its tounge, and speed off into the woods at an impossible speed.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

SAMMY - "My school mascot is a duck," she said, eyes wide with shock. "Now I see why."

XXXX

The camera cut to a frog in what looked like a marsh, somehow. It panned to the right to show Kitsune with a bucket and a grin. "And here I thought this would be a _challenge_ ," she said to herself.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

KITSUNE - "I'd like to think I've got a pretty good shot at winning," she said with a small smile. "I just have to keep my guard up so Al can't pull a fast one. I can't wait to finally get rid of him."

XXXX

The fox lover crept up to the frog. It croaked and hopped forward a bit. She shrugged and took another step. The frog croaked and hopped again. She took another step and fell into a surprisingly deep puddle down to her shoulders. "There's always a catch," she sighed. The frog croaked and hopped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to Noah. He looked up and the camera followed his line of sight to show a chipmunk chittering away on a branch to a nearby bird. The bookworm smiled and tossed a rock in his hand before throwing it at the branch. It was no where near hitting either animal, but startled the chipmunk enough that it flailed its arms comically before falling off the branch. Noah stood under it with an open burlap sack. The chipmunk fell in and he chuckled to himself. "Excellent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to a racoon. Zoey, with a bow in her hands and a quiver of arrows on her back., smirked and approahed the animal. "Come quietly," she said, "and you won't get hurt."

Some more chittering behind her caught her attention and she turned around to see some more raccoons. Even more showed up behind them, accompanied by a mechanical whir. She rolled her eyes, readied an arrow and said, "If that's how it's gonna be." More and more raccoons showed up, still with mechanical sound effects. Eventually the camera panned out to show a fiant raccon made of raccoons.

Zoey said something about this, but it was censored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to an aerial shot of the island, then cut to the dock where Malcolm was sitting with a fishing pole in the water. "Trying to catch a fish for the bear," he explained to the camera. The line moved and he reeled in the fish, only for it to slap him in the face before jumping back into the water.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - "Would I like to win?" He pretended to think for a moment. "Yes. _Will_ I win?" He shrugged. "Probably not. Honestly I'm kinda burnt out anyway."

XXXX

The scene cut to Sammy chasing the incredibly fast duck through the woods. Zoey ran past her. "Zoey!" The cheerleader called. "What are you running from?" A screech caught her attention and she turned around to see the mega-racoon. Both she and the duck ran off.

The camera cut ahead to Zoey. She tied a rpe around an arrow and shot it at a tree across the path from her. She pulled the rope taught and waited.

Sammy noticed the rope and managed to jump over it, the mega-racoon was not so lucky. It tripped over the rope and flailed its arms before falling to the ground. The racoons all scattered away, but the commando chick managed to grab one.

(Fade to commercial)

The episode returned to a shot of Chris lounging at the campfire. Noah walked on screen with the burlap sack and dumped it in the wooden cage from earlier. "Congrats on winning Noah," Chris told the bookworm.

Noah smirked, "I'll take some pizza, a burger, a milkshake. Oh and a lot of fries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to Malcolm's feet walking through the woods. The camera panned out to show the pain magnet carrying a bucket of fish. "Pros and cons," he muttered to himself. "Pro: I might win the money. Con: I might lose my mind. Pro: I get to hang with Noah and Kitsune. Con: I have to be around Trent and Alejandro." He stopped at a cave. "Still not sure," he said as he laid out pieces of fish in a trail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut back to Noah leaning against the cage as he waited for his food. "Open the cage!" Zoey's voice called off screen. The bookworm opened the cage and Zoey, with Sammy not far behind, ran to it and tossed their animals inside. "Hah! I win!" Zoey taunted.

"Think again G.I. Jane," Noah quipped. The commando looked in the cage to see the chipmunk. She huffed and stormed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed back to the woods. Alejandro was shown walking around with irritation. "I still haven't seen a deer. Did Chris set me up to lose?"

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "Even _if_ I can't find my animal," he told the camera, "I'm confident the seeds of doubt I've placed with Malcolm will allow me to get rid of my biggest threat."

XXXX

The static gave way to the swamp once more. Kitsune was trying to lure the frog from earlier across a puddle with a can of crickets. "Come on, I know frogs eat bugs." The frog rolled its eyes. "I am _not_ falling for that," she told it. "If you wanna eat these bugs, it'll be on _my_ terms." The frog rolled its eyes again. "Fine, as a show of good will, I'll take _one_ step into this puddle." She did, which was a mistake as it was another deceptively deep puddle. She fell in and only her head was above water. "Of course you realize, I _will_ get the upper hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut to of all things, the inside of a beaver dam. Trent surfaced with a smile, that quickly went away as a beaver tail slapped him across the face. He scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped with a fearful look. The camera zommed out to show three beavers with tails prime for slapping. The camera cut to outside the dam and the musicians shouts of pain were heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shot cut to Malcolm running through the woods. " _Why_ did I think this was a good idea?!" He shouted, the camera panned back to show that was running from an angry looking bear. The bear ran off screen and he popped his head out from behind a tree. "I need a plan B," he panted.

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

MALCOLM - "I think I know what I'm going to do. I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

XXXX

The static gave way to Chris leaning against the cage and looking at Noah. "So, where's the chow you won?" The host asked.

"In the main lodge," the bookworm replied. "I'm not risking losing my reward just to spite everyone else."

"Open the cage!" Trent yelled from off-screen. Chris opened the cage and Trent ran to the door while carrying a beaver dam. He shook the dam and three rather confused looking beavers fell out.

"Impressive dude," Chris told him. "And no rabies!"

A mud covered Kitsune walked up to the cage with a bucket. She tossed the bucket into the cage and the frog hopped out. "Now that that's over," she said, "I need a shower. Or five."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera flashed to an incredibly frustrated Alejandro. His eyes widened with glee and the camera quick panned to show that he'd seen a pair of deer antlers. "Finally!" He shot the deer and headed towards it, only to quickly back out of the way when a bear ran past. He looked at the deer he shot only to realize that it wasn't a deer and that it was actualy Malcolm wearing deer antlers.

"All right campers," Chris's voice sounded over the loudspeakers. "Time's up, if you don't have your animal, consider yourself a _loser_."

XXXX

CONFESSIONAL

ALEJANDRO - "That poses... a problem."

XXXX

The camera cut to the elimination ceremony. The three girls sat in the back row while the four guys sat up front. "You've all cast you votes and made your decision," Chris told them. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow-"

"Will be me," Malcolm interrupted.

"What are you doing?!" Kitsune asked.

"Quitting," the pain magnet said simply. Everyone present gasped in shock.

"But why?" the gooball asked.

"Because I'm gonna lose anyway," he explained. "It might as well be on my terms. And besides, the game's getting a little too much for me and I'd like to keep my sanity." With a slight grin he added, "and now Alejandro's the only loser and has to clean the washrooms by himself." The charmer paled and everyone, except Trent, laughed. "By the way, Trent, Noah and Kitsune didn't vote for Gwen. It was me, Zoey, Amy, and Alejandro." Noah and Kitsune waved goodbye to Malcolm as he walked toward the Dock of Shame for the second time. Trent glared at the now sheepish charmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camera cut to Kitsune standing outside the washroom with a balloon in her hand. She tossed it up and it fell back down, showing that it was filled with something.

"This washroom is disgusting!" Alejandro could be heard complaining.

"Sorry," the goofball called falsely. "I had to take like _three_ showers to get all the mud off me."

"It doesn't matter, I'm almost finished!"

"Yeah," she shaid as she opened the door and threw the balloon inside. An explosion and a splat was heard from inside and she finished, "I think you missed a spot," before laughing into the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Well that happened. This was always the plan to Malcolm being brought back, optimistic and happy at first but becoming burnt out as the game dragged on. He very well could have stayed, but chose his own sanity over the money. I can respect that.

I hope the trapping plans worked with how the characters were being written.

If anyone's curious why Malcolm wasn't paralyzed, those were tranq darts, they just put people to sleep.

Noah winning invincibility was because he's the only one who I felt should. He and Kitsune are the only ones who haven't won yet and I'm trying to avoid giving her wins unless necessary.

Oh! and the Final Six has been revealed. Review! Tell me how you fell about them, who you want to win, predictions about the rest of the season and the next season's cast. I wanna know.

Probably not the best, but hopefully still good.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike

 **10th Place:** Gwen

 **9th Place:** Amy

 **8th Place:** DJ

 **7th Place:** Malcolm


	21. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathalon

**Author's Note:** It's a day late, but it's here. I'm not sue about the pacing, but I honestly can't rewrite this anymore. Today the Final Six become the Final Five, and I also posted a new episode of All-Stars 2.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did, I probaby wouldn't change anything.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! Yeah, for a villain, Al's position just has never been that great. I think that goes with having a smarter cast. But I'm glad you like Malcolm's departure, I was little unsure about it. A Sammy fan? I expect that there would be quite a few, especially given my desicion to give her a little backbone.

 _ **DinoKea:**_ Thank you so much for the praise! I'll take the part about my characters to mean that you're rooting for Kitsune. All three in two days? Impressive. I hope you like this chapter

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, Noah, Trent

 _Girls_ : Kitsune, Sammy, Zoey

* * *

 **EP 21: Trial by Tri-Armed Triathalon**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris said on the dock as usual. "The campers got sent out on Safari," the recap showed a clip of the seven teens in their traps. "They made like they were zookeepers," clips ofZoey and Noah successfully getting their animals were shown. "Although," Kitsune was shown being tricked by the frog, "some of them _might_ wanna look at other careers," was said over a clip of Malcolm running from a bear. "Alejandro tried to form an alliance with Malcolm," a clip of the charmer talking to the pain magnet, "then did a buch of things that didn't really help his case," This was said over clips of him stealing Malcolm's tranq gun and later shooting him with it. "In the end, Malcolm became the first person on Total Drama to quit the competition." The pain magnet was shown explaining his reason for quitting. "This week our remaining six campers get _waaay_ too close for comfort." The recap ended and the shot cut back to Chris walking down the dock. "Will Noah and Kitsune's alliance finally fall apart? Will Alejandro avoid the Boat of Losers yet again? And who will be voted off in the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on Total... Drama... Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode started with a shot of the two cabins. The camera zoomed in on the girl's cabin and faded to a shot of Kitsune sleeping, and not very peacefully. She groaned and shook as the scene faded to the roof of a skyscraper at night. A shadowy figure jumped down and stood up, reveling itself to be Kitsune. She was wearing orange pants and a yellow shirt with a fox symbol and a black mask, all spandex.

"He's out here," she said via voice over. "I know it." A sound from street level caught her attention and she jumped down, strangely enough landing in the middle of a forrest. A familiar figure wearing a puffy V-neck shirt, a Guy Fawkes mask, and carrying a rapier greeted her.

"The Fantastic Fox," the figure greeted in a very familiar and mocking voice.

"The Charmer," 'Kitsune' replied. "Your reigh of terror ends here!" She yelled as she jumped foward to attack, The Charmer simply side-stepped to avoid her and she demolished a stone pillar that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that," he mocked and she attacked again. He side stepped again and she demolished another stone pillar. This process repeated itself a few more times before she finally stopped. "Oh Faith," he said and she gasped at the use of her real name. "When will you learn? You'll never beat me. You can only become me."

"I am _nothing_ like you," she spat at him. "All you care about is getting rid of people."

He smirked, although unseen throught he mask. "And all you care about you get rid of," he countered.

She looked around and to her dismay, saw the pillars looked like several of the previously eliminated campers. The camera shifted to her view point as she took in the crumbled remains of stone Heather and Victor. Duncan, Lehawna and Mike. Gwen and Malcolm, and finally, an almost destroyed stone Noah. The camera returned to its side view as Kitsune fell to her knees with an anguished cry of "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before a shout of "Shut up I'm tying to sleep!" snapped the shot back to her sleeping in the cabin, the sounds of a helicopter being heard. She shot up with a gasp and said, "Sorry Zoey."

The commando replied, "Not _you_ ," rudely before pointing out of the window. " _Him_."

The shot cut to the boy's cabin, where the three of them were all looking up with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Is it too much to ask that we get a normal wake-up?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes," Trent said curtly.

The camera cut to Chris in a helicopter. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" He announced over the blades. "Over the past six weeks, we've watched sixteen campers push themselves to the _limit_ , only to get their butts kicked off the island by their fellow campers. Sucks to be you," He begn to list the campers kicked of and a short clip of them accompanied the names. "Sugar," she opened her mouth to begin to sing, "Staci," she told off Sky, "Tyler," he widly spun before launching a dodgeball, "Heather," she read from Gwen's diary, "Amy," she yelled at her sister, "Shawn," he looked at his blueprints, "Victor," he jumped in the way of a dodgeball headed for Sky, "Malcolm," he was thrown off the diving cliff by DJ, "Sky," she let out a huge belch, "Scarlett," she was hit with a crabapple, "Duncan," he offered Harold some 'juice', "Harold," he jumped off the dock, "Leshawna," she tossed Noah into the freezer, "Mike," he inhaled, "Gwen," she was twicthing after the music torture, "Amy _again_ ," she was being yelled at by her sister, "DJ," he was scoffing in the confessional, "And Malcolm _again_ ," he was laying fish out in a trail.

The shot skipped ahead to the host walking away from the copter. "Only six campers remain," he said. "And after six weeks of bugs, crappy camp food, and even nastier bathrooms, our six finalists are about _this_ close to losin' it." he held two fingers close together. "We found a bunch of ways to help the campers destress," he held up a pair of handcuffs, "but then decided it'd be way more fun to cuff'em together and see if we couldn't puch'em over the edge."

"Did Duncan send Kitsune a gift from home?" Alejandro asked.

The fox lover scowled. "At least I _have_ someone to send me gifts," she shot back.

Chris ignored the exchange, "It's all in the name of today's challenge. The Tri-Armed Triathalon."

"Tri-armed?" Sammy asked. "Like, _three_ of them?"

"Yes," the host answered with a smile. "Three challenges, three teams of two, three arms per team."

"Perfect," Noah said sarcastically. "I've always wanted to be a part of a chain gang."

Chris ignored him and continued, "winning team members _both_ get invincibility from tonight's vote."

XXXX

"It's been a _long_ six weeks," Sammy confessed with a dejected look. "But the worst part is that I'm the only one that hasn't become obsessed with the game. Alejandro won't stop trying to get me in an alliance, Kitsune has become _obessed_ with getting rid of him. Trent and Zoey are seriously scaring me, and all Noah does is avoid everyone and make rude comments. I mean I wanna win too, but do we have to be so horrible to do it?"

XXXX

"Making it this far is nice," Trent told the outhouse camera. "But I just can't stop thinking about what Malcolm said after he quit. If he was telling the truth, the Al's been playing me since day one. If he's not... but why would he lie? More importantly what would Al have to _gain_ from booting Gwen?" He grabbed his head. "Man I don't know _what_ to think anymore."

XXXX

The next confessional was Zoey, who was sharpening an arrow as she beared her thoughts. "The Final Six?" she asked. "That's not a milestone. Call me if I win the money. _When_ I win the money,'' she corrected.

XXXX

Kitsune was next. "First, I wanna give a quick shout-out to my two besties back home! Don't worry about not making the cut for the show guys, this place is _insane_. Despite the... _disturbing_ dream I just had, I'm feeling really good about my chances. I mean, I've only got five more campers to go. And the best part? Al doesn't have a leg to stand on anymore."

XXXX

"I'm actually kinda upset over Wile E. quitting the other day," Noah confessed. "I don't think Zoey's gonna be on our side too much longer. Heck, I don't even think me and _Foxtrot'll_ be together too much longer. The pressure's on and unlike practically everyone else here, I'm doing a pretty good job of keeping my wits about me."

XXXX

The shot cut to the main lodge, where Zoey and Trent were cuffed together. The camera panned to the left to show the other two teams, Alejandro and Kitsune and Noah and Sammy, were glancing at their own cuffs with annoyance and warryness respectively.

"First of our three challenges," the host said as the sot pulled back to include him, "competetive chow down!"

"Oh, is _that_ all?" Kitsune asked, the camera focusing on her and the charmer.

"I wouldn't get too confident if I were you," her partner warned. "With _Chris_ we can always expect some twist."

The shot focused on Chris. "Each team will have a feeder, and an eater." The camera showed each team looking thoughtful as the roles were announced. "The eater must put both hands behind their back making it even more difficult for the feeder. One last thing. This," he held up a gold key with a decorative skull, "is the wimp key." The shot cut to a pair of hancuffs against an orange and yellow background as the host continued, "A skeleton key that will open any handcuffs." The key tapped the cuffs and they opened.

"You'll be offered a chance to take the key before any challenge," Alejandro and Kitsune were both shown looking at the cuffs with a smile as Chris explained. " _But_ , if you accept it, you'll both be eliminated."

"Enough of that," Zoey spat. "How do we win this?"

"Chef's getting platters for each team," the host explained. "Title goes to whoever finishes their platter of delicacies fastest."

The shot focused on Trent and Zoey. "Don't worry," the commando said in a mocking tone. "I'll eat so you don't have to upset your _weak wittle stomach_ ," she continued in the voice one would use to talk to a baby. Trent glared.

Further down Kitsune had overheard the exchange and looked at her partner. "So, she has a point," she said. "I should probably be the eater."

"For once, the charmer replied, "you'll recieve no arguments from me."

The camera cut to Noah and Sammy. "So..." the cheerleader said awkwardly.

"Because I won the last eating challenge, I should do this one?" Noah finished for her.

"Weeeeellllll..." was all Sammy could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to Chef placing trays of food on the table in front of the teams. Each with four item: a cake with covered in red sauce, something topped with tiny fruits, a bowl of something orange, and a green roasted chicken.

"Why is it _green_?" Kitsune asked in near panic.

"I don't know," Alejandro replied with barely contained amusement. "But I have a feeling I will enjoy this." The fox lover pulled her hands behind her back with enough force to pull her partner off his feet.

"And _I_ enjoyed that," she told him with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to Trent quickly shoveling food into Zoey's mouth. "Gim me 'ime a you," she said through the food and spoon.

"Do you wanna win or what?" Trent shot at her.

Noah and Sammy were having a much easier time, but were going considerably slower.

"I don't think we're gonna win this one," the cheerleader commented.

"Nope," Noah seconded.

"Speed up," Kitsune said as the camera cut to them.

"The goal is to get food in your mouth, not on the floor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shot cut back to Trent and Zoey, both covered with stains that for some reason didn't match the color of the food. "Woah, dow!" Zoey yelled with her mouth full of food.

It cut to Sammy and Noah, simply going at their glacial pace.

The camera panned to the charmer and goofball. "This is getting tiresome," he said. "Take a deep breath."

"Wait," the fox lover said. "What?" He grabbed her head and shoved her face into the tray of food, ignoring her grunts of protest.

(Fade to commercial)

The episode resumed with a shot of the main lodge. "The winners are," Chris said as the camera cut to him inside, "Alejandro and Kitsune!"

The camera focused on the two teens, Kitsune covered in stains glaring at her partner. "Don't be like that," he told her. "We won." She just scoffed.

XXXX

Kitsune was in the outhouse aggressively wiping her headband with a tissue. "I could've gone with out the swim lesson _Al_ ," she spat. "Do you know how long it's gonna take to clean my ears?"

XXXX

"To all the campers who were burned by my," Alejandro paused as he thought of a word, " _fluid_ loyalties, I want you to know that if there was a way for me to get where I am _without_ betraying you, I would have. And to the vast majority of you who weren't, I'd ask you who deserves to win, someone who worked their way to the finals, or the other five who merely stumbled upon it?" He ended his confessional with a charming grin.

XXXX

The scene cut to Noah and Sammy, the bookworm looking extremely queasy. "Well," the cheerleader started. "At least we can still win the other two."

Noah's cheeks bulged and he promptly threw up on the floor, to Sammy's disgust. "It's," she said quietly. "It's in my shoes.

XXXX

Both teens were in the confessional, Noah with a sheepish look on his face. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's ok," she said, seemingly recovered. "I live with Amy so that's not the worst thing I've ever had in my shoes."

"Do I wanna ask?"

She sighed and slumped over. "Please don't."

XXXX

The static transitioned to the wimp key being waved around by Chris. The camera zoomed out as he said, "Last chance for the wimp key before part two."

Trent and Zoey glared at each other. "Try it," the both said.

"So," Kitsune started. "We don't exactly make a good team so..."

"As much as I would love to," Alejandro replied, "I'm not giving up a shot at immunity."

XXXX

Kitsune shrugged. "Can't blame a gal for trying."

XXXX

"And the challenge is..." Noah asked.

"On the beach you will find three canoes," the camera panned to the boats in question then back to Chris. "One for each team. Your challenge is to paddle each canoe, while wearing handcuffs," he paused to chuckle, "all the way to Boney Island." The camera panned to a shot of the skull cliffed Island and back to the host. " Once there, you will open a package that is waiting for you. Go!"

It was at that moment he realized he should've gotten out of the way, as the six teen ran him over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm riding up front!" Zoey called as the two made the canoe.

"Not if you paddle like you eat," Trent countered.

"Well if you paddle like you feed we'll lose for sure!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah and Sammy were shown pushing their canoe into the water. Noah boarded it first and Sammy got in a moment later.

The scene cut to Kitsune and Alejandro. "So, are those muscles actually good for anything besides distracting girls?"

The charmer let out a bitter laugh. "If that's your best attempt at flattery, then it will get you nowhere."

The shot panned out to show the goofball already in the canoe. "And neither will I," she said. "So hop to it Al." His eye twitched but he complied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shot skipped ahead to show Noah and Sammy in their canoe. "Out of curiosity," Noah said, "what exactly would you do with the money if you won?"

The cheerleader blinked in surprise. "I don't really know," she said honestly. "I'm still not sure I even _will_ win."

"Neither am I," he admitted. "It's the Final Six, I can't stay under people's radar forever. Especially if I'm still allied with Foxtrot."

"Oh, that's why you spend so much time alone!" She said in realization. "I thought it was because you like secretly hated everyone here."

"No, there are _some_ people I'll be glad to never see again," he told her. "Like your sister, but I don't really have an opinion one way or the other for most."

"That makes sense," she said, then added under her breath, "I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shot cut to Trent and Zoey, who as usual were arguing.

"You know, you can't be a soldier if you're freaking insane," Trent told his partner.

"Well, _you_ can't be a musician if you don't write your own songs," she shot back.

"Hey!" He objected. "I've written two and a half songs since I got here."

"So impressive," she mocked. "There's the beach."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to the six teens on a beach, each team with a backpack. Zoey and Trent opened their pack and gasped in shock when the musician pulled out a piece of the cursed idol.

The camera cut to Chris in a helicopter in the sky. "Welcome to the second part of the second challenge!" He announced in a megaphone. The shot flashed back to the previous Boney Island challenge as he continued, "Back in episode eight, Kitsune here stole the Boney Island tiki doll."

The flashback ended and the scene cut to the girl in question. "Wait a minute!" She yelled in offense. "I returned that thing!"

"We know," Chris said, the camera back on him. "But we needed something to make the challenge more fun for us. The pieces in those bags have to be put back in the Cave," the shot cut to the entrance of a dark cave, "of Treacherous Terror." it flashed back to Chris. "And you'll wanna do it double quick, because the longer you have the doll, the _worse_ your luck."

The camera cut back to the beach. "Oh yeah!" the host added. "One of you has to piggyback the other. Enjoy!" He said as he flew off.

"Hop on chica," Alejandro said to his partner. The goofball smirked, then jumped on his back with more force than needed, knocking him to the ground.

"Giddy-up Ale-horse-bro," she giggled. He groaned in frustration and started off.

Zoey looked at her partner expectedly. "What?" he asked.

"I did the work last challenge," she said bitterly. "It's your turn."

"You were the one who wanted to do the work this time," he countered. "So you do it."

The shot cut to Noah and Sammy as the others continued to argue. "So, how do we play this?" he asked.

"I'm on the bottom of the pyramid on the squad back home," she told him as she lowered herself for him to get on. "We're good."

Noah smiled. "Nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to Trent and Zoey in the woods. He dumped her on the forest floor and turned around. "What is your _problem_?" she asked bitterly.

" _You_ voted out Gwen," he told her. " _That's_ my problem. I'm not stopping until everyone that voted for her is gone. I thought you'd understand given what happened to Mike."

"You mean when _you_ voted him off?" She snarked. "No, _I'm_ here to win, and I need a partner that won't throw a challenge just to spite me."

"Too bad," he replied smugly. " _I_ need a partner that didn't vote for my girlfriend."

"So you're just gonna sit there and lose to vote me out?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nope," he said simply. Zoey growled in frustration. "I just wanted you to know why you won't last too much longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene cut to the edge of the cave. Alejandro and Kitsune trudged to the cave, only to be chased away by a group of woolly beavers.

The next team to show up was Zoey actually dragging Trent to the cave. She was about to walk in when a piece of the idol flew over her head into the cave. "Where did _that_ come from?" Trent asked.

"Oh, _now_ you care?" Zoey spat.

The camera panned back to Noah and Sammy, both smiling at each other.

XXXX

The camera was focused unusually close to Sammy's face when she said, "Noah's actually pretty cool. If I do lose I hope it's to him."

The camera zoomed out to show her partner in the confessional with her. "Same here."

XXXX

The static transitioned to a shot of Chris. "And that's a point for the Noah and Samey dream team!" He announced. The shot briefly cut to them as they shared a high-five behind a table of something under a purple sheet. It cut back to the host as he talked. "Been a heck of a day: moldy food fights, carnivorous beavers. But, it's time for someone to win this thing." He walked over to Alejandro and Kitsune behind a similar table. "Point each to everyone but Trent and Zoey who, could still pull out a win." The camera panned to the two in question as the glared at each other. "Today's final challenge is," he pulled the sheet to reveal a bunch of familiar heads.

Kitsune gasped in surprise and Alejandro chuckled. "No need for that. It's simply Amy." He looked down, "Although _two_ of them is a frightening image."

"The Totem Pole of Shame and Humiliation," Chris announced as the shot cut to a finished totem pole with Malcolm on top and Sugar on the bottom. "Your task? Assemble the heads in the order your comrades were voted out." The shot cut back to him. "Unless," he held up the key, "you want the wimp key! Time for heads to roll." He blew a whistle to start the challenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene skipped ahead to Alejandro and Kitsune. They had only done up to the fourth elimination. "Heather's next," the fox lover said. "She called me crazy and then tried to get me to vote with her."

"Ah Heather," the charmer said admiring the queen bee's carving. "I appreciated your devious mind, but you were poor at choosing your targets."

"Wait," she said. "You mean-"

"I knew of her plan to save her own skin," he admitted. "I also knew she was targeting me."

"Yeah, I wish I _had_ sided against you though," she admitted.

"Yes, I feel the same about the cooking challenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shot cut to Noah and Sammy having an easier time of things. "Amy was next," Sammy said putting her sister's head on the totem pole. "Then Shawn."

Noah added, "Then Wadsworth, Wile E., and Sky."

"Then Scarlett, Duncan and Harold," Sammy finished. "Are we at the merge already?"

"Let's see what our most argumentative team is up to?" Chris said walking to Trent and Zoey. He saw the cool guy hunched over and sniffling. "Dude, are you crying?"

Trent turned around and had Gwen's head in his hands. "Shut up man! What we had was special."

Chris just started laughing. "Man that's the saddest thing I've heard all season. I guess Mr. Cool ain't so cool-" He was interrupted by an Amy head hitting him in the face.

Trent looked to his partner with an inquisitive expression. "I felt the same way when I saw Mike's," Zoey admitted sounding like she did before her commando-ization.

The musician smiled. "So, you wanna try and finish this?" He asked.

The camera panned to Alejandro and Kitsune. "Ah Duncan," the charmer said condescendingly. "One of my prouder achievements."

"We're not there yet," Kitsune said irately.

"I know, but I must admire my handiwork. Convince the Bass to vote off their strongest player and get a favor out of it?"

"Yeah, and the fact that we just hooked up had nothing to do with it," she added sarcastically. "I heard your confessional."

His eyes widened in surprise, but he recovered. "No matter, I would have likely done it anyway. He clearly had the skills to make the Final Four at least. Nothing personal."

"Except it _is_ personal," she shot back. "Because these are people that you're messing with."

"And is it any different when _you_ do it?" He asked smugly. "Like with Leshawna?"

"I voted for her because she was causing trouble for my friends. _You're_ the one that tacked on your votes."

"All the better to set you up to take the fall for my actions. After all you made it _quite_ easy."

"And _you_ just gave me reason to get the wimp key," she shot back. "Chris!" She yelled as she started pulling the charmer.

"No!" he protested. "Wait!"

"We have a wiener!" Chris announced grabbing their attention. "No-amey and Same-oah take it." The camera cut to the dazed host holding a hand of each of the winners. "They've got invincibility tonight so you can't vote for'em." He passed out.

"We make a great team," Sammy said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I guess we do."

XXXX

The outhouse camera focused primarily on Kitsune's face. "There are very few people in this world I truly hate. But Ale-jerk-dro makes the top of that list. He is without a doubt the biggest-" The rest of her sentence was censored, "I ever met! Sorry, I couldn't wait to get that off my chest." The camera panned out to show Alejandro was in there with her.

"As I said, nothing personal. But I do want you to think on what I said." She frowned at him.

XXXX

The scene skipped ahead to the elimination ceremony. "You've all cast your votes and made your decisions," Chris said to the campers. "Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means you are out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to... Samey."

"Noah."

"Three marshmallows but only four campers. The next one goes to.. Kitsune.

"Alejandro."

Trent and Zoey both looked at the lone marshmallow with fear. "That's one surefire way to take a smile off a camper's face. Show them a plate with exactly one marshmallow."

XXXX

"Recent developments aside," Alejandro said in his confessional. "I see no reason to let you get any further. And it seems there are others who agree with me."

XXXX

"Don't think I've gone and sided with Al," Kitsune said with crossed arms. "I just know that I'm not exactly the most popular person around and you are, that we can vote for at least. Plus you've been getting on my nerves."

XXXX

"I'm really sorry," Sammy said apologetically. "But you've been really scary lately."

XXXX

"Eh," Noah shrugged. "Why not?"

XXXX

"We're left with just one marshmallow," Chris said to the campers. "And either Trent or Zoey is about to go home."

"Just get it over with," Zoey said, much more irritated than before.

"Fine, spoil the moment," Chris said. "The last marshmallow goes to... Zoey. Trent, time for you to go bro."

"What?" The boy said in shock. He turned to the others and added, "But how?"

Alejandro shrugged. "It appears Kitsune wanted you gone," he said.

"Don't play that (bleep) with me," the goofball shouted. "Voting him off was _your_ idea!"

"But-" Trent said weakly. "I thought we were on the same side."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," the goofball said. "He's only on his own side."

"So what Malcolm said-"

"True amigo. I meant nothing personal. And you've become more of a hindrance than an ally."

Trent sighed and stood up. "Well then," he said slowly walking to the charmer. "That's," he said as he punched Alejandro in the face, "for Gwen!" He walked off to the Dock of Shame.

"Well," Kitsune said with a mocking smirk Alejandro's way. " _That_ went better than I expected."

The scene cut to a long distance shot of the island as the laughter of Kitsune, Zoey, Sammy, and Noah was heard.

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And thus ends Trent's run at the hundred grand. I'll admit I didn't quite develop him in the way I wanted, but I hope the basic sentiment got through: Gwen's departure made hin unhinged and unpredictable. There was supposed to be some scenes where he blows up at everyone and making the decision to boot him less out of nowhere. Sorry to his fans, I think this was more of a disappointment then his canon elimination.

The teams were easy, but had the opposite effect than I expected. Alejandro and Kitsune for what I hope are obvious reasons, Trent and Zoey for the argumentative pair, and Noah and Sammy left over. I thought Noah and Sammy would be hard to write, but once I came up with them getting along it just fit.

Noah winning twice in a row. The original plan was for Alejandro and Kitsune to win and him convincing the others to boot Trent because he'd get the most sympathy votes, but Sammy was the flaw in that plan. So the biggest final vote threat gets immune and the guy who could get along with pretty much anyone goes home.

Now we have the Final Five: Alejandro, Kitsune, Noah, Sammy and Zoey. Who are you rooting for? Who do you think will go next? Let me know in the reviews, please.

Probably not the best, but hopefully still good.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike

 **10th Place:** Gwen

 **9th Place:** Amy

 **8th Place:** DJ

 **7th Place:** Malcolm

 **6th Place:** Trent


	22. After the Dock of Shame

**Author's Note:** It's a day late, but it's here. I'm not sue about the pacing, but I honestly can't rewrite this anymore. Today we deal with the Playa de Losers, which was much more difficult than I was expecting... But I'm sure you'll enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did, I probaby wouldn't change anything.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **WeirdAlfan101:**_ First off, love the name. "Smells Like Nirvanna" Is my favorite by him. And another Sammy fan. I hope I doing her justice :)

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! It turned out to be a neat little twist, one of the teams actually getting along.

 _ **Guest:**_ More Sammy fans! I think Fresh needs to take this into account with the next season. WE WANT MORE SAMMY!

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, Noah

 _Girls_ : Kitsune, Sammy, Zoey

However, you won't be seing them this episode. In fact, you won't see one of them ever again, mwahaha. Until the finale at least.

* * *

 **EP 22: After the Dock of Shame**

"On today's very special episode of Total Drama Island," the recap opened up on a shot of the dock as usual, but Chris was not there. "You've been watching as Samey, Alejandro, Zoey, Kitsune _and_ Noah make their way to the Final Five." A clip of each of the campers 'best moments' were shown in rapid succesion.

The shot flashed to the boys' cabin, where Alejandro burst and vommited over the railing. "It's been a _long_ seven weeks," Chris narrated as Sammy ran from the washrooms with a bear hot on her tail. The camera moved to the dock and showed the host for the first time. "So, we decided to give our weary finalists the day off," Sammy and now Zoey ran past the totem pole from the bear, "to contemplate how far they've gotten and to enjoy," Chris walked to the end of the dock where Noah was reading. Kitsune jumped out of the water and pulled him back a few feet. He opened his mouth to say something, but a shark breeched and took a bite out of the dock where the bookworm was just sitting. The two stared at the bite mark in shock. "All the camp has to offer."

The camera focused on Chris. "But what happens to the losers after they walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave camp?" Flash to the totem pole. "Where are these rejects living?" Flash to the top of the diving cliff. "How are they spending their time?" Flash to the woods. "And who do they think deserves to win the hundred gand?" Flash to Malcolm's not destroyed trailer. "The losers are about to let it _all_ hang out..."

XXXX

"And you won't wanna miss a word," he said with two fingers pointed to the camera.

XXXX

The static transitioned back to the dock. "Comin' up on Total," he shot zoomed out to show him on a red jet-ski, "Drama Island!" He drove off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode opned up at a shot of a biege mansion decorated like a tropical resort, palm trees included. Which admittedly looked a litte strange given that pine and spruce trees could still be seen in the background.

"Welcome," Chris said as he pulled up to the dock in front of the resort on the jet-ski, "to Playa de Losers. The all-inclusive luxury resort where our campers are sent after being brutally voted out of the game," the scene focused on Mike and DJ lounging on pool chairs, "to lick their wounds and accept their fate," the camera panned to the left to show Duncan doing push-ups, "as reality show _has-beens_." The shot cut to Heather at the top of a diving platform. "When we get to our two final competitors," she executed a perfect swan dive, "their fate will be in the hands of these seveteen _losers_." The shot cut to Victor, Malcolm, and Tyler at a juice bar in the pool and in their swimsuits.

"Hey Vic," Malcolm said. "You ok?"

The gentleman looked back with a confused look. "Why would I not be?" He asked.

"You know, the whole 'you and Sky' thing," his friend replied.

"I am not upset." At the pain magnet's look of disbelief he added, "Truly."

Malcolm said. "She used you to cheat."

"Now that's a tad unfair," the poilite boy lectured. "Is it not possible that he simply slipped her mind?"

"I still don't buy it," the pain magnet replied. "What do you think Tyler?"

The jock took a sip from his drink and answered, "It's not that unrealistic. Most of the girls that I date forget who I am."

As the boys were talking, the shot cut to an underwater view of their legs then back to them as Staci popped out of the water. "Oh, greetings Staci," Victor said awkwardly.

"Hi Victor. Y'know it was my Great Aunt Wanda who invented cheating. But that was only because her sister hadn't invented breaking up yet. Yah she did it because of Wanda."

"That is... very interesting," Victor replied, clearly not wanting any part of this conversation. The shot focused on Malcolm and Tyler sharing looks of pity.

"Hey Stace," Malcolm said gaining the chatterbox's attention. "Race to the fifth floor!"

The girl smiled. "You're on! My family _invented_ racing." She jumped out of the water and ran off to the main building.

"Dude, I didn't know this place had a fifth floor," Tyler said amazed.

Malcolm shrugged, "It doesn't. I use that trick anytime she traps Vic like that. Though, it's a little sad how she keeps falling for it."

The shot moved to Sugar in a hot tub and eating a hot dog. "As you can see," Chris continued his narration. "Our campers have made themselves comfortable in this luxury resort." She looked up with a blank look and the camera zoomed out to show she was sharing the tub with Trent and Gwen. "Looks like Trent and Gwen are happy to be reunited."

The musicand looked at the camera, "This place is awesome!" He planted a kiss on Gwen's cheek, causing her to blush.

The scene cut back to Mike and DJ. The brickhouse had Bunny on his lap and was petting him. "I can't believe how close this place is to the camp," Mike exclaimed

"Now _this_ is what I'm talkin' about," DJ seconded. "I could hang here for a while." An eagle swooped down and grabbed Bunny. "Oh no, Bunny!"

The shot cut to Shawn at the grill, Bunny fell on it and it closed, and the survivalist opened it and let the rabbit out. "This place is pretty nice," Shawn started, "but people here need to be more alert when the zombie horde shows up. I set up a zombie preparedness meeting when I first got here, but the only person who showed up was Staci," he said with a grimace.

Harold and Leshwana were the next two shown, the former sitting on the latter's lap and both with huge smiles. "Now _this_ is nice," Leshawna commented. "If I'd known this place was here, I'd quit on day one."

"It is beautiful," Harold agreed. "But not as beautiful as you."

"Aww, thanks Harold baby," she said with a blush.

The shot cut back to Sugar. "I'm feelin' a little conficted right now," she told the camera.

"You mean _conflicted_ ," Trent corrected off screen.

The pageant queen scoffed. "Whatever. One the one hand, I should not have been voted off fer havin' so much talent, but this place is just amazing! So, I'm mad and happy."

The sound of Amy's laughter caught her attention. She and the camera looked over to see the cheerleader in the pool holding up a red bikini bottom similar to her top. "So which of you losers managed to lose their own bikini?" She asked. No one gave her an answer.

Mike and DJ returned to focus, then the camera panned right to show Heather reading a magazine with a scowl. "This place _is_ what I signed up for, but I should _not_ be here," she told the camera. "I saw the confessionals from the talent contest." The scene flashed back to her allies' confessionals after her departure. "I won't be happy until all three of those traitors are here too."

The camera cut to Victor and Malcolm. "For the record," Victor said. "I _do_ feel guilty for betraying her. However, there's nothing I can do to convey my apologies at this moment."

"I'm just sorry booting her meant we kept Al," his friend added.

Scarlett was the focus of the next scene change, sitting by the pool with cucumbers on her eyes. "As it turns out, I managed to learn something on the island. Namely: maintaining a friendly demeanor is imperative to avoiding elimination. At least Harold is seeming to enjoy himself."

"Yeah I was a little shocked be get the boot," Duncan admitted as the camera cut to him doing push-ups by the pool. "But what can I say? If I'm a threat, I'm a threat." A montage of him bullying Harold and harassing Chef was shown, as if to remind the viewers the real reason he went home.

Sky was the next person the camera cut to, she was hiding in the bushes for some reason. "I can't face Victor after what I did," she explained over clips of them meeting, him taking a shot for her in the dodgeball game, and their kiss after his elimination. "I know I should've played things differently but, have you ever talked to him? It's like you become the only one in the room, and you just hang on his every word." She sighed. "I still have it pretty bad."

The shot cut to Amy stomping around the pool. "I'm _so_ having Daddy's lawyers look into this. Losing to Samey once was bad enough, but Chris like totally rigged the bike challenge against me so I'd be kicked off. You all saw it!"

"And laughed at you," Mike replied.

"It was pretty nice seeing her stand up for herself," Gwen said.

"And it's not as if the rules were not clear," Victor added.

The shot cut back to Amy who was fuming. Malcolm walked up to her, "You'd just been kicked off later anyway," he told her. "No one here likes you."

"Um, loud cough of interruption," she cried. "You all _should_ like me, I'm the better twin!"

A coconut fell from the tree above them and hit Malcolm on the head. "Ow," he said as he picked it up. "What the? What the heck is _this_ doing here?" He asked. "We're in Muskoka for crying out loud!"

In response, a pile of snow fell on the pain maget and burried him. Amy laughed as a sled fell on top of the snow and a small Iniut man fell on the sled and slid off and away.

The snow pile moved an Malcolm stuck his head out. "How would I characterize my experience on the island?" A montage of him smacking his chin on day one, falling from a tree, the bear roaring at him, and getting slapped by a fish. "Easy, it hurt. I did manage to meet some cool people."

"Gag much?" Amy asked.

"I didn't mean _you_ ," he spat.

"What did I get out of being on the island?" Duncan asked as the camera cut to him, now in the hot tub. "Eh nothing important." He waved off the question.

"I remember you fawning over Kitsune the whole time you were there," Gwen said as the camera zoomed out to show her and Trent.

"What, that wasn't a real thing. I just played it up for the cameras." A clip of his dopey grin after she kissed him was shown.

Trent laughed. "Admit it dude, you like her."

"No I don't! I mean yeah she's hot and a good kisser and funny and has a great laugh-" he stopped rambling at the smirks on his friend's faces. "I don't like her like that!"

The shot cut to Mike lounging on the pool chairs again. "So Mike," Chris said from off screen, "if you could say anything to one of the five remaining campers, what would it be?"

"I'd tell Zoey, that I'm happy she made it this far, and that I'm rooting for her to win." Clips of them meeting, chatting on Boney Island, and their goodbye before the Brunch of Disgustingness wee shown. "She's really amazing y'know."

"And here I thought you'd say something about my lesser twin," Amy sneered, the camera pulling back to show her sitting next to him. "I mean you _did_ kiss her."

"After Alejandro tricked me!" The spiky-haired teen defended. "You were in on it.

"I'm sure he _really_ had to convince you," Amy said with a mocking smirk.

The shot cut back to Chris at the resort's dock. "And there you have it," he said. "Stay tuned to here to find out the answer to the question everyone wants to know. _What_ do the losers think of the Final Five? And who will they vote for to _win_?" The camera zoomed out a bit. "These answers and more, comin' up!"

(Fade to commercial)

The episode returned to a shot of the playa before flashing to Chris walking past the buffet table. "Okay," he said. "You've seen how the losers are spending their time. Now, it's time to find out _what_ they think of the Final Five."

Leshawna popped up in front of the camera. "Alejandro is the _worst_ ," she ranted. "He thinks he can just coast to the win while usin' everybody and I can't _wait_ for him get what's coming to him!"

"You about finished?" Chris asked with mild irritation from behind her.

The shot cut to Malcolm at the grill. "I wasn't exactly his biggest fan," he told the camera, "and that was _before_ he shot me."

"I don't get what everyone's problem is," Amy said brattily as the camera cut to her in her pool chair. "He was like one of two hot guys on the island and can actually play the game it was meant to be."

"You know he was planning on getting rid of you right?" MIke asked.

She flushed red. "Shut up freak!"

The next flash showed Chris walking over to the hot tub. "So, Trent, Gwen," he said, "give us your take on Alejandro."

"I hope I never meet anyone like him ever again," the musician answered.

"Ditto," his girlfriend added. "The guy doesn't care about anyone but himself." A clip of the charmer trying to offer up other campers to killer Chef was shown, complete with sound.

The shot cut to Victor and Tyler at the island bar. "I was under the impression that Alejandro and I shared views on chivalry. But it was clear that was no more than a facade." A clip of him tricking Staci was shown.

The camera flashed to Sky lounging in a pool chair. "He tricked me into voting off Victor, and tried to break up Mike and Zoey." The relevant clips were shown. "Who _does_ that?"

The camera zoomed out to include Heather in the shot. "Well, if you'd all voted for him when I said to, he wouldn't be in the finals," she said haughtily.

"Who _do_ I want to win?" Duncan asked as the shot flashed to him by the pool. "I'd probably say Foxy." Clips of him and the fox lover talking in the boathouse and stealing from Chef were shown. "But only 'cause she's the least annoying one left."

"And has nothing to do with you crushing on her," Gwen said as the camera zoomed out to show her, Trent and Malcolm watching with smirks. "I mean we can all see it, because we have eyes."

"In our heads," Trent added. "That work."

"And even if we didn't," the pain magnet added.

"I never had the opportunity to converse with Kitsune," Scarlett said as the camera flashed to her in the same position as last time, but now with mud all over her face. "But I'm told she had an... _interesting_ sense of humor."

The shot cut back to Harold and Leshawna. "Kitsune?" The dweeb asked. "I don't really like her that much. It was obvious that Duncan did what he did to impress her."

"And?" Leshawna asked.

He gave a sheepish smile. "And she showed me her boobs even though I clearly did not want, ask for, or enjoy it." A clip of his disastrous run on the seadoo course was shown, complete with the goofball's wardrobe malfunction.

"That's right," Leshawna said before giving him a kiss. "But seriously, I gotta give her respect for all the trouble she's been causing Alejandro." Clips of her various pranks and mannerisms toward the charmer were shown.

"Honestly," Gwen said as the camera cut to her, "I think she's kind of annoying. All she really does is play pranks and make bad jokes." Clips of her giggling were shown.

The shot cut to Malcolm and Victor at the island bar. "I'm really glad Noah made it this far," the pain magnet said.

"Although, I was not pleased by his behavior in the dodgeball game," Victor commented. As usual a clip of his 'cheering' was shown.

"He's definetly my third choice to win," Mike added.

"Yeah, yeah," Malcolm said cheerfully. "We all know you're rooting for Zoey."

"Or Sammy."

"Ugh! Figures the _freak_ would want any of those two to win," Amy scoffed as the camera cut to her. " _I'm_ the better twin. _I_ should be there and _she_ should be here!"

The camer cut back to Mike as he inhaled and hunched over. "Oh fer cryin' out loud," Chester complained. "I though we were gonna do something about her constant bellyachin'!"

"I'd root for either of them," Tyler said at the grill. "But maybe leaning toward Zoey. Did you see the stuff she's been doing since the merge?" Clips of her trapping Chef, stopping the mega-raccoon, and kicking Killer Chef in the kiwis was shown. "That was EXTREME!" He cheered with both arms in the air. He scratched his chin. "Sammy's pretty cool too though."

"Man," DJ said as he bandaged Bunny. "Sammy and me, we just like connected ya know?"

"My only complaint with her was she voted me off," Scarlet commented, now wrapped in seaweed from the neck down.

"I am truly glad she was able to stand up to her sister," Victor said.

"Yeah, I'd be happy if she wins and Noah doesn't," Malcolm added.

"I like to root for underdogs," Harold said as the camera cut to him. "So Sammy's got my vote."

The scene flashed to the water of the pool at night. A soothing guitar could be heard as the camera zoomed out to show almost everyone sitting by the pool. Amy was on an inflatable pool chair in the pool. To the left, Harold sitting on Lehawna's lap next to Scarlett. Malcolm and Victor were on either side of them. Mike (as Mike) was standing behind them, with Sky standing next to him. On the other side, Gwen sat next to Trent as he played his guitar. Heather sat next to them with a scowl on her face. DJ (with a bandaged Bunny in his lap) and Tyler sat on opposite sides of the three. Sugar sat next to Tyler and Duncan stood in the back.

Shawn jumped down from nowhere next to Duncan and startled everyone. "No zombies in sight," He said. "Now let's get this preparedness meeting started."

A puff aof smoke appeared and Chris showed up in it. "Yeah no meeting Shawn," the host said. "This is-" He looked around. "Let me guess," he said looking at Malcolm, "the fifth floor trick?" He nodded. "I'll be right back."

The scene skipped ahead a bit, now Staci was sitting next to Victor. "As I was saying, It's time for-"

"Why did you bring us out here again?" Sugar asked.

Chris gave her an annoyed look. "Because, _you_ are gonna vote off the next camper on Total Drama Island."

"Wait, seriously?" Sky asked.

"Oh yeah, here's how it's gonna work. There are no marshmallows. I'm gonna ask you each one by one, who you like to see join you here tonight, at Playa de Losers. Amy, since you have family in the Final Five, I'll ask you first. Who would you like to vote for?"

"Um like you even _have_ to ask," she replied. "I vote for _Samey_." A bell dinged.

"Would it kill you to not call her Samey just once?" Mike asked, and another bell dinged.

"That's two votes for Samey," Chris said.

"Wait," Mike said. "But I didn't-"

"Well, I'm voting for Kitsune," Harold said, causing another bell to ding.

"I must agree," said his twin. "It seems that all she's managed to accomplish is to make it easier for Alejandro to control the game." Another bell.

"One vote for Kitsune, one for Alejandro," Chris said.

"Um I believe I voted for Kitsune," the brainiac corrected earning another bell.

"Two votes for Kitsune, Two for Samey, One for Alejandro," the host said.

"Wait, she just voted twice," Amy said. "Does that mean?" She smirked and started to open her mouth, but was hit by a flying coconut and knocked off her raft.

The camera cut to Mike, "I didn't do it," he said slyly. "But I wil say Kitsune, since that's who I was actually _planning_ on voting for." Another bell.

"Three votes for Kitsune. Care to wiegh in Heather"

"I vote for... Kitsune," she said, smiling at the discomfort on Malcolm's face. "What, do you not like that I'm voting for Kitsune?" Two more bells.

"Yes, because Kitsune," another bell, "doesn't deserve to go home." His eyes widened. "Crap."

"That _six_ votes for Kitsune."

"Rawk," a parrot of al lthings said. "Kitsune." Another bell

"Oh come on!" Duncan complained.

"Seven votes Kitsune," Chris said.

"Come on man, that was a parrot!" Duncan yelled. "It shouldn't even be allowed to vote for her!"

"Who's her?" Sugar asked. "Y'all still talkin' about Kitsune?" Another bell.

"Rawk, Polly wanna Kitsune," Another bell.

"Nine!" Chris cheered.

The scene skipped to the confused goofball, luggage in hand, being pushed down the Dock of Shame by Chef to the Boat of Losers. The cook tossed her in the boat and the scene flashed ahead to her at the dock of the Playa, with the same expression.

"And with that," Chris told the camera as he walked up to her, we're down to four. Tune in next week for more, Total... Drama... Island."

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Did I get you guys, I totally got you guys. I bet you just knew Sammy would go as soon as I had Amy start it. But lo and behold it was Apparently-Not-So-Lovable-Kitsune who got the boot. Sorry to any fans she might have had, but I needed her gone here to better wrap up the last few plotlines this season. That and all she had to offer was her rivalry with Alejandro, which was insanely fun to write even if it wasn't my original plan.

I hope everyone's ok with how it went down. Most of the votes for her were letigitimate, but it still wound up being the parrot that got her. I think I significantly toned down the BS factor.

Sky hiding from Victor, I don't need that plot to wrap up just yet. And if they were both out in the open a confrontation would've happened, and since Victor has a more unique perscpective on the Final Five I let him be the one in the open.

Fun fact: if you'll recall Kitsune was supposed to get the boot in the cooking challenge, and Sky would get the boot here, Chris would ask Victor first and he'd vote for Al. Someone would ask why not Sky and you can see where it would have gone from there.

What I did with Staci was honestly an excuse to keep her from dominating screentime.

And for those of you keeping track, she is the last of the OC's

Now we have the Final Four: Alejandro, Noah, Sammy and Zoey. Who are you rooting for? Who do you think will go next? Let me know in the reviews, please.

Probably not the best, but hopefully still good.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike

 **10th Place:** Gwen

 **9th Place:** Amy

 **8th Place:** DJ

 **7th Place:** Malcolm

 **6th Place:** Trent

 **5th Place:** Kitsune


	23. Camp Castaways

**Author's Note:** I know, I'm two weeks late, I don't really have an excuse except for an insane writer's block. It's not pretty but it's here. Also I'm aware of my scene breaks being thrown out. I'm just expereminting with different things until I can get something that works.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did, I probably wouldn't change anything.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! Don't feel bad for expecting Sammy to go, I wrote that specifically to make Kitsune's boot more shocking.

 _ **DinoKea:**_ Sorry to boot your favorite, but it was just her time. Yeah Commando Zoey is really great for this and the next episode. It's the main reason I was so happy to see her in the original cast. Interesting predictions, only time will tell if you're right though.

 _ **Piecesxoxo:**_ Congrats on guessing right! I'm glad I wrote it better than canon, although the bar wasn't set that high to begin with. It is anyone's game at this point, so we'll have to see.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, Noah

 _Girls_ : Sammy, Zoey

The Final Four, while no one will be going home right now, it's still a good oppurtunity for some comedy before the game resumes, I hope.

* * *

 **EP 23: Camp Castaways**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris said with the usual shot of him on the dock. "In a special episode, we visited the kicked off campers in their resort of rejects, Playa de Losers." Several clips of campers were shown. "We learned that Trent and Gwen are still going strong," the musician planted a kiss on the goth's cheek. "Amy still hates her sister," The mean twin was shown ranting about her second elimination. "And Heather is still ticked about being betrayed by her allies," the queen bee was shown ranting about _her_ elimination. "In a _shocking_ twist," the host was shown addressing the losers, "we let the losers vote off on of the Final Five campers," a clip of Malcolm 's wide-eyed look was shown. "And in an even _more_ shocking twist, it was Kitsune who found herself in Loserville," the fox lover was pushed into the Boat of Losers by Chef, "population _eighteen_."

The camera flashed back to Chris. "Who will be voted off tonight in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on Total! Drama! Island!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode started with a long-distance shot of Chris at the dock in the rain while holding a black umbrella. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island," he said. "This week, we prepared a bizarre episode full of surprises." The camera cut to a close up of Chris. "For instance, take this weather. Rain, is _not_ an easy thing to control, let me tell you. But we figured the four remaining campers were gettin' off _way_ too easy. So, we pulled some strings and voila." The camera pulled back again and the host was struck by lightning, causing him to yelp.

The camera flashed to the cabins, where Noah, Alejandro, and Zoey were sitting on the porches. Noah was reading a book, Zoey was making an arrow from a branch, and Alejandro was just watching the two with disdain. "Listen up campers," Chris said over the loud speakers. "One of the most grueling challenges of any summer camp experience is the dreaded rain day. Where all activities with even the remotest possibility of fun is canceled in favor of the craft tent. The forecast for tomorrow? Rain, rain and more rain followed by, rain! See you all at the craft tent tomorrow, at 0700 hours!"

"I am _loving_ not having Kitsune here," Alejandro said, causing his roommate to scowl. "What do you think Noah?"

"I think we'd _all_ be happier if it were _you_ that left," the bookworm said.

"I don't care who gets voted off when," Zoey told the boys. "As long as _I_ win."

"Well I'd hate to disappoint you," the charmer mocked. "Because _I_ will win this."

Noah closed his book with a groan. "I need to talk to somebody sane, where's Sammy?"

XXXX

"Oh em gee!" Sammy cheered in the confessional. " _I_ made the Final Four!" Her face fell into a frown. "I just wish Alejandro and Zoey didn't make it this far. I hate what this game's been doing to us, Zoey used to be so nice. And now, she's almost as bad as Amy. Never mind, no one could be _that_ bad."

XXXX

The camera cut back to the other three campers as they went into their rooms for the night. Another camera flash skipped the scene ahead to show various items floating past in a flood. A wooden deck chair, a shed, a family of raccoons on a log and strangely enough, a periscope with a squirrel sitting on top of it. The camera panned up to the sky and time-lapsed to the next day after the storm ended,

The camera flashed to Chef's hand ringing a hand bell, then pulled back to show Chris arriving on a red ATV. "Hey Chef," the host asked, "You seen the campers?"

"No," the cook replied. "And I peeled a whole bag of rotten spuds," he said holding up a bucket of peeled rotten potatoes.

"Hmm," Chris said as the camera cut to him as he scratched his head. "Come to think of it, I can't even find their cabins!" The camera zoomed out to show several cinder blocks where the cabins should have been.

The camera flashed to an unknown body of water. A bunk bed carrying Noah and Alejandro floated by in front of one of the cabins. The camera cut to the door of the cabin as Zoey stumbled out of it... only to fall into the water with a yelp.

The camera cut to Alejandro at the bottom bunk waking up with a shout and falling in, then panned up to show Noah rolling over into the water with a cry of "What the heck?!"

"What are we doing in the water?" the charmer asked after the three campers surfaced.

"Maybe the _leeches_ have a clue," Noah said dryly as he showed his leech-covered arm before shaking them off wordlessly.

"Well this is the kinda thing that can only happen here," Zoey deadpanned. A shark fin swam by her, causing her eyes to widen. It swam by Noah and Alejandro with the same result. All three campers jumped out of the water and ran back to the porch of the cabin.

The scene skipped ahead to the three campers cowering on the cabin porch. The camera cut to the water, where the shark was eating the wooden furniture.

"Oh man," Noah groaned. "I hope Cheer Squad made it through this!"

XXXX

"And then," Sammy ranted to the confessional, "when we were thirteen she wanted shave my head so people could 'tell us apart,'" she added air quotes. "And for some _idiotic_ reason I let her do it." She looked around in confusion. "How long have I _been_ in here?"

XXXX

The static ended with a shot of the outhouse floating through the water as she opened the door. She noticed the sea of water, screamed, and closed door. "Waay too long," she said in a panic from inside.

A flash took the scene to Zoey's shoes on a beach before cutting to all three of them on a seemingly deserted island with the cabin beached on the shore.

"Well," Noah said with wide eyes. "This is a pretty creepy deserted island."

"I'd agree with you," Alejandro mocked. "If this were not clearly one of our host's low-quality sets. I mean look at these rocks," he kicked one only to wince in pain.

"Or," Zoey interrupted. "We just floated downstream and we need to wait for the producers to rescue us."

XXXX

"Just to set the record straight," Chris started irately, "my sets are _not_ low-quality! I lost three interns moving those rocks into place!" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "And about that search party? Nuh-uh. Those campers are on their own!"

XXXX

"So I guess that means craft day is canceled," the host said to his assistant with a cross look. He shrugged it off and said, "Anyway, let's eat!"

Chef looked at the bucket in his hands with a shocked expression. "You actually wanna _eat_ this slop?" He asked in surprise.

Chris scoffed. "Yeah right. I meant the buffet back at our camp," he said with a thumb pointing behind him.

"Cool," Chef said with a chuckle. He lightly pushed Chris's chest. The host pushed back with a laugh of his own, and Chef narrowed his eyes and pushed back again with enough force to knock the host over.

XXXX

"Well," Zoey started in her confessional, "between Noah and Alejandro I'm gonna have more than enough annoyances today."

XXXX

Noah started his confessional with a resigned sigh. "I was pretty sure they left us there to die."

XXXX

"Though not the first time," Alejandro said. "I regretted signing up for this show."

XXXX

"The best thing we can do," Zoey said as the static cut back to the stranded campers, "is make this place survivable until the rescue team gets here."

"That might work," Noah said, "If they didn't think we're dead! We need to find our way back to camp on a raft."

"Sure," she agreed mockingly. "It's not like we have no idea where we are or where camp is or-"

"We can't stay here to die!" Noah countered.

"And going out on the water is even dumber!" Zoey argued with her hands on her hips.

"We aren't lost," Alejandro commented. "This is clearly yet another of Chris's sadistic challenges. I for one will _not_ be fooled again," he muttered to himself.

XXXX

"Or _will_ you?" Chris asked in a deep voice before laughing evilly.

XXXX

"You two can keep arguing if you want," the charmer said. " _I_ will find a way to win this challenge."

XXXX

He sighed. "Now that Noah has befriended Samey _and_ Zoey, My only hope is to win this challenge. This should be easier given that I'm the only one who knows it is one."

XXXX

The static cut to him behind some bushes. "That'll do," he smirked. The camera panned out to show an impressive tree house with a porch and ladder to the beach.

XXXX

"Okay," Sammy said in a fetal position with wide eyes. "I got swept away from camp last night. So I just need to wait until I hit land and-" a dull thud was heard and she stopped. "Please let that be land!"

XXXX

The shot cut to outside the confessional as she burst out and ran out on the beach. There were various potted palms all over.

"I made it! Land!" She screamed. The scene cut to another cluster of bushes as she separated them... only to scream in terror a moment later. The camera panned out to show a large dinosaur skull, then cut to her running back to the confessional. "Why is this happening to me?"

XXXX

"The T-Rex skull was my idea," Chris said with a laugh. "Did you see the look on her face? That was worth every intern."

XXXX

The scene cut to Alejandro on the porch of the tree house. "A surprisingly good view for something set up by Chris," the charmer said to himself. "So the inside must be the catch." He opened the door and a skeleton held up by strings fell in the doorway. Alejandro screamed in terror and backed away, only to fall over the railing. He backed away from the tree house even more and hit the same skull that Sammy ran into earlier and screamed again.

Noah and Zoey ran to the scene to see what was causing their fellow camper to scream. Upon seeing the skull Noah asked Zoey, "So, downstream from camp. Huh?"

She just smiled sheepishly.

The camera flashed to the outhouse. "Okay," Sammy said from inside. "You are _not_ gonna sit here and cower. That's what Amy would want you to do. Now go out there and find a way to survive this desert island." She opened the door and the camera shifted to her point of view to show a couple of coconut trees.

"That was easier than I thought," she said to herself.

XXXX

"Would someone tell me why there are palm trees and coconuts out here?!" Chef angrily asked in the confessional with the camera zoomed in on his face. "We're in Northern Ontario!"

"They were leftover props from the Bigassic Park movie shoot." Chef looked at him. "What," the host said defensively. "We're on a budget."

XXXX

"So, I have no idea where I am," Sammy said to herself on the beach. "But I don't think I'm in Canada anymore." She picked up a coconut with spiky leaves. "Hey, this coconut kinda looks like Mike." The camera got a better look to show that leaves did look exactly like her friend's hairstyle. "Cool."

"Hold on," Alejandro said as he hesitantly poked the skeleton. "It's another trick! Like the psycho killer, and Boney Island! Which means this is just another of Chris's challenges!"

"Or you're so paranoid about your eventual elimination you're desperate to win a fake challenge to make yourself feel better," Noah remarked. "This isn't a challenge, we are _stranded_ on a deserted island and need to find a way back to the island."

"If we _are_ stranded," Zoey said. "Then we just stay here for the rescue team."

"Assuming they even know where to look," Noah countered, "The producers aren't exactly the smartest people you'll ever meet."

XXXX

"Iiiiim gonna let that little comment pass," Chris said completely unamused. Chef, in the outhouse with him, just grunted and nodded.

XXXX

"I wasn't in the mood to listen Zoey and Al argue," Noah admitted. "So as dumb as it was, I was perfectly willing to split up."

XXXX

"Looking back," Zoey admitted leaning against the wall of the outhouse, "splitting up wasn't a good idea. I know I should try to be friendlier to avoid getting votted off but Al's such a slimeball and Noah's... Noah."

XXXX

"Well how about this," Zoey said in a disturbingly deep voice. "Every. Camper. For. Themselves."

"Works for me," Noah shrugged and slid down the ladder. Alejandro simply walked into the treehouse. Zoey kept up her determined scowl for a moment before dropping into an uncertain look.

(Fade to Commercial)

The episode returned to Sammy in the outhouse, while holding the Mike-onut. "And then," she said to it. "He almost kissed me! I mean, I was acting cool but inside I was totally freaking out! You _know_ how long I've liked him and-"

An arrow flew through the air and pierced the coconut. "Mike!" She yelled in concerned.

The scene cut to Zoey with a bow in her hand. "Where did that thing go? That's what I get for not making enough arrows." She looked to her right and the camera cut to her perspective to show banana trees and pineapple bushes. "But at least I won't starve."

"The salad is nice..." Zoey said to herself after a camera flash, "but _that_ ," she said looking at a giant egg, "is even better!" She grabbed the egg and took off, a large bird-like shadow and not at all bird-like screech followed her.

The scene flashed to Noah having finishing a rather crude wooden raft. "You two finally decided we need to sail back?" He asked without looking away from his task.

The camera zoomed out to show Zoey with fruit and egg in hand and Alejandro looking somewhat disdainfully. "I just came to see if I could bargain with Zoey for some of her food," the charmer answered.

"And _I_ was just seeing if you needed any help," Zoey added. "We _are_ in an alliance after all."

"So now that I found a way off the island, you want a free ride?" Noah asked scathingly. "Well forget it! As far as I'm concerned our alliance was null and void the second Foxtrot was booted."

A different and more disturbing prehistoric cry sounded over the three campers, causing them to get nervous looks.

"We can't stay in this outhouse forever Mike," Sammy said as the camera cut to her inside. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." A third different cry was heard, scaring the cheerleader back into the fetal position.

The shot cut to Chef blowing into a conch shell. "Brunch is served," the cook said to Chris, gesturing to a table of sandwiches, a pineapple, and a bowl of something pink.

"Ah brunch," the host said. "Such a civilized meal don't ya think. You've already digested your breakkie but you're not quite ready for lunch." His face lit up when he noticed the 'hollondaise!" He swiped a finger through it and said, "You've outdone yourself Chef," before sticking the finger in his mouth. Chef blew the conch again.

The scene returned to the three campers. "More trickery from Chris," Alejandro said. "I assume."

Noah's stomach growled and he said, "I don't care _what_ it is. I'm not sticking around."

"You don't even know where you're going!" Alejandro yelled incredulously.

"True," the bookworm agreed. "But I know where I'm not staying." He pushed the raft and got on.

"Hey Noah!" Zoey yelled. "Take this!" She threw the egg at him and he caught it.

"Thanks!" he yelled back as he rowed off-screen.

The camera closed in on the charmer and commando. "You don't really think he's right do you?" Alejandro asked.

"Of course not," Zoey replied. "But this way I can say I helped him before he went off to his death. And you didn't." The charmer's eyes widened at the statement.

"Now that I think about it," Sammy said to the coconut as the camera flashed to her. "Those bones had to have been uncovered by something. Something I don't wanna meet."

The scene cut back to the host and cook. Chef in the background playing drums and Chris passing under a limbo bar back-and-forth. "Ah," the host said. "Fun in the great outdoors. To bad the interns are missing it. We should send them a picture of this. Good times."

Another flash took the scene back to Noah on his raft. "And it's official," he said to himself. "I have no clue what I'm doing. Or where I'm going for that matter." He squinted his eyes. "Is that?" Then he adopted a frustrated face and groaned. "I rowed myself in a big circle! That's the shore!"

The camera shifted to his point-of-view to see the same section of beach that Sammy washed up on, outhouse and all.

The scene skipped ahead to Noah standing on the beach holding the egg. "Looks like this island isn't as deserted as I thought.

"Noah?!" Sammy's voice called from off screen, grabbing his attention.

"Cheer Squad?" he asked.

"You're alive!" the two teens yelled in amazement and relief. She ran up to him and grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"Don't squash my food," he said to her, causing her to look down at the egg. The same screech from the shadow was heard, and the two teens looked up to see a large prehistoric goose creature glaring at them.

"I think it wants its egg back," Sammy said with a panicked expression.

"I think you're right," Noah agreed with the same expression.

The bird swooped down and grabbed a teen in each talon. The camera cut to them in the air screaming in fear.

"So," Alejandro said as the scene cut back to him and Zoey. "What will it take for you not to vote for me?"

"You think I would ever join _you_ in an alliance?" She asked him.

"Not an alliance," he corrected. "Merely a pact to not vote for each other unless it can't be avoided." The screams of their fellow campers caught their attention and they looked up and gasped in shock.

The shot cut to the two teens in the claws of the goose monster. They were still screaming, and screamed even louder when the goose dropped them.

Zoey and Alejandro returned to the focus as Noah and Sammy fell in front of them. "That could've gone better," the bookworm commented.

"It definitely couldn't have been worse," Sammy said as she and Noah stood up. A large pink snake fell on their shoulders and she added, "Or maybe it could." All four teens screamed and ran away.

The footage cut back to Chris and Chef, this time seated on either side of a coffeemaker on a stump. "So Chef," Chris started, "how do you think our campers are doing on their _deserted island_?"

"Anything coulda happened to 'em by now," Chef answered with a smile. "Mauled by bears, fell off a cliff, starved to death..."

As Chef listed the possibilities, the camera zoomed in a Chris's thoughtful expression. "Hmm... maybe I should go check the monitos ans see what kinda footage we got," he thought out loud.

"Chris man," Chef said. "You are one dedicated host," he picked up the host and cradled him in his arms. "You're an inspiration."

"Thanks dude," Chris said back. "It's what I do."

The footage cut back to the reunited campers, now inside the surprisingly well decorated treehouse. On the 'left' side of the room, Zoey sat on the top bunk of a bunk bed while Alejandro casually leaned against the wall. On the other side, Noah sat cross legged n the top of another bunk, while Sammy and the coconut sat on the bottom.

"So, how did you manage to spend all night in the outhouse?" Alejandro asked.

"I don't know," the cheerleader replied. "I just started talking about al the crap Amy's done to me and lost track of time."

"But the storm went on for _hours_ ," Zoey countered. "How did you not go crazy thinking you were alone like that?"

Sammy smiled and said, "I talked to Mike," while holding the coconut.

"You know that's just a coconut right?" Noah asked dryly.

"I know," the cheerleader replied quickly.

"Yes well, even _I_ couldn't stand being around your sister for too long," Alejandro told her.

"And _he's_ a slimeball," Zoey pointed out.

"It's called strategy," the charmer answered. "And it's how I will win this game."

"No you won't," Noah said as he leaped down from his seat and the camera focused on him. "Because the producers think we're dead and we need to find a way back so we don't prove them right."

"Wait," Sammy interrupted, the camera focusing on her. "They think we're dead?!" She stood up and started panicking. "Oh em gee, what are we gonna do?! Does this island even have enough food for the five of us?!"

"There are only four of us Sammy," Zoey said worriedly as the camera panned out to show the two of them.

"I know that," she replied. seemingly out of her stupor.

"That being said," Alejandro interrupted now the focus of the scene," we should attempt to find some food before we plan our next move."

"There's a coconut tree not far from where I washed up," Sammy suggested as the shot re-focused on her.

"And the snake's slithered off somewhere else," Zoey added from off screen.

The footage skipped ahead to the four campers surrounded by empty coconut shells, Zoey and Alejandro on the left with Noah and Sammy on the right.

"So you have bothersome older siblings as well?" Alejandro asked Noah.

"Sad as it is," Noah answered with a sigh, "I do."

"I get annoying," Sammy said, "But how is it sad?"

"Because the two I'm talking about are in their early thirties."

"That _is_ sad," Zoey commented.

"Hey look," Sammy said pointing to something off screen. The camera shifted to show she had noticed a plume of smoke in the tree line before cutting back to the campers. "There's someone else here."

"Well, let's go see who it is," Alejandro suggested.

The footage skipped ahead to the four campers walking through a group of bushes before coming across Chris and Chef.

"Hey guys," the host said. "It's about time you showed up."

"We made it Mike!" Sammy cheered to the coconut she'd been holding. "We're back at camp!"

"Why is she talkin' to a coconut?" Chef whispered to Chris.

"You're both right and wrong Samey," Chris told her. "This is our prodution crew's secret location." The campers gasped and the camera panned across to show a tent, buffet table, helicopter in the background, and of all things, a bear eating a sandwich. "Or _was_ a secret until now," he added in annoyance.

"But the dinosaur skull," Alejandro said in confusion.

"And the monster goose," Noah added.

"Oh those were just leftover props from a dinosaur movie that was filmed-" Chris started but was interupted.

"You mean while we were _shipwrecked_ ," Zoey asked irately. " _You_ two were living it up not even a mile away?!"

It started to rain and Chris answered, "Yes Zoey, that would be accurate," from inside an RV. "Sorry, he said unapologetically. "I'd invite you in, but there's only room for six. See you at the campfire tonight." He closed the door, leaving the campers to look up at the sky in disbelief.

The footage skipped ahead to the elimination ceremony. The rain had stopped and the camera focused on Chris behind his podium. "Weeelll," he said. "It's been a grueling day campers. Frankly, Chef and I are _worn out_. I hope you've learned two valuable lessons. First," he held up a finger. "Always make sure your cabins are securely fastened to the ground. And second," he held up another finger, "the 'every camper for themselves' rule sucks. Four heads are always better than one people."

He held up the plate of marshmallows, though strangely enough, there were four of them.

"You do realize that you have four marshmallows in that plate right?" Noah asked dryly.

"I'm well aware dude," the host answered. "Alejandro, Zoey," he said passing out the treats. "Samey and Noah."

Sammy's eyes widened. "Did you guys seriously vote off Mike?" She asked.

"That's not Mike!" Zoey pointed out. "And it's not healthy for you to keep it."

"I know it's not really him," she said somberly. "But I had no idea when I'd see anyone again. It kept me sane."

"Then you won't mind letting go of it," Chris said as he tried to pull it from her hands, but the cheerleader kept a firm grip for a moment before finally letting go. Chris threw it behind him and the camera watched the coconut bounce down the Dock of Shame. "Seriously, you're starting to creep me out," the host said before walking away.

The four teens looked at each other. "Well amigos," Alejandro said. "It appears lines have been drawn in the sand. May the best pair win." The others silently agreed before walking off.

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Man, that was hard to get out. I mean outside of a couple things, nothing really happened.

The main thing, the alliance finally fell apart. Honestly it lasted way longer than it should have, from the campers' point-of-view that is. And Zoey has kinda allied with Alejandro, giving them a measure of safety.

I hope everyone liked the Mike-onut, It was kinda the only thing I was looking forward to writing.

Probably not the best, but hopefully still good.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **Eliminated:** Mike

 **11th Place:** Gwen

 **10th Place:** Amy

 **9th Place:** DJ

 **8th Place:** Malcolm

 **7th Place:** Trent

 **6th Place:** Kitsune

 **5th Place:** Mike


	24. Are We There Yeti?

**Author's Note:** I know, I'm late again, but I'm actually really proud of this episode and I really hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did, I probaby wouldn't change anything.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! I thought that'd get a few laughs.

 _ **Guest:**_ To be fair, that was just a one-time joke. Interesting predictions as always, I guess you'll find out soon enough if you're right.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, Noah

 _Girls_ : Sammy, Zoey

The Final Four, today becomes the Final Three. But not without a comedic romp through the woods.

* * *

"Last week on Total Drama Island," Unlike other recaps, it went straight to the footage and it was Chef's voice instead of Chris's, "those good for nothing campers got swept away in a rainstorm that left them stranded on a deserted island." Clips of Alejandro, Noah, and Zoey waking up and falling into the water were shown, then the three of them on the island.

"Meanwhile," Sammy opened the door to the confessional, "the blonde one got washed away in the outhouse and convinced herself that a coconut was one of the eliminated campers," she was shown noticing how much the coconut looked like Mike.

"The scrawny kid made a raft for himself," Noah was shown rowing away on his raft,"and left the pretty boy and the mouthy girl to fend fo' themselves." The conversation between Zoey and Alejandro was shown.

"Somehow they all ended up together on the beach complainin' about life at home," the four teens were shown eating coconuts. "Then decidied to check out what was causing the smoke to show up in the tree line," Sammy was shown pointing out the smoke. "But all they found was the secret location of our production crew camp." The teens arrival and the pan of the camp was shown.

The recap footeage cut to Chef standing alone in his kitchen. "Yeah it's me doin' the recap," he said angrily. "You got a problem with that?! Since Chris is off doin' some frou frou show I'm fillin' in as host. And guess what?" The camera cut to a close-up of his face. "I ain't happy about it either!"

"So sit back, zip it," he took the Mike-onut from behind his back and put it on the table in front of him, "and watch today's episode of Total," he brought down a cleaver on it, "Drama," he hit it again," Island!" He hit it one last time, splitting it in two.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode began with a shot of the sun rising over a forested hill before cutting to Noah asleep in what looked to be a bed that was outdoors. He was laying on his stomach with an arm dangling from the bed and a puddle of drool on his pillow. A bird flew down and drank from it before flying off, without awaking the bookworm.

The shot cut to Sammy, asleep on a top bunk, but still outside. A squirrel popped up behind her and jumped in front of her face. It wiggled its tail and tickled the cheerleader's nose causing her to sneeze. The woodland creature hopped off the bed. Like Noah, she did not wake up.

The next camper shown was Alejandro. Like Sammy, he was on a top bunk. A swarm of flies buzzed near his ear and he unconsciously swatted at them, driving away all but one. A frog jumped on him and grabbed the last fly with its tongue before leaving. He slept the whole time.

The camera cut to Zoey, asleep on her back and snoring. An acorn fell in her mouth and she choked for a bit and coughed it up. Strangely, this did not wake the commando. It was instead the squirrel that jumped on her bed, grabbed the acorn, and jumped away.

"What's that?" She said in a calm panic. "Where am I?" she asked in actual panic.

"How did we end up out _here_?" Alejandro asked irately.

"Oh em gee!" Sammy cried.

"Chris!" Noah yelled in annoyance.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Chef yelled as the camera cut to him arriving via helicopter boarding ladder. "HOW YOU ALL GOT HERE IS _NOT_ YOUR CONCERN!" He jumped off the ladder and signaled the driver. The sounds of the chopper's blades were heard fading away.

"Where's Chris?" Sammy asked off screen.

"None of your gosh-darn business what happened to Chris," the cook said with a harsh look. "I'm in charge now, and I'm gonna make you wish you were never born."

The camera cut to the four teens as Chef walked over to them. "Your challenge is to find your way out of the forest or die tryin'," he explained.

"But you can't like _leave_ us here!" Sammy protested. "We _will_ die!"

XXXX

"I couldn't believe it!" Sammy told the outhouse confessional. "The like left us alone in the woods. And it wasn't even the first time!"

XXX

The camera cut to Chef with two duffel bags in his hands. "Here's how it works," he explained. "Team One: Ladykiller and Scrawny," he tossed a bag to Noah and Alejandro, the charmer caught it with an uncertain expression. "Team Two: Girl and Girlie," he tossed the other to Zoey and Sammy, the commando caught it with a blank look.

"Everything you need is in these bags," he continued. "You'll navigate your way north to base camp. The first team to tag the camp totem pole wins. And here's a tip: better set up camp before sundown, because once nightfall hits, you won't even see your tremblin' hand in front of your terrified face. Unless you have night vision goggles," he added holding up a pair before mockingly finishing, "but you don't," and laughing.

Alejandro ran to Chef and grabbed him. "No! Don't leave me here. I don't have what it takes to survive!"

"Grab a hold of ya gut soldier!" Chef yelled, pushing the boy away from him.

XXX

"Alejandro may be high-maintenance," Zoey told the outhouse, "but he's not exactly incapable in the woods. He's got a plan, and _I_ wanna know what it is so I can beat it."

XXX

"I'm assuming there's nothing here to prevent bears from getting too close," Noah said.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Chef said with a dismissive wave. Noah raised a curious eyebrow. "You'll _wish_ you saw a bear once you meet up with ole Sasquatchanakwa! he's one mean mamma jamma!"

The helicopter could be heard and the camera cut to the girls' wary looks before cutting to Chef grabbing the boarding ladder as he said, "Good luck Troops!" The ladder was carried away as he yelled, "TRY NOT TO DIE!"

The shot cut back to teens. Two metal clamps grabbed the bunk beds and carried them away. Sammy cried, "Oh em gee! What are we gonna do?!" as Zoey checked their bag and saw the compass.

"I don't know about you," Alejandro said with a mocking tone. "But _we_ ," he grabbed Noah's arm," are going to go to camp." He sped off, taking the bookworm with him.

"Where are they even going?!" Sammy asked in panic.

"I don't know," Zoey answered in annoyance. "And I'm betting _they_ don't either," she added while holing out the compass. "Now let's go so I can win this challenge."

"You mean _we_ can win," the cheerleader corrected.

"That's what I said," the commando replied.

XXXX

"I wasn't happy about being paired up with _anybody_ ," Zoey said in her confessional,"But I guess Sammy isn't too bad. She's on her own if we run into any bears though."

XXXX

"I must say," Alejandro confessed, "I was actually glad to be paired with Noah. After all, I don't need to outrun any bears we see, just him. And _that_ is laughably easy."

XXXX

The static transitioned to the two boys running through the woods. "Why are we running?" Noah asked.

"Just a touch of psychological warfare," the charmer replied as he stopped. "By now, Samey is not doubt even more frightened than she already was." Noah walked on screen a moment later. "Now, what has our temporary host given us for the challenge?" He emptied out the bag and the camera cut to the pile of objects on the ground."

Noah was heard counting the objects as they fell. "A map, a can of bug spray, a pair of binoculars, and a sleeping bag. Somehow I'm both pleasantly surprised and disappointing."

"If you're referring to the lack of food," his partner commented, "I must agree."

"That, and the fact that the map is useless with no compass," Noah added.

"Then we find a high spot to determine if we can find a recognizable landmark."

"That could take all day," Noah countered. "And we can't move at night."

"Or _can_ we?" the charmer asked while holding out the night vision goggles. "Now let's go." The camera focused on the map in the charmers hands, before zooming in on the compass rose and transitioning to an actual compass

/\

The camera zoomed out to show the girls on the bank of a river, the compass in Zoey's hand "Camp is north," she said. "So we should be good if we follow the river."

"As long as we don't run into any sasquatches," Sammy replied warily.

"If I can handle Chef," Zoey said confidently, "I can handle a sasquatch."

XXXX

"Seriously," she added in the confessional, " _Amy_ could handle it, how tough could it be? But I don't think we'll run into any of them."

XXXX

The scene cut to the point of view of an unknown creature, watching the girls in the woods before the fading into a more steady shot sometime later. Sammy was swatting at a swarm of mosquitoes as Zoey led the two.

"Why are these things after _me?_ " She asked much to her partner's annoyance. "Are you sure there's no bug spray in there?" She suddenly stopped and started coughing. "I think I swallowed one. The camera cut to Zoey rolling her eyes.

XXXX

"I almost miss having Chris around," Sammy told the outhouse. "But at least we don't actually have to _deal_ with Chef. He still scares the crap out of me."

XXXX

"Hey Chris!" Zoey yelled in the confessional, "Next time you leave us with a sub, give him some sort of instructions! I mean, he didn't even do anything!"

XXXX

The static cut to the sun, before panning down to Chef in his swim trunks at the dock reading a book with the french flag and Eiffel Tower. "Pardon Mousier," he said. "où est la bibliothèque?" He hummed to himself.

/\

The scene flashed to Alejandro leaning against the base of a tree. "Any reason why _I_ had to be the one who climbed?" Noah asked from off screen.

"As the smaller of the two," the charmer answered. "It makes sense that you can get up there and back quickly." Noah was heard screaming as he fell from where he was, landing on the ground in front of Alejandro with a pained grunt. "See?"

"We need to go that way," the bookworm said pointing to the left.

"Then get up before we lose," the charmer said as he walked off in that direction. Noah groaned in frustration.

(Fade to Commercial)

The episode returned to a long distance shot of the cabins before flashing to the inside of one of them. Chef was seen digging through a dresser. He picked up a red journal with a smirk. A flash took the footage to the cook grabbing a knife from a bunk, and another showed him stealing a small tub of something.

/\

The camera flashed to a duffel bag being dropped on the ground. The camera panned out to show the girls sitting on rocks by the riverside. Zoey reached into the bag and grabbed two protein bars. She handed one to Sammy and kept one for herself.

"You know what you need to do?" Zoey asked her partner.

"Back away from you slowly?" Sammy answered warily.

"You need to find your warrior spirit," the commandro said.

"Huh?"

"It's the thing that'll take a weak small town girl into a lean mean challenge winning machine!" She said desisively.

"I'm from Ottawa," the cheerleader protested.

"Just keep up so I can win," Zoey told her.

"So _we_ can win," Sammy corrected.

"Yeah, that's what I-" the commando started and stopped when she noticed the guys floating by on a raft. "Great! Now we're behind!" She yelled in frustration.

XXXX

"Just to set the record straight," Zoey told the camera with an angry expression, "it was _her_ idea to stop and rest. I'm gonna have to work twice as hard so I can win." She widened her eyes. "We! So we can win!"

XXXX

/\/\/\

A cheerful camp tune of whistling and a tuba started a montage of trickery and theft between the teams.

/\

Noah walked through the forest and noticed a protein bar. He smiled and bent down to pick it up, not noticing that his feet were in an inactivated snare trap. The camera panned out to show Alejandro watching in annoyance as the snare hoisted the bookworm in the air.

The charmer rolled his eyes and climbed the tree to untie his partner. Sammy snuck by and rooted through their duffel bag to steal a can of bug spray, then left unnoticed.

Noah fell to the ground with a pained grunt and Alejandro leaped down later, waited for his partner to get up and they both left none the wiser.

/\

A flash took the camera to some bushes. The two boys popped up between them and shared a smirk. They growled like bears and scared the two girls away. They ran into log large enough for them to hide in.

The boys pushed a large boulder into the opening and rooted through their duffel bag to steal a couple of protein bars.

The camera panned to the other side of the log, where the girls left and looked back with confused expressions.

/\

The next flash showed the girls by a red berry bush. Zoey grabbed a bunch of them and squeezed them over her partner. The cheerleader laid down on the ground and pretended to be dead.

Alejandro walked on the scene with a sleeping bag. He saw the apparently dead cheerleader and took off with a fearful scream, dropping the sleeping bag. Sammy smirked and grabbed the bag before running off into the woods.

/\

Another flash took the scene to a pit that had been covered with sticks and branches. The camera zoomed out to show the two boys smirking at each other before running off. The two girls walked right over the pit and fell into it with a scream, the duffel flying out of Zoey's hands.

Alejandro caught the bag and fished in it for a moment and stole their compass. He tossed the bag back into the pit, which hit Sammy judging her gasp of pain.

\/\/\/

The montage ended with a flash taking the scene to a shot of the moon as a small group of bats flew across i, then panned down to the girls walking through the forest with annoyed expressions. "I can't believe Al stole all our stuff," Zoey complained.

"You can't?" Sammy asked in disbelief. "After everything he's done on this show?" She sniffed and said, "I hope we make it back soon. I smell horrible."

"We both do," Zoey replied. She stopped walking and pointed down. The camera followed her finger to show a large humanoid footprint. "Oh no," she said in an over-exaggerating manner, "a sasquatch footprint!" The bushes near them rustled.

"Oh em gee," Sammy added in a similar tone, "I'm like _so_ scared."

Zoey shushed her partner before jumping into the bushes. The bushes rustled for a bit and Zoey rose from them... on top of a sasquatch. Sammy screamed and ran away. Zoey looked down and noticed who's shoulders she was riding on, then screamed and flailed her arms. this caused the sasquatch to scream and flail its arms, then run away.

/\

The scene flashed to the boys walking through the forest. Alejandro was checking the compass and Noah put on the night vision goggles and looked around. "What do you see amigo?" the charmer asked.

The camera shifted to his point of view through the glasses as he listed off. "Let's see, a squirrel," a squirrel waved to him and the camera panned away, "a racoon with a fish," the aforementioned raccoon waved the fish in the air, "G.I. Jane on top of Sasquatchanakwa."

"Wait," Alejandro said, the camera returning to the side view and focusing on him. "What was that last one?"

"Zoey on.. top... of..." Noah said, getting slower as he realized what he was saying. Sammy ran past screaming, and the two boys looked at each other before running off screaming as well.

The camera cut to the opening of a cave, where the campers and yeti ran inside.

The camera cut to all black with Noah's eyes visible in the bottom left. "Alejandro?" He asked.

"Noah?" Sammy asked, her eyes showing up in the bottom right.

"Sammy?" Alejandro asked, his eyes in the top left.

"Alejandro?" Zoey asked, her eyes in the top right.

"Zoey?" Noah asked.

"Noah?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey?" asked Alejandro.

"Alejandro?" asked Sammy.

"Great, we all have names," Noah deadpanned. "Now what are going to do about that ape?" The sasquatch's red eyes showed up in the middle.

"I can take it out," Zoey bragged, the yeti's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Yes," Alejandro mocked. "I gathered that from how you screamed in terror."

"I was caught by surprise," she defended. "If I saw him now I could-"

"I hate to interrupt," Noah said dryly, "but whoever's trying to pick my pocket isn't doing a good job."

"No one's got a hand in your pocket Noah," Sammy said nervously as a large group of tiny red eyes appeared and a high pitch chitter filled the air. "But it might be one of the-"

The camera cut to the outside of the cave entrance, the sasquatch running out of it while roaring in fear. It then panned to the left to another cave entrance and the four campers running out of it and screaming "BATS!" while a colony of bats flew out.

/\

The footage skipped ahead to the campers having dropped their supplies and catching their breath. "Do you think it's stopped following us?" Alejandro asked breathy.

"I hope so," Noah replied the same way. "I can't run anymore." A snarl was heard and he amended, "Maybe I can run a little more," wordily before they all started off again.

/\

A flash took the scene to the amphitheater. Chef was playing the harp and singing a surprisingly beautiful rendition of 'Ave Maria' as a swarm of flies buzzed around. One flew into his mouth and he stopped, hawked it up, and then spat it out before going back to his music.

/\

"Look," Sammy said with an unusual force as the scene flashed to the campers, "it's obvious you two," she pointed to Zoey and Alejandro, "are desperate to get to the totem pole first. But there's no way we can keep this up all night. I'm tired, Noah looks like he's about to pass out," the camera quick panned to show the bookworm doubled over in exhaustion, "can we _please_ just set up camp for the night?"

"I suppose it _would_ make more sense for us to share our supplies," Alejandro pondered. "Why not? You two set up the camp and Noah and I will retrieve the firewood."

The two boys walked off and Zoey looked to Sammy. "Whatever it takes, we need to wake up first so I can win," she told her.

Sammy just sighed in resignation. "We," she corrected.

XXXX

"Alejandro may be good at elaborate plots," Zoey told the confessional with a smug look, "so he'll never suspect something as simple as what _I've_ got planned. "Sammy may doubt me now, but she'll come around when I win." She widened her eyes, "We! When we win." She rubbed her chin in thought. "Wow, I _am_ doing that a lot."

XXXX

"Oh Zoey," Alejandro said with a condescending look, "you may be skilled but you are laughably transparent in your schemes."

XXXX

"So," Noah said, as the scene cut to the boys, "how much do you wanna bet the girls are trying to pull something?"

The charmer just smirked and said, "I'd bet a hundred thousand dollars on it."

/\

Another flash took the scene to the four campers sitting around a fire. "I don't know about you," Noah said with a stretch, "but I'm gonna turn in for the night." He laid down on the ground and closed his eyes.

"I am too," Sammy agreed doing the same.

Alejandro looked at Zoey with a confident smirk, and Zoey returned with a determined scowl. "It appears we are the last two awake," the charmer said with a tone matching his expression.

"Looks that way," Zoey replied in kind.

"Well then, I say we go to sleep, and may the best team win," he said.

"I intend to," Zoey replied and went to sleep. Alejandro shrugged and leaned against a tree before dozing off. The camera focused on his face and the scene around him shifted from night to day.

"Al! Wake up!" Noah was heard screaming in panic.

The charmer's eyes opened into a fierce glare. " _Never_ call me-"

"Yeah I know you hate that name," Noah waved him off, "but we have bigger problems. The girls woke up before us and took everything!"

Alejandro smirked. "I wouldn't say that." He then elbowed the tree he'd been sleeping against, and the compass fell from it and into his open palm. Noah's panicked expression rapidly changed into a smirk of his own.

XXXX

"It's true I could have simply foiled her plan," Alejandro confessed, "but it is far more beneficial to let her believe she won a greater victory than she did," he finished with a shrug.

XXXX

"Don't get me wrong," Noah said in his confessional, "Al's like an eel dipped in grease and swimming in motor oil. But when it works in your favor, kinda hard to hate it."

XXXX

The static cut to the girls running through the forest. "Uh Zoey," Sammy said, "we have a problem."

The girls stopped in their tracks. "What's wrong now?" the commando asked rudely.

"We don't have the compass, which makes the map useless," Sammy told her.

Zoey let out a groan of frustration, then glared at Sammy. "Great! I told you to check the bags before we stole them, but you didn't wanna do it."

Sammy returned with a glare of her own. "That's it! I've had it with you!"

" _You've_ had it with _me_?" Zoey asked in irritated disbelief.

"Yes! I don't know what happened to you, but you are _not_ the same person when the show started."

"No, I'm better."

"Would _Mike_ say the same?" the cheerleader asked.

Zoey's glare intensified. "You do _not_ get to bring him up when it's _your_ fault he's gone!"

But Sammy pressed on. "He used to spend _all day_ talking about you, but this," she gestured to her partner, "is not the girl he fell in love with!"

Zoey's face immediately softened. "He loves me?"

"Yes, but right now I don't see why."

"Let.. let's just go," Zoey said resigned. "I'm starting to recognize some parts of the woods.

/\

The footage skipped ahead to the Chef sitting by the totem pole and flipping through the red journal he'd stolen earlier.

"There's the totem pole!" Sammy's voice called from off screen.

"Aw crap," Chef muttered.

The camera cut to the edge of the woods, where Sammy and Zoey were running to the pole. Alejandro and Noah showed up a moment later and the charmer threw the compass at Zoey's feet. She tripped and fell, and Sammy tripped over her partner and fell also. This allowed the boys to reach and tag the totem pole first.

"All right game's over," Chef said angrily. "Guys win, girls lose."

XXXX

"Sammy's right," Zoey told the confessional. Her arms were slumped down and she looked like she'd been crying. "I got so caught up in the game." She looked up with a pitiful look and asked, "do all my friends hate me now?"

XXXX

"A bit closer than I'd prefer," Alejandro admitted, "but I won all the same. Bring on the tiebreaker Chef."

XXXX

"That could've gone better," Sammy told the outhouse.

XXXX

"I'm betting this'll be two votes for each of them," Noah said in his confessional. "I just hope the tiebreaker's something Cheer Squad is better at than G.I. Jane, though that's probably not a long list."

XXXX

The static transitioned to a shot of the whole island before flashing to the campfire ceremony. The campers sat separated in their alliances with Zoey and Alejandro in the back and Noah and Sammy in the front.

"This," Chef ranted, "Was supposed to be _my_ day! I was gonna read Samey's diary," the girl gasped, "and relax with one of Alejandro's facials," he also gasped, "then read Noah's secret stash of gossip magazines," the bookworm gasped and blushed, "while I cleaned my toenails. That reminds me, you might wanna sharpen this," the cook said sheepishly as he tossed a dirty and dented knife to Zoey.

"But you all ruined it!" He yelled to all four. "So tonight _I_ decide who goes home!"

"Then what was the point of awarding immunity?" Alejandro asked pointedly.

Chef rolled his eyes. "Fine," he dug in his pocket and grabbed two marshmallows, the tossed them to the boys. "Here's you invinci-darn-bility! But I choose which girl goes home." He said with a terrifying smile.

The camera cut to the girl's scared faces, then to Chef, then to Zoey, then to Sammy and back to Chef. Then it cut back Zoey, then Sammy, then Chef. Then Zoey, Sammy, Zoey, Sammy, Zoey, Sammy, Zoey, Sammy, Chef, then finally stayed on Sammy as Chef was heard saying, "You! Choke on _this_ Blondie."

The camera showed the Zoey and Alejandro in the back as Chef ran up to the ex-commando and said, "You are finished. Guess it wasn't a good idea to hoist me in a trap and kick me in the coconuts _now_ , is it?" The girl wordless stood up and walked to the docks.

/\

A flash took the scene to Chef walking down the dock. "Left," he ordered, "Left, left right left." The camera zoomed out to show the now Final Three waiting to give their goodbyes to Zoey. "Come on soldier, do I bear a striking resemblance to someone who's got all day?" The cook walked off screen and Zoey stayed behind.

"I won't pretend to be sad to lose such a large threat," Alejandro told her simply.

"I'm not really good with this stuff," Noah admitted while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Take care Noah," she told him. "I'm sorry I wasn't more help to your alliance."

"I'm sorry for the things I said," Sammy told her, mimicking Noah's movements.

"Don't be," the redhead replied. "I needed to hear it." She walked onto the Boat of Losers and was driven off the island.

/\

The three remaining campers returned to the fire. "It appears we made the Final Three," Alejandro told the other two. Noah sent hima small glare and Sammy's eyes widened in shock.

XXXX

"I would like to take a moment and thank everyone who helped me reach this point," Alejandro told the confessional with a charming grin. "Leshawna, you were a loyal ally and I apologize for my betrayal. It is truly one of my biggest mistakes in life. Scarlett, I must say your elimination was just not fair at all. And if I were on your team, I would not allow it to happen at all. Victor, the only other gentleman on the island, you must be aware that I considered you a favorite among my teammates."

XXXX

"I admit," Noah told the outhouse, "I didn't really think I could make it this far. But like I said in my audition tape," he adopted a confident smirk, "I've got this in the bag."

XXXX

"Oh... em... gee," Sammy said slowly with a look of shock. "I made the Final Three."

XXXX

The shot went to the Boat of Losers, with Zoey hunched over and crying. "All those things I said and did," she said to herself. "They all must hate me. And there's no way Mike will still like me."

The camera cut to the cabin of the boat. "I wouldn't say that," a familiar voice said from inside.

Zoey returned to focus. "Mike?" she asked hopefully.

The cabin returned to focus and the camera zoomed in to show... Mike was driving the boat. "Yeah, I heard you were kicked off and volunteered to drive. I have to focus on driving, but we can catch up when we make it."

Zoey smiled and said, "I'd like that."

The camera cut to the boat's retreating for and Zoey was heard saying, "Make it where?"

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** Admittedly not the most shocking elimination, especially considering the reviews, but she really was the only option at this stage. Sorry to her fans though.

The scene at the end was due to an idea put i my head by a guest reviewer.

I think the method of elimination and the circumstances were enough for a shock factor. It was always the plan the Chef would ignore the votes for his own reason, in fact I almost had the girls win just to solidify that. But I decided that it would just be BS.

I did reuse most of the tricks, because honestly they work with this Final Four. However, I did make use of Alejandro fear of dead bodies and hope people enjoyed that scene.

I also hope people caught all the cannon allusions I put in with Zoey. I'm really proud of those.

I also couldn't think of anything of Noah's to steal, so I thought of something it'd be OOC for him to own, then gave it to him as something he didn't want others to know he had.

And for those of you keeping track, she is the last of the RotI cast.

Now we have the Final Three: Alejandro, Noah, and Sammy Who are you rooting for? Who do you think will go next? Let me know in the reviews, please.

IMPORTANT: Please give ideas on dares from the eliminated campers. This will significantly reduce the chances of next week's chpater being late.

Really proud of this one

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike

 **10th Place:** Gwen

 **9th Place:** Amy

 **8th Place:** DJ

 **7th Place:** Malcolm

 **6th Place:** Trent

 **5th Place:** Kitsune

 **4th Place:** Zoey


	25. I Triple Dog Dare You!

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm on time this week. Cool! It's time for the semi-finals, kinda filler besides the elimination, but hopefully fun to read.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did, I probably wouldn't change anything.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! I personally think that was a big moment for both girls, as Sammy definitely wouldn't have done that at the start of the season.

 _ **Johnathen:**_ Thanks for the dare idea!

 _ **Liz The Sweet Writer:**_ Yep, I'd decided on them as the Final Three a while back. I think they've all done something to get there you know? You're not the only one rooting for her.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 _Boys_ : Alejandro, Noah

 _Girls_ : Sammy

The Final Three, today becomes the Final Two. It's time fore a dare-based sudden elimination.

* * *

 **EP 25: I Triple Dog Dare You!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris said over the usual shot of the island. "Yours truly was off hosting a swanky awards show, show Chef filled in as host," the recap showed Chef striking the Mike-onut with a cleaver, "and man was he _bru-tal_ to the campers!"

"Not only did he dump them in the middle of the woods and left them to fend for themselves," a clip of the beds being carried off was shown. "But he left them with scary dude Sasquatchanakwa." The recap showed goggle's perspective of Zoey on top of the roaring sasquatch.

"They ran helter. They ran skelter," Alejandro and Noah shared a glance before taking off running. "They ran into a crowded bat cave!" The campers' and sasquatch's eye were shown. "Huge mistake I might add," was said over a clip of the campers running out of the cave.

"Eventually Samey convinced everyone to set up camp for the night, and the guys shared their ill-gotten gains." A clip of the cheerleader asking the others to stop was shown.

"Zoey later stole everything the guys had, except the all-important compass," the charmer was shown smirking as the compass fell into his hand. "Zoey blamed Samey," the commando was shown yelling at the cheerleader, "Samey told off Zoey," the cheerleader was shown yelling at the commando, "And then they lost," the boys were shown tagging the totem pole, "proving that you'll have to get up a lot earlier to fool Al."

"In the end, Chef had the final say in who went home," the cooks smiling face at the campfire was shown, "and he chose to ax the no-longer-commando Zoey for all the humiliation she dealt him over the season," clips of him getting caught in one of her traps and her kicking him in the crotch were shown. "Now we're down to three glutton for punishment campers in our most dramatic challenge yet!" The Final Three were shown sitting by the campfire.

"Don't believe me?" the host asked as the recap ended and cut to him at the dock. "Then I _triple dog dare_ you to watch this episode, of Total! Drama! Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode began with a shot of the cabins before cutting to a bird that had nested in a loud speaker. The speaker sounded, scaring the bird with a squawk. "Campers!" Chris's voice came from it. The bird coughed up a worm that fell on the ground with a smile. "Welcome to the semi-finals." The worm crawled away for a moment before being picked up by another bird. The camera returned to the loudspeaker, now bird and nest free. "Today we reward our challengers with an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast!"

The camera cut to Chef making the aforementioned breakfast treats with a scowl. There were already a large stack next to him when Chris continued, "That's right. Genuine animal by-products served with fresh ingredients relatively close to their expiration date." The cook flipped a pancake, the disc going higher and higher, until a splat was heard the the cake did not come down. Chef scowled at the ceiling and grabbed a shovel, and the camera shifted to show the pancake stuck to the ceiling. The shovel scraped at it until it fell back onto the spatula.

XXXX

"Yep, I made the Final Three," Noah told the confessional while lounging against the side and reading a book. "Just goes to show you how far a healthy dose of sarcasm can get you."

XXXX

Alejandro admired his reflection in a hand mirror and dismissively told the outhouse camera, "It is only _natural_ I made it this far. Noah and Samey making it does surprise me."

XXXX

"Oh em gee!" Sammy squealed. "I can't believe it! I made the Final Three!" She pointed to herself excitedly. "Me!"

XXXX

\

The static cut to the main lodge, the three semi-finalists waiting in line for their breakfast. Alejandro was first, accepting a small stack of pancakes and walking off with nothing more than a bored expression. Next was Sammy, accepting her food with a smile... until she looked down to see the top pancake covered in hair and nail clippings. Noah was the last one. Chef gave him a stack of pancakes and he smirked. "Wow Chef," he said, "this looks like real food."

Chef scowled. "Boy, I ain't got the time fo' yo' sass!"

"By the looks of it," the bookworm continued, "you didn't have time to clean anything you cooked with." He was hit in the face with a pancake.

XXXX

"Don't get me wrong," Noah told the confessional in the same position as before. "I'd love to win, but I'd love it more if Al loses."

XXXX

"Samey and Noah," Alejandro mused in the confessional. "They're nowhere _near_ my level. The rest of the game is just a formality at this point.

XXXX

"I'm in the Final Three!" Sammy cheered. "I'm in the Final Three!"

XXXX

" _If_ I win," Noah said, "I'm not really planning on anything big. But it'd be nice to brag about it to all of the people who said I'd never be able to do it."

XXXX

"I mean," Sammy said, "I knew there was a _chance_ I'd make it this far but still..."

XXXX

" _When_ I win," Alejandro said, "I will have _finally_ have something over my horrible brother Jose, and maybe a nice little vacation around the world."

XXXX

"I'm not gonna win," Sammy said matter-of-factly. "But if I did, I don't even _know_ what I'd do."

XXXX

"Frankly," Noah said in his confessional, "I've had it with all the 'drama,'" he said with air-quotes. "Cheer Squad's cool, but I don't think I can take another day of Senior Seniority Complex."

XXXX

"It's been a long eight weeks," Alejandro confessed with a sigh. "However it will all be worth it once I have that check. And when I never have to see _any_ of my fellow campers again."

XXXX

"And Amy can't even claim that she's the reason I got so far," Sammy told the outhouse. "Because she wasn't even here for most of it."

XXXX

"The only person I'm slightly worried about is Samey," Alejandro confessed. "She's had immunity a couple of times due to dumb luck, but I'm more worried about her likability should she make the finals.

XXXX

"But no matter what," Sammy said, "I've made a lot of friends who care about me. And I'm ok with that."

XXXX

"Luckily even _I_ outclass Noah in that area," Alejandro said confidently. "So even if his intelligence gets him in the finals, he'll never beat me."

XXXX

"Al's got a lot of skills," Noah admitted. "But he'll take himself out. Either from desperation, or vanity. Maybe even both.

XXXX

"So I'm just gonna go out, have fun, and see how far my luck can take me," Sammy finished with a small smile.

XXXX

\

The static ended with a shot of stage lights above the amphitheatre before panning down to the semifinalists behind the same makeshift game show podiums. Sammy on the left, Noah in the middle, and Alejandro on the right. Chris stood in front of them and announced. "Campers! Welcome to the semi-finals!" The camera focused on the host as he continued, "the producers ran out of insane ways to torture you so..." the final three were shown giving each other wary looks, "they asked the ousted campers for ideas. Turns out they had a _lot_."

"They provided us with the sickest, most twisted and insane dares imaginable in TDI's version of..." the host stepped back and the camera panned out to show a wheel with all the ousted campers' pictures on it and a large bottle acting as a spinner, "Spin the Bottle! Starting with," the camera focused on each camper's picture as the host announced them, "Malcolm! Mike! Sky! Tyler! Staci! Kitsune! Amy! Scarlett! Shawn! Harold! DJ! Gwen! Trent! Zoey! Duncan! Victor! Leshawna! Heather! And, the rustic craptry pageant queen... Sugar!"

\

"Put'em all together," Chris continued, " and we've got a high stakes game of... 'I Triple Dog Dare You!'" He gave the bottle a spin and pointed finger pistols to the campers.

"How incredibly juvenile," Alejandro deadpanned. "It seems you really have run out of good ideas for challenges."

"I hate to agree with Al here," Noah started earning a glare from the charmer.

Chris ignored them as he explained, "Each player will take turns spinning the bottle. The camper you land on will determine the dar you perform. You can take the dare yourself and win a 'get out of dare' freebie or inflict the dare on a fellow camper in hopes of booting them out."

"And if we refuse the dare?" Alejandro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooh, not a good option," Chris answered. "Anyone who chickens out of their dare will immediately be sent," the camera quick panned to the Boat of Losers, "to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, do not go to bonfire, do not collect marshmallow, and do not get to win," the host gestured to a canoe full of cash, "one hundred thousand dollars!"

XXXX

"A last minute sudden death elimination?!" Sammy asked the outhouse with wide eyes. "I don't know if that makes my chances better, or worse."

XXXX

"Okay," the host continued, "who's ready to humiliate themselves first?"

The campers looked at each other for a moment before Noah shrugged. "Eh," he said, "why not?" He walked to the wheel and gave it a spin.

XXXX

"Okay," Chris said in the confessional with a devious tone. "Chef and I have a little side deal going on. First one to puke has to pony up a hundred bucks.

XXXX

"Okay," Chris said as the bottle spun. "Let's get this party started!" The wheel landed on Zoey. "Zoey's dare: Drink a smoothie made from rotten fruit." The three campers all gave looks of disgust. "Noah, you can perform the dare yourself or dare one of your competitors to do it. Either way, someone's drinkin' some rotten fruit in the next minute."

"I dare," he said while rubbing his chin, "Alejandro."

\

The footage skipped ahead to the charmer giving a glass of mostly brown liquid a wary look. He took a deep breath, picked up the glass, and chugged the drink down as quick as he could. He then dropped to the floor and made varying sounds of disgust.

"Oh man," Chris said as the camera shifted to the charmer's perspective to show the host and cook leaning over him, "that was so sick. I nearly puked." Chef gave him a look and the host repeated, "Nearly." The cook nodded.

\

Alejandro spun the wheel. The bottle spun around before landing on...

"Duncan," the host said. "His dare is: Let Chef give you an atomic wedgie."

Alejandro smirked. "Turn about is fair play, don't you think Noah?" The bookworm paled at Chef's way to gleeful smile. The camera showed the two boys walking past each other. "Have fun," the charmer taunted.

Chef smiled even more as he wiggled his fingers. The camera cut to show Sammy and Alejandro's eyes widen in horror as the sounds of fabric ripping a Noah screaming were heard. The camera cut back to the bookworm, now with the band of his underwear pulled over his head and twitching in pain.

\

The shot cut to Sammy in front of the wheel with a nervous expression. She spun the wheel and it landed on...

"Victor!" The host announced. "Listen to Staci's stories for five minutes."

"I'll take it!" She announced happily.

XXXX

"It's just listening to someone talk," she explained in the outhouse, "how bad could it be?"

XXXX

\

The footage skipped ahead to the end of the challenge, Sammy twitching every so often. "She never stopped talking," the cheerleader said in a small voice. "At one point she talked about how it hurt to talk."

"Samey wins the first freebie!" The host announced.

"Yay," Sammy said blankly.

(Fade to commercial)

"Welcome back to TDI's semi-finals," the host said. "In a challenge we like to call: 'I Triple Dog Dare You!' Noah, you're up next." The bookworm spun the wheel and it landed on Mike.

"Trust fall off the diving cliff," the host explained.

\

The camera flashed to Noah on top of the diving cliff, arms outstretched as he fell backwards with a scream. A few seconds later a splash was heard.

\

Noah walked back to the amphitheatre soaking wet. "My freebie," he said expectantly.

"I'm next I believe," Alejandro said as he walked to the wheel. He gave it spin and scowled as it landed on Tyler.

XXXX

"I can't let them get ahead of me," he explained calmly. "These dares don't seem that bad anyway."

XXXX

\

The static transitioned to Alejandro eating a normal looking sandwich. He took a bite and almost spat it out in horror. "This tastes like sweat and lotion," he commented. "This has to be the worst sandwich ever." He swallowed his bite and pulled out the contents, a pair of underwear briefs. The charmer shuddered a couple of times and the camera shifted to a long distance shot of the island as the sound of Alejandro's vomiting.

\

"Okay," Chris said as Alejandro laid in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face, "we'll give Alejandro a few more minutes on life support before starting the next round. In the meantime. Who wants a sandwich?" The charmer sat up and vomited into his mask.

\

The wheel spun and landed on Malcolm. "That can't be _so_ bad," Sammy said hopefully.

"Shave a bear's scalp," the host said. Sammy's eyes widened in shock.

XXXX

"What the heck Malcolm?!" She complained in the confessional.

XXXX

\

The camera flashed to the opening of a cave. Sammy crept up to it and turned on a pair of battery operated clippers. "Ok," she told herself. "I can do this." She crept into the cave and the sound of the clippers was heard. The a roar. Then her screams of terror. She ran out of the cave and the bear, bald, followed her.

\

The footage skipped ahead to a dirty and bruised Sammy as Chris gave her her second freebie. Noah spun the wheel and it landed on Harold.

"Wrestle an alligator," Chris announced. "Underwater."

The camera flashed to an underwater shot of Noah punching an alligator in the snout before flashing back to the game.

The camera cut to another spinning wheel as it landed on Shawn.

"Run a lap around the island," Chris said, "on your hands."

"Looks like we win this one," Noah bragged.

"Don't count me out just yet," Alejandro told him with a smirk. He jumped in the air and did a mid-air somersault before landing on his feet. He then ran of on his hands. The camera flashed to various parts of the island as the charmer ran past on his hands before finally flashing back to the amphitheatre. He did another somersault and landed on his feet with a smirk.

\

The camera flashed to the spinning wheel, then panned out to show Sammy with a panicked expression. The bottle landed on Sugar and Chris said, "Kiss a pig, like you _mean_ it!" Sammy looked disgusted before adopting a determined expression.

The camera panned to Chef bringing in a large boar. Sammy walked up to it and took a deep breath.

"You know," Chris told her. "You _do_ have two freebies. Why don't you use one? We have _no_ idea where Sugar got this pig!"

"No," the cheerleader said. "I need all the freebies I can get." She leaned down off screen and the sounds of sloppy kissing were heard. Chris's cheeks bulged and he vomited and gave Chef his winnings. The cook smiled before losing his own lunch. The camera cut to Alejandro and Noah, who were also throwing up.

XXXX

"That was so sick!" Chris complained in the outhouse with a disgusted expression. His cheeks bulged again and he leaned over and threw up. "Is there nothing these _freaks_ won't do?!"

XXXX

\

A montage of dares was shown. First after the wheel laded on Trent, Alejandro was shown eating boiled eggs in rapid succession. Then when landing on Leshawna, Noah was walking a tightrope over shark-infested water while wearing a meat suit. The wheel landed on Gwen, and the camera showed a white hand putting on black eyeliner before zooming out to show Sammy in full goth style: her hair was black except for a red streak, she wore a dark red and black corset and skirt with fishnet stockings and black combat boots. She was to stay this way for the remainder of the challenge. The wheel landed on Sky, and Alejandro was shown chugging a large bottle of soda. It landed on Staci, and Noah stepped on a lego while barefoot. It landed on Scarlett, and the camera cut to a bear admiring its reflection in a hand mirror before panning out to show Sammy with a smile on her face.

\

The camera cut to a close up of the host. "I can't believe no one's dropped out, and Samey has ten freebies!"

The shot cut to the campers, Sammy with her freebies and a modest smile. Noah glared at Alejandro and Alejandro glared at Sammy. "Noah and Alejandro have squat," the host continued as he walked up to them. "But I'm sure they'll get pretty motivated soon."

Alejandro grabbed the bookworm by his collar. "Amigo, perhaps you can consider teaming up to remove Samey."

Noah leveled a dirty look to the charmer but before he could answer Sammy interrupted. "Hey! If you're gonna try and out me, I can do the same to you. Noah, I'll give you half my freebies if you help me get rid of him."

"You've got a deal," the bookworm agreed.

"Wait, she can't really give away her freebies can she?!" Alejandro asked in a panic. "There must be a rule against that!"

The host shrugged. "Not really. Actually, there aren't really any rules. At all." Noah spun the wheel and it landed on Heather. "Reveal a secret on international television."

The charmer sighed. "I'm attracted to one of the former campers."

\

From there another montage. First Alejandro was standing with a look of fearful anticipation. The camera panned out to show a tennis ball machine pointed right at his crotch. Then him running from a bull and after that, he drank a glass of something brown and milky before throwing up.

Noah and Sammy were shown holding up their freebies with a smile. Then back to Alejandro jumping from a high dive into the hot tub built by the Gophers back in episode two that was filled with used kitty litter. Then he was squirming as he was covered with leeches. And finally he was shown in a full body cast and wheelchair just before he was pushed down the diving cliff by Chef.

\

The montage ended with Noah smirking as he spun the wheel. It landed on the smirking picture of Kitsune.

"It could be worse," the charmer muttered. "so so much worse."

"That depends on how you feel about this one," Chris said. "Have your head shaved by Chef."

"Que?!" Alejandro asked.

Noah and Sammy high-fived. "Go Foxtrot!"

\

The camera flashed to Alejandro in a barber's chair with a frightful look. "So what's it gonna be?" The host asked. "Are you going to do the dare," the camera focused on Chef with a razor, "or the Walk of Shame?" The camera cut to the loser boat.

The camera cut back to Chef, then cut to the canoe full of money. Then it cut back to Chef, then to the gleeful looks of Sammy and Noah, then back to Alejandro. He glared at the razor and grabbed it. The camera cut to the now horrified looks of Noah and Sammy as the sounds of hair being cut off were heard. The shot cut back to a now perfectly bald Alejandro with a smirk. "Next dare," he said darkly.

"Not exactly dude," Chris told him. "You're out."

"What do you mean 'I'm out?'" Alejandro asked. "I shaved my head!"

"True, but the dare was for you to let _Chef_ shave your head. If you weren't so overeager, you'd still be bald, but at least you'd be in the game."

The charmer shook with rage and grabbed the host. "Sorry," Chris said falsely. "Them's the rules."

"You said there weren't any rules!"

"Yeah, it's complicated. So let me simplify. You lose," he pointed to the charmer, "they win," he pointed to the now Final Two.

"We won! We won!" Noah and Sammy cheered while hugging and jumping up and down.

"Very well," Alejandro said eerily calm. "But you _will_ hear from my lawyers." He walked off without another word.

"Yeah, this is an awkward one," Chris said to Chef. "So, I'm gonna let _you_ take this one."

\

The Boat of Losers drove off with Alejandro on it. The camera panned to the left to show Chris standing next to the Final Two. "And then there were two," the host said. "Tune in to see who will win the check for one hundred thousand dollars on Total. Drama. Island."

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And we all saw that coming. I hope you enjoyed Al's downfall. With his latest plan falling through, he was desperate to regain some measure of control. To bad it backfired when he ignored a dare. I hope it was similar and yet different from canon.

Kitsune was the final dare as kind of a second closing to their rivalry. It was technically her that sent him home. And I imagine she'll enjoy that.

Credit goes to Johnathen for the wedgie dare.

The dares themselves didn't take that long to figure out, but figuring out where to put them was.

And now, we're down to the Final Two. Next week it's Noah vs Sammy for the hundred grand. I've got a lot of ideas and I'm really looking forward to it.

Really proud of this one

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike

 **10th Place:** Gwen

 **9th Place:** Amy

 **8th Place:** DJ

 **7th Place:** Malcolm

 **6th Place:** Trent

 **5th Place:** Kitsune

 **4th Place:** Zoey

 **3rd Place:** Alejandro


	26. The Very Last Episode, Really!

**Author's Note:** My dearest readers, it's now the beginning of the end. The finale of Random Drama Island is here, both finalists will get an ending, a thoroughly planned out one, but only one will be canon. After that the cast of season two will be decided, but that's later. For now enjoy what the past six months have been leading up to.

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (If I did, more people would've stayed loyal to Gwen.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro :**_ Again, thanks

 _ **WeirdAlfan101:**_ Alejandro _was_ an obvious choice last time. You're not the only Sammy fan by my count it's 6-2 in favor of her, may just be 5-2 given that two of those are guests and might be the same person. Still not the most lopsided I;ve ever seen though.

 _ **Liz The Sweet Writer :**_ I think a lot of people were looking forward to him being kicked off, like I said earlier, the readers seem to pull more towards Sammy. I'm going to be a tad selfish and say/hope that has something to do with my writing of her.

Now begins the finals. Today, **Noah** and **Sammy** battle it out for $100,000. It's probably the least obvious choice given the whole cast, but one I'm pretty glad came about.

* * *

 **EP 26: The Very Last Episode, Really**

"Ah, morning in Muskoka," Chris's voice said over a view of the dock from behind. "The birds chirping," the camera cut to a couple of birds on a rock. "The loon calling," an aforementioned bird was shown calling. "The majestic sounds of beautiful Northern Ontario." A record scratch was heard and the host pooped up on screen wearing a purple and green party hat. "Welcome," he said, "to the most dramatic _thrilling_ episode yet!" He blew a noise maker.

The camera flashed to the totem pole. "It's been a long eight weeks at Camp Wawanakwa," the host explained as he leaned against it, "and Total Drama Island is about to come to an end."

Another flash took the scene to Chris standing on top of the main lodge. "Today, two campers remain. By sundown, only one will be left standing."

The next flash took the shoot to the campfire pit. "That camper will go home with a check for one hundred thousand dollars. Who will it be? Nice and lovable cheerleader Samey?" A clip of the nice twin showing her trademark modest smile was shown. "Or sarcastic know-it-all Noah?" The bookworm was shown 'cheering' his team on at the dodgeball game.

"Go grab a snack," the host said as the camera flashed to him at the dock. "Have a pee if you have to, sit your but down, and get ready for... The dramatic final conclusion of... Total! Drama! Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back," Chris said as the episode opened up to him at the campfire pit. "We asked our finalists to record their thoughts in our confessional booth before going into the final round."

XXXX

"My time here could've been worse," Noah said in is confessional as clips of him getting hit with a dodgeball, thrown in the freezer, and wedgied by the belay were shown. "Mind you, it could've been better."

XXXX

"How have the last eight weeks been for me?" Sammy asked, clothes back to normal, though her hair was still as it was the previous episode. "Surprisingly good," she answered over clips of her chatting with Mike, winning the bike race, and the Tri-armed Triathlon. "Even though the hair dye from the last challenge didn't wash out. I kinda like it."

XXXX

Chef took the next confessional. "You think it's easy cooking for 22 ungrateful teenagers? Man I've had better jobs in prison," he said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

XXXX

"The food?" Noah asked. Clips of him struggling with the first, third and fourth courses of the Brunch of Disgustingness were shown. "I'm pretty sure even _prisons_ aren't that bad."

XXXX

"And not one bit of appreciation," Chef continued grumbling. "Slavin' all day over a hot stove."

XXXX

"The food was pretty gross," Sammy admitted. "Chef's not gonna hear this, is he?"

XXXX

"Less rat droppings," Chef mocked. "Does this look like a five-star restaurant to you?!"

XXXX

"Yeah there were some cool people here," Noah said. Clips of him allying with Victor and Malcolm, discussing strategy with Kitsune, and high-fiving Sammy were shown.

XXXX

"And the people were so nice!' Sammy gushed. "They were just so athletic," Sky was shown doing a mid-air flip onto the dock, "friendly," Mike helped Zoey during episode fourteen, "sweet," DJ was shown walking with Sammy during episode nineteen, "funny," Kitsune was shown hooking up sewage to the water system, "smart," Harold was shown lecturing Zoey about poems, "positive," Malcolm was shown cheering about a challenge, "polite," Victor bowed to his former teammates after his elimination, "determined," Tyler was shown at the dodgeball game, " and talented," Trent's love song during the talent contest was shown.

She sighed, "Although there were some people who could give Amy some lessons in being horrible," was added over a shot of Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Sugar, and Amy all giving the camera devious smirks.

XXXX

"The one thing I'll be remembered for?" Noah asked the camera. Several clips of his sarcastic remarks were shown and the camera cut back to him as he said, "My sense of humor."

XXXXX

"What will _I_ be remembered for?" Sammy asked. Clips of people calling her 'Samey' and her correcting them were shown, before her final confrontation with her sister. "My patience."

XXXX

\

The camera cut to a shot of some trees, before panning out to show Chris in between the two finalists. Noah on the left, and Sammy on the right. Behind them were a set of wooden bleachers, each with a flag of the corresponding finalist's faces.

"Now it's time to welcome the twenty campers who did not make it to the finals," Chris said and gestured to the right. The eliminated campers were shown walking in in order of their final ranking, with Sugar coming in first and Alejandro, wearing a camo cap from the deer hunting episode, finishing up the rear. Sammy's cheeks went red as DJ walked past her.

"Would everyone who's walked the Dock of Shame and left camp on the Boat of Losers kindly take a seat in the Peanut Gallery of Failure," Chris instructed. "The side you choose should represent," he continued as the camera showed Tyler, Heather, Sky, Duncan, Harold, Leshawna, Mike, DJ, Trent, Zoey, and Alejandro sat on Sammy's side of the peanut gallery, "in today's final competition," he finished as the camera showed Sugar, Staci, Shawn, Victor, Scarlett, Gwen, Amy, Malcolm, and Kitsune sitting on Noah's side.

"Nice hat Ale- _bald_ -bro," Kitsune snickered. The charmer glared back.

XXXX

Heather surprised the audience with a confessional. "There's no way that little traitor's gonna win. How do I know?" The camera rippled into a flashback of her knocking on the boys' cabin and leaving a cupcake and note, then running of with a devious giggle.

Noah walked out of the door with a confused look before looking down. "What the?" he asked before reading the note. "So stoked for today, can't wait to see you win. From, Malcolm, Victor, and Kitsune." He rubbed his head in confusion.

The camera cut back to Heather's confessional. "It's amazing how easy it is to tamper with baked goods," she said as she held up a chocolate bar with a toielt on the wrapper. "Fast acting, for strong reliable relief," she sang before laughing."

XXXX

Amy sat in the outhouse with crossed arms and a scowl. "If you think I'm gonna let that little cheater win the money that should've been mine, you crazy. That poor excuse for me is gonna go down!"

XXXX

"I don't want Noah to win," Alejandro confessed. "And if I thought even for a moment he would, then I'd do something to interfere."

XXXX

"Noah, Samey," Chris said as the camera cut back to the finale. "It's time tell the Peanut Gallery of Failure, what you would do with the money if you won, and why you deserve it."

Noah went first. "Honestly, It hasn't really sunk in that I made it this far. I don't really have any big plans for the money," he admitted. "So I guess I'd just put some in a nest egg and invest the rest. Try and make more you know?"

"Way to plan ahead dude!" Malcolm cheered from the bleachers.

"A most sensible and impressive plan," Victor added.

"That's very smart Noah,"Chris commented. "Boring, but smart. Samey?"

The nice twin thought for a moment and said, "I'd rent a private jet and throw a huge cast party on it!" Sugar shrugged and walked over to Sammy's side of the peanut gallery.

"It's time for the final challenge," Chris announced. "The Rejected Olympic Relay Race!" The camera flashed to Chef, dressed like Tyler and carrying a flaming plunger, running through the woods. "Each of the three parts was pitched to the committee but sadly rejected as an Olympic sport." Chef raised the plunger and dunked it into a toilet on a platform.

The camera flashed back to Chris, holding a cow and chicken hat in each hand, and the Final Two. "First, each of you has to put on one of these," he tossed the cow to Noah and the chicken to Sammy.

"You mean the committee wasn't _dying_ to accept this?" Noah asked sarcastically.

Chris ignored him and continued, "Dressed as a cow and chicken, run to the first location," he pointed to the right and the camera quick panned to two flag poles with an orange and purple flag, "and shimmy up the flag pole to retrieve your flag." The camera cut back to the host. "If you don't have the flag, don't bother comin' down off that pole."

"Something tells me he's gonna have some trouble there," Kitsune mused as the camera cut to them.

The shot cut to two planks suspended across two cliffs. "Next, you will cross a three hundred meter balance beam suspended above a massive gorge while carrying and eagle's egg."

"Well, that sounds easy," Sammy commented nervously as the camera cut to her and Noah.

"You'd think," Chris's voice said as the shot cut back to the beams. "But below are your friends, the rare but real, man-eating freshwater sharks." The camera panned down to the bottom of the gorge to show two sharks, the left one licking its lips.

"You were saying?" Noah asked with a pointed look when the shot focused on them.

"The final leg of the race," Chris said, "is a long distance run, ending at the finish line here. First camper to arrive wins."

Noah and Sammy put on their hats. "Good luck Noah," Sammy said. "I hope I win, but I wouldn't hate losing to you."

Noah smiled back. "Feeling's mutual, Cheer Squad."

"Win this Sammy!" Tyler yelled when the camera cut to her supporters. "We wanna party!"

"I'll do my best," she replied with a shy smile. They all cheered in response.

"Go Noah!" Kitsune cheered when the camera cut to the bookworms supporters. "Kick her butt!"

"You've our full support," Victor added.

"Come on dude!" Malcolm cheered. "We're rooting for you!"

The camera cut back to the starting line. "On your marks," Chris said and the two finalist went into a running stance. "Get set," they each gave each other a competitive smirk. "Go!" They took off on the first leg.

Sammy pulled out an early lead, blushing slightly when DJ caught up to her and smiled. The camera panned back to show Noah, flanked by his three biggest supporters. "Go Noah!" Kitsune cheered. "Seriously, she's ahead of you. RUN!" The bookworm gasped in surprise and ran faster.

XXXX

"Geez," he scoffed in the outhouse. "It's almost like she wants me to win more than _I_ do."

XXXX

\

The footage returned to Sammy and DJ running to the flag poles. "You know you don't _have_ to follow me right?" Sammy asked her crush with nervousness.

"I know," the brickhouse answered. They arrived at the flag pole and Sammy started climbing, but kept sliding back down as she climbed.

"So, why are you doing it?" She asked as she kept trying.

"I'm here to help," he explained. "I mean, I don't really trust some of the people here not to do something to sabotage you."

"Me either, but Alejandro and Heather are rooting for me, and I don't think Amy's spiteful enough to ruin my chances of winning," she slid down once more with a frustrated growl. "Why is this pole so slippery?!"

The shot quickly cut to the mean twin, winking at the camera while holding a stick of butter.

Sammy and DJ returned to focus. "Well, if you're here to help-" she started.

"Way ahead of you," he interrupted and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped the pole for a second and said, "Try that."

Sammy attempted to climb the pole again and actually made progress. "That is better," she commented as she climbed.

The camera cut to Noah arriving at his flag pole and beginning to climb. Malcolm, Victor, and Kitsune tried to push him up to get him to keep up. Malcolm grunted and fell to the ground. The shot focused on the top of the pole, with Noah climbing into view and grabbing the flag. "Hah! I got it!"

"Now jump!" Kitsune called up. "We'll catch you!"

The bookworm shrugged and jumped down. The camera cut to the base of the pole where Malcolm had just gotten back up... only for Noah to land on him, knocking him back down. "I did it!" The bookworm cheered. "Suck it Coach Brown!"

"Yes, we're all proud of you," Kitsune said calmly. "But Sammy's in the lead, so you need to stop cheering and START RUNNING!"

The camera showed DJ, Sammy, and Noah running across and open field.

XXXX

"Seriously," Noah asked angrily in the confessional. "What's her deal?"

XXXX

"I bet Duncan a hundred bucks that Noah'd win," Kitsune explained. "I'm not ashamed."

XXXX

\

The camera cut to Chris and an unseen white boy dressed for a casual day at the beach at the second leg of the race. "Okay, new intern," the host said. "I know it's a little weird that you're starting on our last show, but all of our other inters died already." The intern's response was most likely edited out. "All you have to do is test this last challenge and see if it's moderately safe."

The intern looked down and the camera panned to show one of the sharks making a 'come here' gesture with its fin. The intern gulped and started across the beam. Chris yelled out, "Don't look down dude!" and the boy fell off into the water. The host winced at the chomping sounds and said, "That looks safe enough.

\

The scene flashed to Sammy and DJ. "I don't think I thanked you for helping me back there," the nice twin said.

DJ shrugged. "It's cool. You got bigger things on your mind." He pointed ahead and said, "like that." The camera panned ahead to the start of the second leg. The two walked on screen. "I'll meet you on the other side. You got this," he said encouragingly before running off.

Sammy looked down into the gorge, the camera inverting to show her face. "This is it," she said. "This is how I die."

(Commercial Break.)

The episode returned to a shot of the sharks swimming in the gorge, then cut to the other side where DJ, Chef, and Chris were waiting. Sammy was shown grabbing an eagle's egg and started walking across the beam while Chris narrated, "Okay, Samey has her eagle's egg and is starting the second challenge."

"What's the egg for?" DJ asked when the shot cut back to them.

"Oh, you'll find out," Chef said deviously and chuckled.

The shot cut back to the start of the challenge, where Noah and his entourage had just made it. "So," Kitsune started, "we can't help you anymore from here."

"That was _help_?" Noah asked.

The goofball scowled. "As I was saying. It's all you from here, and we're all rooting for you."

"But try not to feel too pressured," Victor said. "We will all consider you a friend even if you lose."

"Not helping Vic,"Malcolm scolded. All three looked in surprise to find Noah already walking across the beam. A screech grabbed both their attentions and they looked up to see two eagles glaring at them and starting to dive.

"Angry eagle parents?" Chris asked as the camera cut to him, Mike, and Zoey.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Zoey asked nervously.

"They made it this far," Mike answered. "I'm sure Chris wouldn't let them die now, right?" The host just shrugged.

XXXX

"At first," Mike said in the confessional. "I was relieved that I didn't make it this far. Then I felt guilty because Sammy was there."

XXXX

\

"Duck!" Noah yelled as the eagles made another dive at them. "We gotta go!" He yelled.

"Cheer conditioning don't fail me now," Sammy whispered to herself as they speed walked down the beam.

The camera cut to the other side, where Amy had just arrived, "Hey Crybaby," she said to DJ. "I need something from you." Before the brickhouse could respond, she tore his shirt off, leaving him awkwardly standing there.

Sammy stopped in her tracks with an almost lustful smile, giving Noah time to catch up. The camera panned up to an eagle watching the scene in confusion, and its mate crashing into it with a screech. This was enough to snap the nice twin out of her trance and keep along the beam.

The camera cut to the empty nest, where each finalist deposited their egg and took off toward the finish line.

XXXX

"Ugh!" Heather groaned. "When is that stupid cupcake gonna kick it?!"

XXXX

"So, _somebody_ left me a cupcake this morning," Noah said in the confessional. "And a note that sounded _nothing_ like any of the people who supposedly signed it. So I didn't eat it."

XXXX

"So it looks like I'm gonna have to _personally_ make sure Noah loses."

XXXX

"I can't believe _Samey's_ actually gonna win this!" Amy complained. "Wait! Maybe I can still stop her.

XXXX

\

The shot cut to the finish line, panning around to show all the former campers, except for Heather and Amy. "Whose in the lead?" Sky asked.

Shawn, who had a spyglass, answered, "Looks like they're still neck and neck."

\

"Hey where'd everybody go?" Sammy asked her fellow finalist when the camera cut to them.

"Probably back at the finish line," Noah answered. "They wanna see the look on my face when I win," he added with a smirk.

"Hah!" Sammy laughed cheerfully. "You wish!"

\

"There they are," Chris's voice narrated as several different angles of the campers' race was shown before cutting briefly to him and then back to the race. "Two _real_ competitors, and if I may say, truly personifying the spirit of the Reject Olympics.

Noah's and Sammy's supporters were all shown cheering, except for those to subdued or spiteful to join in.

XXXX

"This is my last chance," Heather said while punching an open palm. "That traitor is _not_ gonna win."

XXXX

"Okay," Amy said. "There's no way Samey's gonna win."

The two mean girls confessionals were shown side-by-side and they said, "Not if _I_ have something to say about it," simultaneously

XXXX

\

The shot cut back to Sammy's supporters, or more specifically, Sugar and Alejandro. "I thought you'd wanna root fer Noah," Sugar said. "Given how you tried to get ridda her and all."

The charmer shrugged. "That was when I was in the game," he explained. "I am merely rooting for the person I dislike the least. I mean, it's not like Noah can win." Kitsune was shown glaring at the conversation. "He's failed at everything he tried this season, and his friends are simply pathetic."

"I've had it with you!" The goofball yelled and stormed over to the villain. He gasped as she punched him in the face and dragged him by his collar to the confessional. He called for her to stop and wait, but she just opened the door and tossed him inside, then blocked the door with a long stick.

"Let me out of here!" He cried from inside.

"Not likely," she bit back and went back to the bleachers.

\

The finalists were returned to focus by a camera flash, though they were running slower than before.

"I think we might have overdone it on the running," Sammy said.

"I think you're right," Noah agreed. The sound of leaves rustling caught their attention and they turned around, the camera switching positions to show their faces.

The camera cut to the path behind them, and Heather and Amy jumping out of bushes on opposite sides. "What are _you_ doing here?!" The asked at the same time.

"I'm here to make sure Samey loses," Amy said.

"Well I'm here to make sure Noah loses," Heather answered.

"Not on my watch!" Amy growled and attacked the queen bee. The camera cut back to the confused faces of Noah and Sammy before they gave each other a competitive smirk and started running at normal speed.

The camera returned to the normal side view as the two teens ran toward the finish line. Sammy pulled out ahead of Noah, then Noah caught up wth and passed Sammy, then Sammy pulled out ahead and ran off screen.

Noah narrowed his eyes in determination and dove onto the ground. The camera followed as he slid and passed Sammy, stopping...

just before the finish line. Sammy was already across it by the time he got up.

Sammy's supporters all cheered and crowded the girl as they offered their congratulations. Noah was shown brushing the dirt of his clothes with a sad look.

XXXX

Alejandro was in the outhouse sulking when he heard the cheering. "What happened?" He asked. "Who won?"

XXXX

The shot returned to Sammy. Jumping around while hugging Mike and cheering, "I won! I won!"

Kitsune was shown walking to Noah. "You ok?" She asked her friend.

"I'll live," he answered. "How much do you owe Duncan?"

Her eyes widened. "How'd you know about that?" He just raised an eyebrow. "Hundred bucks, no big deal."

Sammy was show pulling DJ by his shirt and kissing him on the lips, much to his shock.

"So Sammy won," Noah said with a resigned smile."

"Yeah, that party sounds fun though," Kitsune told him.

"Well, I better go congratulate her," the bookworm said and walked off-screen.

The goofball frowned in the direction her friend left, and Sammy was heard saying, "I have a hundred thousand dollars! I won! I won!" As the scene faded to black.

\

The shot resumed to a night time shot of the whole island before zooming in on, and switching to, the campfire. The camera panned across the pit, showing all the former campers before switching to Chris.

"Here we are," the host said. "At the last bonfire ceremony ev-er. After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce, the winner of Total Drama Island, Samey!" The Nice Twin ran up to the host with a huge smile, and the campers were all shown cheering for her, except for Amy.

"I'm so happy, I'm not even gonna correct you," she said while holding the hundred thousand dollar check. "I can't believe this is happening! I mean just-"

"Oh em gee?" Mike asked with a smile.

"I guess I do say that a lot," she admitted. "Party next week. And everyone's invited, even Amy!" This was met by even more cheers.

"You sure you're okay?" Kitsune asked Noah.

"Look around," he told her. "This island was full of jocks, populars, skilled, and I made it all the way to the end. Sure I didn't win, but second place is a lot better than people expected of me."

"Samey," Chris said while holding a marshmallow. "At this time, I give you ultimate symbol of survival," he handed the treat to her and said, "the final marshmallow."

She popped it in her mouth and said, "This is the best marshmallow I've ever eaten."

"So you know what we have to do now right?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

\

"No, guys," Chris complained as the camera flashed to him being carried down the dock by Duncan, Trent, and Shawn. "My hair."

"One," they said, "two, three!" The boys threw The Host with the Most off the dock and he flailed before falling into the lake. The campers and Chef laughed as he surfaced and spat some water out of his mouth.

"I been wantin' to do _that_ all summer!" Chef taunted. "How do you like that pretty boy?!" He said as the camera panned out to show the boys looking at him with smirks.

"Oh Che~ef," Duncan sang.

"You're next dude," Trent commented. The camera cut to Noah and Sammy watching as The Chef was chased around the island.

"So looks like it's over," Sammy said to Noah.

"Yeah, congrats on winning," he told her.

She smiled. "Thanks."

The final shot of the season was a long distance shot of the island as Duncan, Trent, and Shawn chasing Chef around the campground.

\

 **[That's how it could've gone. But here's what** _ **really**_ **happened]**

\

The finalists were returned to focus by a camera flash, though they were running slower than before.

"I think we might have overdone it on the running," Sammy said.

"I think you're right," Noah agreed. The sound of leaves rustling caught their attention and they turned around, the camera switching positions to show their faces.

The camera cut to the path behind them, and Heather and Amy jumping out of bushes on opposite sides. "What are _you_ doing here?!" The asked at the same time.

"I'm here to make sure Samey loses," Amy said.

"Well I'm here to make sure Noah loses," Heather answered.

"Not on my watch!" Amy growled and attacked the queen bee. The camera cut back to the confused faces of Noah and Sammy before they gave each other a competitive smirk and started running at normal speed.

The camera returned to the normal side view as the two teens ran toward the finish line. Sammy pulled out ahead of Noah, then Noah caught up wth and passed Sammy, then Sammy pulled out ahead and ran off screen.

Noah narrowed his eyes in determination and dove onto the ground. The camera followed as he slid and passed Sammy, and all the way across the finish line.

Noah's supporters all cheered and crowded the boy as they offered their congratulations. Sammy was shown watching the scene with a sad look.

XXXX

Alejandro was in the outhouse sulking when he heard the cheering. "What happened?" He asked. "Who won?"

XXXX

The shot returned to Noah. He let out a dry laugh, then another, then slowly dissolved into hysterical laughter. "I won! I won!"

Mike was shown walking to Sammy. "You okay?" He asked his friend.

"Surprisingly," she answered, "not that bad."

"But what about your sister?" he asked.

Noah was shown jumping around in joy, joined by his three friends.

"I don't really care about her," she admitted.

"And the party's dead," Mike added

"Well, let's go congratulate him," the nice twin said and walked off-screen.

The comedian smiled in the direction his friend left, and Noah was heard saying, "I have a hundred thousand dollars! I won! I won!" As the scene faded to black.

\

The shot resumed to a night time shot of the whole island before zooming in on, and switching to, the campfire. The camera panned across the pit, showing all the former campers before switching to Chris.

"Here we are," the host said. "At the last bonfire ceremony ev-er. After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce, the winner of Total Drama Island, Noah!" The Bookworm ran up to the host with a huge smile, and the campers were all shown cheering for her, except for Heather and Alejandro.

"I still can't believe this. I won!" He cheered, looking happier than he'd ever been on camera.

"Oh come on," Sammy said with a smile, "you earned it!"

He smiled even wider. "Heck yeah I did," she admitted. "And you know what, it won't be on a jet but I'm throwing a party!" This was met by even more cheers.

"You sure you're ok?" Mike asked Sammy.

"I only signed up for this show to get away from Amy," she told him. "Now I know I don't need her approval, so I may not have won, but I'm still better off than I was."

"Noah," Chris said while holding a marshmallow. "At this time, I give you ultimate symbol of survival," he handed the treat to him and said, "the final marshmallow."

He popped it in his mouth and said, "Tastes like victory."

"So you know what we have to do now right?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

\

"No, guys," Chris complained as the camera flashed to him being carried down the dock by Duncan, Trent, and Shawn. "My hair."

"One," they said, "two, three!" The boys threw The Host with the Most off the dock and he flailed before falling into the lake. The campers and Chef laughed as he surfaced and spat some water out of his mouth.

"I been wantin' to do _that_ all summer!" Chef taunted. "How do you like that pretty boy?!" He said as the camera panned out to show the boys looking at him with smirks.

"Oh Che~ef," Duncan sang.

"You're next dude," Trent commented. The camera cut to Noah and Sammy watching as The Chef was chased around the island.

"So looks like it's over," Sammy said to Noah.

"Yeah, sorry for beating you," he told her.

She smiled. "No worries."

The final shot of the season was a long distance shot of the island as Duncan, Trent, and Shawn chasing Chef around the campground.

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** And finally it's over. Really. By the way, **Noah is the official winner.** Sorry to all the Sammy fans, I actually debated all the way up to the flag pole scenes. But what ultimately tipped the scale in favor of Noah was after I sat down and thought about the finalists and how I wrote them. Sammy's role in the story was to progressively give her more confidence and I felt like winning would negate that. I don't know, it makes sense in my head.

That, and I'm trying something different with the special and Noah was the best one for it, all I'm saying is I wanna play up the idea that it was a set-up for a second season. But still I'm sorry to everyone I've disappointed. I hope Sammy's ending, although not canon, was still nice.

The other thing I can think to discuss is the point of divergence. Basically, it's pretty much up to how much effort Noah put into his last minute slide. Hopefully it's something people enjoy, it's the first thing I decided to put into the finale.

Next week, hopefully, the special will come out. There, I'll tie up some loose ends in the plots and reveal next season's cast.

I hope you enjoyed the finale, and the season all together. I made quite a few mistakes along the way, but am proud of the overall product.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **RDI RANKINGS**

 **22nd Place:** Sugar

 **21st Place:** Staci

 **20th Place:** Tyler

 **19th Place:** Heather

 **Eliminated:** Amy

 **18th Place:** Shawn

 **17th Place:** Victor

 **Eliminated:** Malcolm

 **16th Place:** Sky

 **15th Place:** Scarlett

 **14th Place:** Duncan

 **13th Place:** Harold

 **12th Place:** Leshawna

 **11th Place:** Mike

 **10th Place:** Gwen

 **9th Place:** Amy

 **8th Place:** DJ

 **7th Place:** Malcolm

 **6th Place:** Trent

 **5th Place:** Kitsune

 **4th Place:** Zoey

 **3rd Place:** Alejandro

 **2nd Place:** Sammy (ALTERNATE WINNER)

 **1st Place:** Noah (ALTERNATE RUNNER UP)


	27. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island

**Author's Note:** And the moment you've all been waiting for, the special where the fifteen (more on that later) charcters who'll start off the next season. It was a _difficult_ choice to make, but that come with the cast. But enough of that, you're here to read one last romp through the woods

 **Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Total Drama (I can't tell you what I'd change, spoilers you know.), the characters (except for Kitsune, Malcolm, and Victor), or the shuffled idea.

Now to answer reviews!

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ Again, thanks! You've got the gist of what I was trying to convey with Noah's ending, but it's not that she let him win as it was his last minute save wound up working.

 _ **DinoKea:**_ At the point you made the guess, it was kind of obvious, but I don't think anyone expected them from the start. It really was a toss up between the two, but picking Noah opens a few opportunities here, you'll see what I mean soon enough. And you've just this last chapter before finding out, I doubt anyone will predict all fifteen.

And here we are, the last chapter before season two. But first, we need a comedic series of events to pick the cast.

* * *

 **EP 27: Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" The recap started on a close-up of the camp sin before zooming out to show the rest of the dock. Chris walked on screen and continued, "It's been a long time since you last saw our campers slugging it out for the one hundred thousand dollar grand prize. Since the competition came to it's shocking and dramatic conclusion, our campers have had some time to snack on some real food," the camera cut to Chef in his swimsuit and glaring and then back to the host, "No offense Chef, take a hot shower, get their stuff back, and even peruse their emails from home."

"There were losers," he quickly ducked under a toaster that had been thrown at him, "okay, a _lot_ of losers," he laughed for a bit, "but there was only _one_ winner. Noah," he held up a picture of the bookworm trying to knock the camera out of his face, "youngest of nine children with complete fluency in the language of sarcasm, turned out to be the surprise champ."

The recap started showing clips of his time on the show. "Without social skills, ambition, athleticism, or even charm, he ended up with one massive prize. He's planning a sweet beach party for his fellow camper sometime next summer. But first, their gonna move their booties for one final poolside wrap party. And tomorrow, everybody's heading for home."

The recap ended and the camera cut back to Chris, "Or _are_ they?" He winked at the camera. "Find out here, on Total! Drama! Island!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(As the opening theme begins, various cameras pop up and displace wildlife in the process. A cue card marks the transition to a moving camera flying past Chris as the lyrics start.)

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

(The camrea flies up to the 1000 ft high and peers over the edge)

 _You guys are on my mind_

(The camera jumps from the cliff under the water; Sugar swims through the water in a bikini and farts. The gas blows behind her and kills a fish.)

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _And now I think the answer is plain to see_

(On the surface, Gwen and Trent are floating by in a canoe. The latter playing guitar to the former. Both have smiles on their face that turned into wide-eyed disgust as the dead fish surfaces; a bird swoops down and grabs the fish.)

 _I wanna be famous_

(The bird flies off into the sun and drops the fish. The camera pans down to a clearing where Malcolm is sitting peacefully. The fish falls in his hands and he looks confused, then scared as he runs off-screen and a trio of bears runs after him. The camera pans out to show Duncan laughing at the scene, and once again to show Sky watching in concern.)

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

(The camera zooms to another part of the camp, where Amy and Sammy are arguing in a canoe and don't notice the waterfall until they fall over the edge.)

 _Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

(The camera pans further down the waterfall, where DJ is standing on a log suspended on two rocks. He looks off-screen and his eye widen as he tries to run away, but he doesn't manage to outrun what turns out to be Tyler swinging on a vine. The two collide and both fly off to the left.)

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

(The camera fallows DJ and Tyler as they fly through the camp and eventually slam into the outhouse. Leshawna, who was walking toward it, is knocked down as the collision forces the door open. The camera pans to the main lodge and Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.)

 _I'll get there one day_

(The camera moves in past the window to where Chef has his arm in a large pot of something that is unnaturally green with a disturbing smirk. He looks behind him where he has Harold and Scarlett tied up; the redheaded twins share a nervous glance.)

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans left to where Noah is trying to read with an annoyed expression as Staci gabs to him. The camera zooms out of another window to the edge of the docks, where Heather is sitting and glaring at something to the right. The camera pans to the right to show she was glaring at Alejandro, who smirks and winks at her.)

Na nananana nanananana nananananana

(A pan to the right shows Shawn nervously glancing around until a zombie walks on screen to scare him off. The zombie then takes off its mask to reveal Kitsune, who giggles to herself.)

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

(The camera pans right again, to the end of the docks. Victor waves at the camera and bows.)

 _I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous_

(Water splashes down on the teen, he looks up to see Chris in a helicopter with a bucket of water. The host flashes a smile and the gleam becomes one of many stars in the night sky. The camera pans down to where Mike and Zoey are sitting by a campfire and leaning in for a kiss but they're interrupted when a fedora lands on Mike's head. He inhales and takes on a smug look and Zoey's face falls into one of annoyance. The camera pans out one last time to show all the campers sitting around the campfire and whistling the last few of the theme song.)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The episode started with a shot of the buffet table at Playa de Losers. Noah, Sugar, and Victor were all dancing while Shawn watched nearby with a nervous expression. Victor cheered, "This is quite enjoyable!" Tyler ran on screen in his swimwear and with a frisbee and tossed it off screen. The camera followed it as it flew through the air.

It cut ahead to Malcolm, who caught it with a smile as DJ, Trent and Gwen watched. "This is great," the pain magnet commented, "No alliances or challenges. We can just hang and have fun." He threw the disc back and fell in the water in the process.

The camera cut to the island bar, where Mike and Zoey were idly chatting while Sammy looked off screen. Mike just rolled his eyes. "Talk. To. Him," he said.

The nice twin jumped. "What?" Tyler ran into a light post in the background. "I can't do that. What would I say? What if he doesn't like me?" Mike and Zoey gave each other knowing looks.

XXXX

"Wow," Mike said in the confessional. "She's really oblivious. Was that what _I_ was like?"

XXXX

\

The camera cut to Chef at the grill, boobing his head to the music before suddenly breaking into some dance moves. It panned to the left to show Victor nervously approaching Sky. "Sky," he asked. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

The athlete turned to face him and blushed, then let out a belch that caused a wave in the pool. "Sorry," she said. "That happens when I'm nervous."

"I am aware," he replied. "I am here to apologize for my behavior earlier in the show. Had I known you were spoken for, I would not have made any attempt to court you. I hope that you may forgive me." Sky looked at him in stunned disbelief.

XXXX

" _He's_ apologizing to _me_?" she asked incredulously. "He can't be that cute _and_ that nice! IT's not fair!"

XXXX

\

The camera focused on Harold and Scarlett lounging on deck chairs. Leshawna walked onscreen with a smile and sat down on Harold's chair. "Hey, Harold ," she said.

The dweeb sighed. "Is this where you tell me that kiss was like a joke or something?"

Leshawna gave him a confused look, "No, why would I do that?" Those letters and stuff, I've _never_ had a guy that was so nice to me. You and me? We're gonna be together as long as you want."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really," she confirmed and then kissed him.

XXXX

"Well," Scarlett said in her confessional. "It's good _one_ of us got something out of this."

XXXX

"Look, I know Harold's not who you'd picture me with," Leshawna explained. "But he's really sweet and kinda cute. Plus I'm happy with him. That's what really matters," she looked helpless when she asked, "right?"

XXXX

\

The camera cut to the edge of the pool, where Amy Sugar, and Heather were all sulking. "This sucks," Amy complained.

"Agreed," said Heather. Malcolm ran on screen and tossed the frisbee back across the pool. The camera followed it as it skipped across the water and hit Tyler in the head, causing him to fall into the water then cut back to the mean girls.

"I mean, sure my friends are throwing me a welcome home party," Amy continued. "But like how can I face them knowing that I lost to Samey? Twice!"

"At least _you_ weren't betrayed by your allies," Heather pointed out.

"Shuttup the both of you," Sugar said. "I got kicked off first, so y'all got no reason to complain." The camera panned out to show Tyler struggling in the water before finally sinking. DJ noticed this, tore off his shirt, the jumped in the pool and swam to save the jock. Surprisingly, it was Tyler who emerged carrying DJ. The jock put the brickhouse on an empty lounge chair. Scarlett and Staci walked on screen, the former clenching her teeth in frustration.

"Yah and that's the story of how my Great-Great-Great-Great- Uncle Seamus accidentally started the War of 1812. I still don't know why he was chosen to send the message when-"

"For the love of God," Scarlett interrupted. "Shut! Up!"

Staci put her hands on her hips, "Jeez, you didn't have to yell. I was only trying to tell you about my family."

"Given that I've repeatedly asked you to stop ever since you approached me, it's evident that I do." The brainiac walked off, giving a groan when the chatterbox followed.

\

"So let me get this straight," Gwen asked Trent as they both relaxed in the hot tub. "You play guitar _and_ fix motorcycles?"

"Yep," he confirmed. "I'm also saving up to buy one."

"You'e not even a real person," she declared. "You're some government robot sent to make all the girls crazy."

He laughed. "Guess you found out my secret."

\

The camera flashed to Duncan and Kitsune, the latter looking embarrassed by the former's dancing. "Duncan," she asked, "what are you doing?"

"Dancing," the delinquent replied. "These moves handed down to me by my ancestors."

"You might wanna consider handing them back up," she said dryly.

"Jeez, you're acting like a downer," he commented. "What happened to the Foxy that helped me raid Chef's food?"

"You'd be surprised how getting eliminated via bird can dampen your mood," she answered.

"Come on Faith," she smiled at his use of her real name. "The game's over, we're all going home, and I owe you a hundred bucks. You should be happy."

She smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Duncan blushed. "D-don't mention it," he said trying to hide his embarrassment. "Besides, you're also behind _that_." He pointed to the right, where the bald Alejandro was walking past as if he were searching for something.

XXXX

"Okay," the fox lover whispered in the confessional. "I figured, one last prank before we went home. So, I hid Ale-bald-bro's hat. It's simple, but I needed the laugh."

XXXX

\

Three dramatic notes played over the loud speaker, and the camera showed all the campers looking at something. Then it focused on a simple looking briefcase in the hands of the host before panning up to show his smiling face. Chef was seen taking the check from Noah, the bookworm glared but allowed it.

Chris finally put the briefcase down next to Duncan and Kitsune and greeted them. "Hello, campers!"

"That's _ex_ -campers to you," the delinquent corrected.

"Yes," Alejandro agreed. "Your little game has ended, and we are no longer at your mercy."

"We'll see about that," Chris whispered to Chef before addressing the campers again. "Congratulations to our winner! Noah, you played hard," a clip of him being put on the Screaming Gophers was shown, "fought hard," he was shown arguing with Leshawna, "ate hard," he was shown drinking roach juice, "and _snarked_ harder," various clips of his quips over the season were played. "Not sure how," the host continued, "but you beat every other person on this island, and your pockets will soon be stuffed with _che-ddar!_ "

The ex-campers cheered again for the season's winner, and with a smirk he commented, "tell me something I _don't_ know."

"How about this?" The host responded. "Inside this suitcase," he gestured to the case in Chef's hands, "is One! Million! Dollars!" The camera showed Noah's thoughtful expression. "We had our PA's make a cardboard check of this awesome new prize." A giant cardboard check that literally blocked out the sun was pushed onto the Playa. "WE WENT THROUGH A LOT OF CARDBOARD TO MAKE THIS!" Chris yelled as the camera cut to a long distance shot of the island. The check was about half as tall as the diving cliff.

"Noah, my man," he continued when the camera cut back to him. "this million dollars could be yours. All you have to do is figure out where we're about to hide it, and bring it to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does."

"Wait," Gwen said. "You're telling us we all have a chance to win a million dollars?"

"Yep. What do you say, Noah? Will you settle for a hundred G's or One! Million! Dol-lars!"

"Yeah," the bookworm said. "I'm gonna pass."

"Fine," Chris said. "I'm sure everyone else will be happy to have one less person in the way of their million."

"Really?" Noah asked. "Because from where I'm standing, no one's left yet." The camera showed the campers all glaring at the host. "Now as much fun as another round of 'Humiliate the Teens' sounds, I've got a buffet to eat."

The camera slowly zoomed in on Chris's sweaty face. "What if you didn't have to give up the hundred grand?" He asked

Noah stopped in his tracks. "I'm listening."

"If I let you keep the hundred grand, would you look for the million then?" Chris offered.

"That sounds like a deal," the bookworm agreed.

"Good," the same intern from episode eleven's cooking challenge took the case away," I'll give you clues on the loudspeakers throughout the day just make sure you're not completely lost."

XXXX

"Well," Heather told the outhouse. "Isn't _this_ an interesting development."

XXXX

"All right campers," Chris announced as he held up a pop gun. "The ultimate million dollar challenge begins... now!" He fired the gun, and the cork hit a nearby bird.

"Let's do this!" Noah cheered as he ran off into the woods. The host looked back at the other twenty-one ex-campers with a curious look.

"Aren't you guys gonna go?" he asked.

"Not on your life," Kitsune told him.

"Your sadistic personality and previous habits of lying make it difficult to believe this is a genuine offer," Scarlett told him.

"Plus you're trying _way_ to hard to get us all to run around like a bunch of idiots," Malcolm added.

"I guarantee you, someone will win a million bucks off this show," Chris said. "But if you're happy standing by and letting Noah win. Again. especially now that he's being allowed to keep his prize money from winning the season. Noah." he threw in again for emphasis.

The camera showed shots of the ex-camper's resolve weakening. Sammy coughed to clear her throat. Kitsune was shown slowly inching her way towards the woods, and DJ was nonchalantly whistling. Suddenly, they all started running to find the case. The camera lingered on Chris and Chef as the cringed when a loud crash was heard.

The ex-campers were shown all in a giant pile, each trying to find their way out. "Friends," Victor said. "Why do we not just work as a team? Then everyone could get the prize money." They stopped for a minute, then resumed their struggling. The camera focused on Duncan at the bottom being pulled out of the pile by a familliar white hand.

"Thanks for the save Foxy," Duncan said to his helper.

"You can thank me by helping me get that million," she told him with a smirk.

"Well, you look like you've been put back in a good mood," he said as they started towards the woods.

XXXX

"Man this is awesome!" Duncan said in the confessional. "I'm about to split a million bucks with the hottest girl on the island. The half a mil's gonna feel real nice in my pockets. Or my duffel bag. How much space does half a mil take anyway?"

XXXX

(Commercial Break)

The episode returned to a shot of a black hand and a white hand high-fiving. The camera zoomed out to show DJ, Tyler, Shawn, and Sugar all in a group. "Awesome!" Tyler cheered. "It's like a Killer Bass Reunion Team!"

"I hear that," DJ agreed. "The four of us together, should have no problem with that case.

"Given that you chose two of the first three people kicked off for your team," Noah said as he, Malcolm, and Victor walked by, "I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Now that was uncalled for," Victor admonished.

The shot focused on Mike and Zoey, the former helping the latter off of the ground. "Do you wanna team up with me?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes!"

"Hey Mike," Sammy asked as the camera panned out to show her. "Can I join too?"

"Sure!" He replied. "My best friend and my girlfriend? That just sounds like fun." Zoey's sad look went unnoticed.

XXXX

"It's not that I _don't_ like Sammy," Zoey confessed. "I mean if it weren't for her I'd still be... what I turned into. But I'm just a little wary after the whole 'them kissing' thing. Does that make me a bad girlfriend?"

XXXX

"Ready?" Gwen asked as the camera cut to her, Trent, Sky, Heather, and Alejandro.

"Ready!" Trent and Sky answered and the three took off.

"I'll look for the case with you," Heather told Alejandro, "but don't try to double cross me or you _will_ regret it."

"I like the way you think," the charmer said flirtatiously as they walked off.

"Don't do that," she warned.

The camera cut to the last remnants of the dogpile: Amy, Scarlett, Harold, Leshawna, and Staci. The redheads and Leshawna got up and left, leaving only Amy and Staci.

"Hey Amy," the chatterbox said. "Looks like it's just you and me." The mean twin groaned in frustration.

XXXX

"An island full of losers and I'm stuck with the third biggest loser? Does the world think I'm Samey or something?!"

XXXX

"Fine, but if you talk to me, you'e out," the cheerleader conceded.

/\/\/\

The theme song's chorus played as the eight groups walked through a single clearing at various times.

 _Na nananana Nanananana Nananananana_

[Harold, Scarlett, and Leshawna ran through the clearing from the right. Sky, Trent, and Gwen ran from the left. Noah, Malcolm, and Victor popped up from the front]

 _Na nananana Nanananana Nananananana_

[DJ, Shawn, Sugar, and Tyler ran from the left, with Tyler noticeably behind. Mike, Zoey and Sammy also cam from the left, but stopped and turned around and exited the same direction. Amy and Staci peered from behind a tree, Amy glared at her partner and the two went back behind the tree. And finally, Kitsune and Duncan ran from the right. And the camera showed a long distance view of the island.

\/\/\/

(Commercial Break)

The episode returned to the shot of the island. "Okay, this is pathetic campers," Chris complained via loudspeaker. The camera focused on a loudspeaker as he continued, "It's been two hours and no one's even come _close_ to finding the suitcase. So here's your first hint: It's just _hangin' around_."

The camera cut to Harold, Leshawna, and Scarlett in the forest. Harold sped up to scout ahead and Leshawna turned to Scarlett. "What's up girl?" she asked.

"Let me explain something," the brainiac said, "the _only_ reason you're here is because of your interest in my brother. I have neither the reason nor desire to befriend you. Leshawna sniffed and glared, but said nothing.

/

"How many square hectares is this island again?" Noah asked as the shot cut to his team. "It's hopeless."

"It is with that mindset," Victor told him. "I'm sure we'll see the case soon."

"Chris said it was hanging around," Malcolm added. "So maybe it's in a tree. I'll climb up and see if I can find it." The pain magnet started climbing a nearby tree before his friends could say anything.

XXXX

"So, the tree thing was a good idea," Noah confessed. "That is until he actually tried to climb one. This is a forest, there's no way we have time to climb every tree on the island."

XXXX

Malcolm screamed as he fell from the tree and landed on the ground with a pained grunt. "No worries," he said weakly, "happens all the time.

"Hurry up Duncan!" Kitsune called as she arrived on scene. "Hey Noah," she said to the bookworm. Duncan showed up, slumped over and out of breath.

"Hey Foxtrot," he answered.

"Bye Noah, Come on Duncan!" She yelled as she sped off Duncan started after her with a silent plea for help to the others.

\

"Wow," Mike commented as the camera cut to him, Sammy, and Zoey near a tree that had the case hanging from it. "This island is bigger than I thought. I wish I hadn't left my hat back at the resort."

"I'm actually glad you did," Sammy commented. "I really don't like Manitoba." Zoey looked between the two then sighed in resignation.

XXXX

"See," the indie chick asked the outhouse camera. "She knows about his alters and everything. I know he likes me, I just don't know why at this point."

XXXX

"Well, let's keep going," the cheerleader suggested. "That case has to be somewhere. The three ran off and Amy and Staci appeared not long after.

"Amy, look!" The chatterbox pointed.

"The case!" Amy realized. "Go find something to get it down!"

"Sure thing Partner!" Staci ran off and Amy hid in some nearby bushes.

The camera cut to Chris and Chef in the red helicopter, the former watching the scene with a pair of binoculars. "This is ridiculous!" He complained in exasperation.

\

"Okay," Gwen said to Sky as the camera cut to them walking through the woods. "You've been really sulking lately. And that's coming from _me_."

The athlete sighed. "It's just this thing with Victor. I'm all confused."

"Yeah," Trent agreed. "That does sound like a mess."

"I mean, if we met at the same school or something then it'd be no problem. But with my boyfriend back home, and it's just stupid to hook up with someone who might be competition later on. No offense."

"None taken," Trent assured. "But think of this, if being around him makes you happy-"

"It does," she answered.

"Then go for it. I doubt the stress will keep you at your best if the game was still on. I mean, you were the next one we voted off after him." Sky looked thoughtful at the advice.

XXXX

"So," the athlete said. "I've always prided myself on _not_ being one of those girls whose happiness depends on a guy. But there really is nothing wrong with focusing on both my goals _and_ my love life. Of course none of this really eans anything until I break up with Keith. This isn't live is it?"

XXXX

\

"There it is!" DJ called when the camera cut to them by the case. "I see it!"

"Where?" Shawn asked, looking around.

"Up there, in the tree!"

"Finally!" Chris yelled from the helicopter.

"I'll go get it!" the survivalist cheered as he climbed the tree. The case later fell into DJ's hands and Shawn jumped back down from the tree like it was nothing. "There."

The camera cut to a nearby bush, where Alejandro and Heather were waiting. "Now, we just wait for them to reach the dock," Alejandro started.

"And steal it before they get there," Heather finished.

Back at the Bass team, the four were about to head for the dock. Amy ran past and with a call of, "Later, Losers," grabbed the case from them and took off.

"Hey, she just stole our suitcase!" Sugar yelled.

"We all saw it!" DJ told her, "Now we gotta go get it back!" The four ran off in the same direction Amy had, Alejandro and Heather followed suit moments later.

Staci appeared with a saw. "Amy," she asked. "Where'd you go?"

\

The scene skipped ahead to Amy running through the woods to the dock, when she was suddenly hoisted up in the air by a net trap. She dropped the case on the ground and Scarlett, Leshawna, and Harold. "I told you it would work," the brainiac said smugly. "Now I suggest we take an alternate route to reduce the chance of this happening to us."

"Agreed," Leshawna and Harold said as they left.

"Get back here with my money!" Amy screamed.

"Well," Alejandro's voice said just before he and Heather arrived. "Looks like you could use some help."

\

The camera cut to the top of the diving cliff. Leshawna and Scarlett watched as Harold put the finishing touches on three makeshift hangliders.

"And that ladies," he bragged, "is our ride back to camp." The three teens grabbed a hanglider and ran off the cliff... only for the gliders to completely fall apart. "That wasn't my best work," the dweeb commented just before gravity took effect.

(Commercial Break)

The camera cut to a beaver dam on a creek. The case fell into the water first, then Scarlett fell in the dam, the Harold and Leshawna fell on opposite sides of the creek. "Is everybody okay?" Leshawna asked as she got up.

"Scar's stuck in the dam!" Harold answered.

"Don't worry about me you idiots," the brainiac commanded from inside he dam. "Get the case!" The camera focused on the case in the water before cutting to the loudspeaker.

"Attention campers," Chris's voice announced. "The case is wet. Repeat: the case is wet."

"The case is wet..." Mike said to himself when the shot focused on him. "The water!" The camera cut to the edge of the lake, and the three teen wading into the water. "Assuming no one gets to it before, it's bound to float by here."

"Great plan Mike!" Zoey complimented.

"So, what are you guys gonna do with your money?" Sammy asked.

"I'm gonna use mine to start my career," Mike said.

"Career?" Asked Sammy.

"Yeah, a bully said I should be an actor because of all the people in my head. I just took it to heart."

"You're gonna be a great actor Mike," Zoey said. The case floated in front of them. "Because there's the case!" Mike grabbed the case and as soon as he did, a fishing hook snagged the handle and snatched it out of his hand.

The camera cut to the other side of the lake, where Kitsune was cheering on Duncan as he reeled in the case with a fishing pole. "Come on! Reel! Reel like your life depends on it!"

"Cram it Foxy!" He snapped. "I'm doin' the best I can here!" He finally got the case... only for an alligator to pop up and eat it.

"The suitcase was eaten by a gator?" The fox lover asked in disbelief. "I'd find that funny if it didn't have our million in it."

"What the heck are alligators doing in Muskoka anyway?" The footage switched to a monitor and the camera zoomed out to show Chris and Chef eating popcorn and watching the scene unfold.

"Alligators your idea?" the host asked. Chef nodded yes.

The scene cut back to the goofball and delinquent. "The palm trees and coconuts don't bother you, but gators do?" Kitsune asked.

"Screw this," the delinquent said as he jumped into the water. The alligator surfaced with Duncan holding on to it and it swam around the lake, chasing off Mike, Zoey and Sammy, before diving back into the water. The two jumped out of the water a couple more times, each with a different 'winner' of the fight before surfacing one final time with Duncan punching the gator in the stomach. The reptile coughed up the suitcase and it landed at Kitsune's feet.

"You did it!" she cheered as Duncan returned to shore. "You got the case back!"

"No big deal," he waved off. "I've had tougher girlfriends than him," the added, "and uglier," after a moment's thought. The two started walking towards the dock, but didn't get very far since Duncan fell over and grabbed his ankle in pain.

"Duncan," Kitsune asked in concern, putting down the case. "What's wrong?"

"My ankle," he replied through gritted teeth. "I messed it up during the fight and I can't walk on it. You're gonna have to help me."

"Yeah, yeah," she said quickly and bent down. "Climb on, I'll carry you to the dock."

He groaned, but did as told. The camera followed them as she carried him through the woods. "This is so embarrassing," he complained.

"You can put up with a little embarrassment for a million bucks," she told him, then stopped in her tracks. The camera cut to a long distance shot of the island as she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

\

The camera cut back to the case, and a few pairs of feet before panning out to show Noah, Malcolm, and Victor. "So either Mclean's a liar," Noah started, "or the case changed hands a few times since the last hint."

"Who cares," Malcolm said. "It's in our hands now. Let's get this to the docks!"

\

"Can we please take a break?" Sugar complained as the camera cut to her and her group running through the woods. "I'm gettin' tired."

"You can stop if you want," DJ told her, "But we gotta keep goin' to get that case back."

"Fine by me," the pageant queen said, already having stopped and sat down on a rock. The three boys kept running and she stayed behind with a smirk. "I though I'd _never_ get ridda them."

\

"Attention campers," Chris announced as the camera cut to Alejandro, Heather, and Amy, "the case is fitting in, in it's own _special_ way."

"Vague," Alejandro commented. "My best guess is that band of misfits that Noah's leading." As if by magic, the three teens then passed by the group. "I suggest we split up. I'll follow them, and you two get ready to ambush them before they reach the dock." The three villains then parted ways.

\

The scene skipped ahead to the three misfit Gopher boys running from Alejandro. They quickly ducked behind a bush, then double back when he ran past them. "As smart as he says he is and he fell for _that_?" Noah commented.

The camera focused on the charmer as he kept running... right into what looked to be an invisible wall in the forest. "Que?" he asked himself. "What the- This entire forest is fake?!"

The shot cut to Chris and Chef at the monitors again. "Wow, he looks really peeved," the host said as the charmer continued yelling. "Think I'll just turn this down a bit," he said then muted the screen. "That's better."

\

"Friends," Victor said as the camera cut to them, "I am afraid I am unable to keep this pace."

"We can slow down a bit," Noah conceded. "It's not like Al's still following us."

"It might be a good idea to stop and rest," Malcolm said. "So we can run away quickly if someone else gets any ideas." The other two boys commented their agreement and the three sat down and rested. Sugar appeared not long after that.

"Looks like we're safe from 'ideas'," Noah quipped. The bookworm faltered under Victor's glare.

"Come on now," the pageant queen said. She pointed to Noah," You already won," then Victor, "and _you_ don't even need the money. So we can do this the easy way," she punched her palm, "or the fun way."

"I believe you may not have the correct phrase," Victor told her.

Sugar smirked. "Fun way it is," she said just before running straight at them with a battle cry. The boys were too stunned to do anything and were promptly run over by the pageant queen. She grabbed the case and took off.

XXXX

"Some people have to choose between smarts, strength, and looks," she told the outhouse. "But I got both!"

XXXX

Malcolm groaned, "What happened?"

"We were just treated to American diplomacy," Noah quipped.

"She stole the case," Victor commented. "How unsporting."

"You know we're gonna steal it back, right?" Malcolm asked.

"If you must," the gentleman answered.

XXXX

"I am horrified at what this search has done to my friends," Victor confessed. "But as this may be the last time I see them for some time, I have elected to hold my tongue."

XXXX

\

The camera cut back to the false wall, and a vine wrapping around a camera. "There must be _something_ here to help me get the case.

Chris spit his drink out at the development. "Chef, you better get out there." The cook got on an ATV and drove off.

the scene refocused at the wall, and Alejandro climbing over at the top. "You have got to be _kidding_ me!" He exclaimed. The shot panned out to show the menu of a fast food drive through. "Now, I just need to get down there." A boom mic hit him on the head and he looked up. " _That_ should help me get the case." He started climbing up to the balloon.

"Chris," the intern in the basket said into a radio. "We've got a situation."

"Abort!" the host's voice said over the radio. "Forget the chute and bail!" The intern jumped out of the basket as the charmer climbed into it.

"We'll see who has the last laugh _now_ ," he said as the balloon flew off screen.

\

The camera cut to Sugar meeting back up with the other three members of her team. "Sweet!" DJ said, "you got the case!"

"Now let's get to the dock so we can win this," Shawn added.

"There ain't gonna be a 'we'," she told them. "This here's _my_ money."

"Seriously, you're bailin' on us?" DJ asked in disbelief.

"Hand over that case," Tyler warned, "or I'll mess you up."

"Come and take it," she taunted."

DJ's eyes widened in realization. "Look!" he pointed out. "a talent scout!"

The pageant queen turned around, and the guys stole the case from her.

\

The scene skipped ahead to them on top of the diving cliff. "I can't believe Sugar turned on us!" the brickhouse yelled.

"I can," Shawn said simply causing the others to raise an eyebrow at him. "What? We didn't know her that well. She _was_ the first person kicked off."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Tyler jovially declared. "Because _we_ have the case! Nothin's gonna stop us now!" A bear walked on screen and growled. "Except that!"

(Commercial Break)

The episode returned to the three boys backing slowly away from the bear. "Guys," Tyler said, "we're on the wrong side of this bear."

"I have a plan," Shawn told them, "but I don't think you'll like it."

"As long as we live," DJ said, "I don't care."

"We gotta jump," the survivalist informed them. The other two boys looked apprehensive, but jumped nonetheless. Only one splash was heard, which was explained when Alejandro's balloon floated into the shot, with DJ hanging off of it from the boom mic and Shawn hanging from DJ's feet..

"Give me the case and I'll pull you up," the charmer called.

"No way," Shawn yelled back. "This case is ours!"

"Yeah, and we can pull ourselves up!" DJ yelled as he did just that. The charmer scowled but did nothing to stop him.

\

"I think it might be time to throw in the towel," Trent commented as the camera cut to him and his two partners.

"I am _not_ losing Victor _and_ the million," Sky said with an air of finality. She stopped suddenly and said. "Okay, that's pretty cute. The camera shifted to her perspective to show a baby moose in a clearing. Suddenly, a much larger and angrier moose entered the view, snorted, and charged at the camera. It returned to the normal side view to show Trent and Gwen watching in fear as the moose chased after Sky.

XXXX

"I have no idea what I did to tick it off," she confessed with wide-eyed confusion. "Maybe I accidentally scared the baby."

XXXX

"Why did it only chase me?!" She screamed as the moose chased her.

\

"The case is almost at the campgrounds," Chris warned over the loudspeaker. "Get your butts in gear people, it's a million big ones!"

\

The camera cut to Amy and Heather running through the woods. "Ugh," Amy groaned. "How are we supposed to get there now, we better not have to do anymore running."

"Can you shut up for a minute?" Heather asked. Chef then showed up on his ATV.

"Hey, you girls seen a hot air balloon?" the cook asked. "Alejandro took it from one of our camera men.

"Alejandro has a _hot air balloon_?" Heather asked in disbelief. "That handsome jerk!"

"He's also got the case and is on his way to the finish," Chef explained. "I'd bet money on him being the- oof!" He was interrupted and knocked out by a blow to the head, courtesy of Amy.

Heather looked at the mean twin in disbelief. "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna get the case back?" Amy asked. Heather got on the ATV and the two drove off.

\

"Now where's that case?" Scarlett asked as the scene cut to her. Judging by the various bruises on her face, the beavers were less than friendly.

"Scar!" Harold called out. The brainiac stopped as her twin and his girlfriend arrived on screen. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"You ask like you didn't spend a summer studying the vermin at one of those themed camps you go to," she answered dryly. "Did you ever get the case back?"

Before Harold could answer, Sky got their attention by screaming "RUUUUUUUN!" as she passed.

"Run from what?" the dweeb asked. The three teens gasped and ran away, with the moose giving chase not long after.

\

The camera flashed to the basket of the hot air balloon and the three boys inside. "Now that I've gotten us to the campgrounds," Alejandro said. "Maybe you'll revisit the idea of a deal?"

"Not likely," DJ told him.

"Very well," the charmer said calmly. He put on a parachute, turned off the flame, and said, "Adios amigos!" then jumped out and activated the chute.

"What's he doin'?" DJ asked in a panic.

"Best case scenario," Shawn explained. "He's planning on taking the case when the fall knocks us unconscious.

"What's the worst case?" the brickhouse asked.

"He's planning on taking it from our corpses."

\

"DJ and Shawn have the case!" Zoey called out when the camera cut to them. "And thy're coming down!"

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "But aren't they coming in a little fast?"

"Maybe we can intercept it?" Sammy asked, and the three took off.

The shot cut to the cabins, where Amy and Heather had just arrived on the ATV. The mean twin narrowed her eyes at her sister and friends. "Samey!" She yelled gaining their attention. " _This_ is for cheating me out of the game. Twice!"

"Amy," Heather asked slowly. "What are you-" She started screaming when the mean twin revved the ATV and sped off towards Sammy and company.

"Run!" Mike yelled when e saw the vehicle coming at them. Amy chased them all the way down the dock and into the water.

The five teens surfaced in the lake. "Amy!" Heather yelled. "You're crazy!"

"Well if she'd just gotten run over like I wanted," Amy defended. "We wouldn't be on the water right now."

"Will you _please_ get over yourself?!" Sammy yelled.

"Excuse me?" the mean twin angrily asked.

\

"Attention campers!" Chris announced. "The case is _still_ in play! Don't give up now!"

\

"So here's the plan," Malcolm said as the scene cut to him, Noah, and Victor in the boathouse. "You two hit Sugar with the net, and then I'll hoist her up and steal the case."

"I am very uncomfortable with this plan," Victor said.

"I know Vic," the pain magnet said. "But it's fair game. She _did_ steal the case from us."

"I do not even _want_ the money," the gentleman complained.

"Noah and I'll share it," Malcolm answered.

XXXX

"Yeah, Wile E's gone a little crazy," Noah confessed. "But given the hits he's taken today, and a million buck on the line, I guess I can understand it. It's ironic though, he quit the game to stop this exact thing from happening."

XXXX

\

The footage skipped ahead to the three boys hiding behind the washrooms. "Everybody ready?" Malcolm asked.

"As I'll ever be," Noah replied. Sky, Harold, Scarlett, and Leshawna ran past them, the moose still chasing them. "Nope," the bookworm said as he shook his head. "I don't wanna know."

\

"Take cover under the picnic table!" Sky shouted as the camera focused on them. She, Harold, and Leshawna ducked under the table.

"There's no more room!" Scarlett cried in horror. She turned around, screamed, and took off as the moose continued it's chase. She finally dove into the hot tub from the first challenge. "Thank goodness this had been emptied," she said as the moose ran off.

Duncan and Kitsune arrived, the former still piggybacking the latter. "What's going on here?" The goofball asked.

Duncan turned around and gasped. "You need to run!" He screamed. The fox lover looked behind her, screamed, and ran away. The moose gave chase. The camera followed them as they ran into main lodge. The moose's antlers were too big for it to fit and it bashed against the door frame repeatedly. The camera moved to the back of the building, where the couple had been sneaking out of the back door.

"That was way too close," Kitsune told her boyfriend. "Now let's get that case."

\

The hot air balloon crashed just outside the washroom. The two boys inside stuck their heads out. "We're alive!" They cheered. Victor and Noah ran up to the basket to investigate, and all four were covered by the canvas.

"No!" Malcolm yelled. He dove under the canvas and the sounds of arguing and even a couple of punches were heard. The pain magnet then emerged with the case. He tied up the strings in a knot and headed for the dock.

XXXX

"What?" He asked the outhouse camera, his hair was messed up and he had a black eye. "I'm still gonna give half the money to Noah. I just don't wanna have to deal with _more_ people stealing the case. Again."

XXXX

\

The camera cut to the forest, where Sugar was running toward the campground. Alejandro floated down with his parachute. "Great," she spat. "You."

"Me," he said dismissively. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a motorbike to steal."

Sugar perked up. "Wait, you mean we still have a chance?"

"Yes," the charmer answered. "I'll even let you come with for a 90-10 split."

"You gotta deal mister!" She said while rigorously shaking his hand.

\

The footage skipped ahead to the inside of the arts and crafts center. Alejandro stuck a key into the ignition and the bike roared to life. The camera focused on the charmer's pleased face as a large wrench hit him in the back of the head. He fell over and the camera panned out to show Sugar smirking and holding the wrench.

XXXX

"Why settle fer ninety percent when I can have all of it?" She asked the confessional.

XXXX

The pageant queen revved the bike and sped off.

\

The camera cut back to Duncan and Kitsune chasing Malcolm to the dock...only for the pain magnet to trip and fall, knocking himself unconscious. The case bounded down the dock.

Elsewhere, Sugar was driving the bike to the docks, the exhaust pipe caught the canvas of the hot air balloon and Noah, Victor, DJ, and Shawn were drug along with her.

The moose had finally stopped trying to bash its way into the main lodge and turned around. Unfortunately, Sky, Leshawna, and Harold chose that moment to leave their cover. The moose snorted and charged, chasing them to the dock.

Heather, Mike, and Zoey were trying to stop a fight between Amy and Sammy, when they heard the thud of the case. The queen bee looked up and said. "The case!" and all five tried to climb out of the water to grab it.

The three being chased by the moose all managed to trip and fall on top of the canvas as they crossed paths. Duncan and Kitsune ran past the case and dived into the water to get out of Sugar's way. The pageant queen drove the bike into the five climbing out and everybody ended up back in the water.

Amy surfaced first, then everyone else. "Where's the case?" She asked in a panic. The camera cut to the case, and it was eaten by a shark. The camera panned to show a seagull laughing at the scene, and it was eaten too.

"Great!" Leshawna spat. "Now what?!"

"Way to go guys," Chris lectured as he walked down the dock. "You lost the case. I didn't wanna have to do this, but since none of the fifteen of you officially won, you all officially tie. Which means, you all will have another chance to win the million dollars!" The campers all cheered. "In season two!"

XXXX

"Did he just say season two?" Leshawna asked.

XXXX

"I do _not_ want to come back for another season," Noah said irately.

XXXX

"I have... _mixed_ feelings about this," Victor confessed. "But I will do my best in the upcoming competition. You can expect no less of me."

XXXX

"Oh you can forget this," Duncan told the host when the camera cut back to the new cast. "I didn't agree to season two."

"Actually," the host corrected. "You did. It's called the fine print. Read it, live it, love it!"

"There's always a catch," Kitsune muttered to herself.

"As for the rest of you," Chris said as Alejandro, Malcolm, Scarlett, Trent, Gwen, Staci, and Tyler assembled on the dock. "Your treasure hunt ends here, along with the hope of any of you ever winning any money off of this show." The camera showed the disappointed look on Malcolm's face, and the furious look on Alejandro's. "The good news, you'll all be watching all the action on season two, from the sidelines."

" _I_ should be on the next season," Alejandro declared.

"Tut tut tut tut," Chris said. "Fine print."

XXXX

"Very well," the charmer said in his confessional. "This will give my lawsuit even _more_ credibility."

XXXX

"I'm actually glad to be on the next season," Mike said. "It'll be nice to compete without having to hide my disorder."

XXXX

"You wanna know the worst part?" Malcolm asked the outhouse. "If I hadn't gone all crazy, _I'd_ be in the next season."

XXXX

"You know what?" Sky asked as the camera cut back to the action. "This doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah," Shawn agreed. "I can't wait to win the money for my zombie shelter."

"In exactly two days," Chris explained, "you will all report to a brand new location for a whole new challenge. And, the last one standing will receive one, million, dollars." He addressed the camera directly and said, "So don't forget to tune in, for Total! Drama!" he held up a film slate and snapped it as he finished, "Action!"

* * *

 **Author's Note Post Script:** I did say you wouldn't guess all fifteen. And yes, the extra cast member is because I didn't have an Izzy-like character to come in halfway through.

The teams: Most of them came pretty easily, but the team of four, Amy and Staci were all decided last minute. But I think everything worked.

There were of course some very interesting canon divergences. Leshawna staying with Harold, and Duncan's partner not betraying him. It all led to some interesting scenes.

And of course the big experiment. Noah gets to keep the money. It's the main reason he won last week, because I thought it's make more sense with him.

I hope you enjoyed the special, and the season all together. I made quite a few mistakes along the way, but am proud of the overall product.

Random Drama Action starts next week, I'll answer reviews to this chapter in PM.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

Random Drama Action Cast:

Amy - (The Mean Twin)

DJ - (The Brickhouse With a Heart)

Duncan - (The Delinquent)

Harold - (The Dweeb)

Heather - (The Queen Bee)

Kitsune - (The Goofball)

Leshawna - (The Sista With a 'Tude)

Mike - (The Comedien)

Noah - (The Bookworm)

Sammy - (The Nice Twin)

Shawn - (The Zombie Conspiracy Nut)

Sky - (The Athlete)

Sugar - (The Pageant Queen)

Victor - (The Gentleman)

Zoey - (The Indie Chick)


End file.
